My Lady is My Fiance
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Chapter 15: Question. Kushina galau karena malam itu akan bertemu tunangannya. Akankah Minato mengungkapkan identitasnya malam itu? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Read and Review please!
1. She's My Lady!

My Lady is My Fiance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Pair : MinaKushi(again)

Warning : AU, OC

Tanpa basa basi, mari kita mulai!

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

Chapter 1 : She's my lady

Pemuda berawakan ramping dan tegap itu memasuki gerbang rumah besar. Mata safirnya memandang berkeliling ke halaman rumah itu. Halaman itu terbilang sangat luas, malah lebih tepat disebut taman. Kakinya menapaki jalan setapak yang dikelilingi rumput hijau. Pemandangannya sangat memukau, berbagai macam bunga tumbuh dengan indahnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia sampai di pintu rumah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda berusia 22 tahun ini. Ia menekan bel pintu rumah mewah yang bangunannya bergaya ala Eropa.

Paras pemuda itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya terlihat dewasa, namun sedikit lembut. Matanya seperti shappire, lembut dan tenang, namun berkharisma. Rambutnya mencuat-cuat, jabrik dengan warna kuning cerah. Badannnya tinggi tegap dan sedikit ramping.

Minato Namikaze menunggu di depan pintu rumah mewah itu. Ia akan menghadapi pekerjaan barunya. Setelah ia di'pecat' ayahnya dari perusahaannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, ayahnya menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan baru yang sangat asing dan tidak bisa ditolelir oleh pewaris Namikaze Group itu.

Menjadi seorang _butler._

_Butler..._

Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja ia tidak pernah, malahan diminta menjadi seorang butler di rumah kenalan ayahnya. Ia sendiri heran, dengan alasan apa ayahnya memintanya berhenti bekerja di perusahaan. Malahan, dengan sengaja, ayahnya menyuruhnya menjadi butler.

Kediaman Uzumaki

Itulah kediaman tempatnya akan bekerja sekarang. Ia tak tahu, identitas aslinya akn ketahuan atau tidak. Namun, sepertinya 'majikan'nya tahu. Pekerjaan apa yang diberikan padanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan padanya.

Seorang _maid _membukakan pintu. Maid itu terlihat masih muda, baru berumur sekitar belasan tahun. Bukanlah masalah bagi Minato.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya maid tersebut.

"Saya butler baru yang akan dipekerjakan di sini," jawab Minato singkat.

Maid itu seperti sudah diberitahu oleh majikannya. Ia segera mengangguk.

"Ikuti saya," kata maid itu sambil membuka pintu.

Minato pun mengikuti maid tersebut memasuki rumah tersebut.

Minato mengamati sekeliling rumah bernuansa Eropa modern tersebut. Interiornya bergaya Eropa kuno dan sedikit Jepang. Ruangan tamunya tergolong luas, namun tidak terlalu mewah, tapi elegan. Yang berbeda adalah aura rumah tersebut.

Aura suram terpancar jelas dalam rumah tersebut. Ada yang ganjil dengan rumah itu. Entah karena penghuninya atau apa.

Minato mengikuti maid itu naik ke tangga yang terletak di belakang ruang tamu. Di belakang tangga besar itu, ada sebuah ruang makan antik yang desainnya sangat bagus.

Maid itu membawa Minato di sebuah ruangan di lantai 2 yang terletak di sebelah kanan di depan tangga. Maid itu mengetuk pintu.

"Arashii-sama, saya sudah membawa butler baru," kata maid tersebut.

"Masuklah," kata sebuah suara bariton khas laki-laki muda dari ruangan tersebut. Maid tersebut membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut dan mempersilahkan Minato masuk, kemudian menutup pintu rumah itu.

Seorang pria muda berambut merah berantakan sedang duduk di depan meja ruangan tersebut. Rak-rak buku tersusun rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri dinding yang terletak di belakang meja pria tersebut. Sebuah jendela terletak tepat di belakang pria muda tersebut.

"Ah... Ingin merasakan menjadi butler, Minato Namikaze?" tanya pria tersebut dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Perlu kujelaskan lagi?" tanya Minato pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Pria tersebut menyeringai lagi. "Duduklah."

Minato duduk di kursi di depan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut mematikan laptopnya. Sikunya bertumpu di meja. Pria tersebut menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Namaku Arashii Uzumaki. Aku kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Dan untukmu, aku majikanmu. Sedikit penghinaan bagimu, pasti. Ya kan, Minato Namikaze?" tanya pria tersebut.

Minato menghela nafas. "To the point saja."

Arashii tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu. Mulai hari ini, kau adalah butler di rumah ini, tepatnya kau butler dari adikku. Kau ditempatkan menjadi butler pribadi adikku. Mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan, tapi hanya itu saja pekerjaanmu."

"Begitu..." Minato mengangguk mengerti. Apa sulitnya melayani seseorang? Minato tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaannya sekarang ini akan mengubah hidupnya.

Arashii tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya menganggap pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Padahal tidak begitu. Pekerjaan menjadi butler pribadi adiknya adalah pekerjaan tersulit.

"Biar kuberitahu, jangan pernah meremehkan pekerjaanmu. Sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, kau adalah butler ke 70. Tidak ada yang berhasil melayaninya dengan baik. Bagaimana, Direktur Namikaze?" tanya Arashii.

Minato tercekat mendengarnya. Apalagi pria di hadapannya tahu posisinya di perusahaan. Berarti, pria bernama Arashii Uzumaki ini memiliki hubungan dengan ayahnya. Dan sepertinya mereka bersekongkol.

"Apa pun itu, akan kulakukan," jawab Minato.

Arashii tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada perlakuan khusus untukmu. Berhubung hanya kaulah butler di rumah ini, kau tidur sendiri. Semua jadwal akan diberikan oleh Kepala Pelayan di sini, Chiyo baa-san. Seragammu sudah ada di kamarmu. Ayame, antarkan dia ke kamarnya."

Maid yang tadi masuk.

"Baik," kata maid itu sambil membungkuk.

"Nah, sekarang kau ke kamar dan mengganti pakaian. Seluruh pakaian yang ada di kopermu, taruh di lemari. Ayame, kau mengerti kan?" tanya Arashii pada maid yang dipanggilnya Ayame tadi.

"Ya, mari ikuti saya," kata Ayame pada Minato.

Minato pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayame keluar. Arashii tersenyum puas.

Minato penasaran dengan perkataan Arashii mengenai orang yang akan dilayaninya. Setahunya, melayani seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bahkan, bila wanita sekalipun tidak akan sulit baginya.

"Ayame-san," panggil Minato. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak bila hanya memanggil Ayame saja.

"Panggil saja saya, Ayame. Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanya Ayame. Ia berjalan di sebelah Minato.

"Panggil saja Minato." Minato tidak mau repot-repot memberitahukan nama aslinya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tentang Ojou-sama? Maaf, kami semua dilarang oleh Arashii-sama mengenai Ojou-sama pada butler baru sebelum bertemu dengan Ojou-sama," kata Ayame panjang lebar.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Minato.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Ayame berhenti di sebuah kamar di lantai satu, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang terletak setelah dapur. Di dapur ada sebuah pintu untuk menuju ke koridor tempat kamar para pelayan. Ayame berhenti di pintu nomor satu. Ia berbalik menghadap Minato.

"Mulai sekarang ini kamarmu. 15 menit lagi, kau harus datang ke koridor untuk memulai pekerjaanmu," kata Ayame.

Ayame pergi setelah itu. Minato menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Minato memandang ke sekeliling kamar barunya. Kamar barunya memang tidak luas, tapi tidak sempit. Ada sebuah lemari tempat menaruh pakaian dan sebuah ranjang jack size. Sebuah meja kecil terletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Untuk ukuran kamar pelayan, kamar ini termasuk mewah.

Minato menaruh koper yang dibawanya sedari tadi di depan lemari. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

'Butler...' batinnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus melakukannya jika ingin kembali ke perusahaannya.

Dan waktu untuk tugasnya adalah...

3 bulan...

Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam mengingat perintah aneh ayahnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai memerintahkan putra semata wayangnya bekerja seperti ini.

Memasak? Minato hanya bisa membuat ramen instan.

Menyapu dan mengepel? Ruangan akan tambah kotor oleh Minato.

Yang bisa dilakukan Minato bela diri dan berkutat di antara dokumen. Ia memang mengandalkan kejeniusannya.

Minato menatap ke arah pakaian butler yang telah disiapkan untuknya di atas ranjang. Minato mendekati pakaiannya. Benar-benar sangat khas butler. Minato menghela nafas dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

Dari kemeja yang membungkus tubuhnya yang pastinya membuat semua wanita tergila-gila. Dadanya bidang dan ia memiliki otot-otot yang sempurna walaupun tubuhnya ramping.

Selang 5 menit, Minato selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Sekarang tampaklah bayangannya. Seorang pekerja kantoran yang selalu berpakaian rapi, kini berpakaian ala butler. Menimbulkan kesan tersendiri pada diri Minato. Agak aneh rasanya bagi Minato. Ia belum terbiasa mengenakan pakaian ala butler.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara alarm. Nalar Minato mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tanda berkumpul. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Para maid segera berbaris di koridor dengan rapi. Minato mau tak mau ikut berbaris. Ia berdiri di depan kamarnya, sementara para maid berdiri di posisi mereka masing-masing, seakan telah ditetapkan.

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya berusia 50 tahunan memasuki koridor tersebut. Ia memperhatikan Minato dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya. Minato berusaha supaya tak terlihat gugup karena wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mata penuh selidik.

Wanita itu adalah Chiyo Akasuna. Wanita berusia 56 tahun ini sudah bekerja di kediaman Uzumaki dengan waktu yang lama, bahkan sebelum Arashii lahir. Dia menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan. Chiyo adalah wanita yang memiliki sopan santun dan kedisiplinan tinggi. Ia tak suka bila ada anak buahnya yang tak disiplin.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya Chiyo pada Minato.

"Minato," jawab Minato singkat.

"Jadi kau butler baru Ojou-sama. Hm... Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chiyo lagi, seolah sedang menyelidiki Minato.

"22," jawab Minato. Ia sangat tegas dalam menjawab pertanyaan, tak ada keraguan.

"Aku suka cara bicaramu yang tegas, bocah. Berarti umurmu setahun lebih tua dari Ojou-sama. Tugasmu sebagai butler Ojou-sama jangan kau remehkan. Ojou-sama bukan gadis biasa, asal kau tahu. Jangan pernah meremahkan Ojou-sama kami.

"Kau butler ke 70 Ojou-sama. Bila kau tak hati-hati, kau akan dipecat Arashii-sama. Siapapun yang tidak bisa melayani Ojou-sama dengan baik akan dipecat. Butler terakhir dipecat kemarin karena mengincar harta Ojou-sama."

Perkataan Chiyo membuat Minato sedikit ketakutan. Apakah 'Ojou-sama'itu adalah gadis aneh atau apa? Jangan-jangan psikopat? Minato bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa majikannya adalah seorang psikopat.

"Ah, ya, baiklah." Minato hanya merespon seperti itu supaya tidak ada yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Kenyataannya, para maid memandangnya dengan mata yang sangat besar. Bahkan, ada beberapa mata yang mengeluarkan 'love-love'. Jarang sekali ada butler setampan Minato. Mereka tak sering bertemu laki-laki. Paling hanya Ibizou si tukang kebun dan Arashii. Arashii pun sudah beristri. Jadi, mereka menikmati kesempatan langka ini.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang semua laksanakan tugas masing-masing. Minato, kau ikuti aku," kata Chiyo dengan tegas.

"Baik!"

Semua maid langsung membubarkan diri. Minato mengikuti Chiyo.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Minato bertanya-tanya dalam hati seperti apa gadis yang akan ia hadapi?

Psikopat? Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan sampai majikannya adalah psikopat. Nanti dialah yang jadi korban.

Gadis pesolek? Minato merinding membayangkan bahwa ia akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk segala macam alat kecantikan.

Jangan-jangan gadis gemuk yang gemar makan? Masih lumayan. Tapi bila kebanyakan makan dan tiba-tiba pingsan sampai harus menggendongnya? Minato ngeri membayangkannya.

Minato mencoba menepis segala pikiran gilanya tentang 'Ojou-sama'. Chiyo tak berkata apa-apa tentang sang Ojou-sama. Ia hanya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga.

Chiyo berbelok ke arah kiri tangga. Bila di sebelah kanan ada ruang kerja dan kamar Arashii, maka di sebelah kiri ada perpustakaan besar dan sebuah kamar. Chiyo membuka pintu kedua, tempat kamar tidur sang Ojou-sama.

Minato mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kamar itu. Kamarnya mewah, tapi elegan dan tidak mencolok. Dindingnya dihiasi _walpaper_ berwarna ungu dengan corak yang indah. Sebuah ranjang besar dengan empat tiang terletak di pojok tengah ruangan, dengan tirai putih. Ranjang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari pintu.

Di pojok kanan ruangan, ada sebuah lemari putih besar. Di sebelah lemari itu ada sebuah meja dengan laptop putih. Di sisi kiri ada rak buku, dan pintu kaca menuju ke beranda yang dihiasi tirai berwarna nila. Di bagian yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, ada televisi besar lengkap dengan berbagai dvd. Dan di sebelah kanan televisi ada sebuah meja rias putih yang elegan. Di sebelah kiri televisi, ada sebuah pintu untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Ojou-sama, saya datang membawa butler baru," kata Chiyo.

Sekarang, Minato mengikuti Chiyo menuju ke beranda kamar tersebut. Beranda kamar tersebut cukup besar, ada sebuah meja putih dan dua kursi putih terletak di sisi kanan beranda.

Mata Minato kini menatap pada sosok yang sedang menikmati teh _earl grey _di beranda tersebut, tepatnya di salah satu sisi meja.

Sekarang, di hadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan jepit emas menghiasi rambutnya. Mata gadis itu berwarna ungu seperti bunga violet. Parasnya cantik dan manis. Pakaiannya sederhana, kaos putih lengan panjang dipadu _stola_ kotak-kotak putih dan ungu serta rok panjang berwarna coklat. Hanya saja...

Gadis itu duduk di kursi roda.

Ya, Minato menyadari bahwa gadis itu cacat. Dan otak jenius Minato menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini lumpuh. Lumpuh pada bagian kakinya.

"Ojou-sama, saya sudah membawakan butler baru untuk anda atas perintah Arashii-sama," kata Chiyo dengan sopan.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Minato dari atas sampai bawah, menilai bagaimana penampilan butler barunya. Minato bingung harus apa karena tubuhnya tak bisa bergeser sesenti pun setelah melihat Ojou-samanya.

"Chiyo baa-san, bukankah aku sudah bilang ke aniki aku tak memerlukan butler? Bukankah aku bilang percuma? Berapa pun butler yang ada tidak ada yang bisa membuatku nyaman," kata gadis itu.

"Ojou-sama, ini perintah Arashii-sama. Ia janji kali ini butler yang akan melayani Ojou-sama tak sama dengan sebelumnya. Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Chiyo pada Minato.

"Baik. Nama saya Minato dan mulai sekarang, saya akan menjadi butler anda," kata Minato sambil membungkuk hormat.

Gadis tadi menatap Minato dengan pandangan ganjil. "Chiyo baa-san, kau keluarlah dulu."

"Baik, Ojou-sama," kata Chiyo. Ia keluar dari beranda dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sang Ojou-sama kini menghadap Minato dengan pandangan curiga. Ia tak mau percaya pada butler barunya.

"Baiklah, berapa umurmu?" tanya sang Ojou-sama.

"22."

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" Kali ini sang Ojou-sama bertanya dengan serius dan bukan pertanyaan basa-basi.

Minato dapat menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan gadis di depannya. Ia tahu gadis itu curiga.

"Hanya untuk bekerja. Saya tak punya tujuan lain di balik itu seperti yang dipikirkan Ojou-sama," jawab Minato dengan tenang.

"Kupegang kata-katamu. Kalau kau sampai melanggarnya, tak akan ada ampun bagimu," kata gadis itu dengan serius dan nada yang tegas.

"Baiklah, Ojou-sama," kata Minato.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sebelumnya, kau pasti belum tahu siapa aku. Aku Kushina Uzumaki, umurku 21 tahun dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku cacat kaki. Kakiku lumpuh dan aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Minato mengangguk paham. Rupanya sang Ojou-sama memiliki nama Kushina Uzumaki dan umurnya memang hanya terpaut setahun dengan Minato.

Jujur, Minato terkejut saat mengetahui Kushina duduk di kursi roda. Semua bayangannya lenyap. Ia merasa iba pada gadis itu. Kushina memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan terkesan ceria. Namun, di balik itu, Kushina memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Minato tahu itu dari tubuh kurus gadis itu.

Tapi, ia tidak menganggap kecacatan Kushina membuat Kushina abnormal. Dia hanya tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dianggap aneh. Minato memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia mengerti dan peka terhadap hati orang lain.

Dan ia tidak akan membuat kelumpuhan Kushina membuatnya menjadi enggan.

"Kemudian? Kau akan bertanya apa aku akan enggan menjadi pelayanmu karena kakimu? Memangnya kenapa? Ojou-sama juga manusia, hanya memiliki kekurangan," kata Minato.

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku manusia? Setelah kau mendengar ceritaku, kau tidak akan menganggapku manusia. Aku yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku-"

"Apapun itu, aku tetaplah butlermu. Dan kau tetap Ojou-sama yang kulayani." Minato memotong perkataan Kushina yang mulai ngawur baginya.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan butler baru, tapi baru kali ini dia bilang seperti itu. Ia tak tahu, orang yang kini ada di depannya adalah seorang jenius dan direktur Namikaze. Bagi Kushina, Minato adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Terserahlah. Tapi jika kau mendengar ceritaku, kau pasti akan menarik kata-katamu." Kushina mendengus. Ia memutar kursi rodanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Minato hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini kamarku seperti yang kau tahu. Tugasmu hanya melayaniku, tapi jika mandi dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita, yang membantuku adalah Chiyo baa-san. Kecuali, kau juga harus menyiapkan pakaian khusus bila ada pesat, walau itu sangat jarang. Tugasmu juga membawaku turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu."

Minato mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti pekerjaannya.

"Ya. Ada lagi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Jangan pernah menggangguku bila aku sedang bekerja."

"Kerja?" Minato mengernyit. Ia tak menyangka Kushina kerja.

"Ya. Aku seorang penulis di majalah wanita. Jadi, seminggu sekali aku juga keluar rumah," jawab Kushina dengan tenang.

"Aku mengerti. Apa Ojou-sama mau menulis sekarang?" tanya Minato, seakan mengerti apa maksud Kushina.

"Ya, keluarlah."

Minato mengangguk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

**Kushina pov~**

Hah, benar-benar aneh. Kenapa aniki mesti menjadikannya pelayanku sih?

Bukankah harusnya aniki tahu aku trauma dengan butler sebelumnya yang hampir saja memperkosaku? Untung saja dia hanya sempat membuka kancing atas pakaianku, jadi aku masih suci.

Kenapa semua jadi kacau begini?

Oke, butler baru itu, kalau tidak salah Minato, memang tampan daripada butler sebelumnya. Lebih tampan dari 69 butler lainnya. Tapi aku tidak suka karena dia keras kepala. Mengapa tidak seperti butler lainnya?

Oh, yang lain memang enggan melayaniku. Mengangkatku beserta kursi roda saja mereka sudah mengeluh. Apalagi tiap kali harus mendorong kursi rodaku ini dan mengurus keperluanku yang lain.

Mereka juga menganggapku monster kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mulai menulis cerita untuk majalah. Hm... "A Virgin"?

**Minato pov~**

Ini sangat aneh.

Kenapa aku begitu perhatian padanya? Padahal dulu aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perempuan sedikitpun. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Aku bukan gay, tapi belum ada yang memikat.

Tapi dia? Hanya dengan memperhatikan wajahnya, aku merasa aneh. Wajahnya lembut dan cantik, bahkan tanpa make up. Ada rasa kesepian di mata violetnya yang indah.

Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?

Dia memang lumpuh, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengurangi kelebihannya. Andai kata ia tak bersifat seperti itu, pria akan menyukainya.

Dia ketus dan judes, aku tahu ada sebabnya ia bersifat seperti itu dan tidak menyukai orang baru.

Sebaiknya aku cari tahu saja.

Tapi, saat aku hendak menuruni tangga, Arashii-sama memanggilku.

"Namikaze, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," katanya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke ruangannya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya sangat tegang entah mengapa.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar adikku bicara ngawur tentang orang tua kami, benar?" tanya Arashii-sama.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Ya."

"Sudah kuduga. Kenapa Kushina tetap seperti itu? Dia pasti bilang dia yang membunuh orang tuanya, kan? Butler lainnya hanya mendengar cerita gosip yang tersebar di antara maid, walau sudah kularang. Tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu. Mau mendengarnya?" tanya Arashii-sama. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Kushina dulu tidak seperti itu. Ia ceria dan menyenangkan. Semua orang suka dengan sifatnya yang ceria. Ia tidak lumpuh seperti sekarang. Ia sehat, bahkan suka berlari-lari.

"Tapi, semua berubah ketika ia berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu Kushina ikut dengan orang tua kami pergi. Aku tidak ikut karena ada acara dengan temanku. Mereka pergi ke pesta salah satu perusahaan yang menjalin aliansi dengan Uzumaki.

"Saat pulang, ada sebuah mobil yang menabrak mobil yang dikendarai Kushina. Mobil itu terlontar. Orang tua kami langsung memeluk Kushina untuk melindunginya. Mereka tak peduli keselamatan mereka.

"Dan benar, orang tuaku tewas setelahnya. Kushina lumpuh setelah itu karena syarafnya lumpuh akibat tertimpa pintu mobil yang rusak. Sejak itu, Kushina menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia menyalahkan dirinya dan menganggap dirinya penyebab kematian orang tuanya.

"Kushina masih bisa berjalan sebenarnya. Tapi proses rehabilitasinya berat dan Kushina tidak kuat. Sebagai kakak, aku bisa menyemangatinya. Tapi, Kushina menangis kesakitan setiap kakinya digerakkan. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata Arashii-sama.

Ternyata itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi seorang gadis yang bersifat seperti itu. Mengapa ia berkata ia yang membunuh orang tuanya. Ia hampir sama denganku. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"Begitu... Arashii-sama..." kataku pelan.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau boleh, ijinkan aku mengubah sifatnya," kataku dengan mantap.

Ia tampak tersenyum ganjil, aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik senyumannya. Sesuatu yang aneh.

"Itu yang kuharapkan. Kau harus bekerja dengan baik di sini, Namikaze. Aku mengharapkanmu, walau sepertinya pekerjaan butler ini berbeda dengan keseharianmu sebagai direktur."

"Ya."

Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan mengubah sifat Kushina Uzumaki.

TBC

Yak!

Meiko sempat memutuskan hiatus, tapi kenyataannya idenya banyak, jadi gagal. Selama bulan Maret-April, Meiko akan hiatus untuk persiapan ujian.

So, guys?

Review it please?

Meiko Namikaze


	2. Difficult!

My Lady is My Fiance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Pair : MinaKushi(again)

Warning : AU, OC, OOC

* * *

A/N: Untuk kesalahan tulis di chapter kemarin, Meiko minta maaf. _Shappire _akan Meiko ganti jadi safir.

So, let's begin!

Don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 2: Difficult

"Mmmhhh..."

Gadis muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Burung-burung berkicau, membuat melodi untuk membangunkan sang putri.

Gadis muda itu membuka mata violetnya yang terkatup rapat. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus oleh selimut putih bercorak bunga. Rambut merahnya tergerai di bawah tubuh mungilnya. Gaun tidur pink menutupi keindahannya sebagai seorang kaum hawa.

Diam tak bergerak seperti sebuh boneka porselen. Kakinya tak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun. Hanya dapat menunggu seseorang untuk membantunya turun dari singgasananya. Bagai seorang putri yang manja.

Tapi...

Kenyataannya, ia tak bisa berjalan. Kakinya telah lumpuh akibat kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa berlari lagi.

"Ojou-sama, anda mau mandi dulu?" tanya seorang wanita tua pada sang nona yang masih terbaring di kasurnya.

"Ya."

Selang 20 menit, sang nona telah duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok panjang coklat serta stola ungu kotak-kotak putih mempermanis penampilannya. Sebuah jepit rambut emas tersemat dengan manis menghiasi rambut merahnya.

"Permisi, apa Ojou-sama sudah siap? Arashii-sama sudah menunggu." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning memasuki ruangan sang nona. Ia menunduk sopan kepada sang nona.

Kushina Uzumaki, sang nona tersenyum licik. Di otaknya, sebuah ide telah siap menjadi hadiah untuk _butler_ barunya. Hadiah di hari pertama sang _butler _melayaninya. Menjadi sebuah ujian untuk _butler_nya. Bagaimana cara membuatnya tidak betah.

Karena sang nona membenci _butler_ sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun. Kau, sekarang bawa aku turun. Dengan cara apa pun, kau harus bisa membuatku nyaman. Kalau kau gagal, aku tak akan percaya padamu lagi," ujar Kushina.

Chiyo, sang pelayan tua terkejut. Bukan sekali dua kali sang nona memberi perintah seperti itu. Namun, tak dapat dipungkirinya, nada mengancam terdengar saat enam kata terakhir.

Kushina masih trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan masih mengacaukan logika dan nalarnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir baik tentang _bulter _barunya.

Minato Namikaze, sang _butler_ tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Ojou-sama."

Kushina menyembunyikan senyum liciknya, dibalik senyuman manisnya yang sangat cantik. Bagai mengenakan topeng cantik. Tak ada yang bisa menduga tentang Kushina yang sebenarnya.

Minato mendekati Kushina. Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk sang nona. Cara terbaik untuk membawa sang nona turun ke bawah. Semuanya sudah ada dalam pikirannya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia mengangkat Kushina dari kursi roda. Kushina heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Baru kali ini ada _butler_ yang berani menggendongnya seperti itu.

Tepatnya, mereka seperti sedang membuat foto _pre wedding_, dimana sang pria menggendong wanitanya dengan bridal style.

"Ojou-sama, tunggulah di sini sebentar. Saya akan kembali," ujar Minato sambil mendudukan Kushina di ranjangnya.

Ia berbalik. Mengambil kursi roda sang nona dan melipatnya. Dengan senyum ramah yang menghias bibirnya, ia keluar kamar dan membawa kursi roda itu. Membuat seribu pertanyaan berputar di kepala Chiyo dan Kushina.

Tak lama, Minato kembali. Dihampirinya sang nona lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali menggendong sang nona. Kushina bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Entah menolak atau menyetujui.

_Butler _sebelum Minato, semuanya tak ada yang memikirkan cara seperti ini. Hanya mengangkat Kushina beserta kursi rodanya. Membuat Kushina merinding ketakutan. Merasa tak aman.

"Apa Ojou-sama merasa nyaman dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Minato sambil meletakkan Kushina di kursi rodanya. Senyum ramah terukir di bibirnya.

"Ng... Ya," jawab Kushina sambil membuat topeng wajah yang manis. Ia tak percaya, Minato dapat melewati tantangan pertama darinya dengan mudah. Ia kembali menyusun rencana.

'Awas kau nanti, akan kubuat sial!' batinnya.

"Mari, Ojou-sama." Minato mendorong kursi roda itu ke ruang makan, tempat keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul untuk makan pagi bersama.

Gadis muda itu diam, tak berkata apa-apa tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Hanya saja, perasaan aneh timbul dalam hatinya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegup ketika digendong oleh Minato. Ia tak punya penyakit lemah jantung, hanya merasa aneh.

Sebuah ketidak pastian tentang hati dan perasaannya. Ia tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan pernyesalan yang tak kunjung habis. Tak ada seorang pria yang menaklukan hatinya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Kushina." Arashii tersenyum hangat pada sang adik perempuan. Ia duduk tepat di tengah meja. Di sebelah kanannya, ada seorang wanita berambut oranye duduk. Istri Arashii, Runa Uzumaki.

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap duduk di kursi rodanya, di sebelah kiri Arashii. Di wajahnya, tak tersirat sedikitpun hal aneh. Namun, dalam benaknya, ia merasa sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana, hari ini kau pergi menemui editormu 'kan?" tanya Runa.

"Ya. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin menguji sesuatu," jawab Kushina sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Arashii tertawa. "Kau tak berubah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Kushina? Kalau misalnya kau menang, aku tidak akan mencarikan _butler_ lagi untukmu. Kalau sebaliknya, kau tahu apa akibatnya."

"Bagus juga. Aku yakin aku yang menang," jawab Kushina.

Tak lama, makanan dihidangkan. Mereka makan dengan tenang, tanpa berbicara. Suasana hening. Para pelayan hanya berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menunggu. Minato sendiri yang paling kikuk. Posisinya sebagai pelayan membuatnya tak terbiasa.

Para _maid_ berbisik-bisik. Minato mengerutkan keningnya, heran akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh para _maid _tersebut. Namun, firasat buruk menjalar ke otaknya. Nalarnya tak habis pikir, mengapa ia merasakan hawa buruk dari sang nona yang tersenyum manis.

Tak lama, mereka semua selesai makan. Pelayan-pelayan membereskan sarapan, sementara Minato membawa Kushina ke taman depan. Kushina bilang ingin diantar ke sana. Dalam otaknya, sudah muncul ide untuk sang pelayan.

Dengan senyuman manisnya, ia menoleh ke arah Minato. Tak dapat disimbolkan untuk apa senyum itu, namun Minato tahu, sang nona merencanakan sesuatu untuknya.

"Minato, bisakah kau panggilkan Kyuubi untukku?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu-Kyuubi, Ojou-sama?" tanya Minato ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Cepat," jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah," kata Minato.

Kushina tertawa dalam hati. Ia yakin, Minato bingung dengan permintaan anehnya. Namun, raut wajahnya tetaplah raut wajah gadis yang sedang tersenyum, menyembunyikan tawa liciknya.

Dan benar.

Minato pergi ke belakang rumah. Ia sangat bingung tentang perintah sang nona. Ia tak menyangka, akan jadi sesulit ini. Ia sendiri tak tahu tentang apa yang diperintahkan sang nona, membuat kepalanya pening berpikir.

Bagaimana pun..

Kyuubi adalah monster dalam legenda. Monster rubah berekor sembilan. Dan ini dalam dunia nyata! Mana ada hewan seperti itu di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini? Tidak mungkin ada rubah berekor sembilan, Minato sangat yakin terhadap persepsinya.

"Ah, sial. Apa yang diinginkan gadis sialan itu? Apa maksudnya ini? Lebih baik bergumul dengan dokumen daripada mengurusi gadis seperti itu!" gerutu Minato.

'Tapi... Aku yakin, ada sesuatu mengapa ia seperti itu. Kuharap aku bisa merubahnya.'

Ia telah berjanji. Dan janji seorang Minato Namikaze harus ditepati, apa pun yang terjadi. Walau halangan dan rintangan berada di depannya, ia harus melampauinya. Demi satu tujuan yang pasti. Merubah sikap nonanya.

"GRRRRHH..."

Minato tercekat. Instingnya menyatakan, ada hewan buas di belakangnya. Singa? Tidak mungkin. Ataukah...

Kyuubi?

'Jangan bodoh, Minato... Kyuubi itu tidak ada... Itu hanya hewan legenda...' Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mungkin ada, itulah persepsinya sendiri.

"Awas! Kyuubi lepas!" sebuah suara peringatan dari seorang _maid_ yang berdiri di belakang rumah membuat Minato terkejut.

Minato menengok ke belakang. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif dalam dirinya bahwa Kyuubi-lah yang ada di belakangnya. Siapapun akan merespon negatif bila ditanyai mereka percaya ada Kyuubi atau tidak. Namun, suara itu main mengeras.

'Ayolah, Minato... Kyuubi itu tidak ada... Gadis itu hanya mengada-ada dan mempermainkanmu...'

Namun, kenyataannya sungguhlah terbalik dari yang Minato pikirkan. Kyuubi adalah nyata di rumah tersebut. Sang nona tidak berbohong, hanya tidak memberi tahu tentang sesuatu.

Mata safir Minato membulat melihat sebuah penampakan. Bukan, bukan hantu. Kalau hantu, tidak akan muncul pada pagi hari. Nalarnya sudah kacau, sibuk berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Seekor anjing _golden retriever_ berwarna oranye berada di belakangnya. Anjing itu menggeram. Bukan seperti anjing biasa. Tampang anjing itu sangat ganas. Mata _crimson_nya menatap liar pada Minato.

'A-apa ini? Anjing berbulu oranye? Memangnya ada? Hanya mimpi...'

Tapi, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Sang anjing menggeram dan menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan gerakan pasti, anjing itu mulai mendekati Minato dengan tampang sangarnya.

Akhirnya, Minato terpaksa lari dari anjing 'jadi-jadian' tersebut. Daripada memikirkan perintah sang nona, lebih baik cari selamat terlebih dahulu. Bukannya ia takut pada anjing besar, ia tidak pernah menemui anjing seperti ini. Tidak seperti anjing _golden retriever_ miliknya yang berbulu emas dan bersikap ramah.

Anjing itu menggonggong keras dan mengejarnya. Sekarang, pemandangan yang dilihat oleh orang-orang rumah itu adalah seekor anjing mengejar sang _butler_ baru. Arashii tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian itu dari ruang kerja di rumahnya.

Minato lari sampai di taman depan, tempat sang nona sedang menikmati paginya. Para _maid_ menatap Minato dengan cemas, karena tahu ini adalah hasil keisengan sang nona. Dan sang nona? Tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Ayo ke sini, Kyuu-chan anak baik~"

Guk? Apa pendengaran Minato tak salah mendengar GUK?

Minato menoleh ke belakang. Anjing oranye itu mengulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan ekornya. Dan langsung saja, anjing itu berlari mendekati sang nona yang tengah duduk itu.

"Guk! Guk!"

Mata Minato meloto lebar. Anjing galak yang tadi mengejarnya, sekarang berubah drastis menjadi seekor anjing manja! Terlebih, anjing itu kini menjilat-jilat sang nona dengan manjanya.

"Ah, kau memang anjing yang manis, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi?

Kyuubi yang dimaksud Kushina adalah seekor ANJING? Minato merasa lemas mendengarnya. Sudah ia berpikiran aneh, sekarang Kyuubi yang dimaksud adalah anjing berwarna oranye?

Sungguh hal memalukan bagi Direktur Namikaze Group itu.

"Bagus sekali, kau sudah membawa Kyuubi kemari," kata Kushina saat Minato datang mendekat.

"Sudah pasti, Ojou-sama. Sebagai pelayan anda, saya harus menuruti perintah anda," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuubi, ayo berkenalan dengan Minato. Hm? Ayo, anjing manis, berkenalanlah, seperti yang sudah kuajarkan," kata Kushina pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Minato. Dan Minato terpaka tersenyum. Anjing itu menatapnya dengan aura seram. Minato terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya karena Kushina sudah mengeluarkan aura memaksa. Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangannya dan...

Mencakarnya...

"Ha-halo, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi pun melepaskan kaki depannya dari tangan Minato dengan sombongnya dan mulai manja pada sang nona. Ia berbaring di depan kursi roda sang nona. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Walau sebenarnya, ia tertawa licik dalam hati.

Tak lama, Kushina mulai bermain dengan Kyuubi. Ia mengelus rambut oranye anjing kesayangannya itu dan menggosok lehernya. Wajahnya tampak riang. Tawanya penuh kebahagiaan. Minato hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ojou-sama tampak bahagia."

Ia memperhatikan gadis lumpuh tersebut. Tersenyum, melihat gadis muda itu tampak riang. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa sang nona bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tulus dari hatinya. Sungguh, ia yakin bahwa sang nona sekarang bahagia.

"Kau benar," tanggap Chiyo yang berdiri di sebelah Minato.

"Ah, Chiyo baa-san. Apa Ojou-sama memang seperti ini?" tanya Minato.

"Ya. Ojou-sama yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Riang dan selalu tertawa. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, ia tak pernah bahagia. Hanya dengan Arashii-sama dan Kyuubi-lah, Ojou-sama bisa bahagia. Menunjukkan jati dirinya," jawab Chiyo. Pelayan tua itu juga tersenyum melihat sang nona.

"Begitu. Kyuubi itu jantan ya?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Betina," jawab Chiyo.

Minato melongo. "Be-betina? Anjing seperti itu?"

Sungguh, berbulu oranye dan bermata _crimson_ itu sudah aneh. Bernama Kyuubi juga sangat aneh. Dan kini, kenyataannya, jenis kelamin anjing itui betina? Sungguh, hal yang tak dapat dipikirkan oleh logika Namikaze itu.

Chiyo mengangguk. "Ya, betina. Orang tua Ojou-sama dulu memiliki anjing. Beberapa tahun setelah orang tua Ojou-sama meninggal, anjing-anjing itu meninggal, bahkan anaknya juga."

Chiyo membuat jeda sedikit. "Hanya anjing aneh berwarna oranye yang tersisa. Anjing itu tersisih, namun ia tetap hidup walau yang lain mati. Ojou-sama menemukannya. Ojou-sama menganggap anjing itu sama seperti dirinya, kesepian dan tersisih."

"Begitu..." Minato mulai menemukan sisi-sisi baik sang nona. Ia tersenyum melihat sang majikan.

"Ojou-sama juga merawatnya dan melatihnya. Bagi Ojou-sama, Kyuubi adalah temannya. Ojou-sama sangat menyayanginya, walau sebenarnya Kyuubi adalah anjing yang galak. Sepertinya tadi kau dicakar olehnya ya?" tanya Chiyo.

Minato melihat tangannya sendiri, lalu mengibaskannya. "Tidak juga."

Walau sedikit, Minato telah melihatnya. Telah melihat sisi positif, sisi yang disenyembunyikan sang nona dibalik sikap judesnya. Ia sangat ingin melihat gadis itu bahagia.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Ojou-sama, sudah waktunya anda menemui editor anda," kata Chiyo.

"Ah, benar. Minato, kau kembalikan Kyuubi ke kandangnya dan siapkan mobil," perintah Kushina.

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

Kushina's pov~

Sial! Rencanaku gagal!

Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuatnya jera dan keluar dari rumah ini? Menggunakan Kyuubi pun tidak berhasil. Mengapa dia masih bisa seperti itu?

Tapi...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat aneh. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tak punya kharisma sebagai seorang _butler_. Bukan, bukan kharisma itu yang dimilikinya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Mata safirnya tampak hangat. Lembut dan dewasa. Memiliki pesona tersendiri. Sangat memikat. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya, namun, ia sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

Tampan, ya, memang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Rahangnya kokoh, ia orang yang tegas. Tubuhnya... Uh, atletis. Aku yakin, di balik pakaiannya ia menyembunyikan otot-ototnya. Dari postur tubuhnya saja aku sudah tahu.

Tapi...

Yang membuatku heran adalah sikapnya. Ia tegas dan keras kepala. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Aku tak mengenalnya lebih lanjut. Kurasa, ia memang bukan orang biasa.

Tapi...

Dari caranya menggendongku membuat tubuhku membuatku panas dingin. Rasanya, jantungku hampir lepas. Berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat. Ia juga melakukannya dengan lembut.

Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tak ada yang tulus terhadapku. Aku tahu, di mata mereka, aku adalah orang lemah dan tak berguna. Memandangku sebelah mata.

Tapi dia tidak. Dia memandangku layaknya memandang seorang gadis. Gadis biasa yang tanpa cacat. Walau aku cacat, aku lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kursi rodaku.

Aku yang membuat diriku seperti ini. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali...

FLASHBACK

"Kaa-chan!" panggilku riang.

Hari itu, aku, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hendak pergi ke pesta kenalan Tou-chan. Kalau tidak salah, ada perusahaan milik kenalan Tou-chan sedang berulang tahun. Aniki tidak mau ikut, katanya ada tugas sekolah.

"Ada apa, Kushina sayang?" tanya kaa-chan lembut padaku.

"Ini pesta siapa? Kenapa aku harus ikut dan aniki tidak?" tanyaku.

Kaa-chan tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan mengelur rambut merahku yang panjang, yang sudah kupelihara sejak dulu. Aku menatap kaa-chan dengan bola mata violetku.

"Nanti, ada sesorang yang akan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan perkenalkan kepadamu," jawab Kaa-chan.

"Itu benar, Kushina. Nanti, bersikaplah yang baik, jangan nakal," kata Tou-chan sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Ya!" sahutku riang.

Aku mengenakan gaun _lolita_ manis yang berpita-pita dan berenda-renda. Warnanya putih. Aku menyukai gaun ini, aku dan Kaa-chan yang memilihnya. Untuk malam ini.

"Oh, ya, mana jepitnya?" tanya Kaa-chan pada Tou-chan.

Tou-chan tampak tersenyum, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Tou-chan memegang sebuah jepit? Biasanya, Kaa-chan yang mendandaniku.

"Ini. Sudah beberapa tahun kusimpan. Semoga masih cocok," kata Tou-chan.

Kaa-chan tampak tersenyum padaku yang duduk di bangku tengah. "Kushina, kemarilah."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menjulurkan tubuhku maju. Kaa-chan menyisir rambutku. Kemudian, Kaa-chan menyematkan sesuatu di rambutku. Aku bingung. Kaa-chan tersenyum melihatku kebingungan, lalu mengambil cermin kecil.

"Kushina, itu jepit milikmu. Jaga baik-baik ya. Kau cantik kan?" tanya Kaa-chan.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk riang. "Baik,Kaa-chan!"

Tapi, sesuatu yang tak kubayangkan terjadi. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang, seperti hendak menabrak mobil kami.

"Sial! Tidak bisa direm!"

Tou-chan tampak cemas. Raut wajahnya ganjil, tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat lampu mobil yang semakin dekat dengan mobil kami.

Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut ditabrak.

DUAAARRRRR

"Kushina!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tak tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kejadian terjadi sangat cepat, aku sampai tidak melihat. Kegelapan menghantamku, membawaku ke dalam kebutaan.

.

.

.

"Shina... Kau... tak... apa-apa?"

Mataku terbuka. Aku mendengar suara Kaa-chan memanggilku. Aku merasa hangat, ada empat tangan melingkari tubuhku, tapi kakiku sangat sakit. Kakiku seperti tertimpa sesuatu.

"Kaa-chan... KAA-CHAN!" jeritku histeris. Kaa-chan berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan Tou-chan yang memelukku badanku dengan erat. Dan kulihat, pintu mobil yang rusak menimpa kakiku. Mobilnya rusak.

"Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah hidup... Shina..."

Kata terakhir Tou-chan. Aku sangat takut melihat orang tuaku yang berlumuran darah. Seluruh badanku gemetar. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak bergerak. Mata mereka tertutup.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Bangun... temani aku..." ujarku sembari mengguncang tubuh orang tuaku.

Tapi sia-sia. Mereka telah pergi. Meninggal dalam sekejap.

Air menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku mulai menangis keras, menjerit dan berteriak, meminta orang tuaku kembali.

"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!"

Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

End of FLASHBACK

Kenapa?

Seandainya mereka tak melindungiku, mereka masih hidup. Masih bersamaku.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, kakiku menjadi lumpuh. Aku tak bisa berlarian lagi. Walau kakiku bisa direhabilitasi, namun aku tidak mau. Rasanya sangat sakit. Perih, sakit, saat kugerakkan kedua kakiku. Aku lumpuh. Aku menjadi cacat.

Orang tuaku meninggal begitu saja, meninggalkan jepit rambut emas untukku. Jepit inilah benda terakhir, peninggalan terakhir dari kedua orang tuaku. Entah apa arti dari jepit ini, mengapa mereka memberikannya padaku?

"Ojou-sama, mobilnya sudah siap. Mari kita berangkat."

Suara Minato membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk dan memasang topeng judes kembali. Aku tak ingin, ada orang yang mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Biarlah aku bersembunyi.

Ia mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ke arah mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Mengapa aku harus bergantung seperti ini padanya?

Aku ingin berjalan lagi. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Rasa sakit ketika menapakkan kakiku itu menghujam seluruh syaraf tubuhku. Rasa sakit di dadaku mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi dulu terlalu sakit.

"Memang kau bisa menyetir?" tanyaku.

Hah!

Beginilah, aku membenci _butler_! Namun aniki selalu saja memaksaku. Dan kali ini, aku tidak boleh memecatnya. Aniki yang memegang kendalinya. Ah, menyebalkan sekali.

"Bisa. Ojou-sama mau bagaimana? Pelan atau cepat? Saya ingin Ojou-sama merasa nyaman," kata Minato sembari menggendongku lagi dan mendudukkanku di kursi mobil. Ia melipat dan memasukkan kursi rodaku juga.

"Cepat," kataku.

"Baik, Ojou-sama," ujarnya sembari masuk ke mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya dan mengenakannya.

Gaya menyetirnya itu...

Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan? Ayolah, Kushina, jangan menganggapnya keren!

"Bersiaplah, Ojou-sama..."

Aku tak sempat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya duduk tenang, kupikir dia tak akan sungguhan melaju dengan cepat.

Rupanya aku salah.

"He-hei!"

Ini terlalu cepat! Dia mengendarai mobil terlalu cepat! Aku belum pernah naik mobil dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Tapi, entah mengapa, caranya mengendarai begitu santai dan membuatku nyaman, walau sangat cepat.

"Ke mana, Ojou-sama?" tanya Minato padaku.

"Ke-ke kafe Ichiraku!" sahutku keras.

"Ok!"

Tak lama, ia menghentikan mobilnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kami berhenti di depan kafe Ichiraku di Shibuya. Tempat perjanjianku dengan Mikoto, sahabat sekaligus editorku.

"Kita sampai, Ojou-sama," kata Minato. Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan kursi rodaku. Kemudian, aku didudukkannya di atas kursi yang menjadi penopangku untuk berjalan.

Dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam kafe. Aku sudah menjadi langganan kafe ini sejak dulu. Kuedarkan pandanganku, mencari sosok seorang wanita. Dan benar, aku menemukannya.

"Ah, Kushina-chan!" seru wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Hai, Miko-chan," sahutku. Tanpa diperintah, Minato mendorong kursi rodaku ke arah tempat duduk wanita itu. Letaknya di dekat jendela. Dan, Minato mendudukkanku di sofa.

Mikoto Uchiha adalah sahabatku. Sejak dulu, kami akrab. Namun, ia kini sudah menikah dengan Fugaku Uchiha, seorang pengusaha terkenal. Sebanding dengan Uzumaki Group.

"Halo, Itachi-kun," sapaku pada anak kecil, atau tepatnya bayi berumur satu tahun di sebelah Mikoto. Ia adalah putra Mikoto.

"Ang, ang..."

"Itachi, kau duduk yang manis dulu ya," kata Mikoto pada Itachi.

Seorang _waiter_ mendekatiku. "Pesan apa, nona?"

"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja," jawabku. Ia mengangguk, lalu pergi.

"Nah, mana naskahmu? Kau tahu, setumpukan surat untukmu terus-terusan ada, membuat kami sangat repot," kata Mikoto.

"Ah! Oh, gawat, aku tidak membawanya," ujarku.

Aku tadi melamun sampai lupa tidak mengambil naskah yang ada di kamarku. Sekarang bagaimana?

"Ah, kalau naskah Ojou-sama, ini, sudah saya bawakan." Aku terperangah. Minato menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padaku. Ia tersenyum. "Saya pikir, Ojou-sama melupakannya, jadi saya ke kamar anda dan mengambilnya."

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Aku tak menyadari rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahku. Ah, rasanya aku sangat malu. Tapi, dia sangat memperhatikannya. Bukan, memperhatikanku.

Ada apa ini?

"Hei, itu _butler_ barumu ya?" tanya Mikoto sembari memeriksa naskah yang kubuat kemarin.

"Ya."

"Ah, sayang aku sudah bersuami. Dia lumayan tampan, lho," ujar Mikoto.

"Kau bermaksud memancingku? Perkataanmu kulaporkan pada Fugaku," tandasku dengan dingin.

Mikoto tersenyum padaku. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kau saja, kau belum pernah berpacaran kan? Dia juga belum kan?"

"Entahlah."

Aku melirik ke arah Minato yang duduk di kursi yang terpisah. Ia tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi aku sangat berharap ia belum mempunyai kekasih.

Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

"Nona, ini jus jeruk anda." _Waiter _tadi menghampiriku dan benda berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari kaca itu di meja. Kemudian, ia pergi.

Mikoto tampak melihatku penuh arti. Aku memelototinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Naskahmu akan segera diterbitkan. Kapan kau mau berubah, Kushina? Aku sangat ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Dan, aku juga ingin melihatmu punya kekasih," kata Mikoto padaku.

"Percuma. Kau tahu sekarang aku bagaimana kan? Memangnya ada pria yang mau dengan gadis cacat sepertiku?" tanyaku.

Dalam persepsiku, tak mungkin ada yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah, rapuh dan cacat. Aku tidak cantik dan sesempurna gadis lain. Inilah aku, Kushina Uzumaki.

Dan pernah terbayang, aku memiliki kekasih yang mau mengerti tentang diriku. Naman itu hal mustahil dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Jangan seperti itu. Pasti akan ada, Kushina. Penulis roman sepertimu tak pernah punya kekasih dan berciuman, seluruh dunia akan tertawa. Aku yakin, akan ada yang mencintaimu tulus dari hatinya."

Aku hanya menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan heran. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke luar kafe. Seorang anak kecil yang kelaparan tampak memandangi kafe. Aku kasihan, tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Tapi, aku melihat Minato ke luar kafe dan memberi anak itu sesuatu. Ia tersenyum. Anak itu tersenyum pada Minato.

Mungkin dia memang orang yang baik.

Kutegak minumanku. "Mungkin."

Seandainya mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan...

Aku akan bahagia.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Gomen untuk update yang sangat terlambat. Untuk balasan review, saya serahkan pada Arashii dan Minato!

Viero D. Eclipse

Arashii: Kasihan si Minato. Udah cukup si author bikin dia menderita. Tapi malah yang kena adikku!*tatapan membunuh

Minato: Thanks buat reviewnya! Iya nih, semua author demen sama typo!

Tm

Arashii: ini dia lanjutannya!

Shaneeta

Minato: Ya iyalah! Pair terbaik itu MinaKushi dong!#dibom Viero. #digampar Kushina

Arashii: Iya juga ya... Ini sudah diupdate!

Yui Hoshina

Minato: Et dah... Ni author... BALIKIN NAMA BAIKKU! #nyiapin rasengan.

Arashii: *sweatdrop* Kok aku punya adik ipar kayak gini ya? Oh, ganti marga karena nama asli author dibahasa Jepangkan jadinya Hoshina/Hikari. Thanks buat reviewnya. Eh, jadi pinjam aku ngga?

Hikaru

Minato: Kenyataannya, autor ini tetap menghiatuskan fic ini. Ok, bakal lanjut.

Ayaya-chan

Minato: Wuaaahhh! Aku dibilang ganteng!*OOC max* Ah, authornya juga nggak tahu tentang Black Butler, tahunya Hayate No Gotoku.

Arashii: Ya, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya!

Nami

Arashiii: Siap boss! Minato kupekerjakan jadi _butler_ biar kapok!

Pengen Gabung di FFN

Minato: Thanks ya! Maaf update siput karena authornya pusing.

ELLE HANA

Arashii: Kushina lumpuh sudah dijelaskan kan? Author bakal bikin jadi beda.

Minato: Thanks untuk usul dan reviewnya. Nggak menggurui, toh author juga masih perlu diconcrit. Rate M...#mimisan Masih lama...

hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki

Arashii: Maaf updatenya lelet

Kushina-Uzumaki

Minato: E-eh? Kushina?*bingung*

Kushina: Aku di sini, bego! Udah gih, lanjut!

Arashii: Ya, karena faktor utamanya, author sangat menghargai keperawanan! Thanks buat reviewnya!

l-bsima-l

Minato: Ga janji lho, Rai, authornya mau ujian.

Author: Yak! Sekian dan terima kasih!

Review please!

Kim D. Meiko


	3. Suitable Dress!

My Lady is My Fiance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Pair : MinaKushi(again)

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje

* * *

A/N: Yay! US selesai! Sekarang, mari kita buka tirai, nggak pake banyak curhat!

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: _Suitable Dress_

"_Na-nani_? _Aniki_, kau jangan bercanda!" Suara Kushina menggelegar di kediaman Uzumaki pagi hari itu. Gadis muda itu mendadak terkejut setelah apa yang di sampaikan sang kakak saat sarapan.

"Jangan berteriak, Kushina. Aku tidak bercanda. Pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki _Group_ yang ke-50 akan diadakan di rumah kita. Tepatnya _outdoor party_." Arashiii menutup telinganya mendengar suara adiknya yang memekakan telinganya.

"Berarti aku harus ikut?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu menurunkan volume suaranya.

Kushina sungguh syok mendengar perayaan ulang tahun Uzumaki _Group_ yang berada di bawah kendali kakaknya harus diadakan di rumahnya. Kushina tak suka dengan pesta.

Karena hendak hadir di pesta... ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan kemampuannya untuk berjalan.

"Tentu saja. Banyak pemuda tampan yang penasaran dengan dirimu, Kushina. Kau sudah berusia 21 tahun. Tak ada salahnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria," jawab Arashii dengan santainya.

"_Aniki_, aku belum mau. Mana ada yang mau menyukaiku dengan tulus? Paling hanya mengincar harta saja. Sudahlah, _Aniki_, aku ingin sendiri dulu," kilah Kushina. Gadis yang duduk di kursi roda itu sangat pasrah tentang cinta.

"Itu hanya dari pandangan subyektifmu saja, Kushina. Banyak pemuda di dunia ini. Sekalian untuk mencari jodoh untuk anjingmu. Aku sudah meminta kenalanku yang mempunyai anjing untuk membawa anjingnya. _Golden retriever_, 'kan?" tanya Arashii.

"Mencari jodoh untuk Kyuubi?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Alisnya naik satu. Ia sangat heran. "Anjing itu ganas. Memangnya ada pejantan yang mau?"

Arashii tertawa tergelak-gelak mendengar pernyataan adiknya. "Tentu saja ada. Pestanya tiga hari lagi. Minato," panggil Arashii.

Minato menghela nafas. Pemuda itu menghampiri Arashii. Ia berdiri di belakang Kushina yang merupakan nonanya. Sudah tiga hari ia bekerja di sana. Dan ia baru sadar, menjadi seorang_ butler_ itu tidak mudah.

"Ya, Arashii-_sama_?" tanya Minato dengan sopan. Sebagai sesama pebisnis, ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau urus segala keperluan untuk Kushina. Mulai dari gaun, tata rias, dan lainnya kuserahkan padamu. Aku harap kau bisa mengurusnya supaya adikku bisa tampil anggun di pesta. Temanya _outdoor party_," perintah Arashii.

Minato mengangguk. "Baik. Akan saya laksanakan."

Arashiii mengangguk senang. "Kuharap hasil kerjamu memuaskan."

"Ya."

Kushina menghela nafas kecewa. Kakaknya benar-benar memaksanya. Bersikap resisten pun percuma. Namun, ia kembali menyeringai licik. Sebuah ide telah tertanam dalam otaknya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kuharap kau segera menemukan gaun, Kushina. Kau hampir tidak mempunyai gaun. Kau tidak boleh mengenakan gaun sederhana, Kushina. Ini pesta keluarga. Jangan memalukan."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah selesai, acara ceramahnya?" tanya Kushina sewot karena kakaknya sangat cerewet.

"Belum. Aksesoris juga jangan lupa. Kecuali jepitmu, kau harus memakainya," jawab Arashii.

"Kalau itu, aku akan selalu memakainya. Sudah cukup?" tanya Kushina lagi. Gadis muda itu selalu tak senang dengan obrolan macam ini.

"Sudah. Nah, Minato, sekarang lakukan tugasmu. Mungkin kau bisa ke butik-butik terkenal untuk mencarikan gaun. Aku tidak terlalu tahu desainer-desainer terkenal yang cukup bagus, jadi kuharap kau bisa mencarinya. Aku mempercayaimu. Sekarang pergilah," ucap Arashii.

Minato mengangguk. "Mari kita pergi sekarang, _Ojou-sama_."

"Baiklah."

Minato segera mendorong kursi roda sang nona menuju ke halaman rumah. Sebenarnya ia sangat bingung. Mana bisa ia melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu? Ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang _fashion_.

Pekerjaannya hanyalah mengurusi setumpuk dokumen dan mengawasi pekerjaan pegawainya.

Minato membawa sang nona ke garasi mobil. Ia menyiapkan mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh Kushina, lalu menggendong Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil dan melipat kursi roda.

Ia pun segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan memakai kacamata hitamnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk bertingkah sok. Namun, memang kebiasaannya. Dan Mnato tak tahu, kebiasaannya itu membuatnya diincar oleh banyak gadis.

'Ayolah, Minato. Berpikir. Mana kira-kira butik yang cukup mewah untuk menyediakan kebutuhannya? Dasar bodoh...' batin Minato berat. Di balik tampang tenangnya, ia sedang berpikir keras.

Sepertinya, kejeniusan nalar dan logikanya tidak dapat terpakai kali ini.

"Minato," panggil Kushina.

"Ya? Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato. Ia menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tahu butik mana yang bagus?" tanya Kushina curiga. Gadis itu curiga Minato sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai _fashion_.

"A-ah, tentu saja _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato berbohong.

"Hm... Kali ini aku ingin gaun yang berbeda. Bisakah kau mencari butik yang menyediakan gaun yang memiliki gambaran diriku sendiri?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Di balik senyum manisnya, ia tersenyum licik. Baginya, tidak mungkin Minato bisa melakukan tugas itu.

"Ah, baiklah, _Ojou-sama_. Akan saya usahakan," jawab Minato.

'Grrrhhh... Awas kau, _Tou-san_... Kau pasti mau mempermainkanku. Coba kalau ada...' Minato terhenyak.

Ia seperti mendapatkan akal.

Mengapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?

"_Ojou-sama_, saya berpikir mungkin saya bisa menemukan gaun untuk _Ojou-sama_ di sebuah butik milik kenalan saya. Keberatankah bila saya mengajak _Ojou-sama_ ke sana terlebih dahulu?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Heran dengan pertanyaan Minato. _Butler_nya sepertinya sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Kushina tersenyum miring. Ia yakin, Minato tak mungkin bisa menemukan pilihan yang pas.

"Coba saja," jawab Kushina singkat dengan wajah yang tenang. Gadis berparas cantik itu tampak menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya. Ia yakin, ia bisa membuat Minato dipecat.

Minato tampak tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah sang nona dari kaca spion mobilnya. Wajah Kushina sangat cantik menurutnya. Tanpa _make up_ sedikitpun. Bersih alami. Di balik wajahnya yang menyembunyikan banyak misteri kehidupannya. Dan Minato cukup terpesona dengan kecantikan alami itu.

Walau baru tiga hari bertemu, tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Membuatnya selalu ingin berada di samping gadis lumpuh itu. Banyak sisi menarik pada dirinya.

* * *

'Godaime'

Nama sebuah butik terkenal yang berada di Tokyo. Pemiliknya adalah Tsunade Namikaze, seorang desainer terkenal. Tak heran, butik kelas satu ini memiliki pelanggan kelas super. Banyak artis yang sering belanja di sini.

Dan kini, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan butik raksasa itu. Seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu mobil itu. Tak lain adalah putra tunggal sang desainer. Minato Namikaze.

Minato membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil kursi roda dari sana. Setelah membuka lipatannya, ia kembali masuk dan menggendong sang nona perlahan serta mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

Tanpa ragu, ia segera mendorong kursi roda sang nona untuk masuk ke dalam butik mewah tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali ia pergi ke sana. Ia tahu seluk beluk butik milik ibunya itu.

"Godaime?" tanya Kushina, sang nona, dengan nada aneh dan ganjil. Kedua alisnya bertaut, heran.

"Ya. Mari, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato sambil masuk ke dalam butik milik ibunya. Namun, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibirnya, meminta para pelayan diam tentang siapa dia.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Tsunade," ucap Minato pada manajer butik itu, Shizune. Ia meminta Shizune diam dulu, tak memanggilnya 'Minato-_sama_.

Shizune mengangguk. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terletak di belakang kasir. Kushina sangat heran. Mengapa pelayan seperti Minato bisa mengenal orang terkenal?

Tentu, ia tak tahu bahwa Minato adalah seorang Direktur muda dari Namikaze _Group_.

Tak lama, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dikuncir dua muncul. Wanita itu tampak berusia 40 tahunan. Mata hazelnya menatap tajam pada Minato. Minato hanya berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Ah, ada apa ini? Mengapa kau berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Tsunade pada putranya. Ia tahu, apa yang sedang dilakukan putranya saat ini. Tentu saja ia bersikap seakan Minato itu bukan putra kandungnya.

"Begini, _Ka-_, maksudku Nyonya, hari ini saya membawa majikan saya, Kushina-_sama_. Sebentar lagi akan ada _outdoor party_ yang diselenggarakan Uzumaki _Group_. Arashii- _sama_ meminta saya untuk mencari gaun dan aksesoris yang sesuai. Bisakah Anda menolong _Ojou-sama_ untuk mencari gaun yang tepat?" tanya Minato sedikit takut.

Ia tahu, ibunya tipe wanita yang galak. Ia sama sekali tak ingin memancing amarah ibunya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk berusaha demi sang nona. Ia juga ingin sang nona setidaknya tampil cantik.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Boleh saya tahu nama nona?" tanya Tsunade ramah pada Kushina. Sejenak, wanita itu memperhatikan Kushina dari atas sampai ujung kakinya. Secara menyeluruh.

'Ah, gadis ini lumpuh ya... Cantik,' batin Tsunade.

"Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Anda bisa memanggilku Kushina saja, Tsunade-_san_," jawab Kushina. Ia sadar, Tsunade adalah seorang wanita yang baik dan ramah. Tanpa tahu bahwa Tsunade adalah ibu dari Minato.

"Nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan orangnya. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai kecantikan alami. Shizune, ambil semua gaun yang baru selesai dijahit," perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

"Baik!" Shizune segera menuju ke deretan gaun mewah yang kelihatan baru. Tsunade memang baru saja selesai mendesainnya. Konklusinya, Tsunade memang sengaja menyiapkannya untuk pelanggannya yang baru ini.

Tak lama, Shizune sudah memaparkan semua gaun itu di hadapan Tsunade, Kushina dan Minato. Puluhan gaun yang siap dicoba. Semua gaun itu indah, warnanya bermacam-macam.

"Kau cobakan semuanya dulu," ujar Tsunade. Shizune mengangguk, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Manajer Godaime itu segera mendorong kursi roda Kushina ke dalam sebuah kamar ganti yang besar, tanpa bertanya sedikit pun pada Kushina Uzumaki.

Dan Kushina hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Hm... Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Minato?" tanya Tsunade pada putra tunggalnya. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, heran tentang pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ibunya.

"Apanya?"

"Gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Ia gadis yang cukup baik, kelihatannya," jawab Tsunade sambil menatap ke arah putranya.

"Hahahaha... Cukup menarik. Aku sudah cukup dipermainkan olehnya. Sampai dikejar oleh anjing miliknya," jawab Minato sambil tertawa lemah. Ia tak bisa berbohong di depan ibunya.

"Anjing? Maksudku, pendapat pribadimu tentang Kushina. Ia gadis yang lumayan cantik, tidakkah kau berpendapat begitu juga?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada sang putra.

"Ya. Menurutku, ia lumayan cantik. Dan menarik," jawab Minato asal. Kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar mengetahui apa yang ia ucapkan. Dilihatnya sang ibu tengah tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-_sama_?" Shizune keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia membuka tirai ruang ganti dan menunjukkan sosok Kushina dengan gaun berwarna pink. Gaun yang sangat mencolok. Bagian roknya berlipat-lipat dan mengembang.

Minato dan Tsunade menggeleng serentak. "Tidak, ganti yang lain."

"Baik!" Tirai kembali ditutup.

"Minato, Minato... Akui saja, kau tertarik padanya 'kan?" tanya Tsunade melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Minato.

"Ti-tidak! _Kaa-san_ sengaja menjebakku 'kan?" Paras Minato mulai menampakkan kegugupan. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Minato. Pemuda itu tak menyadarinya. Karena memang tak pernah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," jawab Tsunade. Ia tertawa melihat wajah sang putra yang mendadak menjadi dihiasi rona merah. Wanita itu belum pernah melihat putranya menunjukkan gejala seperti ini.

Atau tepatnya disebut...

Gejala jatuh cinta?

"Bagimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Shizune. Ia kembali membuka tirai. Kushina kini mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu, sesuai dengan warna matanya. Namun...

"Astaga, Shizune! Kenapa kau pilihkan gaun seperti gaun ibu-ibu?" Tsunade histeris melihat Shizune sudah memilihkan gaun yang membuat Kushina seperti ibu-ibu saja. Dengan warna ungu dan hiasan bunga gemerlap, ia tampak seperti ibu-ibu.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tsunade-_sama_! Akan saya coba lainnya!" Shizune tampak membungkuk minta maaf. Gadis berambut hitam itu segera menutup tirai dan kembali berkutat dengan gaun-gaun.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka, Shizune bisa sampai sebingung ini dalam mencarikan gaun yang pas hanya untuk gadis seperti Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aku belum pernah melihat _Kaa-san_ sefrustasi ini," komentar Minato. Ia sendiri juga tidak suka penampilan Kushina yang tadi. Tidak memancarkan aura gadis itu. Menurutnya, aura gadis itu yang sesungguhnya seperti mentari yang bersinar.

"Entahlah. Padahal aku yakin, sangat mudah. Namun, kenyataannya sulit mencarikannya. Aura gadis itu sangat berbeda. Gaun biasa tak akan pas untuknya. Aku yakin, ia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya." Tsunade tampak memijit keningnya.

"Semoga saja ini akan berakhir cepat."

* * *

Minato tampak menguap untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Bayangkan saja, sudah dua jam ia berada di butik milik ibunya. Dan belum ada satu gaun pun yang cocok untuk Kushina! Puluhan gaun sudah dicoba oleh gadis berambut merah itu, tapi belum ada yang sesuai.

Dan itulah persepsi Minato.

"Minato, dari tadi kau hanya diam." Tsunade berdiri di samping putranya yang sudah berwajah bosan. Bagi direktur muda itu, menunggu seorang gadis mencari gaun itu sama dengan mengerjakan dokumen yang sangat banyak.

"Aku bosan. Hoaaam... Aku ingin tidur jadinya," gerutu Minato. Kesialannya menjadi pelayan Kushina semakin bertambah lagi dengan hal ini.

"Haahh, aku tahu itu. Tidak ada gaun yang pas. Apa kau tahu kira-kira aura gadis itu yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Tsunade. Wanita itu sudah cukup lelah. Gaun apa pun yang dipilihnya tidak ada yang cocok.

"Matahari. Orange bagus juga kurasa.. Hoaaammm..." Minato menguap. Ia tak sadar telah mengucapkan warna yang menurutnya paling cocok untuk sang nona. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Orange? Shizune!" panggil Tsunade.

"Tu-tunggu, itu hanya-"

"Ambil gaun berwarna orange rancanganku yang paling baru! Cepat!" seru Tsunade tanpa menghiraukan Minato yang mencoba mencegah dirinya.

Dan bernar, Shizune mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna orange. Tanpa banyak bicaara, ia segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan memakaikan gaun tersebut pada Kushina.

Dan ketika tirai dibuka kembali...

Minato tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membelalak lebar. Mimpi apa ia sekarang ini, ia tak dapat mempercayainya. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya.

Kushina Uzumaki sudah muncul dalam balutan gaun orange. Gaun itu tidak terlalu mewah. Panjang sampai semata kaki. Tak tahu harus bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, namun gaun itu melekat sangat pas di tubuh sang nona. Memancarkan seluruh aura kecantikannya.

"Itu dia!" Tsunade bertepuk tangan. Puas. Gaun rancangannya seakan ditakdirkan untuk dikenakan oleh gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu. Dan benar-benar sangat cocok.

"Ah, itu benar. Anda sangat cantik, _Ojou-sama_," puji Minato tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan sang ibu sampai menatapnya tak percaya.

Seorang Minato MEMUJI seorang gadis dengan kata CANTIK?

"Be-benarkah?" Kushina tampak masih ragu. Gadis itu tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang. Memang, ia sangat jarang mengenakan gaun sehingga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Namun...

'Aku tahu semua itu hanya rayuan, Minato,' batinnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta. Hatinya sedingin dan sekeras es. Ia sudah terlalu takut untuk berdekatan dengan pria mana pun.

Baginya, semua hal yang dilontarkan seorang pria adalah bujuk rayu dan gombalan semata.

Ia tak tahu betapa tulusnya ungkapan Minato. Seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah mencintai seorang gadis. Seorang pemuda yang berhati baja. Yang tak pernah memuji penampilan seorang gadis sebelumnya.

Dan Minato tahu, gadis berambut merah itu menganggapnya berbohong.

"Ya. Bukankah seperti ini yang _Ojou-sama_ inginkan? Yang benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato tersenyum lembut pada sang gadis seraya mendekatinya.

"Ya, tapi... Kau yakin?" tanya Kushina, berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinan pemuda bermata safir itu.

Minato mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Karena, sosok _Ojou-sama_ yang sesungguhnya adalah sosok gadis yang ceria dan bersinar. Aku yakin akan hal itu, _Ojou-sama_. Karenanya, gaun ini sangat cocok untuk _Ojou-sama_." Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang pelayan.

Paras Kushina dihiasi rona merah mendengarnya. Walau ia masih menganggapnya sebuah rayuan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang mendengarnya. Pemuda itu sangat membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil yang ini, daripada _Aniki_ mengomel padaku." Kushina mengangguk yakin. Entah mengapa, sejak Minato berkata seperti itu... ia menyukai gaun orange itu.

Kushina dan Shizune kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian. Tsunade menatap sang putra dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya, Minato? Baru kali ini _Kaa-san_ mendengarmu memuji seorang gadis. Ah, putraku sudah dewasa sekarang." Tsunade tampak tersenyum penuh arti pada Minato.

Wajah Minato tampak dihiasi rona merah di pipinya. "Bu-bukan! _Kaa-san_ terlalu berlebihan! Wajar kalau aku memuji, kalau sampai tidak, aku yang kena sial!" kilah pemuda itu.

Namun, dari caranya menjawab, Tsunade sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Hahaha... Berapa umurnya, Minato?" tanya Tsunade.

"21. Satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi dia benar-benar gadis yang menyusahkan. Hah, kenapa aku harus bekerja seperti ini, sih?" gerutu Minato.

"Tanggung saja, Minato. Hanya tiga bulan saja. Setelah itu, kau kembali ke pekerjaan asalmu. Lagipula, ini kesempatanmu mencari kekasih. Sudah 22 tahun kau hidup, Minato. Dan aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama gadis mana pun," jawab Tsunade.

Mata Minato melotot lebar mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tapi memang benar. Usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua dan belum pernah ia mempunyai kekasih. Sungguh hal konyol.

"Tsunade-_sama_, saya sudah selesai!" Shizune keluar dari ruang ganti beserta Kushina. Minato menghela nafas lega. Artinya, penderitaannya berakhir sudah dengan semua ini.

Namun...

"Ah, jangan lupa membeli aksesoris dan sepatu. Ingat itu, bocah. Kalau kau memang ingin membuatnya menjadi gadis tercantik." Ucapan Tsunade membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas lagi.

'Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini, sih?'

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Tsunade. Pembayarannya nanti akan dikirimkan ke rekening Anda dari Arashii-_sama_," ujar Minato pada Tsunade, bertingkah seolah ia bukanlah putra kandung sang desainer.

"Katakan padanya, gaun itu kuberikan gratis. Ah, gaun itu seakan diciptakan untukmu, Kushina Uzumaki. Aku yakin, kau sangat cantik bila memakainya dalam pesta itu," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Bisa disebut... servis untuk seorang gadis yang membuat wajah putranya menjadi merah?

"Ah, ta-tapi..." Kushina hendak berkata sesuatu. Masa gaun seindah itu diberikan secara GRATIS untuknya?

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ambil saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak rugi sama sekali. Malah beruntung, karena gaun itu diambil oleh gadis secantik dirimu," potong Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

'_Kaa-san_ keterlaluan...' batin Minato _sweatdrop_ terhadap ibu kandungnya.

"Sudahlah, _Ojou-sama_ sebaiknya menurut saja. Nanti akan aku urus. Harga aslinya sanga mahal," ucap Minato dengan tidak tulus, karena intimidasi dari sang ibu. Ibunya sangat galak bila ia tidak menurut.

"Uhm... Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Walau ia adalah gadis yang keras kepala, ia juga tahu sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Sama-sama. Dan ini catatan untukmu." Tsunade memberikan secarik kertas untuk Minato sambil mengedipkan matanya. Minato bingung, namun ia tetap menerima secarik kertas tersebut.

"Nona Uzumaki, ini gaun Anda. Silahkan!" Shizune menyerahkan gaun yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan tas bertuliskan 'Godaime~' pada Minato. Tentu saja karena Minato harus membawakan belanjaan sang nona.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kushina dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Kedua orang itu segera pergi dari butik Godaime tersebut. Tsunade tampak tersenyum puas. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya, namun yang jelas, ia sangat senang hari itu.

Minato lagi-lagi mendudukkan nonanya di bangku mobil. Kemudian, melipat kursi roda milik sang nona. Meletakkan belanjaan gaun sang nona di bangku depan. Dan duduk di belakang kemudi sembari mengenakan kacamata hitam lagi.

"Minato, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kushina. Sedari tadi, ia sudah menaruh kecurigaan pada Minato. Entah mengapa, hubungannya dengan Tsunade bukan hubungan biasa.

Mungkin bisa disebut dengan... kecemburuan.

Dengan alasan yang sangat mudah. Karena Minato dekat dengan wanita lain. Kushina tak suka hal itu.

"Ya? Apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pemilik butik tadi? Mengapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Kushina dengan nada curiga.

"A-ah, itu..." Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Minato. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Kushina bahwa Tsunade adalah ibu kandungnya. Ayahnya tak mengijinkan identitasnya diketahui.

"Ah, Nyonya Tsunade adalah teman ibuku. Beliau adalah istri dari Jiraiya Namikaze, Presiden Direktur Namikaze _Group_. Beliau yang membantuku mencari pekerjaan, sehingga aku bekerja pada _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato sekenanya.

Ia benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong.

"Hoo... Begitu. Lalu, siapa ibumu?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu ingin memojokkan Minato.

'Sialan! Dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh!' batin Minato kesal.

"Ah, mengapa _Ojou-sama_ bertanya tentang hal itu? Aku bukan orang yang pantas diperhatikan oleh _Ojou-sama_. Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari sepatu dan aksesoris yang pantas untuk _Ojou-sama_." Minato berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia benar-benar terdesak saat ini.

"Hm... Kalau begitu, kau punya seorang kekasih?" tanya Kushina lagi. Gadis itu sangat ingin mengorek informasi tentang Minato. Entah mengapa, Minato itu begitu misterius baginya.

Dan... menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh? Kekasih? Tidak, _Ojou-sama_. Memangnya kenapa?" Minato menarik nafas lega. Tapi, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai Kushina bertanya hal-hal seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja," jawab Kushina lega. Setidaknya, Minato tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hal itu cukup membuatnya lega.

Minato membuka catatan dari ibunya. Isinya tentang toko perhiasan dan sepatu yang cukup bagus. Minato tersenyum. Artinya, ia tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan aksesoris dan sepatu yang bagus untuk Kushina.

"_Ojou-sama_ mau mencari sepatu atau aksesoris dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Terserah kau." Kushina pasrah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan mencoba puluhan gaun.

Diam lagi.

Tak ada komunikasi di antara kedua sosok manusia di dalam mobil itu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Minato tak bisa memungkiri, ia sedikit ragu bercakap-cakap dengan gadis lumpuh itu.

Ia sedikit berdebar bila menatap langsung ke dalam mata Kushina. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu ingin menatap mata violet itu, namun ia merasa debaran hatinya tiap kali melihatnya.

Dan waktu di butik tadi, ia benar-benar melihat kecantikan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kushina. Pancarannya seperti sinar yang membuka pintu hatinya yang tertutup selama ini.

"Minato, aku mau bertanya suatu hal lagi. Tadi sewaktu di butik. Apa kau benar-benar... memujiku dengan tulus atau sekedar hanya ingin membuatku senang atau hanya sebuah rayuan gombal?" Memutuskan untuk bicara, Kushina segera bertanya. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin tahu lebih lanjut dengan _butler_ yang melayaninya.

Mungkin, karena Minato terkesan berbeda dari semua _butler_ yang pernah melayaninya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Minato adalah Minato Namikaze, seorang direktur di Namikaze _Group of Company_. Tidak tahu Minato memimpin Namikaze _Company_. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dunia bisnis.

"_Ojou-sama_ bicara apa? Tentu saja itu sebuah pujian. _Ojou-sama_ benar-benar gadis cantik menurutku. Aku yakin, bila _Ojou-sama_ mau merubah sifat _Ojou-sama_, _Ojou-sama_ akan menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik."

Tulus. Ungkapan itu sangat tulus. Kejujuran dari hati Minato. Sebuah senyum menyertai ungkapan tulus tersebut. Dalam benaknya, ia optimis dengan perkataannya.

Namun...

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Semua laki-laki adalah penipu. Aku tak akan percaya. Gadis cantik? Aku sudah cukup muak dengan itu. Itu semua hanya tipu licik semata."

Respon dari Kushina terkesan sangat dingin. Gadis itu sudah cukup trauma dengan hal yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak mudah percaya pada seorang pria. Walau, hatinya berkata ia ingin berkata baik pada Minato, namun ia melawannya.

Padahal, ia tahu yang Minato ucapkan adalah sungguh-sungguh. Tulus dan jujur. Kushina sendiri juga tahu, bahwa ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam hatinya terhadap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Entah apa perasaan itu, tapi egonya tidak mau mengalah. Walau ia tak suka Minato dekat dengan perempuan lain, ia tetap bersikeras bersikap dingin kepada pemuda itu.

Ia tetap bersembunyi di balik topeng.

"... Aku mengerti. Aku akan membuat _Ojou-sama_ tahu apa itu arti sebuah pujian dan bahwa _Ojou-sama_ benar-benar cantik. Aku akan merubah sifat _Ojou-sama_ dan membuat _Ojou-sama_ percaya... padaku."

Entah mengapa, kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Minato. Ia benar-benar ingin Kushina percaya padanya. Seandainya ia dalam modenya sebagai direktur Namikaze, jawabannya akan berbeda.

"Silahkan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan perkataanmu. Kalau tak senang ya sudah."

Bisa-bisa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Minato tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kushina. Walau ia sendiri cukup tertekan akibat Kushina tak mau percaya padanya. Tapi itu wajar. Ia sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan _butler_ sebelum dirinya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya ingin...

Menghajar _butler _Kushina sebelumnya?

Karena orang itu 'kan, ia tidak mendapat kepercayaan Kushina?

"Itu kalau kau bisa. Kau tak akan bisa." Kushina memutuskan mengambil keputusan terberat dengan kembali bersikap dingin. Ia tak ingin menaruh hati pada seorang _butler_.

"Aku yakin aku bisa. Dan _Ojou-sama_, apa pun yang Anda katakan, aku tak akan menyerah." Balasan Minato sangat menguatkan sifat keras kepalanya. Ia menjadi keras kepala untuk mempertahankan keyakinannya.

Perkataan tanpa keraguan itu sedikit meruntuhkan dinding es yang terbentuk dalam diri Kushina. Bagaimana pun, Kushina hanyalah seorang gadis. Gadis yang haus kasih sayang dan rasa cinta. Ia yang ingin mendapat perhatian tulus. Seseorang yang dapat meruntuhkan pendiriannya selama ini.

"Ah, kita sampai, _Ojou-sama_." Minato kembali menghentikan mobilnya. Kali ini di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Dan tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, pemuda itu kembali melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memindahkan sang nona ke kursi roda.

Kushina hanya terdiam. Banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam dirinya. Mengapa sekarang ia merasa sangat aneh? Mengapa begitu berada di dekat Minato, ia kembali menjadi gadis tak berdaya?

Mengapa ia begitu kesulitan menghadapi _butler_nya yang satu ini? Biasanya, sang _butler_ akan gugup bila ia melayangkan pandangan tajam dan kata-kata yang menusuk.

Tapi...

Mengapa ia yang gugup dan tak bisa membalas perkataan Minato? Dan, hatinya memintanya percaya pada Minato?

_Butler_nya yang sebelumnya sangat berbeda dengan Minato. Sangat dingin, dan auranya mencekam. Dan ia tak menyadari, _butler_ itu mengincar kekayaannya dan juga dirinya. Hampir saja ia terkena bahaya apabila kakaknya tak waspada.

Yang mengirimkan _butler_ itu juga seorang yang hubungannya tidak baik dengan kakaknya. Hanya, saat itu Arashii terpaksa mempekerjakannya karena tak ada pilihan lain.

"_Ojou-sama_, Anda memilih yang mana?" tanya Minato, membuyarkan lamunan Kushina.

Mata gadis itu melihat ke arah perhiasan yang mencolok di matanya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ini? Aku memilih yang simpel. _Ojou-sama_ bukan tipe gadis yang suka tampil berlebihan dan mencolok, bukan? Warnanya juga sesuai dengan gaun _Ojou-sama_." Ia menunjukkan satu set perhiasan yang sederhana, namun indah.

"... Lalu? Kau sudah tahu itu cocok, lalu harusnya kau membelinya, bukan?"

"Baik."

Dan yang jelas, saat pulang, Kushina sudah membeli perlengkapannya. Dan bahkan, saat Minato memasangkan sepatu, ia merasa seperti...

Cinderella?

TBC

* * *

A/N: _I'm sorry, my beloved readers_!

All: #muntah

Author: Ya... Ini chapter tiganya. Setelah Author menyusun plot di sekolah... Mungkin panjangnya 10 chapter lebih karena unsur misterinya diperkuat di pertengahan. #plaak. Untuk balasan review...

JiraTsuna: Kami lagi... Woi, thor, apa ga ada yang lain? Di My Virgin Girl kita, di sini kita!

Author: #nyengir

**Viero D. Eclipse**

Jiraiya: ... #ngakak Bwuahahahahaha! Zoro dikejar anjing langsung nemplok si Sanjieee!

Tsunade: Entah kebetulan apa ini... Iya, memang mau diskip time, karena fic ini cukup panjang. Tapi ga tau si authornya gimana nanti. _Arigatou_!

**hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki**

Jiraiya: Minato baik?

Minato: ... Mumpung lagi ga mode Direktur yang kejam. Kalau aja ga dipaksa Author pake ancaman, aku udah rasengan tu anjing satu...

Author: WOII!

Tsunade: #sweatdrop Thanks reviewnya.

**ShaRa Namikaze**

Jiraiya: ==" Hobi buruknya, memang.

Tsunade: _Arigatou_!

**sunflower**

Jiraiya: Iya... Karena 'Kim' dari Kim Nam Gil, aktor favoritnya Author, D. dari Portgas D. Ace.

Ace: Berhubunga selanjutnya mau nyiksa gue...

Tsunade: Iya. Thanks reviewnya!

**Scarlett Yukarin**

Jiraiya: A-anoo... Author ga protes kok. Malah seneng banget sampai pingin lompat-lompat di kasur. Sayang masih nahan, gara-gara ga mau jadi bahan tertawaan. Di-_fave_? Oh, silahkan! Makasih banyak buat concritnya!

Tsunade: Author emang punya kebiasaan pake 1st pov atau 3rd pov, tapi dibagi. Untuk chapter ini tidak ada. Makasih banyak buat pujiannya juga XDD. Tentang berbau misteri...Author memang ga bisa lepas dari genre '_mystery_' Soal itu? Kita lihat saja nanti.. _Arigatou review_nya!

**dealice**

Jiraiya; Ah, ga apa-apa kok...

Tsunade: Iya ya... Thanks reviewnya!

**ELLE HANA**

Jiraiya: Makasih buat concritnya. Ah, yang itu... Author demen ma typo, jadi masih banyak typo berserakan. Itu ngetik 'k'nya kecepeten, jadi 'a'nya dibelakang k.

Tsunade: Iya. Nanti ada penjelasan tentang itu. Author masih bingung nyari antagonisnya. Kyuubi memang betina. Di Jepang maupun Korea, Kyuubi itu berwujud wanita. Thanks!

**Hikari hyuga**

Jiraiya: Maaf, baru apdet karena Author baru selesai ujian sekolah... Tentang itu...

Tsunade; _I'm sorry i can't tell you. It's a big secret. Secret makes a woman woman_

Author: Kata-katanya Vermouth tuh... Thanks_!_

**Draquill**

Jiraiya: Entahlah, Author merencanakan Kyuubi buat humor... Ya, it si penderitannya Miato.

Tsunad; Itu masih reviewnya!

**l-Bsima-l**

Jiraiya: Ini udah dipanjangan... Thanks...

Author: Yak! Sekian dulu!

_For last..._

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


	4. It's Party Time!

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Pair : MinaKushi(again)**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje**

* * *

A/N: ... Langsung aja ah! Cuap-cuapnya nanti.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Party Time!

Taman kediaman Uzumaki tampak semarak. Berbagai macam hiasan dipasang mengitari taman. Meja-meja penuh dengan hidangan lezat dan minuman disediakan dan terhampar di depan mata.

Suasana tampak sangat meriah. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan orang berkumpul. Pemandangan tampak mencolok dengan gaun-gaun mewah dan tuxedo yang dipakai oleh para tamu.

Tawa dan candaan akrab para tamu terdengar di telinga. Semuanya tampak menikmati pesta yang berlangsung pada pagi hari itu. Dan, suara-suara itu diselingi gonggongan anjing-anjing yang 'spesial' diundang dalam pesta.

Arashii Uzumaki, sang penyelenggara pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki _Group_ berdiri di samping istri dan anaknya. Ia menyalami beberapa tamu dan terkadang tertawa bersama tamu.

Di samping Arashii, Kushina duduk di kursi rodanya. Dan tentu saja, Minato berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian _butler_nya. Kali ini, ia memakai kacamata hitam supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang.

Ia sangat malu kali ini. Bayangkan saja, seorang Direktur sepertinya sekarang berdiri di belakang seorang gadis dengan pakaian _butler_. Bayangkan, apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari para pebisnis saat ini.

"Membosankan sekali," gerutu Kushina. Gadis itu dibalut dengan gaun berwarna _orange_. Ia juga memakai perhiasan dan sepatu serba _orange_. Rambut merahnya yang panjang dipilin menjadi kepangan dan tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Dari pagi, ia sudah di_make up_ habis-habisan oleh seorang penata rias yang sengaja dipanggil Minato. Tentu saja, kenalan Tsunade. Minato sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _make up_ dan yang lainnya.

_Make up_ yang ia kenakan sederhana. _Eyeshadow_ berwarna _orange_ menghias kelopak matanya. _Blush on_ disapukan ke pipinya, membuatnya menjadi merona segar. Bibir mungilnya dipulas dengan warna _pink_ muda yang cerah dan segar.

Ia tampak anggun dan cantik. Gaunnya panjang sampai semata kaki. Bagian bawah roknya bertumpuk, dengan kain yang halus. Lengannya bermodel lekton, tapi tidak terbuka pada bagian bahu.

"Sabarlah, Ojou-sama." Minato tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kushina yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang diajak ke pesta orang dewasa yang membosankan. Pemuda itu semakin tertarik pada Kushina.

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Sebentar lagi, Kushina. Kau tidak melihat anjing-anjing saja? Siapa tahu ada yang cocok dengan Kyuubi," ujar Arashii sambil tertawa kecil. Ekspresi wajah Kushina sangat lucu.

"Tenang saja, mereka semua akan segera kabur setelah melihat Kyuubi," balas Kushina dengan nada bosan. Ia sangat tidak suka pesta. Ia hanya bisa melihat orang berdansa. Sementara ia duduk di kursi roda dan menonton dari pinggiran. Ia selalu tersisih.

"Itu karena kau latih Kyuubi dengan kepribadian yang persis sama sepertimu, Kushina. Tak heran kalau anjing itu sangat galak terhadap lawan jenisnya," ujar Arashii.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya tidak mau Kyuubi mendapat pasangan yang bodoh. Dan anjing itu harus sesuai dengan kriteriaku," ujar Kushina dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Arashii dengan raut wajah heran.

Minato juga mendengarkan nonanya. Ia sedikit cemas, karena ia juga memiliki anjing. Jangan sampai anjingnya itu masuk dalam kriteria yang ditentukan oleh Kushina. Bisa-bisa, anjingnya kena sial sepertinya juga.

"Pertama, anjing itu jantan."

Tentu, syarat yang ini sesuai. Anjing milik Minato berjenis kelamin jantan. Lagipula, memangnya ada anjing yang menyukai sesama jenis? Minato was-was, karena anjingnya sudah masuk dalam kriteria.

"Kedua, jenisnya harus sama dengan Kyuubi. _Golden Retriever_. Aku tak mau anjing kesayanganku mengalami perkawinan silang. Hanya akan merusak keturunannya."

Bagus, dengan ini anjing milik Minato sudah memenuhi dua syarat. Anjing miliknya murni _Golden Retriever_. Dan Minato yakin seratus persen, karena ia memiliki akta kelahiran anjingnya.

"Ketiga, anjing itu masih perjaka."

Syarat yang sangat konyol, mungkin. Tapi, Minato merasa semakin tertekan. Karena, anjingnya masih perjaka juga. Alasannya mudah, Minato tidak mau membuat anjingnya kawin dengan anjing lain tanpa seijin Minato. Apalagi, rata-rata anjing seperti pemiliknya. Genit. Anjing milik Minato juga tidak mau meliriknya sedikit pun.

Persis seperti Minato.

"Keempat, anjing itu harus berani dan cerdas."

Tentu saja anjing milik Minato cerdas juga berani. Anjing itu pernah bertarung melawan anjing jenis _herder_ dan menang. Dengan ini, anjingnya masuk dalam keempat syarat itu.

"Kelima, anjing itu ramah dan penurut."

Oke, dengan ini sudah lima syarat yang terpenuhi. Minato merasa semakin tertekan saja.

"Keenam, dia dan Kyuubi harus saling suka dan tidak ada paksaan."

Syarat yang agak konyol. Bagaimana mungkin anjing memiliki perasaan seperti itu satu sama lain? Minato sedikit lega mendengar kriteria yang terakhir. Paling tidak, anjingnya bisa selamat.

"Syarat yang berat. Masa anjing saja harus memenuhi kriteriamu? Seperti manusia saja," komentar Arashii sambil tertawa. Istrinya ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Juga, anak di gendongannya.

"Biar saja. Aku yakin, tidak ada anjing yang akan sesuai kriteria itu. Kalau pun ada, tidak mudah mencarinya. Mungkin, pemilik anjing di pesta ini juga tidak akan mau kalau anjingnya berjodoh dengan anjing betina yang ganas," jawab Kushina.

"Begitu... Mungkin saja ada. Dan daripada mengurusi Kyuubi, tidakkah kau memperhatikan para lelaki yang ada di pesta ini?" tanya Arashii sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tahu, pertanyaan itu tidak akan dijawab dengan benar oleh adiknya yang satu ini.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Semuanya sama. Lagipula, tatapan mereka merendahkan dan mengasihaniku," jawab Kushina. Ia tentu merasa sakit hati dipandang dengan rasa kasihan karena kekurangannya yang sebenarnya tidak membuatnya malu.

Optimisme dalam dirinya sudah pupus dari dulu. Semenjak ia duduk di kursi roda, semua orang mengejek dan mengasihaninya. Merendahkan martabatnya sebagai manusia yang hidup.

Kushina tidak butuh itu. Ia tidak perlu rasa kasihan dan iba. Ia hanya ingin pengakuan dari orang-orang. Bahwa kecatatannya tak mengganggu dan menjadi batu kerikil.

Rasa cinta berbeda dengan simpati dan kasihan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan mencari jodoh untukmu," ujar Arashii. Ia menyerah dalam debatnya dengan Kushina. Pria itu tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

"Menyerah saja, _Aniki_," balas Kushina sambil menyeringi. Minato hanya tersenyum pada Kushina. Ia sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tidak tertarik pada seseorang di pesta itu.

Ia juga mengakui, Kushina sangat cantik. Ia sendiri hampir saja melongo ketika melihat gadis itu setelah dirombak. Kushina sangat cantik dan manis di matanya. Andaikan ia bukan seorang _butler_, mungkin ia akan berlutut bak pangeran yang melamar seorang putri.

Tapi, itu semua di luar karakter Minato. Ia hanya berkata bahwa Kushina cantik. Hatinya berkata lain. Baginya, Kushina sangat cantik dan mempesona. Ia tidak buta seperti yang lainnya, yang hanya memandang gadis dari kecantikan wajahnya yang dipoles berlebihan.

Hanya dengan dandanan tipis, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat penampilan Kushina menjadi cantik dan anggun.

"Ah, begini saja. Aku akan menunangkanmu dengan pemuda pilihanku. Itu lebih baik," kata Arashii.

Mata Kushina melotot mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Tak pernah terpikir bahwa kakaknya akan berani berbuat hal yang diluar kemauannya. Pertunangan mempunyai arti yang sama dengan perjodohan.

"Tidak mau! Awas kalau _Aniki _berani melakukan hal bodoh dan kuno seperti itu!" jawab Kushina dengan sangat emosi. Gadis muda itu sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya perjodohan.

Minato sendiri menutup telinganya akibat volume suara Kushina yang keras. Walau ia tahu perangai Kushina, ia sendiri juga harus waspada terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan nonanya.

Bila tidak, ia sendiri yang akan mendapat kesialan.

"Tidak masalah. Nanti kau kena karma bila tidak mau setuju. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu," ujar Arashii sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Minato, bawa aku ke tempat yang sepi," perintah Kushina pada Minato dengan raut wajah kesal dan sebal. Ia membenci pesta, karena ia selalu terabaikan.

Dia tidak pernah bisa berdansa. Tak pernah bisa melenggang mau pun menjadi bintang pesta. Kushina tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Hanya... ia ingin eksistensinya dipedulikan.

"Baik, Ojou-sama." Pemuda berambut kuning itu segera mendorong kursi roda sang nona menuju ke sudut taman yang tampaknya sepi dan tersisih dari keramaian pesta yang sedang terjadi.

Mata safirnya terus memperhatikan suasana. Ia takut kedoknya diketahui oleh temannya yang sesama pebisnis. Baginya, menguntungkan juga pergi ke tempat yang sepi.

Tapi... berdua bersama Kushina Uzumaki juga belum tentu menyenangkan.

"Di sini, Ojou-sama?" tanya Minato memastikan ketika ia sudah sampai di sudut taman.

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Ini lebih baik daripada di tengah-tengah kerumunan semut seperti itu."

Minato tersenyum. Nonanya tidak menyukai pesta, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak menyukai pesta. Ia hanya hadir sebagai formalitas saja. Apalagi, bila dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang mengincarnya.

"Hahahaha. Ojou-sama lebih suka di tempat sepi?" tanya Minato. Semakin lama, ia semakin ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Kushina. Walau sikapnya memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi itu hal yang menarik.

"Ya. Lebih nyaman dan tenang di sini. Daripada mendengarkan pembicaraan membosankan tentang bisnis. Juga daripada melihat pemuda-pemuda yang ingin menjadi sok keren," jawab Kushina. Ia merasa lebih nyaman saat ini. Minato bukan pemuda yang buruk.

Es dalam hatinya perlahan mencair dengan sendirinya. Dengan kebaikan pemuda bernama Minato itu. Walau ia juga ingin Minato dipecat supaya ia tak punya _butler_ lagi.

"Hahahaha. Ternyata begitu pikiran Ojou-sama tentang eksekutif-eksekutif yang ada di sini. Menikah dengan seorang eksekutif bukan hal yang buruk, Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama tidak tertarik dengan mereka?" tanya Minato memancing Kushina.

Ia juga seorang eksekutif, aslinya. Paling tidak sebelum diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk bekerja menjadi seorang _butler_. Persepsi negatif Kushina membuatnya sedikit takut. Ia sungguh tak ingin dicap sama dengan yang lainnya. Dan juga berjaga-jaga sedikit, paling tidak.

"Tidak. Yang aku tahu, eksekutif muda mempunyai hobi bersenang-senang dengan wanita, berselingkuh, korupsi, membuka lahan di tempat yang tidak tepat, dan penyelewengan lainnya." Pendapat yang jujur itu dilontarkan Kushina.

Minato seakan tertikam oleh pisau saat ini. Jadi, seperti itu pendapat Kushina mengenai para eksekutif. Minato ingin menangis, bisa-bisa ia juga dianggap _lady killer_ oleh Kushina kalau gadis itu sampai tahu dia juga seorang eksekutif muda.

"Ah... Kurasa itu berlebihan. Tidak semuanya seperti itu. Kurasa Ojou-sama terlalu banyak menonton drama," ujar Minato. Ia bukannya mau membela para eksekutif, tapi tepatnya 'menyelamatkan diri' dari cap buruk.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Mungkin yang bukan tipe seperti itu hanya _Aniki_ dan Fugaku-_san_, suami editorku. Aku tak kenal yang lainnya," bantah Kushina. Ia tak suka pendapatnya ditentang.

'Berarti kau juga menganggapku begitu?' batin Minato ingin menangis dengan perkataan sang nona yang bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menancap di dirinya. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya pendapat Ojou-sama saja. Memangnya, tipe orang idaman Ojou-sama seperti apa?" tanya Minato mengalihkan perhatian. Bisa-bisa, ia justru mendekam di pojok bila meneruskan topik eksekutif.

"Hm? Mungkin... tipe orang yang mau menerima apa adanya dan mencintai dengan tulus. Orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia," jawab Kushina.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Begitu. Ojou-sama sangat pemilih, ya."

"Cerewet."

"Hahaha... Pasti karakter di cerita yang ditulis oleh Ojou-sama juga seperti itu ya?" tanya Minato tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang nona padanya. Ia sadar, tapi ini cara untuk membuat Kushina lebih terbuka.

"Huh, ya. Tapi tidak mungkin ada orang seperti itu. Hanya sebatas khayalan dan impian belaka. Sebuah kebohongan yang kuciptakan sendiri," jawab Kushina dengan raut wajah sendu. Ia sadar, ia menginginkan orang seperti itu hadir dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Ojou-sama. Sebuah impian dan kebohongan bisa menjad kenyataan." Minato tersenyum. Gadis ini begitu simpel pikirannya. Hanya menurut pada nasibnya.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang seakan-akan kau ungkapkan untuk menghiburku." Kushina tampak ketus. Tapi ia senang juga, diperhatikan oleh Minato, walau ia tak memperlihatkannya.

"Memang. Ojou-sama selama ini terlalu tertutup terhadap dunia. Aku lebih suka jika Ojou-sama mau tersenyum. Makanya, aku tak mau membuat Ojou-sama bersedih," ujar Minato.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Minato tersenyum. "Ojou-sama mau minum sesuatu? _Wine _atau _champagne_?" tanya Minato. Pemuda itu tahu tentang segala macam minuman beralkohol. Sebagai eksekutif muda, ia terkadang meminumnya. Justru aneh bila ia tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau merusak diri dengan minuman macam itu," jawab Kushina. Gadis itu sangat tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi yang namanya pemabuk. Ia sangat tidak suka.

"Ojou-sama, Arashii-sama menyuruh saya memanggil Ojou-sama. Katanya ada seseorang yang ingin diperkenalkan dengan Ojou-sama." Chiyo menginterupsi momen Minato dan Kushina.

"Bilang padanya kalau mau mempertemukanku dengan orang yang dipilihnya atau apalah, aku tidak mau," jawab Kushina. Ia merasa bosan dengan segala macam cara yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Katanya, Ojou-sama harus menemuinya. Teman bisnis Arashii-sama yang penting, saya rasa."

Kushina menghela nafas. Kalau niatnya mempertunangkan juga, Kushina tetap tidak akan mau dan ia punya ribuan cara untuk menolak hal itu. Dan lagi, kata 'harus' itu memaksanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kushina akhirnya menurut. Minato mendorong kursi roda Kushina tanpa diperintah.

Kushina menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Perintah kakaknya itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. Baru saja ia mendapat tempat yang nyaman, eh sudah disuruh ke tempat kakaknya lagi.

"Ssstt... Lihat itu..."

"Dia adik satu-satunya Arashii Uzumaki 'kan?"

"Aduh, kasihan sekali dia. Cacat begitu."

"Cih, kasihan? Paling ia berdandan cantik dan memasang tampang memelas untuk mendapat perhatian lelaki."

"Pasti. Lihat saja, _butler_nya pasti sangat banyak."

"Huh, laki-laki yang ingin dengannya pasti karena menginginkan uangnya."

"Hah! Kita juga lebih cantik!"

Kushina mendengar kasak-kusuk itu. Mereka semua nyonya-nyonya dan nona-nona dari grup kaya. Gaunnya berlebihan dan dandanan menor. Mereka menatap sinis pada Kushina. Seolah-olah, mereka sirik pada Kushina yang cantik dan mengejek keterbatasannya.

Hati Kushina seperti diiris. Ia sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Ia memang lumpuh, dan itu bukan suatu vonis dia harus dikasihani. Ia ingin berjalan dan berlari lagi. Tapi semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Setiap kali menjejakkan kakinya, bayang-bayang kematian orang tuanya menghantuinya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Ojou-sama. Mereka hanya iri pada Ojou-sama," bisik Minato sambil merendahkan dirinya. Ia mendengar ocehan wanita-wanita itu. Dan ia merasa sangat marah nonanya dihina.

"Iri pada apa? Aku hanya seorang gadis lumpuh. Tidak perlu ada yang iri padaku," ujar Kushina dengan raut wajah muram. Minato memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia tahu, Kushina merasa sakit hati saat ini.

Minato tersenyum. "Ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka iri pada Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama sangat cantik daripada mereka. Ojou-sama bisa menulis cerita yang bagus. Dan Ojou-sama memiliki hati yang baik."

Kushina mendengus. Ia tahu, Minato ingin menghiburnya. Pemuda itu berbeda dari _butler_ lainnya yang tetap diam saja saat ia merasa sedih dan sakit hati. Entah apa yang mendorong Minato.

"Pujian atau hiburan?"

"Keduanya."

"Ah, Kushina! Ayo, kemari." Arashii sudah melihat mereka. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya, berdiri pasangan suami istri. Kelihatannya mereka yang dimaksud teman bisnis penting Arashii.

Minato pucat pasi melihat pasangan suami istri yang sangat dikenalnya. Minato sangat mengenal mereka. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di keningnya. Ternyata, mereka juga datang.

'Ke-Kenapa _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ berada di sini?' batin Minato menjerit.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jiraiya Namikaze dan ini istriku, Tsunade." Pria bertubuh besar dan berambut putih memperkenalkan dirinya ketika Kushina sudah berada di samping Arashii.

"A-aku Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit gugup. Ia mengenal Tsunade, karena ia membeli(sebenarnya diberi) gaun rancangan Tsunade.

"Mereka teman _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_, Kushina. Pemimpin Namikaze _Group_. Dan kalau tidak salah, Tsunade _ba-san_ membuka sebuah butik," ujar Arashii. Pria itu melempar sebuah senyuman pada Minato yang sudah mulutnya membuka-tutup tak jelas saking terkejutnya melihat orang tuanya.

"Ah, kita sudah saling mengenal. Benar 'kan, apa kataku? Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun itu," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum pada Kushina. Wanita bermata hazel itu mengenakan gaun berwarna krem. Tentu saja gaun itu rancangannya sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih, Tsunade-_san_," kata Kushina gugup. Semburat warna merah merona di pipinya.

"Panggil saja _Ba-san_. Dan panggil suamiku _Ji-san_ saja," ujar Tsunade ramah.

"Iya."

'Apa-apaan maksud _Kaa-san_ sekarang? _Tou-san_ sialan... Beraninya tersenyum seperti itu padaku...' gerutu Minato dalam hati. Kedua safirnya menatap kesal pada senyuman lebar sang ayah yang 'tengil'. Jiraiya menatapnya dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Ah, Arashii, kau sunggh beruntung memiliki adik yang sangat cantik. Andai saja aku belum menikah, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya," ujar Jiraiya sambil mengamati Kushina dari atas ke bawah.

"Jiraiya!" tegur Tsunade.

"Baiklah." Jiraiya sangat takut pada istrinya yang marah. Kebiasaan buruknya menggoda wanita waktu masih muda masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Dan beruntung, Minato tak mewarisi sifat mesumnya.

'Grrrrhhh... Pandangan apa itu ke Ojou-sama, hah?' batin Minato merasa sangat kesal pada Jiraiya. Berdasarkan raut wajah, sikap tubuh dan batinnya yang marah membara, bisa dipastikan Minato mengalami apa yang namanya cemburu.

"Hahahaha. Bukankah Anda punya seorang putra yang selalu Anda banggakan?" tanya Arashii, atau tepatnya ia memancing. Karena, ia juga tahu, bahwa putra dari Jiraiya adalah _butler_ adiknya.

"Hahahaha... Tentu saja. Dia mewarisi ketampananku," ujar Jiraiya. Tepatnya, narsis dengan mengatakan putranya mewarisi ketampanannya. Minato melotot ke arah ayahnya.

'Grrrhhh! Dasar orang tua narsis!' batin Minato.

'Narsis sekali...' batin Kushina.

Benar-benar kompak.

"Yah, menjadi Direktur dari Namikaze _Group_ dengan usia semuda itu sebuah hal yang istimewa. Kudengar umurnya baru dua puluh tahun ketika menjadi Direktur, benar?" tanya Arashii.

Kushina tampak mendengarkan pembicaraan antar dua eksekutif itu. Kakaknya memang menjadi pemimpin Namikaze _Group_ ketika masih berusia sangat muda karena kematian orang tua mereka, tapi itu pun masih ada yang mewakilkannya. Baru setelah lulus kuliah, Arashii memegang kekuasaan sepenuhnya. Itu pun usianya 21 tahun.

"Ya, begitulah. Otaknya sangat jenius. Aku tak tahu mengapa putraku bisa seperti itu. Tipe _workaholic_," jawab Jiraiya sambil tertawa keras. Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Itu karena aku tidak buang-buang waktu membaca novel mesum seperti _Tou-san_ dan aku tidak mau pekerjaanku berantakan,' batin Minato tertawa miris. Memang, ia orang jenius, dan _workaholic_. Tapi ia punya tekanan di balik itu semua.

"Sayang dia tidak datang kemari. Siapa tahu dia masih lajang dan bisa menjadi calon suami untuk adikku yang satu ini." Arashii tertawa dan memandang adiknya yang sedang digodanya.

"_Aniki_ cerewet," komentar Kushina. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya. Tangannya terkepal, siap menghajar kakaknya. Sudah tahu bahwa ia tak suka dengan pembicaraan tentang perjodohan, masih saja.

"Ohohoho! Tenang saja. Dia seratus persen lajang! Pacaran saja tidak pernah. Dia tidak di sini. Dia salah mengerjakan pekerjaannya, jadi kuberi hukuman selama tiga bulan. Jadi dia tak hadir di sini. Tapi pasti menyenangkan bila aku punya menantu secantik ini," jawab Jiraiya.

'Ya...Ya...Ya... Dihukum tiga bulan menjadi _butler_ dan aku di sini sekarang,' batin Minato _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, Jiraiya. Kurasa putra kita tidak akan suka dibicarakan seperti itu. Kau telalu melebih-lebihkannya," ujar Tsunade sambil mencubit lengan Jiraiya dengan pelan.

"Aw! Tapi aku bicara kenyataan, Tsunade. Kekurangannya hanyalah dia tidak mau dekat dengan perempuan!" balas Jiraiya meringis kesakitan karena cubitan istrinya. Padahal hanya cubitan pelan, tapi Tsunade punya tenaga yang berlebihan.

"Hahahaha... Walau begitu, sayang ia tidak datang," ujar Arashii melirik penuh arti pada Minato yang berdiri mematung. Tentu saja ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Minato adalah ekspresi wajah yang kesal.

Jiraiya tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Seorang asisten yang berdiri di belakangnya menunduk, lalu pergi dari situ. Minato merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Walau putra kami tidak datang, tapi kami membawa sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya. Kudengar Kushina sedang mencari pasangan untuk anjingnya ya?" tanya Jiraiya pada Kushina.

Alis Kushina naik ke atas. Keningnya berkerut. "Maksudnya... Anda membawa anjing ke sini, begitu?"

Wajah Minato pucat pasi seketika. Ia bergidik ketakutan. Lututnya gemetaran, dan ia meringis. Entah apa artinya, tapi matanya membulat. Kedua tangan yang memegang kursi roda sang nona, telah turun dari tempatnya.

'Ma-Masa sih... Masa _Tou-san _mengajak Tarou? Jangan sampai! Semoga ini hanya pikiranku saja... Jangan sampai...' batin Minato ketakutan. Dan alasannya sangat mudah. Sayangnya...

"GUK!GUK!"

Seekor anjing berwarna emas meluncur datang ke tempat mereka. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh asisten Jiraiya sampai anjing itu lepas tanpa tali pengikat. Dan anjing itu berlari terus dengan lidah terjulur.

'Masa sih ini sungguhan?' batin Minato menjerit. Kedua matanya melotot melihat penampakan di hadapannya.

"GUUUUKKKK!"

Dan dengan cepat, anjing itu langsung saja menuju ke arah sasarannya dengan riang dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang. Derap langkahnya yang berlari sangat cepat. Bulunya tampak bersinar keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Dan...

"Wooaaa! Jangan!"

BRRRUGGGGHH!

"Guk! Guk!":

Minato diterjang dari depan oleh anjing berwarna emas itu. Dan ia jatuh di permukaan rumput dengan seekor anjing di atasnya. Anjing itu menjilat-jilat wajahnya dengan senang dan riang.

Tentu saja...

Karena anjing itu adalah anjing _golden retriever_ milik Minato yang bernama Tarou.

"Guk! Guk!" Tarou menjilat-jilat wajah tuannya dengan senang hati. Sudah seminggu ia tak bertemu dan disayang oleh tuannya. Makanya, begitu mencium bau Minato, ia langsung lari secepat kilat dari asisten Jiraiya dan menghambur ke pelukan tuannya. Sebuah kerinduan anjing pada tuannya.

"Wah... Anjing putramu ya?" tanya Arashii menahan tawa melihat Minato yang kembali dipermalukan dengan hewan bernama anjing. Yang lainnya juga serupa, tertawa.

"Ya. Kelihatannya dia menyukai _butler_mu, Kushina. Siapa namanya?" tanya Jiraiya sok tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dengan putra kandungnya.

'_Tou-sannnn! _Awas kau nanti!' batin Minato menjerit dan menangis miris. Sudah kedua kalinya ia dipermalukan anjing. Yang pertama oleh Kyuubi, dan yang kedua oleh Tarou.

"Minato. Iya juga. Minato, apa kau memang menyukai anjing dan disukai anjing?" tanya Kushina, tertarik. Ia tertawa paling keras. Tak disangka olehnya, Minato itu benar-benar disukai anjing. Kyuubi sudah bisa menurut SEDIKIT pada Minato. Mungkin karena Kyuubi melihat Minato juga menyayangi majikannya, jadi ia memutuskan menurut.

"Mu-mungkin saja, Ojou-sama..." jawab Minato sambil berusaha berdiri. Dan Tarou menjilat pipinya. Ekornya bergoyang, meminta Minato menemaninya bermain. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu tuannya menjadi apa sekarang.

"_Ji-san_, siapa nama anjing ini?" tanya Kushina setelah mengamati Tarou baik-baik. Anjing itu memiliki bulu yang indah. Dan ia yakin anjing itu jantan. _Golden retriever_, sejenis dengan Kyuubi.

"Tarou," jawab Jiraiya tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin, jika anjing milik Minato bisa berjodoh dengan anjing milik Kushina.

"Boleh kupinjam? Aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan Kyuubi," pinta Kushina dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menyukai Tarou, jujur saja. Anjing itu kelihatannya anjing yang berbeda dibanding anjing lainnya. Apalagi, larinya cepat.

Sifat anjing memang seperti tuannya. Minato juga bisa berlari cepat. Ia punya kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Tarou, kecuali fakta bahwa ia tidak manja seperti Tarou.

"Oh, silahkan saja! Kau, aku titip anjing putraku. Awas kalau sampai ada apa-apa, kau harus menanggungnya!" ujar Jiraiya, tepatnya perintah Jiraiya pada Minato yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kushina.

Saat Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan –mengapa harus aku? Aku juga pemiliknya-, Jiraiya menambahkan, "Kau 'kan pelayan Nona Kushina, jadi tolong ya."

Minato menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Apalagi Kushina sudah memintanya. Nasib sialnya terlalu parah. Ia sudah berharap anjing itu tidak menarik bagi Kushina, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Tarou mengarahkan kedua matanya pada seorang gadis yang kelihatannya dekat dengan tuannya. Ia mendekati Kushina. Minato merasa was-was. Bila sudah berhadapan dengan orang asing, Tarou akan berubah kepribadian menjadi ganas, tidak ramah.

"Oh, jadi kau mau berkenalan? Namaku Kushina. Tarou, ya, namamu?" tanya Kushina yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Tarou. Tarou menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Minato, bawa aku dan anjing ini ke tempat Kyuubi berada sekarang," perintah Kushina. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat senang. Jarang anjing yang mau menurut seperti Tarou. Ia menyukai anjing itu. Itu yang ada di pikirannya sejak ia melihat Tarou.

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

Minato mendorong kursi roda Kushina. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan memberi isyarat supaya Tarou ikut dengan mereka. Batinnya ingin menangis, jangan sampai Kyuubi juga menyukai anjing kesayangannya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana Minato selama di sini? Ia bisa di dekat Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya setelah yakin Minato dan Kushina tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia menatap ke arah Arashii dengan raut wajah serius.

Arashii mengangguk. "Sedikit. Ia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kushina. Kurasa, Kushina juga merasa nyaman dengan Minato. Mungkin karena ia mendapat perhatian dari Minato."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Dugaanku seharusnya tepat, dengan sikap Minato sewaktu ada di butik milikku. Kuharap, mereka benar-benar bisa dekat."

"Aku harap, pertunangan ini bisa berjalan lancar. Dengan ini, aku bisa menepati janji orang tuaku. Mungkin mereka juga senang melihat Kushina yang sekarang." Arashii tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu, apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa.

"Ya. Kau juga sudah tahu janji ini saat malam itu, 'kan, Arashii?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

Arashii mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi tak kusangka, caranya seperti ini untuk membuat mereka berdua dekat. Benar-benar cara yang tak lazim. Apalagi, Minato sedikit kesulitan karena _butler_ sebelumnya benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Kurasa hanya cara ini yang bisa. Selain itu, Minato tak akan punya banyak waktu. Ia bekerja terus," ujar Jiraiya.

"Itu karena kau pemalas, jadi kau serahkan tanggung jawabmu juga pada Minato," ujar Tsunade. Ia kenal betul perangai suaminya. Jadi, wajar kalau ia tahu sebagaian pekerjaan Minato adalah pekerjaan Jiraiya.

"Yah, dengan ini dia juga bisa mengenal cinta, bukan maksudku mereka berdua. Kau mau membantu 'kan, Arashii?" tanya Jiraiya. Tatapan seriusnya dilayangkan Arashii.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin, Minato bisa membuat Kushina berubah," jawab Arashii mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Dan semoga, Kyuubi juga berjodoh dengan Tarou. Pasti sangat pas."

* * *

"Kyuubi!" panggil Kushina. Anjingnya tengah bermain sendiri di taman belakang rumah. Tidak ada anjing lain, karena setelah dicoba satu persatu, anjing lain malah lari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

"Guk! Guk!" Kyuubi lari menghampiri tuannya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kushina dan bermanja-manja. Minato _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Biasanya, anjing itu sangat ganas.

"Kyuubi, perkenalkan. Ini Tarou. Jangan kasar ya," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis dan ceria. Senyuman yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

Sejenak, Kyuubi melihat Tarou yang berada di sebelah Minato. Matanya menatap tajam pada Tarou. Dan Tarou tetap tegak pada posisinya. Entah mengapa, hawa pertaruangan menguasai setelah kedua anjing itu berhadapan.

Minato dan Kushina was-was. Keduanya mengkhawatirkan anjing masing-masing. Bisa saja mereka justru bertarung. Dan mereka tak mau anjing masing-masing terluka.

'Jangan, Tarou...' batin Minato.

Ada dua risiko. Pertama, Tarou bisa saja menyerang Kyuubi sampai Kyuubi terluka dan membuat Kushina menangis. Ia tak mau itu. Kedua, justru Tarou yang diserang dan terluka. Dan ia juga tidak mau itu. Sebagai catatan, Tarou pernah memergoki seorang satpam yang berbohong dan hendak mencuri. Anjing itu menggigit lengannya dan menyerangnya dengan ganas.

"Gukk!" Mungkin bisa diartikan, Tarou menyapa Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tampak sedikit menjadi aneh. Kemudian, anjing itu berbalik dan melangkah dengan angkuhnya. Persis dengan sikap Kushina yang angkuh dan dingin terhadap Minato. Tapi...

Bisa dibilang, Kyuubi terpana pada 'kegagahan' sikap Tarou. Sama seperti Kushina yang tak mau mengakuinya, Kyuubi pun begitu. Ia memilih bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Tarou.

"Gagal..." Kushina mendesah kecewa.

"Ku-kurasa tidak..." Minato melotot histeris melihat anjingnya saat ini. Tarou, yang hanya melihat Kyuubi seperti itu, malah terpesona! Kedua matanya membentuk '_love-love_'. Padahal Kyuubi bersikap sombong padanya!

"Guuuukkk!(Cantik sekali!)"

'_NOOOOO_!'

"Guk! Guk!(Kyuubi! Lihat ke sini!)" Kyuubi berbalik, mendengar panggilan dari Tarou. Kedua matanya seperti melotot melihat Tarou yang sepertinya... menyukainya dan bermata _love-love_?

"Guuukk!(Apa maksudmu, hah?)" geram Kyuubi.

Minato dan Kushina memperhatikan tingkah kedua anjing itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya anjing mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Menurutmu, berhasil?" tanya Kushina pada Minato. Kedua matanya menatap dengan penuh binar. Dan sukses membuat Minato takluk. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak sangat kencang.

"Mu-Mungkin," jawab Minato gugup. Senyuman Kushina sangat manis.

"Guk!(Aku menyukaimu!)" jawab Tarou.

"GUUUUKKKKK?(APAAAAAA?)"

Dan dimulailah. Kyuubi lari dari Tarou karena tak menyangka, anjing itu menyukainya. Dengan semangat yang berkobar, Tarou berlari dan mengejar Kyuubi dengan hati yang bahagia. Mungkinkah Kyuubi belahan jiwanya?

"GUUUUKKK! GUUUKKK!(Apa-apaan kau? Jangan kejar aku!)" Kyuubi berlari semakin cepat. Walau ia adalah anjing yang sangat ganas, dihadapan pejantan seperti Tarou yang tangguh, ia seakan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"GUUUKK!(Tunggu!)"

Dan begitulah, kejar-kejaran berlangsung selama beberapa menit disaksikan oleh Minato dan Kushina bersama. Mereka berdua melihat bagaimana kedua anjing itu berkejaran.

Pada akhirnya, Kyuubi menyerah dan akhirnya mau bermain bersama Tarou. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum bersama melihat keakraban kedua anjing itu.

Suatu saat, mungkin mereka menjadi seperti itu.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaks! UN SELESAIIII! HORAAAYYY! Khekhekhe... Buat balasan review... kali ini tidak yaaa! Yang lgin mungkin via PM

_And the last..._

_Review please!  
_


	5. A Plan?

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, bit humor i guess?**

**Pair : MinaKushi(again)**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: Oke! Inilah chapter 5. Pertama kupikir ini cerita yang gagal total. Ternyata tidak.

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Plan?

"Hoaaaammm..."

Sang mentari mengusir horizon hitam malam menjadi biru cerah. Aktivitas pagi pun dimulai. Embun yang membasahi dedaunan tampak menyegarkan dan mengucap salam pagi. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi dan berterbangan ke sana dan kemari. Kehidupan hari itu pun dimulai. Para manusia mulai meninggalkan alam mimpinya satu persatu.

Termasuk sosok yang tengah berada di sebuah kamar di kediaman Uzumaki. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mengusir rasa ngantuk yang masih menghinggapi dirinya. Ia pun duduk di atas ranjang sempit yang ia tiduri selama seminggu ini. Kedua mata safirnya mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan pagi hari.

'Sudah pagi, ya? Aduh, kenapa semalam aku malah bermimpi tentang _Ojou-sama_? Aah, aku masih lelah. Kemarin menemani _Ojou-sama_ seharian saat pesta,' batin Minato yang sebenarnya tidak relau untuk bangun. Ternyata pekerjaan sebagai pelayan itu melelahkan. Apalagi menjadi pelayan dari nona yang super cerewet, egois, manja dan kejam pada pelayannya.

Ia mengambil jam yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan jam itu baik-baik. Jarum panjang menunjuk di antara angka 6 dan 7, sementara yang pendek menunjuk ke arah angka 11. Ia masih melihat jam itu dengan tampang statis, dengan wajahnya yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

'Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit ya...' batinnya.

.

.

.

"HAAAH? AKU TERLAMBAT!" Begitu impuls otaknya aktif, Minato menjerit histeris. Ia bangun kesiangan. Ia harusnya berada di samping Kushina mulai dari pukul 7 pagi. Dan sekarang ia hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk melayani sang nona.

Minato cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Untuk kamarnya, memang spesial memiliki kamar mandi di dalam, karena ia adalah satu-satunya _butler_ di situ. Petugas kebun juga pulang menjelang malam. Jadi, daripada mandi di kamar mandi yang sama dengan para _maid_, kamar khsusus _butler_ memiliki kamar mandi sendiri.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu segera mandi dengan cepat dan tidak lupa menggosok giginya. Ia segera memakai seragamnya yang tergantung di depan lemari pakaian dan merapikan dirinya. Bahkan, ia sampai salah hampir memakai jas untuk celananya. Minato sangat buru-buru hari itu.

Sambil memakai dasinya, ia lari menuju lantai dua, tempat sang nona berada. Ia tidak memedulikan para _maid_ yang menatapnya dengan mata '_love-love'_. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Minato memang pelari cepat di masa SMAnya. Ia tak mau ambil banyak waktu untuk berjalan santai. Kebutuhan sang nona menjadi prioritasnya sekarang ini.

'Sial! Aku sudah terlambat 10 menit!' batin Minato sambil melirik ke arah arlojinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar khawatir sang nona akan memarahinya karena ia terlambat. Amarah sang nona pasti mengerikan. Minato tak mau hal itu terjadi. Karenanya, ia segera membuka pintu kamar Kushina.

"_Ojou-sama_, maaf saya terlam-"

Perkataan Minato terputus. Pemuda itu terbelalak melihat sang nona. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Chiyo yang berada di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Pemuda itu menatap sang nona dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tertawa miris dalam hati.

Kushina Uzumaki masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam dan selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Rambut merahnya terurai begitu saja menjadi alas tubuhnya. Ia berbaring lurus, karena kakinya sakit bila ia berbaring miring.

Minato merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia sudah buru-buru mandi dan memakai pakaian, bahkan berlari ke lantai dua, tapi sang nona masih tidur. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak terlambat untuk kali ini karena Kushina masih tidur dan belum butuh dilayani olehnya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, ia tidak terkena amarah Kushina.

"_Ojou-sama_ masih lelah karena kemarin. Biarkan _Ojou-sama_ tidur, jangan berisik dan membangunkannya. Nah, kau jagalah _Ojou-sama_, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan," ujar Chiyo pada Minato yang masih terlihat terengah-engah karena berlari. Minato mengangguk pada pelayan tua itu. Chiyo pun keluar dari kamar Kushina dan meninggalkan kedua insan itu di dalam kamar. Ia percaya Minato tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Minato mendekati ranjang Kushina. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kushina tidur. Minato terpesona pada wajah Kushina yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya begitu lembut, damai dan tenang. Tidak wajah jutek dan dingin seperti yang dipasangnya. Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa senang melihat wajah Kushina yang seperti ini.

Jantung Minato berpacu lebih cepat daripada yang biasanya. Bukan karena tadi ia berlari kencang. Rasanya ada yang berdesir dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang aneh di depan seorang gadis. Gadis yang belum lama dikenalnya, bahkan baru seminggu ia mengenalnya. Tapi, ia selalu ingin berada di dekat Kushina. Ia merasa bahagia di sampingnya. Tadinya, ia tidak sepenuh hati melaksanakan tugasnya. Tapi, sekarang ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

'Apa mungkin aku...' Minato memandang Kushina dengan pandangan yang lembut. Ia merasa aneh. Baru kali ini ia memandang seorang gadis dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ia tidak pernah menatap gadis lain dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kushina adalah gadis pertama yang ditatapnya seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mendorongnya berlaku seperti itu. Entah apa rasa itu, tapi Minato menyukainya.

"Uhmmm..." Kushina mulai membuka matanya. Tubuh mungilnya mulai menggeliat. Kedua tangannya direntangkannya untuk meregangkan ototnya. Kushina membiasakan kedua violetnya dengan suasana pagi hari. Ia merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak kali ini. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar ia bangun kesiangan. Mungkin karena lelah dengan pesta kemarin.

Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang _butler_ berdiri di samping ranjangnya dan sedang menatapanya dengan tatapan aneh. Kushina tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran dengan Minato. Bisa saja Minato terpengaruh sesuatu dan menjadi aneh. Ia memang tidak bisa duduk di ranjangnya tanpa dibantu, tapi ia harus mencoba menyadarkan Minato. Ia tidak tahu tatapan Minato adalah tatapan dari seorang pemuda untuk seorang gadis.

"Minato, kemarilah sedikit," panggil Kushina. Tangannya melambai, memerintahkan Minato untuk mendekat.

"Ya? Ada apa _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato sembari mendekat.

PLAK!

Telapak tangan Kushina mendarat di pipi Minato dengan cukup lembut, tapi bertenaga.

"ADOOOWWW!"

Kushina tersenyum melihat Minato mengaduh kesakitan. Paling tidak, Minato sudah normal kembali. Tidak sia-sia ia melatih tangannya supaya bertenaga. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya, jadi ia melatih tangannya supaya kuat. Itulah hal yang sukses menyelamatkannya dari ulah buruk _butler_ terdahulunya. Dan sekarang, mungkin menyelamatkan Minato dari kerasukan sesuatu?

"Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ memukulku?" tanya Minato sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena serangan dari sang nona. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani 'menampar' pipinya. Tapi, tangan Kushina terasa lembut saat menyentuh pipinya. Entah mengapa, Minato merasa semakin aneh. Ia tidak marah, tapi jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Walau hanya sebuah 'tamparan' di pipi, itu pertama kalinya ia melakukan kontak sedekat itu dengan seorang gadis.

"Habis kau memandangiku dengan tampang aneh. Kupikir kau kerasukan sesuatu. Jadi yah, untuk menyadarkanmu lebih baik kupukul saja. Siapa tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Berhasil 'kan?" tanya Kushina, masih tersenyum manis. Ia memang judes dan galak, tapi siapa mengira ia juga seorang gadis yang polos?

'Bukan itu, _Ojou-sama_! Kau tidak merngerti!' batin Minato menjerti lagi. Bisa-bisanya, tatapan lembut darinya disangka tatapan aneh dan ia disangka kerasukan oleh sang nona? Sampai pipinya harus mendapatkan sebuah tamparan dari Kushina pula. Kushina memang gadis yang membuatnya terpesona, tapi juga gadis pertama yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

'_Ojou-sama_ benar-benar polos. Mungkin selama ini ia tertutup sehingga menyembunyikan sifat aslinya,' batin Minato.

Kemarin, Kushina tertawa dan tersenyum gembira saat bermain bersama Kyuubi dan Tarou. Minato memang sedikit menyesal melihat anjingnya benar-benar menyukai Kyuubi. Tapi, ia merasa senang bisa melihat senyuman Kushina. Tarou juga bersikap baik pada Kushina, bahkan mau menurut dan manja pada Kushina. Kushina juga senang dengan hal itu. Bahkan, ia menganggap Tarou benar-benar anjing yang sangat baik. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa tuan dari Tarou.

Dan Minato menyukai Kushina yang seperti itu. Kelakuannya mencerminkan tingkah seorang gadis yang ceria dan bersemangat. Bukan seperti nona yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain dan berwajah muram serta judes. Sosok Kushina yang asli perlahan mulai muncul.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau yang ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Chiyo _baa-san_ yang berada di sini? Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kushina menyadari keanehan di kamarnya. Biasanya Minato datang setelah ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tapi, kali ini Minato sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Kurasa _Ojou-sama_ kelelahan sehingga bangun siang," jawab Minato sambil melihat ke arah arlojinya.

"APA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU?" Kushina menjerit histeris tahu bahwa dirinya bangun kesiangan. Padahal, ia sudah menyusun jadwal hari ini. Ia hendak pergi lagi untuk menemui Mikoto, editornya. Sepertinya, cerita karangannya hendak dibukukan dan ia diminta menulis novel.

"E-eh, i-itu, kalau aku membangunkan _Ojou-sama_, nanti _Ojou-sama_ pasti akan marah padaku. _Ojou-sama_ juga terlihat kelelahan," jawab Minato. Sebulir keringat menetes dari keningnya saking takutnya mendengar suara sang nona yang menggelegar.

"Oh, begitu. Rupanya kau ini sedikit pengertian ya. Naikkan aku ke kursi roda. Kemudian, carikan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan saat pergi," perintah Kushina dengan sangat cepat.

"Baik." Minato mendekati Kushina, lalu menarik selimutnya. Ia menggendong sang nona dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda dengan pelan. Ia takut gaun tidur yang dikenakan sang nona tersingkap olehnya. Gaun tidur yang dikenakan Kushina agak ketat sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Diakuinya, tubuh Kushina memang sedikit lebih dari yang pernah dibayangkannya. Bukan dalam artian ia mesum, tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh Kushina memang langsing dan indah. Selama ini, Kushina tidak pernah memakai pakaian ketat, jadi wajar ia terkejut.

"Apa _Ojou-sama_ bisa mandi sendiri?" tanya Minato.

DUAAAKKKHHH!

"Jangan kira aku mau dimandikan olehmu!" Kushina meninju Minato dengan marahnya. Walau pun ia duduk di kursi roda, tapi tangannya bisa ke belakang dan meninju pemuda itu. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa sangat marah sekarang.

"Adududuh! Bukan itu maksudku, _Ojou-sama_! Aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu! Maksudku, biasanya _Ojou-sama_ dilayani oleh pelayan lain saat mandi, apa perlu kupanggilkan?" tanya Minato sambil merintih kesakitan. Ternyata, tinju sang nona lumayan keras.

"Eh? Aku salah ya? Tentu saja aku bisa mandi sendiri. _Aniki _membuat kamar mandinya secara khusus untukku. Maaf ya, aku kira kau mesum." Wajah Kushina memerah karena ia salah mengira maksud Minato. Ia kira, Minato benar-benar bermaksud buruk padanya.

'Ukhhh... Memangnya aku _Tou-san_ yang mesum itu?' batin Minato miris. Sudah dua kali ia dipukul oleh gadis. Gadis yang sama, bahkan karena kesalahpahaman yang sepele. Bahkan, ia disangka orang mesum oleh Kushina. Bagaimana ia tidak menderita secara batin?

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ojou-sama_. Mungkin pertanyaanku yang salah," ujar Minato. Ia tidak ingin berkata kasar pada Kushina. Kalau ia berkata kasar pada Kushina, ia tidak bisa merubah Kushina menjadi gadis ceria, riang dan lembut hatinya seperti dulu. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia melunakkan hati Kushina yang sekeras batu.

"Tapi..." Kushina menatap ke arah Minato dengan mata yang sedih. Entah apa arti di balik tatapannya, Minato tak tahu itu. Ia baru kali ini melihat Kushina memiliki mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Minato hanya membalas tatapannya dengan lembut. Kushina menghela nafasnya.

"Seandainya aku bisa berjalan, mungkin aku tak perlu merepotkan banyak orang. Aku benci diriku yang selalu saja bergantung pada orang lain. Kau juga menganggapku merepotkan dirimu, 'kan, Minato?" tanya Kushina. "Yang lainnya juga menganggapku beban."

Minato tersenyum mendengarkan sang nona. Kushina bukan gadis yang manja, menurutnya. Ia ingin mandiri, tapi karena keterbatasan kakinya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, menurut Minato, keterbatasan Kushina tidak mengganggunya. Memang ia merasa lelah mendorong kursi roda terus, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa Kushina adalah sebuah beban bagi dirinya.

"Bagiku, _Ojou-sama_ bukan beban, kok. Aku senang bisa melayani _Ojou-sama_. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Terkadang, manusia juga perlu bergantung pada orang lain." Kushina hanya tertawa mendengarkan argumen Minato tentang dirinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar keras kepala sampai berkata seperti itu.

"Kau lucu juga. Aku masih belum terlalu percaya padamu, ingat itu. Jangan kira karena perkataanmu, aku bisa langsung percaya. Tapi, terima kasih sudah berusaha menghiburku," ujar Kushina. Entah mengapa, ia senang Minato tidak menganggapnya sebagai beban. Baru kali ini ada _butler_ yang begitu baik padanya. Selain itu, yang lain hanya menganggapnya beban dan hanya bisa merepotkan.

"Sama-sama. Silahkan mandi dulu, _Ojou-sama_. Saya akan menyiapkan pakaian Anda," ujar Minato.

"Ah ya. Setelahnya, kau keluar dari ruangan ini. Tunggu sampai aku memanggilmu, kau baru boleh masuk. Jangan dilanggar. Kau berani melanggar, akan kuadukan pada _Aniki_ dan itu akhir dari pekerjaanmu," ujar Kushina setengah mengancam. Ia paling benci kalau ada seseorang yang punya hobi mengintip.

"Baik. Aku tidak punya hobi seperti itu, _Ojou-sama_." Minato tersenyum. Sepertinya, semakin lama Kushina semakin bisa membuka diri padanya. Kushina hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memutar rodanya supaya bisa bergerak ke kamar mandi. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato.

'Persis seperti Kyuubi saat di depan Tarou. Ada apa dengan _Ojou-sama_?' batin Minato heran. Gelagat Kushina sangat aneh. Gadis itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Minato. Minato tak tahu apa artinya itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat gelagat aneh seorang gadis. Ia tak punya pengalaman cinta. Wajar ia tak tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan Kushina.

Minato menghela nafas. Ia bergerak menuju ke lemari pakaian Kushina yang cukup besar. Ia mulai membuka lemari yang paling kecil. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ia membuka lemari yang salah. Tepatnya, ia membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian dalam.

'Uh, sialan...' Minato menutup hidungnya, berharap tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari sana, seperti yang ada di komik-komik yang dibacanya. Ia juga tidak mesum seperti ayahnya. Tapi, namanya juga laki-laki, ia jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

'Minato... Hentikan pikiranmu, oke? Nanti _Ojou-sama_ akan menghajarmu...' batin Minato. Pemuda itu benar-benar kesal dengan hormon lelakinya yang membuatnya berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang nonanya. Ia membuka lemari yang besar. Ia memutuskan tidak akan membuka lemari yang kecil untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum pikirannya menjadi kotor.

'Ah, benar yang ini. Rok panjang, kemeja, kaus lengan panjang, stola. Astaga... masa pakaiannya hanya ini-ini saja? _Ojou-sama_ memang keterlaluan. Padahal cantik, tapi pakainnya terlalu sederhana. Tapi, memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis centil itu. Hah, bisa-bisanya memakai pakaian serba pendek di depanku. Tapi, kenapa aku lebih tertarik pada _Ojou-sama_ ya?' batin Minato heran. Seluruh koleksi pakaian Kushina didominasi pakaian sederhana dan tidak mencolok. Dengan itu saja, Kushina sudah menarik di mata Minato.

'Hm... Sebentar... Lebih baik _Ojou-sama_ memakai pakaian yang lebih berwarna. Bagaimana kalau atasannya kemeja ungu dan bawahnya rok putih? Ah, pasti cocok sekali untuk _Ojou-sama_. Apalagi, wajah _Ojou-sama_ manis dan imut,' batin Minato dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajah polos Kushina baginya sangat imut. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kesannya.

Minato mengambil sebuah kemeja panjang berwarna ungu muda dan rok berwarna putih gading. Tak lupa, ia mengambil stola ungu kotak-kotak hitam. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Kushina berpakaian seperti itu. Dengan setelan itu, pasti Kushina akan jadi gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

'Ah, sebaiknya aku keluar saja.'

* * *

**Kushina's pov~**

Uh...

Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu di depan Minato? Oh, ayolah, Kushina. Kau harus membuatnya dipecat supaya kau tak punya _butler_ lagi! Kenapa kau malah berbaik hati dan tersenyum padanya? Oh, Kushina, ada apa dengan dirimu?

Aku menjalankan kursi rodaku ke dekat _bath tub_. _Aniki_ sudah mendesainnya supaya aku bisa masuk ke sana tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kursi roda ini juga. Aku hanya tinggal melepas salah satu sisinya dan berpindah ke _bath tub_. Sepertinya, sudah ada yang menyiapkan air mandinya. Di sisi _bath tub_, ada sebuah gantungan handuk dan sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor. Aku melepas bajuku dan masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dengan pelan.

Haaah, rasanya segar sekali airnya. Mungkin, aku terlalu lama tidur karena lelah. Tapi mandi sambil berendam memang enak dan menyegarkan. Aku bisa merasakan air hangat yang membasuh seluruh tubuhku. Tapi, agak aneh rasanya kali ini. Ada seorang lelaki di luar kamar mandiku. Tidak biasanya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Memang, terkadang ada _butler_ yang berada di kamarku selagi aku mandi. Tapi, mereka mengambil pakaian asal-asalan dan langsung pergi ke luar.

Uh... Aku merasa sangat aneh saat ini. Minato bersikap baik padaku, walau aku sering bersikap ketus padanya. Dia juga lebih tampan dari yang lainnya. Sepertinya, ia punya kharisma yang menarikku. Aku merasa aneh saat mata safirnya menatapku. Begitu mempesona dan menarik perhatianku. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku melihat tatapan matanya yang seperti itu.

Aneh. Wajahku juga memerah dan terasa panas saat memikirkannya. Selalu saja, ia terbayang dalam benakku. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam gendongannya. Tangannya besar dan kekar, tapi tidak kasar. Ia memperlakukanku seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Apa mungkin...

Aku mulai menyukainya?

* * *

**Normal pov~**

"Minatooooooo!"

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" Minato langsung masuk ke kamar begitu Kushina memanggilnya dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Kenapa kau menyiapkan pakaian seperti ini, hah?" Kushina menunjuk ke arah pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan. Karena ia sulit berdiri, ia tak bisa mengambil pakaian lainnya. Dan ia memakai kemeja ungu muda dan rok putih, seperti yang sudah dipilihkan Minato.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa,_Ojou-sama_? Bukankah itu terlihat sangat pantas untuk _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato heran. Seperti yang dipikirkannya, Kushina tampak sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan pakaian itu. Ia heran mengapa Kushina malah marah-marah padanya.

"Bu-Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku malu pakai pakaian seperti ini!" jawab Kushina. Rona merah mewarnai parasnya. Membuatnya semakin manis di depan Minato. Kalau saja Minato tidak bisa menahan diri, ia pasti sudah melakukan sebuah tindakan pada Kushina, seperti menciumnya.

"Lho? _Ojou-sama_ sangat cantik memakai pakaian seperti itu, kenapa harus merasa malu?" Minato merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali. Dia hanya memilihkan pakaian yang layak dipakai oleh Kushina, bukan?

"Ta-Tapi... Aku baru pertama kali memakainya!"

"Tidak masalah 'kan? _Ojou-sama_ pantas kok, memakai pakaian seperti itu."

"Kau memang orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Minato memang keras kepala. Bisa-bisanya, ia dipaksa memakai pakaian yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Hahahahaha... _Ojou-sama_ juga orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui," balas Minato. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kushina. Dan walau cemberut, wajah Kushina masih tampak imut di matanya. Minato sangat ingin menaklukkan Kushina. Ia akan melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menaklukkannya.

"Terserah. Kau juga keras kepala."

"Ah, sebaiknya _Ojou-sama _turun dan sarapan dulu. Akan saya keluarkan Kyuubi dari kandang kalau perlu." Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merasa ia dan Kushina sudah saling mengenal dari dulu. Padahal, baru seminggu ia mengenalnya. Tapi, ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Kushina. Yang jelas, perasaan itu tidak bisa didapatkannya dari gadis lain.

"Baiklah, terserahmu sajalah."

Kushina menatap ke arah langit-langit mobil miliknya dengan raut bosan. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan Mikoto. Kali ini, Mikoto mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah restoran. Dan seperti biasa, Minato menjadi supirnya. Entah kenapa, Arashii tidak mengijinkannya memakai supir, tapi ia menyuruhnya memakai _butler_ sebagai supirnya. Dari dulu selalu begitu. Tapi, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa nyaman. Minato mengendarai mobil dengan cepat, namun tidak kasar.

Kushina tidak bisa melihat ke arah jalan karena bila ia melihat ke arah jalan, ia pasti ingin menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia selalu saja ingin memandangi _butler_nya yang ke 70 itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi semakin hari, ia ingin semakin dekat dengan Minato. Ia hampir saja melupakan niatnya untuk membuat Minato dipecat. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tak ingin Minato dipecat juga.

"_Ojou-sama_, kenapa Anda melihat ke arah langit-langit mobil?" tanya Minato yang memperhatikan Kushina dari kaca spion. Dari tadi pagi, tingkah laku Kushina sangat aneh. Seperti ingin menghindari tatapan matanya. Dan kali ini, Kushina melihat ke arah langit-langit mobil. Bukankah ini hal yang aneh?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Minato, aku punya pertanyaan padamu. Apa kau pernah punya pacar?" tanya Kushina mengalihkan perhatian.

'Oh, tidak. Mengapa aku tanya seperti itu, hah? Aduh, Kushina, jangan bertingkah bodoh, dong!' Kushina merutuk dalam hati. Ia menyesal menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Minato. Terkesan ia ingin menyelidiki Minato dan mengenalnya lebih lanjut. Kalau _butler_ lain sebelum Minato, jelas mengincar _maid _di rumahnya yang masih muda. Kalau tidak, mendekatinya untuk mengincar hartanya. Tentu saja dengan rayuan gombal dan muluk-muluk.

"Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ sangat penasaran dengan hal seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato balik. Dalam hati, ia tertawa melihat semburat merah di wajah Kushina. Gadis itu sepertinya gelagapan, tidak seperti waktu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Kau juga bertanya seperti itu padaku. Memangnya kenapa kau tidak berpacaran?" tanya Kushina makin penasaran dengan Minato. Dengan wajah setampan itu, apalagi tubuhnya juga ramping, tapi kekar, masa ia tidak punya pacar?

Minato tampak tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Hahahaha... Mungkin, alasannya hampir sama dengan _Ojou-sama_. Aku yang tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Tapi, _Ojou-sama_ tidak mungkin percaya ya."

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dahi Minato berkerut karena heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan nonanya? Atau ia salah menjawab pertanyaan Kushina? Tapi, ada hawa mengerikan yang tampaknya berasal dari sang nona.

"Minato, jangan-jangan kau..."

Suasana semakin mencekam. Entah apa vonis atas jawabannya yang akan diberikan oleh sang nona. Minato merasakan firasat buruk. Jangan-jangan, ia memang salah menjawab. Jantung Minato berdetak kencang karena takutnya akan vonis dari nonanya.

"... Seorang homo ya?"

"_NANI?_"

Minato merasa sangat syok. Sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di keningnya. Ia dituduh kerasukan sesuatu, itu masih lebih baik. Daripada yang ini? Ia dituduh homo oleh sang nona? Penyuka sesama jenis?

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau bilang tidak tertarik pada gadis." Kushina dengan polosnya memberikan pendapatnya.

"Bukan itu, _Ojou-sama_! Aku bukan homo! Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ berpikiran seperti itu? Aku bukannya tidak tertarik pada seorang gadis, tapi belum tertarik!" Minato benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Belum lama ia bekerja, nonanya sudah memberikan cap yang aneh-aneh.

'Kemarin, aku bisa disangka _laddy killer_ dan tukan main perempuan kalau _Ojou-sama_ tahu aku seorang eksekutif. Sekarang? Aku disangka homo. Aduh, _Ojou-sama_, kenapa kau begini terhadapku, sih?' batin Minato miris saat ini. _Inner_nya sepertinya sedang di pojokan. Kalau bisa, Minato juga ingin di pojokan sekarang.

"Oh, begitu ya. Maaf ya, sudah mengiramu homo. Habis, kau juga sepertinya tidak tertarik pada seorang _maid_ pun di rumah. Padahal, kukira mereka tertarik padamu," kata Kushina. Ia sering sekali memperhatikan mata para _maid_ di rumahnya yang mendadak menjadi mata _'love-love'_ bila melihat Minato. Ia merasa tidak suka sebenarnya. Mungkin, perasaan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan cemburu.

"Hahaha... Masa sih? Aku juga tidak tampan seperti para aktor." Minato berusaha menghindar dari Kushina. Ia tentu saja tahu, karena ia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang dihiraukan oleh Minato. Pemuda itu memang pemilih.

"Oh ya? Ah, sudah sampai. Turunkan aku." Kushina melihat ke arah papan nama sebuah restoran. Sepertinya memang benar, karena Minato menghentikan mobilnya di sana. Pemuda itu turun dari mobil dan mengeluarkan kursi roda milik Kushina, lalu ia menggendong dan mendudukkan Kushina di kursi roda.

Pemuda itu mendorong kursi roda Kushina masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Ia langsung mendorongnya ke arah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Mikoto Uchiha sudah berada di sana, tentu saja bersama Itachi yang masih kecil. Minato mengenal Mikoto karena wanita itu suami dari teman Minato, Fugaku Uchiha. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke mobil.

"Wah, kau datang juga, Kushina." Mikoto tersenyum hangat ke arah sahabatnya itu. Di depannya sudah terhidang kopi. Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis. Minato segera memindahkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Ah, sudah lama ya, Miko?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Kau mau pesan apa? Maaf, kemarin aku tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki _Group_."

"Aku pesan kopi saja. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang asyik di pesta itu. Yang dibicarakan hanya seputar bisnis, gosip dan lainnya. Itachi juga pasti tidak suka di sana. Ya 'kan, Itachi?" Kushina melempar senyuman pada Itachi yang tengah duduk manis di samping ibunya. Mikoto menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kushina. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya itu tidak suka pesta.

"Haah... Entah kapan kau bisa berubah, Kushina. Memang tidak ada pemuda tampan di sana? Seharusnya kau cari kekasih kalau pesta. Lumayan lho, bisa menikah dengan sesama orang kaya," ujar Mikoto. Wanita itu memang tidak datang karena kemarin Itachi demam. Yang datang hanya Fugaku.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu aku cacat 'kan, Miko? Yang dapat jodoh justru anjingku." Kushina tertawa mengingat anjingnya yang bisa akrab dengan Tarou. Tapi, tetap saja Kyuubi bersikap galak dan jual mahal terhadap Tarou.

"Masa? Dengan anjing siapa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Namanya Tarou. Kalau tidak salah, yang punya itu putra dari pemilik Namikaze _Group_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu nama pemiliknya. Kau tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Ia bosan dengan berita bisnis, jadi wajar ia tidak tahu bahwa Minato adalah Minato Namikaze, pewaris Namikaze _Group_ sekaligus pemilik Tarou.

"Tentu saja kenal. Dia teman baik suamiku. Lumayan lho, orangnya tampan, masih lajang, tidak punya kekasih." Mikoto melirik ke arah mobil milik Kushina. Ia tahu bahwa _butler_ Kushina adalah Minato Namikaze, karena ia sendiri mengenalnya. Tentu ia juga tahu mengapa Minato dijadikan _butler_ Kushina. Untuk itulah, ia diharapkan membantu 'pendekatan' Minato dan Kushina.

"Begitu? Dengan Minato, lebih tampan siapa menurutmu?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu ingin tahu tentunya, apa ada orang yang lebih tampan daripada _butler_nya. Setidaknya, ia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang ia bicarakan adalah orang yang sama dengan _butler_nya.

"Hah? Lebih tampan siapa? Sebentar... Mungkin sama? Sudahlah, kau bilang saja kalau kau mulai tertarik pada _butler_mu itu." Mikoto bingung harus menjawab apa. Jelas saja, karena orangnya sama, tentu saja ketampanannya juga sama.

'Kushina, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang _butler_mu itu sebenarnya Minato Namikaze, pewaris Namikaze _Group_, ya...' batin Mikoto.

"Ini kopi Anda, Nona." Seorang _waitress_ meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan Kushina. Ia pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan kedua tamunya supaya mereka bisa berbincang lagi.

"Kok melenceng dari tujuan awal pertemuan kita? Naskah untuk minggu ini sudah kutitipkan pada Fugaku-_san_ 'kan? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina, mengalihkan pembicaraan Mikoto. Padahal, tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona merah yang mencurigakan bagi Mikoto.

"Ah, begini. Cerita karanganmu itu menjadi yang paling disukai oleh pembaca. Jadi, atasan memintaku untuk membicarakan ini denganmu. Rencananya, kumpulan cerita yang kau buat akan dibukukan dan diterbitkan. Dan juga, ia memintamu menulis sebuah novel," jawab Mikoto. Ia langsung menuju ke poin utama perbincangan mereka.

"He? Dibukukan? Kemudian menulis novel?" dahi Kushina berkerut. Walau ia sudah menjadi penulis sejak SMA, ia baru menulis di majalah setelah lulus dari kuliah sastra. Ia memang kuliah, tapi ia menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua tahun. Mikoto malah putus kuliah karena mengandung. Makanya, wanita itu menjadi editor.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Iya. Ada _polling_nya. Lebih dari lima puluh persen pembaca menyukai cerita buatanmu. Katanya sih, mengandung arti yang dalam. Padahal, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau belum mengalami pengalaman cinta."

"_NANI_? Miko, aku belum bisa membuatnya! Aku ini masih baru!" Kushina bicara dengan cepat. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ia akan diminta menulis novel. Ia senang sekaligus terkejut, tapi rasanya ini terlalu dini untuk dirinya.

"Masih baru, tapi kau sudah mengalahkan yang lain. Sudahlah, kau buat saja novelnya. Atasan menyarankan kau membuat novel yang berbeda. Tentang tuan dan pelayannya," ujar Mikoto dengan santainya. Sebenarnya, yang mengusulkan tema itu justru Mikoto.

Kushina yang sedang menyeruput kopinya tersedak. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia terbatuk-batuk lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Sudah ia duga, Kushina akan terpancing dengan cara seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, Miko? Kenapa harus cerita tentang itu?" tanya Kushina gelagapan. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang.

"Yah, itu kemauan atasan. Eh, jadi kau benar-benar menyukai _butler_mu, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto memancing Kushina supaya gadis itu mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Kushina menghela nafas. Mungkin, Mikoto bisa menolongnya. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri merasa aneh saat bersama dengannya. Aku merasa bahagia dan nyaman. Jantungku juga berdetak lebih kencang. Kenapa ya?"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kushina. "Ah, itu memang gejala jatuh cinta. Masa kau membuat cerita tanpa tahu tentang hal itu? Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya, Kushina? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini."

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Mikoto memang benar. Mungkin, ia memang jatuh cinta pada Minato. Walau pemuda itu pelayannya, tapi dia laki-laki pertama yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini. Namun, ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bisa saja Minato hanya berpura-pura baik di depannya dan tersenyum manis, tapi hendak menusuknya dari belakang. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Mungkin memang benar. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya. Apa kau punya cara untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak berbohong padaku?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga." Wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kushina. Mungkin, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya tahu apa Minato itu tulus atau tidak padanya. Kushina menyeringai lebar.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto. Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Huff, reviewnya dikit banget ya~ #plaak Moga pada suka ya! Buat yang login, kuusahakan kubales reviewnya!

_And the last..._

_REVIEW PLEASEEE!_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


	6. Minato's Exam

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, bit humor i guess?**

**Pair : MinaKushi(again)**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: Maaf updatenya lama! Author bener-bener lagi ngebet nulis yang My Virgin Girl! Habis perpisahan dengan teman SMP pula T.T

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Minato's Exam!

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, jaga aku sampai nanti jam sepuluh malam!"

Perkataan Kushina membuat Minato lemas seketika. Setelah Kushina pulang dari bertemu dengan editornya, gadis itu semakin kejam padanya. Setelah pulang, ia menyuruh Minato memandikan Kyuubi sampai bersih. Setelah Minato bersusah payah memandikan Kyuubi dengan perjuangan berat, ia masih disuruh membelikan ramen di tempat yang agak jauh. Setelah pulang, Minato langsung disuruh naik turun tangga untuk mengambilkan berbagai keperluan Kushina. Tentu saja pemuda itu lelah karena diperintah terus. Belum lagi, Minato dipaksa mengerjakan pekerjaan berat lainnya. Walaupun beberapa _maid_ menawarkan bantuan, tapi Kushina tidak mengijinkan mereka membantu.

Minato menghela napasnya. "Baik, _Ojou-sama_."

Kushina tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia memberi isyarat supaya Minato memindahkannya ke atas ranjang. Ia sendiri sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur yang agak tipis. Sebenarnya, ini adalah bagian rencananya dan Mikoto. Tujuannya untuk menguji maksud Minato, dan juga sebuah ujian supaya Minato bisa dipercaya oleh gadis itu.

Jarum jam yang pendek menunjukkan angka sembilan. Artinya, Minato diminta menjaganya sampai satu jam kemudian. Sebenarnya Minato lelah karena bekerja seharian, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan nonanya. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kushina.

"Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ minta dijaga? Apa ada sesuatu di sini yang berbahaya?" tanya Minato pada sang nona. Baru kali ini diminta menjaga sang nona sampai tertidur, sebelumnya tidak pernah.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menjagaku, itu saja. Keberatan?" tanya Kushina. Seluruh hawa membunuhnya keluar. Ia benar-benar mengintimidasi Minato.

Minato menelan ludahnya. Bila Kushina sudah mengeluarkan hawa seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa menolak. Ia bisa mati kalau menolak.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjaga _Ojou-sama_. Kalau perlu sampai pagi," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bagus. Jangan ganggu tidurku." Kushina meringkuk di balik selimut yang hangat dan nyaman. Sebenarnya, dengan sengaja ia membuat suhu kamarnya menjadi 16 derajat celcius, tentu saja dingin. Kushina tidak kedinginan karena selimutnya lumayan tebal. Sementara Minato? Ia hanya memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa.

Benar-benar nona yang kejam.

Kushina mengatupkan matanya. Ia tidak tidur, hanya berpura-pura tidur. Ia membuat suara dengkuran kecil supaya Minato percaya ia tidur. Ini juga bagian dari ajaran Mikoto.

"_Kalau kau mau mengetesnya, ada beberapa langkah. Nanti malam, saat tidur, mintalah ia menjagamu. Tapi kau jangan tidur dulu, berpura-puralah tidur. Kau bisa dengar apa yang ia katakan tentangmu."_

Beberapa menit berselang, Kushina mendengar suara 'buuggh'. Minato duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia diam saja, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kalau ia bergerak, Minato pasti akan tahu kalau ia menipunya dengan pura-pura tidur. Tapi, jantungnya juga ikut berdetak mendengar suara tarikan napas Minato.

"Wah, suhu Acnya enam belas derajat... Pantas saja dingin. Kunaikkan saja, daripada _Ojou-sama_ kedinginan." Minato mengambil _remote_ AC yang tergeletak di meja sebelah kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia melihat ke arah layar _remote_ yang menunjukkan suhu ruangan. Jarinya menekan tombol untuk menaikkan suhu menjadi 20 derajat celcius.

'Ma-Masa sih? Bukan karena dia kedinginan tapi takut aku yang kedinginan?' batin Kushina merasa heran. Mengapa ada orang sebaik itu yang memikirkan orang lain daripada memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Minato kembali duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang Kushina. Kedua safirnya menatap Kushina dengan lekat. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Kushina. Gadis itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, menarik hati dan pikirannya. Apa pun yang ia pikirkan, kini hanya tertuju pada Kushina. Padahal, gadis itu sadis padanya. Tapi, Minato tidak marah padanya.

"Dasar... _Ojou-sama_ benar-benar gadis manja dan egois." Minato tersenyum sendiri.

Sebersit rasa kecewa dan sakit timbul di hati Kushina. Sesuai perkiraan, Minato pasti mengeluh seperti _butler_ lainnya. Padahal, Minato adalah _butler_ pertama yang disukainya. Tapi mengapa seperti ini?

'Apa mungkin aku terlalu kasar padanya?'

"Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ seperti itu? Padahal, _Ojou-sama_ adalah gadis yang ceria dan cantik. Apalagi bila sedang tersenyum..." Kushina merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya. Ia yakin itu tangan Minato. Entah mengapa, ia berpikir, Minato bukan mengeluh tentang tidak bermaksud menghinanya. Tapi, itu sebuah pertanyaan.

'Dasar bodoh... Bisa-bisanya kau menjadi orang pertama yang memperhatikanku seperti itu...'

Minato juga tidak tahu bahwa semua perkataannya didengar oleh Kushina. Ia hanya mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Bagaimana ia peduli terhadap Kushina, bagaimana ia perhatian pada nonanya. Ia membelai rambut Kushina, entah mengapa Minato sangat ingin menyentuh rambut berwarna merah terang itu.

"Hah, apa sebaiknya besok kutegur saja supaya tidak tidur dengan gaun tidur setipis itu ya? Padahal ruangannya dingin, malah memakai pakaian setipis itu."

Sebenarnya, itu hanya salah satu alasannya. Alasan lainnya, Minato tidak suka kalau Kushina memakai pakaian yang tipis. Itu bisa mengundang dirinya untuk bertindak tidak senonoh. Minato hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak mau berlaku kasar pada Kushina. Maka dari itu, menurutnya lebih baik kalau Kushina tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu lagi.

Mungkin Minato sudah menjadi paranoid terhadap nonanya sendiri.

'Dasar payah...' batin Kushina. Tapi ia senang Minato begitu memperhatikannya. Perlahan, ia terbawa ke dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

CKIIIITTT! BRAAAKKK!

"Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah hidup... Shina..."

"_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!_ Tidak, kumohon... _Kaa-chan_!"

BRUUGGGHH!

"Hosh...hosh..." Tengah malam, Kushina terbangun. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mimpi seram lagi. Kushina teringat saat kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan. Kedua matanya membelalak ngeri, seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_? Mimpi buruk?" Minato segera mendekati Kushina. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Keadaaan sang nona terlihat aneh. Apalagi, tadi Kushina menjerit memanggil ibu dan ayahnya. ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kushina.

"_Tou-chan_... _Kaa-chan_..."

"Ssssttt... Tenanglah, _Ojou-sama_. Tenangkan diri dulu, tadi hanya mimpi," kata Minato menghibur gadis berambut merah itu. Ia sendiri tadinya tertidur, tapi mendengar Kushina berteriak, ia segera bangun karena terkejut. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Kushina bermimpi buruk tentang saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Tou-chan_... _Kaa-chan_... Tidak... Jangan pergi..." Kushina memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Trauma masa lalu menghantuinya lagi.

"_Ojou-sama_!" Minato mulai merasa takut ketika sang nona seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Kushina seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan menangis serta gemetaran. Panggilan Minato seakan tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Kakiku... sakit..."

"_Ojou-sama_!" Kali ini Minato yakin, keaadan nonanya menjadi semakin parah. Kushina seperti mengalami kecelakaan lagi. Cara bicaranya seperti ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan kakinya terluka.

"_Kaa-chan_..."

"_Ojou-sama_, kau baik-baik saja? _Ojou-sama_, sadarlah, ini hanya mimpi..." Tak ada cara lain, Minato memegangi kedua tangan Kushina dengan kencang, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya. Ia terlalu kalut, tak sempat memikirkan apa pun lagi.

"_Kaa-chan_... _Tou-"_

"_Ojou-sama_! Sadarlah!"

"Ah... Hosh...Hosh... Hosh..."

Kushina pun kembali ke dunia nyata. Kedua mata violetnya membulat. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Minato. _Butler_nya itu memasang wajah di depannya. Kecemasan terlihat di kedua mata safirnya yang hangat. Kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh Minato. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Terkadang, ia bermimpi tentang kematian orang tuanya. Bahkan, sampai ia bangun pun mimpi itu terbawa-bawa dalam pikirannya. Bila ia sudah seperti itu, ia pasti akan menjerit-jerit dan menangis. Kakinya terasa sakit, seperti saat tertindih pintu mobil. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit bila harus mengingatnya.

"_Ojou-sama_ kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato begitu nonanya sudah sadar. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Kushina. Ia tak pernah menyangka trauma Kushina sebegitu beratnya sampai terbawa-bawa dalam mimpinya.

Tapi, Kushina tak berkata apa-apa. Ia justru menarik Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Ia mulai menangis terisak-isak dan mencengkram pakaian Minato.

"_O-Ojou-sama_, apa... apa yang Anda lakukan?" Minato kelabakan sendiri. Parasnya mulai memerah, seperti warna rambut Kushina. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berbuat seperti itu padanya. Seenaknya menariknya dan menangis di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"_Tou-chan_..." Kushina sepertinya tak menghiraukan perkataan Minato. Ia masih terisak-isak. Entah ia sadar atau tidak bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah Minato. Yang ia perlukan adalam tempat bersandar untuknya.

"_Ojou-sama_..." Selama ini, Minato merasa ia sudah mengenal Kushina dengan baik, ia sudah tahu sifat-sifat asli Kushina. Tapi... ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kushina sangat menderita seperti ini. Kushina saat ini bagaikan anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Dengan sedikit ketakutan dan canggung, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang kekar di tubuh Kushina. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, menenangkan sang nona. Ia yakin Kushina akan marah padanya, tapi ia benar-benar ingin menghibur dan mententramkan hati Kushina.

Wajah Minato masih merona merah, sementara kedua tangannya menepuk dan mengelus punggung Kushina. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Luka Kushina sudah parah, hampir tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, karena lukanya berada di hati, bukan fisiknya.

Selang beberapa lama...

Kushina berhenti menangis. Ia terkejut menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa hangat, seperti pelukan ayahnya. Seseorang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat _butler_nya kini tengah memeluknya.

"..."

"..."

"GYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Kushina histeris begitu mengetahui orang yang mendekapnya adalah Minato, _butler_nya. Apalagi, mereka berada di atas ranjang.

"E-Eh, i-itu-" Minato tergagap, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kushina.

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR!"

"Waaa!"

Minato terjungkal ke lantai karena didorong oleh Kushina.

"Adudududuh!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Kushina. Sebuah sewotan besar muncul di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tadi ia lakukan pada Minato.

"I-Itu... _Ojou-sama_ menangis terus... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi _Ojou-sama_ yang menarikku dulu.. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku menghibur _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato terbata. Wajahnya merona merah, ia merasa agak malu.

Kushina terdiam sebentar. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah rencana, bukan ujian untuk Minato, tapi ia memang seperti itu. Ini sudah sering terjadi, tengah malam ia terbangun dan menangis serta memanggil-manggil nama orang tuanya. Tapi, baru kali pertama ini ada seseorang yang yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar.

Apalagi, Minato berkata ia bermaksud menghibur Kushina.

"Tunggu, ini pukul dua belas malam 'kan? Aku memerintahmu di sini hanya sampai pukul sepuluh!" kata Kushina begitu ia menyadari bahwa ini sudah pukul dua belas malam.

Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kushina. "Ini pertama kalinya _Ojou-sama_ memintaku untuk menjaga _Ojou-sama_. Kupikir _Ojou-sama_ takut, jadi kujaga terus, selain itu aku sempat tertidur."

"Begitu... Ah, sial... Kakiku..." Kushina merintih. Kedua tangannya memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Pe-Perlu kupanggilkan Chiyo _baa-san_?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan dimarahi oleh _Aniki_ bila ia tahu kakiku seperti ini. Sudah sangat lama aku mengalaminya. Aku tidak mau ini diketahui oleh orang lain."

"_Ojou-sama_... Boleh aku memijat kaki Anda?" tanya Minato dengan sopan.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, heran atas pertanyaan Minato. "Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

"Supaya kaki Anda tidak sakit lagi."

Kushina berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan keras-keras."

Minato mengangguk. Ia duduk di atas ranjang Kushina. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki Kushina. Memang ada bekas luka di kakinya. Bekas luka tertimpa pintu mobil yang menyebabkan kelumpuhannya. Pastilah sangat sakit.

Minato meletakkan kedua tangannya di kaki Kushina dan memijatnya pelan supaya Kushina merasa nyaman. Ia pun membuka obrolan. "Sudah berapa lama _Ojou-sama_ seperti ini?"

"Sepuluh tahun. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku. Aku yang menyebabkan mereka terbunuh. Kurasa itu membuat mereka menghantuiku selama ini," jawab Kushina. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak bila adegan itu terulang lagi di depan matanya berkali-kali, seperti video. Darah yang berceceran, tangan orang tuanya yang berusaha melindungi dan memeluknya...

"Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ tidak memberitahunya pada keluarga atau pelayan _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato lagi sambil memijat kaki kanan Kushina. Ia menatap ke arah Kushina dengan kedua safirnya yang menyiratkan kehangatan.

"Kau tahu aku akan menyusahkan mereka. Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi lumpuh dan kehilangan orang tua di depan matamu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin _Aniki_ tahu hal ini. _Aniki_ selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku. Kalau ia mendengar aku selalu seperti ini, pasti _Aniki_ akan menyuruhku ke dokter atau psikiater. Aku tidak mau," jawab Kushina. Ia merapikan rambut merahnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Sesaat, Minato terpana melihatnya. Kushina benar-benar seperti gadis yang manis dan mempesona saat merapikannya. Gerakannya begitu anggun di mata Minato. Andaikan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, wajahnya pasti akan menjadi semerah rambut Kushina.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya. Tidakkah _Ojou-sama_ mencari tahu mengapa _Ojou-sama_ selalu bermimpi seperti itu? Kalau aku benar, itu bukan karena orang tua _Ojou-sama_ dendam pada _Ojou-sama_, tapi karena mereka menyayangi _Ojou-sama_. Coba pikirkan, apa perkataan terakhir orang tua _Ojou-sama_?" Minato sangat tidak ingin Kushina menderita. Ia harus membantunya mencari tahu mengapa mimpi itu datang terus menerus.

"... Mereka bilang, "Tetaplah hidup, Shina." Tapi, mereka meninggal karena melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri..." jawab Kushina. Ia berwajah muram.

"Itulah mengapa mereka masih muncul di mimpi _Ojou-sama_, supaya _Ojou-sama_ tahu apa maksud mereka melindungi _Ojou-sama_," kata Minato sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Mereka berharap _Ojou-sama_ tetap hidup. Selama _Ojou-sama_ masih menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kecelakaan itu, orang tua _Ojou-sama_ akan merasa sedih. Mungkin, mereka berharap _Ojou-sama_ bisa tetap hidup untuk seterusnya. Lagipula, kecelakaan itu bukan salah _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Itu pasti arti dari mimpi _Ojou-sama_. Sebaiknya Anda berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Itu akan membuat Anda merasa lebih baik, _Ojou-sama_," potong Minato.

"Hoaam... Aku mengantuk. Nyanyikan lagu untukku," perintah Kushina. Ia membaringkan dirinya dan menarik selimutnya, padahal Minato masih memijat kakinya. Ia memang merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato itu benar adanya, tapi ia memilih bersikap acuh.

"_Ojou-sama_..." Minato _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sang nona. "Suaraku jelek, lebih baik jangan."

"Kau mau tidur bersama Kyuubi? Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Kushina, tepatnya mengancam Minato.

Minato menelan ludahnya. Tidur bersama Kyuubi berarti mati untuknya. Mana ada yang tahan tidur bersama dengan anjing betina super ganas yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang?

"Baiklah... Tapi jangan salahkan kalau suaraku jelek." Minato berdehem lalu mulai menyanyi sebuah lagu dengan lembut. Suaranya tidak sejelek yang ia katakan. Lagu itu pun mengalun dengan lembut dan menidurkan sang putri.

Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_Oyasumi, Ojou-sama_."

* * *

"Jadi ini rumah Tsunade _Ba-san_?"

Minato kembali harus menangis miris dalam hatinya mengetahui bahwa nona yang ia layani sudah berjanji apda ibunya untuk pergi ke kediaman Namikaze dengan tujuan mempertemukan Kyuubi dan Tarou lagi. Apalagi, karena hanya ia pelayan pribadi Kushina, ia juga harus membawa Kyuubi sambil mendorong kursi roda milik Kushina. Anjing betina galak bernama Kyuubi itu juga memelototi Minato, mengawasi perbuatan Minato. Kyuubi sangat sayang pada Kushina. Kalau ada yang mau mengganggu Kushina, maka harus berhadapan dengan Kyuubi dulu.

"Ya. Ayo, kita ke taman saja," jawab Tsunade. Ia berada di rumah khusus untuk hari ini.

Kushina hanya mengangguk malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertandang ke rumah seseorang yang belum lama dikenalnya. Biasanya, ia hanya pergi ke rumah Uchiha, tempat tinggal Mikoto, atau temannya yang lain. Baru kali ini ia bertamu ke rumah yang besarnya tak kalah dari rumahnya.

Kediaman Namikaze memang sebesar kediaman Uzumaki. Hanya saja, unsurnya lebih mengarah ke rumah model Jepang, tidak Eropa. Banyak pelayan berlalu lalang, baik _maid_ maupun _butler_. Tentu saja mereka sudah diajarkan untuk tidak memanggil Minato sebagai tuan mereka, supaya tidak ketahuan. Bahkan, seluruh foto Minato diturunkan supaya Kushina tidak tahu kalau Minato berasal dari rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Kyuubi sudah mengendus bau Tarou dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa, anjing betina itu rindu pada sosok Tarou. Mungkin, hubungan mereka bisa berlanjut.

Taman kediaman Namikaze dihias oleh padang rumput dan bunga-bunga. Ada meja dan kursi taman di sana, dengan fungsi untuk bersantai. Minato langsung mendorong kursi roda Kushina ke arah meja itu. Tsunade duduk di salah satu kursi, berhadapan dengan Kushina.

"Minato, bisakah kau melepaskan Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu semakin merasa ia bisa percaya pada Minato karena kejadian semalam. Tentu saja ia tak meceritakannya pada siapa pun.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato.

"Oh ya, sekalian lepaskan Tarou juga," kata Tsunade.

"Baik..."

Minato yang hanya bisa pasrah pun melepaskan rantai Kyuubi. Bukannya berlari, Kyuubi malah meringkuk di bawah kursi roda Kushina. Sementara itu, Minato bergegas menuju ke kandang Tarou. Anjingnya sudah menjulurkan lidahnya begitu ia sampai di sana. Minato sendiri memegang kunci kandang Tarou. Yang memegang kunci itu hanyalah kepala pelayan dan Minato. Dan Minato juga membawanya ke mana-mana, jadi sekarang pun ia memegang kunci kandang Tarou.

"Hei, sabar... Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Nanti jangan macam-macam pada Kyuubi, mengerti?" tanya Minato. Ia berjongkok di depan anjingnya.

"Guk!" sahut Tarou sambil menjilat Minato.

"Iya, iya..." Minato membuka kunci kandang.

Langsung saja, Tarou melompat ke arahnya dengan senang. Minato hanya tertawa dan mengelus anjingnya yang manja. Tentu saja ia rindu pada anjingnya. Biasanya, jika ia pulang dari kantor, ia akan menghampiri Tarou dulu.

"Ayo, sini..." Minato pun berjalan. Tarou yang sudah ia latih pun ikut berjalan di sampingnya dengan patuh.

Tak lama, mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat Kushina, Tsunade dang Kyuubi menunggu. Mengendus bau Kyuubi, Tarou langsung merasa senang. Ia pun berlari dan menabrak tuannya. Apa pun tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuubi, termasuk tuannya sendiri.

"GUUUKK! Guk! Guk!(Kyuubi Sayaaang~ Aku datang!)"

"Guuukk!(Tidaaak!)"

Minato _sweatdrop_ melihat anjingnya yang tengah dilandai badai cinta. Tanpa aba-aba dari Minato, ia malah sudah berlari mendekati Kyuubi. Sementara Minato diabaikan olehnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara kedua anjing itu mengelilingi taman.

Sementara kedua anjing berjenis _golden retriever_ itu berlarian, Minato kembali menghampiri Kushina dan Tsunade. Paling tidak, ia bisa lumayan santai di sini. Ia melihat sang nona tampaknya senang-senang saja.

Minato pun mulai berjaga di belakang Kushina.

"Ehm... Apa tidak apa-apa aku di sini dan membawa Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina membuka percakapan dengan Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang melarangmu," jawab Tsunade. Beberapa pelayan datang dan menghidangkan teh serta kue di sana.

"Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku mempertemukan Kyuubi dengan Tarou? Aku tidak mengenal majikan Tarou, siapa tahu Kyuubi tidak diijinkan bertemu dengannya," kata Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Putraku tidak akan melarangnya. Mungkin justru ia senang juga kalau anjingnya sudah bertemu dengan jodohnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip sih. Tidak mau melirik perempuan," keluh Tsunade. Sebenarnya, ia lebih memancing Kushina.

"Wah... Kenapa aneh sekali? Aku memang sering mendengar kalau sifat anjing dan tuannya mirip, tapi kenapa sampai serumit ini? Memang putra _Ba-san_ itu orangnya seperti apa sampai seperti itu? Apa ia tidak disukai oleh wanita?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Dalam hal ini, ia punya tujuan yang berbeda. Menguji perasaan Minato dengan pura-pura tertarik pada orang lain.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi ia sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan mereka. Dia tipe _workaholic_, kutu buku, kalem, tegas, yang jelas berbeda dengan suamiku."

'Hahahaha...' Minato tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan ibunya. Julukan kutu buku memang sudah melekat pada dirinya sejak dulu karena ia gemar membaca. Seluruh buku di rumahnya sudah pernah dibacanya, kecuali koleksi majalah porno milik Jiraiya.

"Kutu buku?" tanya Kushina semakin penasaran.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, semua buku di rumah ini sudah ia baca. Entah mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Tapi dia benar-benar cocok denganmu ya? Kau seorang penulis, dia suka membaca. Apa kau jadi menantuku saja?" tanya Tsunade.

"E-Eh itu..." Wajah Kushina mendadak menjadi merah lagi. Tentu saja ia terkejut sekaligus malu saat Tsunade berkata seperti itu. Pembicaraan belum lama berjalan, pertanyaan seperti itu sudah keluar, bagaimana Kushina tidak gelagapan?

Wajah Minato juga ikut memerah mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Tsunade terkikik melihat wajah putranya yang ikut memerah. Toh, Minato dan Kushina memang bertunangan, jadi baginya tak ada salahnya berkata seperti ini. Mereka berdua sendiri belum tahu kalau mereka sudah ditunangkan dari dulu.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Kushina menggeleng. "E-Eh, lagipula aku tidak mengenal putra _Ba-san_. Aku juga cacat, _Ba-san_ akan malu kalau mempunyai menantu sepertiku."

"Hm... Jadi kau berpikiran dangkal seperti itu... Sebenarnya, bagiku tidak masalah menantuku itu seperti apa, asal ia benar-benar mencintai putraku dan putraku juga mencintainya," kata Tsunade.

'_Kaa-san_ sialan. Apa sih maksudnya?' batin Minato bertanya-tanya. Direktur muda itu sampai harus menahan ekspresinya karena masih ada Kushina di sana. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada dua ekor anjing yang tampaknya sedang bermesraan di tengah halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Guk! Guk!(Aku rindu padamu, Kyuubi!)" Tarou menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat wajah Kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat manis. Benar-benar persis Minato, sayangnya Minato masih menahan diri supaya tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Guk!(Aku juga.)" jawab Kyuubi. Andai saja ia manusia, wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat merah. Bisa dibilang ia juga rindu pada anjing pertama yang berhasil menaklukannya itu.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!(Sepertinya majikanku menyukai majikanmu.)"

"Guk? Guk? Guk?(Memangnya majikanmu siapa?)"

"Guk!(Itu!)" jawab Tarou. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah tuannya yang tengah berdiri di belakang Kushina.

"Kaiing?(_NANI?_)"

"Guk!(Iya)

"Guk! Guk! Guk!(Tapi dia pelayan majikanku!)

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!(Dia itu majikanku! Namanya Minato Namikaze!)"

"Guk?(Ha?)" Kyuubi seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!(Iya! Sepertinya dia menyukai majikanmu!) Guk..." Tarou pun mulai mundur karena entah mengapa Kyuubi sudah berubah menjadi posisi bertarung. Aura kemarahan mulai menguar di sekeliling anjing betina milik Kushina itu.

"GUUUKKK! GUKKK! GUUUUKKKK!(ENAK SAJA! POKOKNYA HARUS AKU YANG MEMILIH JODOH MAJIKANKU! BUKAN PELAYAN BODOH ITU!)"

Lagi-lagi kedua anjing itu saling berkejaran. Tapi, kali ini Kyuubi yang mengejar hendak menerkam Tarou.

"GUUUUKK? GUUUK! GUK!(KENAPA KAU MENGEJARKU?)" Tarou pun berlari sambil bertanya mengapa kekasihnya itu mengejarnya. Padahal ia sendiri anjing pemberani, herannya melihat yang satu ini marah, ia jadi ketakutan setengah mati. Ia pun berlari dengan kecepatannya yang paling cepat.

"GUUUKK! GUUUKKK! GUUUK! GUUUKKK!(ITU KARENA KAU SEENAKNYA BERKATA TENTANG MAJIKAN KITA! )" jawab Kyuubi sambil terus mengejar Tarou. Mata _crimson_nya menatap ke arah ekor Tarou yang bergoyang-goyang.

Sementara itu, Kushina, Tsunade dan Minato ber-_sweatdropped_-ria melihat tingkah konyol kedua anjing itu. Tapi, Minato merasa ada yang aneh. Biasanya Tarou yang mengejar dengan riang, kali ini sepertinya anjingnya lari ketakutan.

"Se-Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," kata Minato.

"Benar juga... Hm... _Ba-san_, apa aku dan Kyuubi pulang saja sekarang? Sepertinya ada masalah," kata Kushina. Ia sangat mengenali ekspresi anjingnya saat marah, sepertinya Kyuubi sangat marah sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau Tarou tertangkap oleh Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain," jawab Tsunade sambil menyesap teh yang dihidangkan.

'Kalau begitu sih sudah bukan main lagi...' batin Minato dan Kushina bersamaan alias kompak.

"GGUUUKKK! GUUUK! GUUUKK!(KEMARI KAU, JANGAN KABUR!)" Kyuubi mengejar Tarou dengan agak susah payah karena lari Tarou sangat cepat.

"GUUUKK! GUKKK! GUUUKK!(KAU KENAPA SIH?)"

"GUUUUK!(AKU MARAH PADAMU!)"

"GUK? GUUUKK!(EH? AWAS!)" Tarou melihat ada seorang tukang kebun yang membawa ember berisi air kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir menabrak kekasihnya tercinta. Ia segera berlari mendekati Kyuubi dan mendorong Kyuubi supaya tidak terkena air.

Sayangnya, kaki Tarou tak sengaja menyandung sang tukang kebun dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sayangnya lagi, arah ember yang jatuh itu adalah ke arah Kushina. Kalau isinya tumpah, Kushina akan basah kuyub.

"_Ojou-sama_!" Minato melihatnya. Ia pun segera ke depan dan menghadang ember itu sebelum isinya tumpah di atas Kushina. Ia menarik Kushina ke dalam dekapannya dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

BYUUUUURRRR!

"_Ojou-sama_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato. Air menetes dari rambutnya. _Maid_ dan tukang kebun yang berada di sana syok atas apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda Namikaze itu.

"Ah, aku... Aku tidak apa-apa. Minato... Kau basah kuyub!" kata Kushina terkejut melihat keadaan Minato yang basah kuyub karena melindungi dirinya dari guyuran air.

"Tu-Tuan-" Sang tukang kebun hendak meminta maaf, tapi Minato sudah meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam supaya tidak memberitahukan kedoknya. Akhirnya tukang kebun itu membungkam mulutnya. Tadinya ia hendak memanggil 'Tuan Muda' pada Minato.

"Yang penting _Ojou-sama_ tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato sambil nyengir lebar seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melepaskan diri dari sang nona. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!(Kyuubi, kau tidak apa-apa?)" tanya Tarou pada Kyuubi.

"Guk!(Aku tidak apa-apa)" jawab Kyuubi.

Sepertinya percakapan ini sinkron dengan majikan mereka.

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana kau pulang? Kau basah kuyub seperti itu!" kata Kushina. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Minato. Ia tak menyangka Minato melindunginya seperti itu. Mungkin kalau _butler_nya yang lama, ia pasti basah kuyub karena terguyur air. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dan memperhatikannya.

"Ah, yang penting _Ojou-sama_ tidak kebasahan," kata Minato sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya kalau ia sudah kembali ke rumah asalnya, ia akan menghukum Tarou karena ia melihat jelas apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ganti dengan pakaian putraku? Sepertinya pas. Dia tidak akan keberatan," tawar Tsunade. Ia juga cemas melihat putranya basah kuyub seperti itu. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangka sifat Minato bisa menjadi sifat kesatria dan melindungi seorang gadis seperti itu. Paling tidak, pertunangan di antara Minato dan Kushina bisa lancar.

'Tentu saja pas, itu semua pakaianku,' tawa Minato miris dalam hati.

"E-Eh... i-itu..." Kushina tampak ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia tak enak hati kalau harus meminjam pakaian, tapi Minato sudah basah kuyub seperti itu, ia bingung hendak bertindak apa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa ambil sendiri 'kan, Minato? Kalau perlu kupinjamkan handuk sekalian," kata Tsunade menawarkan bantuan. "Kuncinya ada pada Koharu."

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Minato. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Minato, tunggu sebentar!" ujar Kushina menghentikan Minato yang sudah hendak berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato heran.

"Pakai ini dulu," jawab Kushina sambil melepaskan stolanya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Minato. "Mungkin bisa menghangatkanmu."

Minato tersenyum tpis. "Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama_. Saya merasa terhormat."

"_Urusei_! Daripada nanti kau flu dan tidak ada yang melayaniku," jawab Kushina. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya melihat senyuman Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

'Minato... Apa kau bisa kupercaya? Kau sangat baik padaku. Tapi... apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu?' batin Kushina. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia ditarik ke dekapan Minato. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat. Apalagi, Minato secara _gentle_ melindunginya dari guyuran air.

'Minato, apa aku... menyukaimu?'

* * *

Minato saat ini berada di kamar aslinya. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya. Masih bersih dan rapi. Kamar itu bertema maskulin, berbeda dengan kamar Kushina yang feminim. Catnya berwarna biru muda. Hampir semua perlengkapannya sama dengan yang ada di kamar Kushina, hanya saja ranjangnya ranjang _king size_ biasa tanpa ada tiang.

Pemuda itu tampak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang berada di kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai celana panjangnya, alias sekarang ia _topless_. Kalau ada perempan yang masuk ke kamar itu, ia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit melihat perawakan Minato. Dadanya bidang dan perutnya membentuk lekukan _six pack_ yang sempurna. Ia lumayan berotot, tapi tubuhnya ramping.

"Ck... Sebaiknya aku pakai yang biasa saja, yang bukan untuk ke kantor. Gawat kalau _Ojou-sama_ curiga," kata Minato. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sehelai kemeja berwarna putih. Kemeja itu memang kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk di rumah atau saat pergi, bukan untuk ke kantornya. Koleksi pakaian Minato memang banyak, dasinya bermacam-macam, jas dan kemejanya juga lumayan banyak. Rata-rata didesain oleh ibunya.

Lengan kemeja itu hanya sampai di bagian siku, jadi bukan lengan panjang. Minato mengancingkan kancingnya, kecuali bagian paling atas. Tentu saja ia tidak memasukkannya ke dalam celana, tapi di luar celana. Akan aneh kalau ia memasukkannya ke dalam celana.

Ia menghela napasnya. Pemuda itu memang agak canggung mengenakannya karena sudah lebih dari seminggu ia menjadi seorang _butler_. Minato mengambil stola milik Kushina yang tadi dipinjamkan padanya. Karena penasaran, diendusnya bau stola itu.

'Wangi,' batin Minato. Aroma tubuh Kushina yang melekat pada stola itu harum baunya. Wajah Minato kemudian memerah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan hormon lelakinya.

'Arrrghhh! Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?' Minato mengacak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar heran mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu. Mungkin, ia semakin menyukai Kushina, jadi tertarik pada segala sesuatu yang ada pada gadis itu.

Kalau Kushina mengetahui hal ini, gadis itu pasti akan menyuruh Kyuubi mencabik-cabik Minato.

Minato pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang, tempat sang nona menunggu di sana.

Saat ia berjalan ke sana, Kushina tampaknya sedang menahan sesuatu.

Mudahnya, Kushina terpesona.

Ia baru pertama kali melihat Minato tanpa seragam _butler_nya. Entah mengapa, kesannya ia bukan seorang _butler_, tapi seperti artis terkenal yang digandrungi banyak orang.

'Ke-Kenapa aku jadi menganggapnya tampan?' batin Kushina. Ia menahan diri dan bersikap biasa saja, padahal wajahnya bisa memerah kalau seperti ini caranya. Minato memang tampan, ia bisa mengakuinya.

"_Ojou-sama_, ini stola Anda. Terima kasih," kata Minato sambil tersenyum yang bisa membuat semua wanita langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kushina dingin. Padahal ia benar-benar terpesona akan senyuman 'maut' Minato.

'Apa aku benar-benar bisa mempercayainya? Ia sudah lolos dari ujian.'

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaks! Maaf updatenya super lelet.

Kalau kisah tentang anjing, sebenarnya aku sendiri punya pengalaman menarik. Anjingku kebetulan betina, baru saja dikawinkan dengan anjing jantan. Anehnya, karena jantannya lebih pendek, anjingku dipulangkan besoknya. Eh, ga taunya malah hamil.

Aneh 'kan? #plaak

Oke, balasan reiview yang login via PM

Kim D. Meiko


	7. Meeting!

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Sebenarnya Meiko udah nulis chapter ini, tapi… data flashdisk Meiko kehapus dan Meiko harus ngulang dari awal lagi. Huwaaaa! Maaf kalau gaje, ini Meiko lagi galau gundah gulana.

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting!

Kushina menatap ke arah kakaknya dengan raut wajah skeptis. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Sementara itu, Minato hanya bisa melihat nonanya dengan wajah yang sedikit menghawatirkan. Baru saja ia pulang dari kediaman Namikaze, dan sekarang kakaknya sudah memintanya melakukan hal yang sangat mustahil baginya. Lebih mustahil daripada menyuruh Kushina berjalan lagi.

Rapat pemegang saham.

Kushina sama sekali tidak bisa berbisnis. Ia tak tahu tentang bisnis, saham mau pun hal-hal ekonomi. Dan saat ini, kakaknya bilang ia harus ikut rapat pemegang saham di Uzumaki _Group_. besok. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Aniki_, yang benar saja! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa!" Kushina tampak frustasi.

Arashii menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kau itu salah satu pemegang saham terbesar. Lagipula, rapat kali ini penting karena membahas hubungan kita dengan salah satu perusahaan besar."

Kushina menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya akan mempermalukan _Aniki_. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau ikut."

"Kau harus tetap ikut. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bicara sama sekali. Yang penting, kau ikut rapat. Nanti Minato akan kusuruh membantumu," jawab Arashii sambil tersenyum pada Minato.

'Hahaha… Yang benar saja, aku sudah ratusan kali ikut rapat,' batin Minato _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja sebagai Direktur, ia sudah berulang kali ikut rapat. Apalagi, ia juga memegang saham dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Dan sebenarnya, ia lebih sering membuat rapat kacau dengan tidak menyetujui kebijakan dari bawahan ayahnya. Seringkali, kebijakan itu menentang hukum, menurut Minato, dan merugikan masyarakat. Tapi, semua orang tetap tunduk terhadap keputusannya, karena Minato memiliki wibawa dan kharisma yang membuat orang merasa segan padanya, walau ia masih sangat muda.

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato dengan pandangan skeptis. Kedua violetnya menatap dalam ke arah safir Minato, mencari kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Tentu ia tidak tahu kalau Minato ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku tidak yakin, _Aniki_."

Arashii hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Yah, pokoknya kau dan dia tetap harus melakukannya. Minato, tolong kau urus semuanya. Ini dokumen soal rapat besok. Atur semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak mau kalau adikku gagal. Kalau dia gagal, kau kupecat."

"Pecat saja sekarang," dengus Kushina jengkel. Sebenarnya, ia bukannya tidak menyukai Minato. Ia memang merasa nyaman berada di dekat Minato, tapi kali ini ia sedang jengkel. Ayolah, pekerjaannya adalah novelis dan ia harus rapat dengan para eksekutif yang rata-rata menjengkelkan.

Minato tersenyum ramah. "_Ojou-sama_, percayalah padaku. Sekarang, mari ke kamar dan aku harap _Ojou-sama_ bisa beristirahat."

"Jangan lupa mempelajari dokumennya, Kushina."

"_Aniki_ berisik!" gerutu Kushina. Ia pun segera diangkat oleh Minato ke dalam gendongan pemuda itu dan naik ke kamarnya.

Tapi perasaan jengkel itu sepertinya hilang saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Minato yang merengkuhnya. Ia suka dengan rasa hangat itu. Rasanya nyaman dan menentramkan dirinya. Minato berbeda dengan pria lainnya. Ia tampak berkharisma dan selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

'Minato… Apa aku boleh menyukaimu seperti ini?' batin Kushina. Euforia yang jarang ia rasakan begitu menggebu-gebu saat ia dekat dengan Minato.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama_ ingin meminum sesuatu?" tanya Minato sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar Kushina.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak. Cepatlah, Minato."

"Baik," jawab Minato.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu pun membuka pintu kamar Kushina. Dan Minato pun membaringkan sang nona di ranjang. Minato yakin Kushina sangat lelah, seharian berada di kediaman Namikaze, bermain bersama Kyuubi dan Tarou pula. Dan hari sudah mulai malam.

"_Ojou-sama_ ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?" tanya Minato.

"Temani aku lagi," jawab Kushina.

Minato mendesah kecil, lalu duduk di samping Kushina. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang sekali sudah melindungi sang nona dari guyuran air tadi. Tentu saja itu sebuah penghargaan baginya, karena ia sudah melindungi seorang gadis. Apalagi, gadis yang perlahan mulai mengisi relung hatinya.

Bukan dengan cara menggodanya. Tapi mempermainkannya. Dan membuatnya selalu kagum, walau gadis itu terkesan angkuh. Tidak, Kushina tidak angkuh. Hanya ia bersembunyi di balik topeng. Minato menyukai nonanya. Secara tidak sadar, hal itu sudah pasti.

"Minato, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina sambil menengok ke arah _butler_nya. Jujur saja, ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Minato, apalagi pemuda itu habis terguyur air karena melindunginya. Dan Minato belum sempat beristirahat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah dalih. Minato merasa tak enak badan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi ia membohongi Kushina, supaya Kushina tidak khawatir tentang keadaannya. Ia tak mau Kushina memikirkan kondisinya. Ia lebih menghawatirkan kondisi Kushina.

"Benarkah? Kemarikan dahimu," perintah Kushina. Ia menyisihkan helaian rambut merahnya yang menutupi poninya. Minato pun terpaksa menurut. Dan secara tak terduga, Kushina menempelkan dahi Minato di dahinya.

"Dahimu panas," gumam Kushina pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin dahi _Ojou-sama_ yang dingin. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Minato.

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Minato. "Kau sakit. Sekarang, kau minta obat pada Chiyo _baa-san_. Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. Kalau kau sakit, tidak ada yang bisa melayaniku."

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Iya, _Ojou-sama_. Tidurlah, nanti aku akan memikirkan cara untuk membantu Anda besok."

Minato pun lekas meninggalkan nonanya yang sudah terbaring di ranjang. Nada Kushina begitu halus saat menghawatirkannya. Tentu saja itu menambah debaran jantungnya saat dahinya melekat pada dahi Kushina. Gadis itu baik padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga sikapnya melunak.

'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?' batin Minato. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan semua gadis. Hanya Kushina yang membuatnya bekerja keras untuk menaklukkan hati gadis itu. Hanya Kushina.

* * *

Mata Minato membulat ketika ia membuka lembaran dokumen yang tadi diberikan Arashii padanya.

'Gi-Gila!' batin Minato ketika ia melihat perusahaan mana yang akan bekerja sama dengan Uzumaki _Group_.

Minato Namikaze tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa ia harus menangani perusahaannya juga. Tentu saja, karena mitra Uzumaki _Group_ kali ini adalah Namikaze _Group_. Ia tak pernah mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin, Uzumaki _Group_ dan Namikaze _Group_ itu menjalin hubungan bisnis.

'Hm… Bagaimana pun, aku harus membantu _Ojou-sama_. Proyek ini juga menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Biarlah aku membantu sedikit, sebagai Direktur Namikaze _Group_.'

Minato duduk di ranjangnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan badannya terasa sedikit panas. Ia pun mulai membaringkan dirinya. Minato merasa ia hanya lelah, mungkin ia memang harus istirahat.

'Tapi, darimana _Ojou-sama_ tahu? Aneh, kenapa dia memperhatikanku?' batin Minato heran.

Tentu saja ia bahagia diperhatikan oleh gadis yang juga menarik hatinya. Bagaimana pun, Kushina adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Gadis itu bagaikan intan.

Ia harus melakukan apa pun untuk mencapainya. Ia harus mencapainya.

Yah, Minato memang sedang dilandai badai cinta.

Setiap kali ia hendak memejamkan matanya, yang terlihat adalah wajah Kushina yang begitu memesona. Kushina begitu memukau bagi Minato. Begitu menarik hati pemuda yang dingin terhadap wanita itu. Walaupun Kushina tak seperti wanita lain. Ia duduk di kursi roda. Tak pernah menggandeng seorang lelaki dengan alasan-alasan yang cukup logis. Suka bermain dengan anjing miliknya. Baik dan lembut, hanya selalu ditutupinya dengan sifat judes.

'_Ojou-sama_, apa pun caranya, aku akan berusaha membuatmu percaya padaku. Apa pun caranya, aku harus mendapatkanmu,' tekad Minato. Ia sadar betul, ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta, dan ia tak bisa menghentikannya juga tak bisa mengatakannya pada Kushina.

Perlahan, kedua safir milik Minato pun mulai menutup.

* * *

Kushina menggeliatkan tubuhnya gelisah. Entah mengapa, hawa tak enak menyelubungi dirinya. Firasat itu berhubungan dengan Minato, karena ia teringat Minato terus menerus. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Minato besok. Ia resah, tak bisa tidur karenanya, padahal Minato sendiri sudah tertidur.

"Minato, apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Kushina sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Yah, inilah seorang gadis yang sedang dilanda badai cinta. Setiap kali terpikir orang yang ia cintai. Kushina tidak tahu mengapa Minato berhasil menarik hatinya. Padahal, Minato hanyalah seorang pelayan, tidak kaya dan terlihat sukses seperti lelaki lain. Tapi Minato begitu hangat sampai mencairkan hatinya.

Tidak, Minato berbeda dengan _butler_ sebelumnya. Walaupun Minato mantap saat menggendongnya, tapi ia terlihat segan bila harus memegang salah satu bagian tubuhnya, seperti waktu memeluknya. Minato sopan dan menghormatinya. Saat melindunginya dari guyuran air, Minato juga terlihat sangat _gentle_.

_Perfect_.

Tapi, setiap manusia memliki kelemahan bukan?

Kushina takut Minato sakit hanya karena dirinya. Ia tahu, suhu tubuh Minato meningkat dan ia terlihat sakit, wajahnya pucat. Kushina tahu Minato memaksakan dirinya bergerak, entah mengapa. Kushina semakin cemas kalau tahu ia yang menyebabkan Minato seperti itu. Tentu ia tak tahu bahwa Minato memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Minato…"

Minato bukan sekedar pelayannya. Minato adalah orang yang penting baginya. Walau mereka belum lama mengenal, tapi Kushina sudah menganggap Minato penting dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Jadi, Kushina, kau tidak harus menanggapi. Biar _Aniki_ yang mengurusnya. Kushina, banyak yang akan memojokkanmu di rapat, dengar? Ada beberapa yang tidak suka karena kau punya saham yang besar. Jangan emosi dulu," nasihat Arashii.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Sudah ya, _Aniki _harus mempersiapkan rapat dulu. Kau di sini dulu bersama Minato. jam sembilan kau antar Kushina ke ruang rapat," perintah Arashii pada Minato.

Minato mengangguk.

Arashii tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kantornya. Tepatnya, saat ini Minato dan Kushina berada di ruang Presiden Direktur Uzumaki _Group_. Luasnya hampir sama dengan kantor Minato, hanya saja kantor Minato lebih kecil, karena ia masih Direktur.

"_Ojou-sama_," bisik Minato.

Kushina menengok ke atas, ke arah Minato. "Ada apa?"

"Ini. Aku akan membantu _Ojou-sama_ di rapat nanti. Rapat ini mengenai masalah bisnis dengan Namikaze _Group_, milik Jiraiya-_san_. Aku tahu banyak tentang Namikaze _Group_, bisnis ini bisa menguntungkan Uzumaki _Group_," kata Minato sambil menyerahkan sebuah _earphone_ kecil tanpa kabel dan sesuatu seperti pin.

Kushina mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia heran dengan maksud Minato. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh _butler_nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Nanti, _Ojou-sama_ pakai pin ini. _Earphone_ ini dipasang di telinga _Ojou-sama_. melalui _earphone_ ini, aku akan memberitahu apa yang harus _Ojou-sama_ katakan di rapat nanti. Nanti aku akan mendengarnya lewat _headphone_. Pin ini berfungsi sebagai penyadap."

Kushina melongo. 'Dari mana dia dapat alat seperti ini?'

"Aku pinjam dari temanku. _Ojou-sama_ tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kushina mendesah kecil. "Aku takut, Minato. Aku tidak pernah ikut rapat. Aku tahu banyak yang membenciku. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi mereka semua," katanya sambil menatap Minato dengan kedua violetnya yang menampakkan kecemasan. Ia meremas tangan Minato yang bersandar pada kursi rodanya.

"_O-Ojou-sama_, jangan memegang tanganku seperti itu…" Wajah Minato memerah karena sang nona menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Padahal, Kushina begitu disukainya.

"Tenangkan aku, tolong…" pinta Kushina.

Minato menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. _Ojou-sama_ jangan takut. Berapa persen saham yang dimiliki _Ojou-sama_?"

"Dua puluh persen."

"Ada yang punya saham setinggi milik _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato.

"_Aniki_ punya lebih dari lima puluh persen. Aku tertinggi kedua," jawab Kushina.

"Nah, artinya _Ojou-sama_ tidak peru takut. _Ojou-sama_ harus dihormati oleh yang lain. Nanti, bersikaplah tegas, tapi jangan bersikap kasar. Semua akan menghormati _Ojou-sama_."

"Tapi, Minato, kau tahu kalau aku gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa bukan?"

"_Ojou-sama_ tidak bodoh. Jangan berkata pesimis seperti itu. Percayalah pada diri _Ojou-sama_."

"Tapi kau benar-benar akan membantuku 'kan?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tersenyum. "Pelayan akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk tuannya."

* * *

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat kita hari ini." Arashii berdiri di kursi paling depan dan tengah. Di belakangnya, ada sebuah layar proyektor. Kushina duduk di sebelah kanannya, sebagai pemegang saham terbesar kedua. Gadis itu duduk manis di kursi rodanya. Minato menunggunya di luar.

"Pertama, tentang proyek kita kali ini, kita akan bekerja sama dengan Namikaze _Group_. Ini proyek pertama setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setelah ayahku tewas dalam kecelakaan. Proyek ini mengenai pembangunan hotel baru di daerah Okinawa," kata Arashii.

Semua peserta rapat mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah, tentang proyek ini, keuntungan akan dibagi setengah-setengah. Jadi, keuntungan kita pun akan meningkat, tidak hanya Namikaze _Group_. Tentunya, kita tidak akan mencoba mengambil keuntungan lebih, karena Namikaze _Group_ adalah mitra terdekat kita."

Salah seorang pria tua mengangkat tangannya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf, Arashii-_sama_. Tapi keputusan Anda sangat gegabah dan terkesan bodoh. Kita tidak bisa memercayai Namikaze _Group_," kata pria itu.

Arashii menatap tajam ke arah pria itu, Danzou Shimura. Dia seorang manajer di perusahaan miliknya.

"Alasan apa lagi yang mau kau katakan? Jiraiya-_san_ adalah teman dekat ayahku sejak dulu. Kenapa kita tidak bisa memercayainya?" tanya Arashii.

"Jiraiya-_san_ memiliki putra yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur. Putranya pasti akan mencoba mengambil keuntungan lebih," jawab Danzou.

"_Ojou-sama_, _jangan dengar perkataannya. Aku tahu dia. Putra Jiraiya-san bukan orang seperti itu."_

Kushina mendengar suara Minato dari _earphone_ yang tersembunyi di balik rambut merahnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku mengenalnya dan ia orang yang jujur. Jangan berkata buruk tentang orang yang belum kau kenal, Danzou," balas Arashii dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Danzou menunjukkan wajah tidak suka terhadap keputusan Arashii. Pria tua itu memang tidak disukai oleh Arashii, tapi yah, dia juga orang penting dalam perusahaannya, jadi Arashii tak bisa sembarangan mengeluarkannya. Kalau bisa, sudah sejak dulu Arashii mengeluarkannya.

"Aku ikut rapat di Namikaze _Group_ dan dia berkata meminta keuntungan lebih," balas Danzou lagi.

"_Dia bohong,_" kata Minato lagi. Tentu saja ia kesal namanya dijelek-jelekkan. Ia tak pernah berkata seperti itu saat rapat.

"Berdasarkan info yang kudapatkan, rapat itu digelar seminggu yang lalu. Dan saat itu, putra Jiraiya-_san_ tidak ikut karena sedang mendapatkan tugas di luar kota."

"Hm… Tapi tetap saja keputusan Anda terlalu gegabah," bantah Danzou lagi.

"Itu benar, Arashii-_sama_. Anda masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin salah satu gurp besar di Jepang. Anda masih terlalu gegabah," tambah Hanzou, salah satu rekan Danzou.

BRAAAAK!

"Orang tuaku mempercayakan grup ini untukku. Sekarang lihatlah, sejak orang tuaku meninggal sampai aku memimpin grup ini. Mana yang lebih baik?" tanya Arashii, ia mulai emosi.

"Arashii-_sama_, tenangkan diri Anda dahulu. Memang benar, di bawah kepemimpinan Arashii-_sama_ grup menjadi lebih maju. Sudah puluhan tahun aku bekerja di sini dan Namikaze _Group_ adalah mitra sempurna untuk kerja sama," kata Hiruzen Sarutobi, Wakil Presiden Direktur menengahi. Pria tua itu sudah lama bekerja pada Uzumaki _Group_ dan sempat mengambil alih grup selagi Arashii masih bersekolah. Ia adalah kepercayaan orang tua Kushina.

"Hn. Tapi lihatlah, apa yang bisa dikatakan adiknya? Duduk manis dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak bisa apa-apa. Apa kau membiarkannya hanya karena dia cacat seperti itu?" tanya Danzou, melirik tajam pada Kushina.

'Brengsek… Awas kau nanti,' batik Kushina.

"_Ojou-sama, jangan emosi dulu. Ikuti kata-kataku, balas dia,_" kata Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"Danzou-_san_, kau memang benar, aku lumpuh. Tapi bukankah aku jauh lebih baik daripadamu? Bisa saja kali ini kau bicara bahwa aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau kau ingin aku berbicara, aku akan berbicara. Tentang apa yang Anda katakan, aku tidak setuju," kata Kushina mengikuti perkataan Minato. Ia mengucapkannya dengan tegas. Tatapan matanya tampak tajam.

Semua peserta rapat terkejut, termasuk Arashii. Tentu saja, Kushina yang baru kali ini mengikuti rapat bisa berkata seperti itu. Apalagi, determinasi dalam ucapannya terdengar sangat tinggi. Gadis muda itu tampak tegas. Padahal, ia tak pernah ikut rapat pemegang saham.

"Danzou-_san_, sudah berapa lama Anda bekerja di sini? Tentu saja hampir sama dengan umurku bukan? Saat Anda bekerja, berapa kali Uzumaki _Group_ mengadakan proyek dengan Namikaze _Group_? Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Semua proyek itu sukses dan meraih keuntungan besar.

"Namikaze _Group_ adalah grup yang lebih besar dari grup kita. Semua investor tertarik untuk membeli sahamnya. Kalau saja kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka, kita juga bisa menarik para investor. Keuntungan kita juga akan bertambah. Atau, Anda memiliki alasan khusus untuk menolak kerja sama ini?" tanya Kushina pada Danzou.

Danzou tampak terdiam, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Kushina tersebut. Ia tak pernah menyangka gadis itu begitu cerdas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, Arashii-_sama_ terlalu mempercayai Namikaze _Group_," jawab Danzou.

Kushina tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Apa salahnya kita mempercayai mereka? Atau kau bekerja sama dengan pihak tertentu untuk membatalkan kerja sama ini?"

Kushina sendiri tidak tahu bahwa hubungan kedua grup tersebut sudah kuat sejak awal. Minato juga tidak tahu bahwa takdir kedua grup itu berhubungan dengan takdir mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sejak Kushina dilahirkan, mereka sudah ditunangkan. Memang terkesan kejam, menjodohkan mereka demi kerja sama dua grup. Tapi, sejak awal Minato dipertemukan dengan Kushina, keduanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecocokan.

Itulah alasan mengapa mereka ditunangkan. Dan sekarang, keduanya saling tertarik.

"Hm… Apakah Anda sendiri mau membuktikannya?" tanya Danzou sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa maumu, Danzou?" tanya Arashii dengan geram. Ia tahu, kali ini Danzou hendak mempermalukan adiknya. Pria itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan, Kushina saja sudah mulai dipojokkan olehnya.

"Putra dari Namikaze _Group_. Kalau Anda berani mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya, aku akan menyetujui kerja sama ini," jawab Danzou sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kushina.

"Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Kushina yakin. Kali ini bukan Minato yang bicara, namun ia sendiri yang berbicara.

"_O-Ojou-sama! Anda yakin_?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku yakin," bisik Kushina.

Arashii hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan adiknya. "Baiklah. Kushina akan bernegosiasi dengan Direktur Namikaze _Group_, komando proyek ini kuserahkan pada Kushina."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata gagal, Kushina-_sama_," kata Danzou tajam.

"Aku tidak akan gagal."

* * *

"_Aniki_, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu caranya!" Kushina frustasi di ruang kerja sang kakak. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan negosiasi dengan Direktur Namikaze _Group_ yang tidak dikenalnya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu bahwa Minato adalah orang yang sebenarnya harus ia ajak negosiasi.

Arashii dan Minato _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Mereka sendiri tahu bahwa perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Kushina sendiri. Sekarang, gadis itu malah menyesalinya. Dan anehnya, sebenarnya tanpa negosiasi pun, Kushina akan berhasil. Kushina tidak tahu hal itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau harus bertanggungjawab. Begini, kau harus bernegosiasi mengenai bagaimana proyek itu akan berjalan. Kuberitahu, Kushina, orang yang akan kau ajak bernegosiasi itu sulit untuk diajak bernegosiasi, apalagi dengan wanita," kata Arashii. Ia duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, sementara Kushina duduk di kursi roda di sebelah sofa, Minato berdiri di belakang Kushina.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina heran.

'Karena semua wanita yang ingin bernegosiasi denganku pasti punya maksud lain,' batin Minato tertawa.

Setiap wanita yang bernegosiasi dengannya pasti datang dengan pakaian mini dan tidak sopan, kemudian berusaha menggodanya. Minato bukan pria yang mudah tergoda, ia langsung menanyakan maksud mereka. Bila mereka tidak bisa menjawab, jawabannya mudah. Minato akan menyuruh mereka keluar atau ia terpaksa memanggil satpam untuk mengusir mereka. Tentu saja banyak wanita yang mengincar Minato karena ia kaya dan ia akan memimpin Namikaze _Group_.

"Kenapa? Yah, mudahnya begini saja. Dia masih muda dan lajang. Menurutmu, Kushina, bagaimana cara grup-grup yang ingin kaya mendekatinya?" tanya Arashii, menguji kemampuan Kushina.

Kushina berpikir. "Ah, pasti mereka mengirim wanita-wanita untuk menggodanya?"

Arashii mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Dan tidak ada yang berhasil dalam hal ini. Kalau pun ada, itu hanya ibu-ibu lanjut usia. Tapi mereka selalu serius. Aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya."

Kushina mengangguk-angguk. "Dengan kata lain, aku harus melakukan hal yang berbeda? Eh, aku saja tidak mengenalnya…"

Arashii tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau mengenalnya. Aku yakin kalau kau yang melakukannya akan berjalan mulus tanpa gangguan. Kau adalah tipenya."

"A-Apa? Hei! _Aniki_! Jangan bicara ngawur!"

"Aku tidak bicara ngawur, hanya saja kau tipe wanita yang disukainya."

"_Aniki_!"

"Oh, mau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Arashii sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Apa? Ayo, aku berani bertaruh!"

'Gawat…' Minato menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia yakin, taruhannya adalah tentang dirinya.

"Dia akan jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Arashii santai.

"Baiklah! Kalau aku sudah punya kekasih setelah ini, _Aniki_ kalah!" jawab Kushina.

"Oke, taruhannya… Ah, tidak perlu pakai taruhan saja. Mana pun, kau harus menikah tahun depan," kata Arashii sambil menyeringai.

Kedua mata violet milik Kushina membulat. Mata Minato pun juga sama.

"Ha? Apa? _Aniki_, kau sudah gila!"

"Oh, kau takut kalah taruhan?" tanya Arashii menantang.

"Tidak! Huh, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ayo, Minato," perintah Kushina kepada _butler_nya. Gadis itu jengkel dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"Eitss, bagaimana kau mau bernegosiasi kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungi orangnya?" tanya Arashii.

Kushina menatap ke arah sang kakak. "Seminggu lagi aku akan datang menemuinya," jawab Kushina mantap.

'Apaaa? Aduh, _Ojou-samaaa_, bagaimana denganku?' batin Minato menangis miris. Tentu saja ia yang repot, bukan Kushina yang repot. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kushina untuk bernegosiasi sementara ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya?

_Check mate for _Minato.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengaturnya." Arashii tertawa. Ia menyadari raut wajah Minato yang berubah menjadi pucat.

Bukan! Raut wajah Minato berubah bukan karena ia takut.

"Ayo, Minato."

"Ba-Baik!"

"Minato, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift. Mereka sedang turun ke lantai bawah, tempat mobil Kushina diparkirkan. Kushina menatap wajah Minato, yang menurutnya semakin pucat.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato. Padahal ia tahu ia semakin pusing. Badannya terasa panas, walau ia sudah memakai jas yang cukup tebal. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Tapi ia memaksakan dirinya demi Kushina.

Ia tidak mau Kushina tidak bisa apa-apa kalau ia tidak melayaninya. Toh, Minato harus tetap melayani Kushina. Ia adalah pelayan pribadi Kushina, ia hanya dikhususkan untuk melayani segala keinginan Kushina. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus melayani sang nona. Itu sudah menjadi tekadnya.

"Minato, aku serius. Wajahmu pucat. Apa aku panggilkan dokter dulu?" tanya Kushina lagi. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan pelayannya yang satu ini. Minato bekerja keras untuknya, bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada pelayannya yang sebelumnya. Dan Minato juga satu-satunya pelayan yang tulus melayaninya. Ia tak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa Minato hanya karena dirinya.

"Tidak perlu, _Ojou-sama_, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memikirkanku, aku hanya pelayan _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato dengan nada tegas yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh Kushina.

Kushina akhirnya hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah dan menurut terhadap maksud Minato.

* * *

**Kushina's pov~**

Ada apa ini?

Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Entah mengapa, rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Entah terhadap siapa, aku atau Minato. Tapi firasatku benar-benar buruk kali ini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Minato sepertinya sakit. Tapi dia membantah terus ketika aku bertanya. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. _Kami-sama_, jangan sampai dia jatuh sakit. Aku menyukainya.

Yah, aku menyadarinya. Aku menyukainya. Aku tahu _Aniki_ akan memarahiku kalau dia tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Minato. Minato sangat baik padaku. Dia berbeda dari _butler_ lainnya. Dia perhatian padaku dan tulus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Padahal, aku sudah bersikap tidak baik padanya.

"_Ojou-sama_, aku akan mengambil mobil. _Ojou-sama_ tunggulah di sini sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriaklah," kata Minato padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Minato sepertinya tersenyum ke arahku lalu bergegas mencari mobilku.

Tapi…

Kenapa firasatku semakin buruk? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk?

* * *

**Normal pov~**

Kushina menunggu Minato dengan perasaan gelisah. Gadis itu meremas roknya(kali ini ia memakai rok selutut). Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sehubungan dengan firasat buruknya. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Minato dan dirinya. Ia sangat menghawatirkan Minato.

"Halo, Nona cantik, sedang sendirian?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kushina menoleh ke arah asal suara. Kedua mata violetnya membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berbicara. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan mati rasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Ia takut.

"Kau…"

"Masih mengingatku?" tanya sosok itu. Ia mendekati Kushina. Di belakangnya tampak beberapa sosok pria bertubuh besar.

"Apa maumu, Hoshokawa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kushina sebagai Hoshokawa itu tertawa. Kushina tentu saja mengenalnya. Dia adalah _butler_nya sebelum Minato. Dan Kushina sangat membencinya. Tentu saja, Hoshokawa SANGAT berbeda dari Minato.

"Heh, jangan kau kira aku sudah menyerah setelah aku gagal malam itu," jawab Hoshokawa sambil menyeringai bengis.

"Apa maumu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?" tanya Kushina. "Kenapa kau tidak dipenjara setelah itu?"

"Khukhukhu… Aku tak akan memberitahunya. Sekarang, ikut kami," jawab Hoshokawa sambil menarik tangan Kushina dengan kasar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Kushina sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Cih, kau benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala. Cepat ikut kami!"

"Tidak!"

"Cih, kau mau kuapakan hah? Oh ya, kau takut padaku'kan? Ha?" Hoshokawa mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kushina.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" jerit Kushina sambil meronta-ronta meminta tangannya dilepaskan.

"Ho… Kau-"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh _Ojou-sama_…"

BRAAAK!

"Auuuch!"

Pemandangan berubah seketika. Minato tiba-tiba datang dan melepaskan tangan Hoshokawa dengan paksa lalu membantingnya. Minato berdiri membelakangi Kushina dan memasang posisi protektif terhadap sang nona. Kedua mata safirnya tampak menyala penuh kemarahan.

"Minato, kau…" Kushina tampak terkejut dengan ulah Minato. Ia tak menyangka Minato begitu kuat sampai bisa menjungkalkan seorang pria seperti itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh _Ojou-sama_," kata Minato pada pria-pria yang kini balik menghadangnya.

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa? Berlagak sekali, hah?" bentak Hoshokawa. Tentu saja ia tidak takut dengan tiga pria besar di belakangnya. Ia yakin bahwa pria yang tubuhnya tak besar tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Aku adalah pelayan _Ojou-sama_ yang baru. Dan kau, pelayannya yang dipecat sebelum ini bukan? Kebetulan sekali… Kau tidak bisa menyentuh _Ojou-sama_. Asal tahu saja, aku bisa melayani _Ojou-sama_ jauh lebih baik daripada kau," kata Minato dengan determinasi yang sangat tinggi.

"Oh? Lalu? Kau mau berlagak menjadi pahlawan dan melindunginya?" tanya Hoshokawa, menantang Minato.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan melindunginya dari orang-orang bertangan kotor seperti kalian."

"Kurang ajar!"

Baku hantam pun terjadi. Minato terpaksa melawan empat orang sekaligus dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak sehat. Minato memang pandai bela diri, ia mengikuti judo dari kecil. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak besar, tapi ia pandai dalam bidang bela diri. Apalagi, gerakannya termasuk cepat, jadi susah dikalahkan.

Minato merobohkan mereka satu persatu. Tak lama setelahnya, Minato berdiri tegak sementara lawannya jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan terluka. Tidak ada luka sedikit pun pada diri Minato. Bagi Minato, otot-otot mereka yang besar itu hanya otot untuk jual tampang.

"Pergi… Jangan pernah muncul di depan _Ojou-sama_ lagi atau aku akan benar-benar menghajar kalian sampai babak belur…" ancam Minato dengan intimidasi yang kuat. Auranya benar-benar mengerikan saat ini.

"Hiii!" Orang-orang itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Mereka tak menyangka Minato bisa sekuat dan semengerikan itu.

Termasuk Kushina, ia tidak pernah menyangka Minato sekuat itu. Gadis itu memandang Minato dengan pandangan terperangah. Minato tadi benar-benar menyeramkan baginya. Orang yang biasanya tampak lembut, kalem dan penuh kharisma itu bisa mengerikan seperti itu.

"_Ojou-sama_, apa Anda baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka?" tanya Minato. Ia menghampiri Kushina dan berlutut di depannya. Ia mengecek bagian tubuh Kushina, siapa tahu ada yang terluka. Padahal, wajah Minato sendiri sudah pucat pasi dan jalannya sudah mulai sempoyongan.

"Tidak, dibanding itu, kau… Minato, badanmu panas sekali!" Kushina memegang dahi Minato dengan tangannya. Dahi Minato terasa sangat panas.

"Aku tidak apa-a-"

BRUAAAAK!

Minato terjatuh di depan Kushina dengan napas tak teratur, wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia pingsan.

"Minato!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: AMPUNNN! SAYA LAMA DALAM MENGERJAKAN FIC INII! Hohohoho, tugas sekolah banyak sih, maklum anak SMA.

Oke, begini, saya mau ngomong tentang IFA. Ehm…. Gimana ya? Tahun lalu, fic Meiko yang My Virgin Girl masuk di IFA untuk misteri dan crime. Nah, siapa yang masukin Meiko tidak tahu. Untuk tahun ini, rencananya Meiko maunya masukin fic ini, karena dari semua fic, yang Meiko anggap paling baik adalah fic ini dan kebetulan banyak yang setuju.

Nah, menurut _readers_, apa fic ini pantas masuk dalam IFA? Kalau pun iya, saya minta dukungannya melalui voting. Karena apa?

Meiko sangat ingin MinaKushi masuk ke dalam IFA. Jarang ada pair seperti MinaKushi yang bisa masuk. Ya tidak?

Makanya, tolong _readers_ sekalian jawab. Termasuk salah satu panitia HUMAS yang bicara sama saya tentang ini!

_Review and answer please!_

Kim D. Meiko


	8. Bad Fever!

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Nyaah, Meiko jadi semangat garap yang satu ini!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Bad Fever

"Hei! Minato!" Kushina mulai panik saat pelayannya tidak bangun walau ia memanggilnya. Terpaksa, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sang kakak. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya. Ia tak berdaya membawa Minato yang sakit.

"_Aniki_, tolong… Minato pingsan. Di parkiran. Cepatlah, _Aniki_!" kata Kushina dengan tergesa di telepon. Ia menutup ponselnya dan membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengangkat Minato supaya pemuda itu tidak terbaring begitu saja secara terus menerus. Namun, apa daya, ia tidak bisa mengangkatnya, selain karena ia lumpuh, tubuh Minato jauh lebih besar daripadanya.

Kushina berharap dalam hati supaya sang kakak cepat datang. Ia tahu Minato sakit karena dia. Kemungkinan besar, Minato sakit akibat lelah dan tersiram air. Tentu saja Kushina takut kalau nantinya Minato keluar dari pekerjaannya akibat ia sakit saat ini. Gadis itu bukannya ingin dilayani, tapi ia butuh Minato. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi Minato adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang dapat mengisi hatinya.

Tak lama, Arashii datang. Pria itu tempak terenga-engah, sepertinya ia berlari. Ia langsung menghampiri Kushina dan Minato. Ia menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat sangat cemas. Baru kali ini Kushina menampakkan wajah seperti itu setelah sekian lama.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Aku akan mengurusnya," kata Arashii sambil mengangkat Minato. Tentu saja ia tak sanggup menggendongnya, karena Minato lebih besar darinya. Ia menyampirkan tangan Minato di bahunya, lalu dengan susah payah membawa Minato masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Kushina dan menggendongnya, lalu mendudukkan adiknya di kursi depan. Ia duduk di samping Kushina, lalu segera mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Kushina, telepon Taji-_san_," kata Arashii. "Suruh dia ke rumah sekarang."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia tak curiga mengapa kakaknya menyuruhnya menelepon dokter langganan Kushina, bukannya dibawa ke dokter umum biasa. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau Minato adalah pewaris perusahaan besar dan kalau sakit benar-benar bahaya.

Kushina pun menelepon dokter langganannya dengan cepat. Ia melihat ke bangku belakang. Keadaan Minato bisa dibilang tampak parah sekarang. Pemuda itu tampaknya benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Kushina yakin suhu tubuh Minato panas. Ia cemas melihat Minato dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Ia harap, Minato akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Demam?"

"Ya. Suhunya tiga puluh sembilan derajat," jawab Taji, dokter langganan Kushina.

Kushina hanya bisa pasrah mendengar jawaban Taji. Kedua mata violetnya berpaling ke arah Minato yang saat ini terbaring di ranjang. Arashii langsung membawa Minato ke kamar Minato. Setelah Minato sadar, Arashii menyuruhnya tetap berbaring di tempat tidur dan Minato disuruh mengganti pakaian dulu. Tentu saja pakaian _butler_ sangat panas jika dipakai.

"Lalu, bagaimana untuk seterusnya?" tanya Kushina dengan cemas. Ada beberapa _maid_ di belakangnya, siap untuk memenuhi keperluan Minato.

"Dia harus istirahat dulu, Kushina-_san_. Saya minta, Kushina-_san_ jangan memberinya tugas yang berat setelah ia sembuh. Obatnya akan kubawakan, dan suruh dia minum setelah makan. Oh ya, jangan berikan obat kalau ia belum makan," jawab Taji.

Kushina mengangguk lesu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Minato akan sakit karena ulahnya. Jujur saja, di antara sekian banyak pelayan, Minato adalah pelayan yang terlihat paling kuat. Dan lagi, Minato adalah pelayan yang bekerja paling keras untuknya. Bahkan, Minato sampai mau melakukan apa pun yang diperintah oleh Kushina, walaupun terdengar agak konyol.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Taji-_san_," kata Kushina.

"Sama-sama. Permisi," kata Taji. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar Minato.

Kushina menghela napas. "Ayame, tolong ambilkan air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres," perintahnya pada _maid_ yang paling dikenalnya.

Ayame mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Dan kalian semua, keluarlah, kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing, biar aku yang merawatnya," kata Kushina pada _maid_ yang lain. Mereka mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan kamar Minato, dan meninggalkan Kushina dengan Minato berdua.

"Minato, maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi sakit seperti ini," kata Kushina dengan lembut.

Lalu, gadis itu terkejut melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Minato. Minato tampak membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata safirnya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Aku hanya demam bisa, _Ojou-sama_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Demam biasa apanya! Panasmu tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius!" bantah Kushina.

Minato tampak terkekeh dengan susah payah. "Yang penting, _Ojou-sama_ baik-baik saja."

Memang, yang penting bagi Minato adalah Kushina. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi prioritas baginya. Kepalanya memang terasa sangat berat, tapi kalau mendengar suara Kushina, ia ingin bangkit lagi. Kushina memang terlalu keras dan menyebabkan ia sakit, tapi ia tak ingin menyalahkan gadis itu. Tak pernah terpikir kalau ia akan menyalahkan Kushina.

"Minato… Jangan banyak bicara, nanti demammu tambah parah. Aku tidak mau demammu tidak sembuh-sembuh karena nanti tidak ada yang akan melayaniku," kata Kushina. Itu bukanlah kata hatinya. Ia ingin Minato sembuh karena ia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu sakit terus menerus.

"Baiklah," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu tahu bahwa nonanya sedang berbohong. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kushina, tapi ia tahu ciri-ciri saat gadis itu sedang berbohong. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasakan ketulusan Kushina saat mengatakan ia tak boleh sakit. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang memperhatikannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"_Ojou-sama_, ini airnya." Ayame kembali masuk ke kamar Minato dan membawa baskon berisi air serta handuk kecil.

Kushina tersenyum pada Ayame dan mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih. Bawa kemari, lalu keluarlah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Laporkan bila ada sesuatu padaku."

"Baik, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Ayame. Ia menunduk lalu keluar dari kamar Minato.

'Hah, akhirnya tinggal kami berdua di sini,' batin Kushina. Ia memang ingin seperti ini, hanya berdua dengan Minato. Ia ingin ia sendiri yang merawat Minato, bukan orang lain. Substansinya, ia akan cemburu bila ada orang lain yang merawat Minato.

Gadis berambut merah itu mencelupkan handuk di baskom berisi air yang ia letakkan di atas meja, lalu memerasnya. Dengan lembut dan pelan, ia menyingkirkan helai rambut kuning yang menutupi dahi Minato dan meletakkan handuk di atas dahi pemuda itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Biasanya, ia merawat kakaknya kalau ia sedang sakit, tapi setelah ia lumpuh, kakaknya tidak mau dirawat olehnya.

Kushina memandang wajah Minato. Ingin sekali jemari lentiknya menyentuh garis wajah yang memiliki struktur yang kokoh dan tegas itu. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan mampu memikat setiap gadis yang bertatapan dengannya. Kushina yakin, ia sudah terpikat sejak awal. Tapi, bukan karena wajah Minato. Karena Minato bersikap lembut dan baik padanya, serta memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis. Rahang Minato juga tampak kokoh, bahu bidangnya semakin nampak dengan kaus yang ia kenakan.

Kalau dipikirkan, Minato tidak seperti seorang _butler_, tapi seorang artis.

Kushina tersenyum lembut saat melihat Minato yang tampaknya mulai nyaman dengan kondisinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Minato."

* * *

"Aku minta maaf, Jiraiya-_san_. Ini di luar apa yang kupikirkan." Arashii tampak gelisah saat ia menelepon Jiraiya. Tentu saja, ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi Minato sampai berakibat fatal seperti ini. Tenaga Minato pasti sudah terforsir habis-habisan demi melayani Kushina.

"_Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang penting. Sudah lama bocah itu tidak sakit. Biarlah dia merasakan akibatnya kalau memaksakan diri. Kalau tidak sakit, ia tidak akan istirahat. Yang paling penting adalah hubungannya dengan Kushina. Apa ada perkembangan tertentu_?" tanya Jiraiya.

Arashii menghela napas. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja Kushina terlihat nyaman."

"_Dan aku yakin putraku tertarik padanya. Tidak apa-apa kalau Minato sakit seperti itu, tapi kuharap hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat_."

"Aku mengerti. Oh ya, sebenarnya, kapan 'itu' akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Arashii.

"_Minato kuberi waktu tiga bulan sebagai pelayan Kushina. Nanti, saat Namikaze _Group _berulang tahun_."

"… Tanggal kematian mereka." Terdengar nada pahit di ucapan Arashii. Keelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya serta kemampuan sang adik untuk berjalan terjadi saat Namikaze _Group_ berulang tahun.

"_Maafkan aku soal itu_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"_Dan Arashii, sampai kapan kau mau membohongi adikmu tentang kecelakaan itu_?" tanya Jiraiya. Nadanya terdengar tegas dan tajam.

Arashii tertunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia tahu, pertanyaan Jiraiya benar adanya.

"Sampai… ia siap untuk menghadapinya. Untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini."

* * *

"_Ojou-sama_, sekarang sudah jam makan siang." Ayame masuk ke kamar Minato, di mana sang nona sedang merawat Minato. Gadis pelayan itu bukan berniat tidak sopan, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Bisa gawat kalau Kushina tidak makan dan akhirnya sakit. Ia sudah diberitahu oleh Arashii mengenai ini.

Kushina menoleh ke arah _maid_ itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada sang _maid_. Ia memang sedang merawat _butler_nya. Dengan telaten, ia mengganti kompres Minato dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Tentu, ia melupakan sesuatu. Minato belum makan dan minum obat.

"Baiklah. Ayame, kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan ke dapur membuatkan bubur untuknya," kata Kushina sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Eh? Tapi Anda bisa meminta kami untuk memasak, _Ojou-sama_," kata Ayame dengan setengah terkejut. Tentu, siapa yang bisa menyangka Kushina mau memasak untuk PELAYANNYA?

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Mungkin bisa dibayangkan, situasi ini seperti Kyuubi mendadak berubah menjadi anjing yang manis dan patuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memasak. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memasak," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-Baiklah." Ayame hanya pasrah saja ketika sang nona pergi dari kamar Minato. Ia tahu, Kushina hebat dalam memasak. Masakan Kushina sama enaknya dengan masakan sang ibu yang sudah lama meninggal. Namun sayangnya, Kushina jarang memasak. Ia dan semua pelayan tahu bagaimana masakan Kushina.

Kushina yang melenggang dari kamar Minato pun segera menuju ke dapur. Di dapur, ada bagian yang pendek dan dikhususkan untuk Kushina. Ada oven, kompor dan berbagai alat masak lainnya. Ini semua dibuat Arashii untuk sang adik. Tentu saja ia ingin Kushina tetap memasak walau ia lumpuh.

"Chiyo _Baa-san_, aku minta semua bahan untuk membuat bubur," kata Kushina pada Chiyo yang kebetulan berada di sana.

"Baiklah, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Chiyo. Ia segera mengambilkan berbagai bahan untuk memasak bubur. Tentu saja Chiyo juga tahu mengenai pertunangan sang nona dengan Minato. Dan ia satu-satunya orang yang tahu di antara semua pelayan yang ada.

Setelah Chiyo kembali, Kushina bersiap memasak. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai memasak. Semua pelayan berdiri di belakangnya, memperhatikannya yang tengah memasak. Tentu saja mereka bingung mengapa Kushina yang selalu bertindak kejam terhadap pelayannya mau memasak bubur untuk pelayannya yang sedang sakit. Biasanya, Kushina tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia tidak memedulikan pelayannya yang sedang sakit. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, para pelayan tidak tahu sama sekali.

"_Ojou-sama_, bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanya Chiyo sambil mendekati Kushina yang tengah memasak.

"Apanya?"

"Makan siang Anda."

Kushina terdiam sejenak. "Nanti aku akan makan. Bawa saja ke kamar Minato."

Kushina tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah.

'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? _Kami-sama_, aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya,' batin Kushina.

* * *

"Minato, bangunlah sebentar. Ayo makan, lalu minum obat." Kushina mengguncangkan badan Minato dengan lembut. Ia sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk Minato, supaya pemuda itu bisa makan.

"Ng? _Kaa-san_?"

Dahi Kushina berkerut mendengarnya. Menurutnya, Minato pasti mengigau. Ia melihat kedua safir milik Minato yang terbuka, tapi sepertinya pandangannya kosong. Minato pasti dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin pemuda itu salah menyebutkan nama.

"Minato, jangan mengigau, aku bukan _Kaa-san_mu," kata Kushina.

"Oh… Rupanya _Ojou-sama_. Maaf, biasanya _Kaa-san_ku yang merawatku bila aku sakit," kata Minato begitu sadar bahwa orang di depannya adalah sang nona.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau harus makan, dan setelahnya minum obat." Kushina meletakkan meja kecil di atas pangkuan Minato. Dia atas meja itu ada bubur hangat, air minum dan sebungkus obat.

Minato terkejut. Ia memandang sang nona dengan pandangan terperangah. Ia takjub mendengar perkataan sang nona. Ayolah, baru kali ini ada gadis yang membuatkannya bubur waktu ia sakit. Biasanya, mereka malah mengirimkan bunga dan ucapan supaya ia cepat sembuh dan membuat Minato bertambah sakit karena wangi bunga yang terlalu menyengat. Memang, bubur tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan bunga, tapi Minao lebih menghargainya, karena itulah yang merupakan wujud dari kasih.

"Ja-Jangan salah paham! Aku membuatnya karena aku sedang ingin memasak. Maaf kalau tidak enak," kata Kushina. Tentu saja ia bohong. Ia membuat bubur itu dengan segenap perasannya dan permohonan agar Minato cepat sembuh.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih, _Ojou-sama_," sahutnya. Ia mengaduk buburnya pelan dan mengambil sesuap. Kushina melihatnya dengan penuh harap. Ia mengharapkan respon yang bagus dari Minato.

Tapi, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Minato selagi ia memakan bubur buatan Kushina. Kushina yang berharap pun sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia sudah sungguh-sungguh membuatkan bubur untuk Minato. Ia ingin orang yang ia sukai itu menyukai buburnya. Paling tidak, itu sudah membuatnya gembira.

Tak lama, Minato menyelesaikan makannya. Mangkuk berisi bubur itu pun sudah tidak isinya. Habis tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Kushina terperangah melihatnya. Kedua violetnya menemukan bahwa Minato sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama_. Buburnya sangat enak," katanya sambil tersenyum.

'KYAAAAAAA! MINATO MEMUJIKU! SENANGNYAAA!'

Sayangnya, bila Kushina membatin seperti itu, ia akan OOC.

'Mi-Minato suka masakanku!' batin Kushina senang. Ia merasa bahagia masakannya dipuji oleh orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi, tentu saja, apa yang ada di hatinya berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Minum saja obatnya, lalu tidur, aku tidak butuh pndapatmu," balas Kushina. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Boleh kuartikan kalau _Ojou-sama_ senang?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Sana, minum obat lalu tidur. Pokoknya besok kau sudah harus sembuh," jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah," jawab Minato. Ia meminum obatnya, lalu kembali berbaring dan tidur.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis berambut merah itu tidak memikirkan dirinya lagi. Seluruh pikirannya didominasi oleh Minato. Pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengubah sebagian dari dirinya. Sikap perubahan itu juga dilandasi keinginan Kushina untuk disukai oleh Minato. Ia berusaha melembutkan sikapnya dan tidak terpuruk dalam distopianya.

"Minato, aku menyukaimu," gumam Kushina pelan. Ia memandang wajah pria yang tengah tertidur itu. Wajah yang tampan dan memikat hati.

Kushina menyukai pemuda itu. Minato adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikannya, apa pun keadaannya. Minato selalu tersenyum lembut dan ramah padanya. Ia melindungi Kushina dan menyembuhkan gadis itu dari keterpurukan. Sungguh, baru kali ini Kushina mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang lelaki.

Tiap kali memandang Minato, rasanya ia melihat sosok peneguh yang ia nantikan. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bersikap kasar padanya. Ia tidak pernah bertindak tidak sopan. Apa yang ia lakukan selalu membuat Kushina senang. Ia membuat Kushina semakin cantik dengan senyuman.

Ia bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap untuk Kushina. Malaikat yang merampas hatinya dengan mudahnya.

"Mungkin kau hanya menganggapku sebagai nona yang kau layani, tapi aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu, Minato. Aku menganggapmu sebagai pria yang kucintai." Kushina menggenggam tangan Minato dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Minato memang besar, dibandingkan tangannya yang kecil. Memang permukaan tangannya terasa kasar, tapi nyaman disentuh bagi Kushina.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Minato. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh."

* * *

BRAAAAK!

"A-ampuni saya, Tuan."

Seorang pria tampak ketakutan. Ia berada di sebuah gudang yang gelap. Ada beberapa orang bertubuh besar di sana. Tapi, bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Yang ia takutkan adalah seorang sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Ia takut apda intimidasinya. Ia takut terhadpa mata yang menatapnya tajam seperti elang.

"Ampuni? Kau sudah gagal lagi, Hoshokawa. Kupikir kau benar-benar hebat, tapi ternyata kau tak lebih dari seekor tikus penakut. Kau sudah dua kali gagal dalam menghadapi seorang gadis," kata sosok di depan Hoshokawa.

Hoshokawa menelan ludahnya mendengar suara yang dingin dan tajam itu. Ia yang dikenal sebagai berandalan terkuat pun tak bisa menghadapi orang seperti di hadapannya dengan mudah. Suaranya saja sudah membuatnya takut, apalagi kalau ia harus bertatapan mata dengan orang itu.

"A-Ampun, tuan. Ta-Tapi tadi ada yang menjaganya," kata Hoshokawa. Ia tahu ia bisa dibunuh kalau ia tidak memberikan informasi. Orang di depannya benar-benar berdarah dingin, tak segan membunuh musuh dan orang yang tidak berguna. Membuang nyawa manusia layaknya membuang sampah.

"Pelayannya? Semua orang yang pernah melayaninya tak lebih dari pecundang. Kau idak bisa menghadapinya?" tanya sosok itu lagi pada Hoshokawa.

"Bu-Bukan hanya pelayannya, Tuan! Di-Dia… AKu yakin Tuan pasti mengenalnya!"

"Jawab yang benar! Jangan membuatku menunggu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu dan aku benci orang yang bertele-tele," bentak sosok itu.

Hoshokawa kembali berkeringat dingin. Seumur hidupnya, sosok ini adalah sosok yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dihadapi olehnya. Padahal ia sendiri dikenal sebagai rubah licik yang punya banyak wajah. Namun, entah mengapa, semua tipu dayanya tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan orang ini. Semuanya sia-sia saja.

"Di-Dia… Minato Namikaze, kalau aku benar. Rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru, se-seperti yang pernah Tuan temui!" jawab Hoshokawa dengan terbata.

Sosok itu terkejut dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Hoshokawa. Ia mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Sebuah seringai terpapar di wajahnya. Semua yang ada di sana ngeri melihat senyum yang tampak tidak bersahabat itu. Hoshokawa pun merinding melihat senyuman orang yang ia panggil Tuan itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang itu tersenyum sinis dan ya, cukup mengerikan.

"Minato Namikaze… Menarik. Apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya kali ini? Menarik sekali, benar-benar menarik. Terima kasih atas infomu," kata orang itu pada Hoshokawa.

Hoshokawa menarik napas lega. Ia merasa lepas dari bebannya. Ia yakin, tuannya tidak akan membunuhnya bila ia sudah memberikan informasi tentang hal ini. Dan dari ucapan sang tuan, ia yakin keputusannya tepat karena sang tuan pun sepertinya senang.

"Boleh saya meninggalkan tempat ini, Tuan?" tanya Hoshokawa.

Sang tuan mengangguk. "Boleh. Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Te-Terima kasih, Tuan," kata Hoshokawa. Ia berdiri dan membelakangi sang tua, hendak berlari keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

DORRR!

"Tapi… tidak dalam keadaan hidup." Sang tuan menyeringai. Sebuah pistol tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Ia baru saja menarik picu pistol itu. "Ayo kita pulang. Sembunyikan mayatnya," katanya sambil berjalan pergi dan…

Melewati Hoshokawa yang sudah menjadi mayat.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Minato?" Arashii bertanya pada Chiyo saat ia pulang dari kantor. Karena berbagai urusan, ia pulang malam hari itu.

"Baik, Arashii-_sama_, demamnya sudah hilang, hanya saja…" Chiyo menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini layak dikatakan atau tidak.

"Hanya saja?"

"Ah, sebaiknya Arashii-_sama_ melihatnya sendiri," kata Chiyo.

Arashii pun semakin heran. Ia pun mengikuti Chiyo menuju ke kamar Minato. Tentunya ia heran atas apa yang terjadi sampai Chiyo tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Banyak pikiran terbesit di benaknya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Minato, Chiyo membuka pintunya dengan kunci cadangan. Arashii masuk ke kamar Minato dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada. Matanya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Kushina membelalak lebar. Namun, ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Arashii.

"Tapi _Ojou-sama_ bisa sakit," bantah Chiyo.

Arashii tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kushina tidak akan sakit semudah itu. Berani taruhan, besok pagi ia bangun di ranjangnya, bukan di sini."

"Arashii-_sama_ tidak marah?" tanya Chiyo.

Arashii tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Karena artinya, adikku sudah mulai mencintainya. Ia benar-benar merawatnya dengan tekun," jawabnya sambil menutup pintu.

Karena…

Di dalam kamar, ada Minato dan Kushina yang tengah tertidur. Kushina duduk di krusi rodanya, tapi kepalanya tergeletak di ranjang Minato. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Minato. Ia tidur nyenyak dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Siapa yang mau mengganggunya?

* * *

"Nghh…" Kedua bola mata safir itu membuka. Minato mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dengan pelan, ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

'Sepertinya aku sakit lalu _Ojou-sama_ merawatku. Ah, tapi hanya mmpiku mungkin. Mana mungkin _Ojou-sama_ mau merawatku?' batin Minato tertawa miris. Ia merasa ia bermimpi bahwa Kushina sudah membuatkan bubur untuknya dan merawatnya. Tidak mungkin kan, Kushina melakukannya?

TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? Sengaja diulang untuk memastikan pikiran Minato.

Tapi, kedua mata safir Minato membelalak lebar ketika menyadari salah satu tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia semakin terkejut melihat bahwa orang yang menggenggam tangannya adalah sang nona. Dan lagi, sang nona tampaknya tertidur. Wajah Kushina tampak sangat manis.

'Ja-Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi?' batin Minato seakan ingin menjerit karena terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka sang nona serius merawatnya.

Ia melihat ke samping ranjangnya. Ada baskom berisi air, dan ia yakin itu untuk mengompresnya. Minato terkejut dengan kenyataan ini, tapi, entah mengapa ia juga merasa senang tahu bahwa Kushina memperhatikannya.

"Dasar… Kupikir hanya mimpi, ternyata kau serius melakukannya." Senyuman mengembang di wajah Minato. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Rambut Kushina begitu lembut baginya. Baru kali ini ia membelai rambut seorang gadis seperti itu.

Kemudian, Minato melihat ke arah jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Kushina, kemungkinan besar gadis itu menjaganya dari tadi malam. Minato hanya tersenyum mengetahui hal itu. Kushina benar-benar gadis terbaik yang pernah ia jumpai.

"Sebaiknya aku membawa _Ojou-sama_ ke kamarnya," gumam Minato. Ia melepaskan tangan Kushina secara perlahan dari tangannya, lalu bangkit. Tubuhnya sudah terasa pulih. Ia sudah sehat kembali. Rasanya, seluruh kekuatannya kembali, apalagi mengingat yang merawatnya adalah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Pemuda itu pun perlahan mengangkat sang nona dari kursi rodanya dan menggendongnya. Tentu saja ia berhati-hati melakukannya, supaya Kushina tidak terbangun. Setelah memastikan gendongannya sudah tepat, ia pun beranjak pergi dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar Kushina. Ia mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Minato membuka pintu kamar sang nona. Kamar yang mewah itu masih tertata rapi. Minato pun berjalan ke ranjang sang nona. Dengan perlahan, ia membaringkan Kushina di sana. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mungil sang nona. Gadis itu tertidur dengan tenang.

Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Memang ia sudah pernah melihat Kushina tertidur sebelumnya, tapi kali ini gadis itu benar-benar manis.

"Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama_," kata Minato. Dengan perlahan, ia menunduk dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kushina.

Sejujurnya, ia lebih ingin menyentuh bibir Kushina. Bibir gadis itu memiliki garis yang indah dan menggoda. Namun, ia tahu kalau ia melakukannya ia salah. Maka, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencium dahinya. Kalau Kushina tidak sadar, tidak apa-apa bukan?

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Minato. Sejujurnya, itulah perasaannya pada Kushina. Mungkin rasa sukanya akan berkembang di kemudian hari menjadi rasa cinta. Cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya karena Kushina adalah gadis yang kaya dan cantik, tapi karena semua hal yang dimiliki oleh Kushina.

"_Ojou-sama_, mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku akan mencoba membuatmu menyukaiku," gumamnya.

Minato tersenyum memikirkannya. Lalu, ia pun segera meninggalkan sang nona yang tidur dan kembali ke bawah, ke kamarnya.

Ia harus bersiap kembali untuk melayani Kushina hari itu. Tidak ada kata sakit lagi untuknya.

"Minato, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Minato begitu ia keluar dari kamar Kushina. Minato menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat kakak Kushina tampak berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," jawab Minato.

Arashii tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah sehat, aku bisa dimarahi oleh ayahmu. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu. Jawablah dengan jujur. Apa kau menyukai adikku?"

Minato tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Arashii. Jujur saja, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu mengenai perasaannya, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu dan ia tidak mau ada orang yang tahu. Tapi, saat ini, Arashii malah mempertanyakannya. Apalagi, Arashii adalah kakak dari gadis yang ia sukai, satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki oleh Kushina.

Minato menghela napas. Sebagai seorang pria, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," jawab Minato dengan jujur.

"Kalau aku melarangnya?" tanya Arashii lagi.

Minato menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan restu darimu. Aku akan tetap menyukainya."

"Bagus. Tapi, sayangnya, jawabanmu kurang," kata Arashii.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku mencintainya?"

Arashii tertawa mendengar jawaban Minato. "Kau benar-benar jenius, kuakui itu. Ya sudahlah, terserah kau. Aku tidak akan melarangnya, asalkan kau tidak menyakiti Kushina."

"Aku janji. Aku akan selalu menjaganya," ucap Minato dengan determinasi tinggi. Ia yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Kupegang janjimu."

"Dan aku hendak bertanya. Apa alasan sesungguhnya aku dijadikan pelayan Kushina? Aku tahu kau dan _Tou-san_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Kedua mata safir Minato menatap tajam pada Arashii. Ia meminta jawaban yang pasti.

"Kau akan tahu, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat," jawab Arashii dengan senyuman misterius mengambang di bibirnya.

* * *

"Nggghhh!"

Kali ini, kedua mata violet milik Kushina yang terbuka. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa sangat mengantuk semalam sampai tertidur di sebelah Minato. Ia yakin saat ini ia berada di kamar Minato. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Namun, saat ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia terkejut. Saat ini, ia terbaring di kamarnya, lengkap dengan selimut yang menyelimutinya. Baju yang ia pakai masih baju yang ia kenakan kemarin. Seingatnya, ia tertidur saat sedang merawat dan menjaga Minato, saat itu kondisi Minato sudah mulai membaik. Tapi, mengapa pagi ini ia berada di kamarnya?

"_Ohayou, Ojou-sama_." Suara khas pria itu menyapa telinga Kushina. Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Kedua violetnya membelalak lebar menyadari Minato tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Apalagi, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut seragam _butler_.

"Minato! Kau… Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kushina.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih, _Ojou-sama_. kalau _Ojou-sama_ tidak menolong dan merawatku, mungkin aku masih terbaring sakit," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Kushina memerah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Minato. Baru kali ini ada pemuda yang berterima kasih padanya. Kalimat Minato tidak mengada-ada, itulah faktanya. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu membuat jantung Kushina berdetak kencang dan hatinya menjadi senang. Tidak ada ucapan lain yang menyenangkan dirinya selain ucapan jujur dari Minato.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sehat. Kau yang memindahkanku kemari?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Minato mengangguk. "Ya. _Ojou-sama_ bisa sakit kalau tertidur seperti itu. Nanti kalau _Ojou-sama_ sakit, semuanya akan khawatir, tidak seperti aku. Lagipula, kesehatan Anda juga tanggung jawabku."

Kushina tertawa mendengar perkataan Minato yang menunjukkan seolah ia adalah orang yang sangat penting. "Oh, Minato. Kau benar-benar baik. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Jam delapan pagi. _Ojou-sama_ mau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat," tawar Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Perlu kusiapkan pakaian?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja. Kau baru sembuh, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras lagi. Maafkan aku."

Minato tertawa mendengar perkataan sang nona. "Tidak apa-apa. Tugasku sebagai seorang pelayan adalah melayani Anda. Katakan saja apa yang Anda butuhkan."

Kushina balik tertawa mendengarnya. "Yang kubutuhkan?"

'Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau di sisiku, Minato.'

"Aku butuh kau, Minato. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi, karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Lebih dari apa pun, kau adalah orang yang sangat kubutuhkan," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku menjaga _Ojou-sama_ terus menerus?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Kushina mengangguk. "Kecuali kalau aku sedang mandi dan bekerja, kau harus menjagaku," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga _Ojou-sama_ terus. Apa _Ojou-sama_ sudah terbiasa denganku?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu jawabannya akan sedikit sulit. Tadinya, ia tidak memercayai Minato sedikit pun. Tapi, pemuda itu sekarang telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Bahkan telah membuatnya berpaling dari masa lalunya.

Dengan nada yang mantap Kushina pun menjawab, "Ya. Aku memercayaimu, Minato. Kau satu-satunya _butler_ yang membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Senang mendengarnya, _Ojou-sama_."

Demam Minato memng sudah sembuh, tapi sepertinya kali ini Minato dan Kushina akan mengalami demam parah. Tepatnya…

Demam cinta.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oke, fic ini ditulis di tengah kegalauan author. Jujur ya, kelasnya author benar-benar kelas galau, author juga ikut galau, apalagi ini ditulis selagi mid semester. Nekat ya?

Oke, bagian terakhir ditulis saat besoknya mid PKN dan fisika. Ini beneran deh, bikin galau. Ya udah, dibanding dibilang _author_ kebanyakan curcol, sekian aja.

Soal IFA, voting udah dimulai! Ayo kita masukkin MinaKushi kita tercintaa!

Kim D. Meiko


	9. Behind the Mask and Kiss

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Yoo! Pada minta update yang ini cepet. Wahahahahaha! Oke, ini kuapdet lagi! Terutama **Barbara123** yang minta aku update karena sudah tahu _chapter_ ini selesai. Okelah, apa pun, pasti kuupdet karena diaku juga sudah update.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Behind The Mask and Kiss

Tiga hari setelah Minato sembuh dari sakit, ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan apa yang namanya stres. Hari ini, Kushina akan pergi ke Namikaze _Group_ untuk bernegosiasi dengan_nya_ soal proyek kerja sama antara Namikaze _Group_ dan Uzumaki _Group_. Tentu saja ia bingung karena susah untuk membelah diri menjadi dua. Ia pelayan Kushina untuk saat ini, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi Direktur untuk sesaat?

Minato benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa negosiasi pun tidak apa-apa. Apa pun keinginan Kushina sudah pasti akan ia turuti asalkan ia bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia dan tersenyum padanya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi Kushina, walau itu berisiko untuknya.

'Gara-gara tua bangka itu,' batin Minato kesal. Semua ini karena Danzou. Ia pernah melihatnya sekali dalam rapat dan langsung memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pria itu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan caranya yang kolot. Apalagi, Danzou juga pernah mencoba untuk menyudutkannya, namun sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Apa pun yang Danzou lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya di hadapan Minato yang jenius.

Pemuda itu sedang menyetir mobil milik Kushina menuju ke kantor Namikaze _Group_. Di kantor inilah Kushina akan bernegosiasi. Bukan hanya ia yang gugup rupanya, tapi Kushina juga. Gadis itu diam saja sejak berangkat.

Kushina memang terlihat tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan rok coklat selutut. Memang ia tidak terbiasa, karena ia biasa memakai rok panjang dan kaos lengan panjang. Tapi tetap saja, ia mengenakan _stola_nya seperti biasa. Tanpa itu, ia tidak akan merasa nyaman.

"Apa _Ojou-sama_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apa ada yang membuat _Ojou-sama_ cemas?" tanya Minato lagi.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bernegosiasi sama sekali. Aku dengar dari _Aniki_, Direktur Namikaze _Group_ sulit bernegosiasi dengan wanita. Aku wanita, Minato. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menulis cerita dan berpangku tangan pada orang lain."

Minato tertawa mendengar perkataan sang nona. "Aku kebetulan _mengenal_ orang yang _Ojou-sama_ maksud. Menurutku, negosiasi ini akan berhasil."

"Buktinya?"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya semua wanita yang datang itu bermaksud mengincarnya juga. Mereka mengenakan pakaian seksi, tembus pandang, mini dan yah, semacam itu. Itu menyebabkan Direktur tidak suka dan akhirnya tidak mau bernegosiasi dan mengusir mereka pulang. Dia memang orang yang keras," jawab Minato, menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Jujur saja, memang ada beberapa wanita yang datang dengan pakaian minim, bahkan tembus sampai pakaian dalamnya. Ada yang juga sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dada dan bergerak sensual untuk menggodanya. Tapi, Minato tidak menyukai hal semacam itu. Maka, ia pasti mengusir mereka semua keluar. Mereka juga secantik Kushina bagi Minato.

Kushina menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan mau disuruh berperilaku seperti wanita-wanita itu. Menjijikkan sekali."

Tepat! Seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Minato!

"Yah, itu tidak penting. Menurutku, _Ojou-sama_ juga lebih dari mereka. _Ojou-sama_ lebih cantik, anggun dan baik dibandingkan mereka semua. Dan aku yakin, _Ojou-sama_ akan berhasil kali ini," kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia senang Kushina mengerti akan maksudnya dan memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Sudah pasti. Ah, kau ini…"

"Lho? Berarti aku memang benar 'kan? Buktinya _Ojou-sama_ tertawa," kata Minato, ikut tertawa kecil. Ia senang berhasil mengundang tawa Kushina.

"Yah, mungkin saja."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar senang kalau _Ojou-sama_ bisa tertawa. Lihat, wajah _Ojou-sama_ jadi lebih cantik daripada yang biasanya," kata Minato. Tawa Kushina memang manis, membuatnya semakin cantik.

Wajah Kushina mulai merona merah mendengar pujian dari Minato. "Te-Terima kasih."

Minato kembali tersenyum. Baru-baru ini, Kushina sering mengucapkan terima kasih dan tidak bersikap judes padanya. Entah mengapa, ia juga sering melihat Kushina tersenyum padanya, senyuman manis yang dulu jarang ia perlihatkan. Paling tidak, ia berhasil mengubah Kushina menjadi gadis yang ceria dan cantik.

Dan memukau baginya…

"Oh ya, atas permintaan Arashii-_sama_, kali ini aku tidak membantu _Ojou-sama _bernegosiasi. _Ojou-sama _harus melakukannya sendiri," kata Minato.

"Eh?"

Minato mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan _Ojou-sama_ sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak melayani _Ojou-sama_ lagi bagaimana? Apa _Ojou-sama_ mau seperti itu terus?" tanya Minato.

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu Minato tidak bermaksud buruk, pemuda itu hanya ingin membantunya menjadi gadis yang mandiri. Minato pasti ingin ia berubah, tidak selalu berpangku tangan pada orang lain terus. Ia harus kuat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Kushina dengan determinasi yang tinggi.

"Apa _Ojou-sama_ sudah siap?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera turun, kita sudah sampai," kata Minato.

Kedua violet Kushina melihat ke arah jendela mobil. Ia melihat sebuah gedung perkantoran yang besar di depan matanya. Ternyata ia sudah memasuki kompleks Namikaze _Group_. Ada seorang satpam yang menghampiri mobil mereka. Satpam itu tampaknya tahu maksud kedatangan Kushina.

Minato pun segera keluar dari mobil. Ia mengeluarkan kursi roda Kushina dari dalam bagasi, lalu menggendong Kushina keluar. Jujur saja, saat ini Minato merasa malu. Sangat malu, karena dilihat oleh orang-orang kantornya. Bukan karena ia dilihat sebagai seorang pelayan, itu bukan masalah. Tapi karena ia menggendong seorang gadis, padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Oh ayolah, ada beberapa pasang mata yang melotot padanya? Ada berapa pasang bibir yang terbuka lebar? Ada berapa buku dan barang berjatuhan karena melihatnya menggendong Kushina?

'KYAAAAA! MINATO-_SAMAA_! KENAPA KAU MENGGENDONG SEORANG GADISSS?' Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran para karyawan wanita muda yang melihat bos mereka. Beberapa pun patah hati karena melihatnya. Padahal, pernah terbayang bahwa Minato suatu saat akan jatuh hati pada mereka…

"Ng? Minato, aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini," kata Kushina selagi dipindahkan ke kursi rodanya. Gadis itu merasakan hawa yang menusuk. Hawa tidak enak yang rasanya seperti hasrat untuk membunuhnya? Atau rasa iri padanya. Dan sungguh, ia merasa ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tak mengenakkan.

"Ah, itu, tidak apa-apa kok, _Ojou-sama_! _Ojou-sama_ tenang saja! Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi asal _Ojou-sama_ bersamaku!" sahut Minato dengan panik. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kepanikan yang sangat parah. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau yang terlihat panik, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah… Maaf, aku hanya menghawatirkan _Ojou-sama_. Aku pastikan semua baik-baik saja, _Ojou-sama_ jangan cemas." Minato berhasil meyakinkan dirinya. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang nona. Kedua mata safirnya menatap dalam-dalam pada gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu."

Sungguh, momen ini sangat romantis. Sayangnya, tempat mereka tidak tepat, karena berada di depan pintu utama sebuah gedung perkantoran. Beberapa pasang mata juga melihat ke arah pasangan mesra itu, tentu saja lengkap dengan _sweatdrop_ dari para pria, dan tangisan dari para wanita.

Oke, deskripsinya _lebay_.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama_, mari kita masuk," kata Minato sambil mendudukkan sang nona di kursi roda.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia membiarkan dirinya didorong oleh Minato masuk ke dalam gedung perkantoran itu. Kedua mata violetnya melihat ke sekeliling. Ia merasa canggung karena ia tidak mengenal siapa pun. Ia juga merasa malu karena datang dengan cara seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, semua karyawan wanita di sana tampak anggun dalam pakaian kerja mereka, sementara Kushina tidak. Bahkan, beberapa orang tampak menggunjingkannya. Ia merasa tak nyaman.

Minato menyadari gelagat sang nona. Ia tahu pasti sang nona merasa tak nyaman. Ia men_deathglare_ setiap orang yang tampaknya membicarakan sang nona. Tak ada ampun bagi Minato kalau mereka berani menggunjingkan sang nona. Ia tak suka ada orang seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih Kushina daripada mereka semua.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang mendatanginya dan Kushina. Minato langsung merutuk dalam hati begitu pria itu datang. 'Yang benar saja!'

"Selamat siang, _Ojou-san_. Saya Kakashi Hatake. Saya asisten utama dari Direktur. Mari, saya antarkan ke ruangan Direktur," kata pria itu, atau tepatnya Kakashi, asisten utama Minato. Kakashi memiliki rambut keperakan. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker, yang entah mengapa selalu ia pakai setiap hari. Minato pun tidak pernah melihat wajah Kakashi yang sebenarnya sejak dulu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kakashi, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk. Melihat isyarat mata Minato, ia mendekat ke arah sang Direktur itu tanpa menghiraukan Kushina yang kebingungan.

"Tolong kau urus mereka yang menggunjingkan _Ojou-sama_," bisik Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, Minato-_sama_. Akan saya bereskan."

"Bagus. Setelah itu, kembalilah."

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kerumunan wanita yang sepertinya tengah menggunjingkan Kushina, lalu membubarkan kerumunan itu. Kushina heran melihatnya, entah mengapa Kakashi melakukannya. Tapi, ia sudah tak merasakan lagi tatapan mata yang memandangnya dengan cara tak mengenakkan.

"Maaf atas gangguannya, _Ojou-san_. Nah, mari saya antar ke tempat Direktur," kata Kakashi. Ia pun berjalan di samping Kushina, sementara Minato berada di belakang mereka. Kakashi melihat ke belakang dan melihat Minato mengangguk padanya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan naik ke lantai atas. Kushina menenangkan dirinya, mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Ia yakin ia bisa. Ia harus memenangkan hal ini, supaya tak dihina Danzou lagi. Ia merasa marah saat ia dihina oleh Danzou. Dan sekarang, ia akan menyelesaikannya.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, mereka bertiga langsung keluar dan menuju ke ruangan Direktur, atau tepatnya ruangan kerja milik Minato. Ruangan kerja milik Minato lumayan besar dan rapi. Ada rak buku di dinding kanan, buku-buku milik Minato yang dibacanya ketika sedang senggang.

"Baiklah. Maaf, tapi Direktur hari ini tidak bisa hadir. Tapi, kami sudah menyambungkan CCTV ruangan ini ke laptop milik Direktur. Direktur akan menghubungi Anda lewat telepon," kata Kakashi.

Minato dan Kushina terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Namu, sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Minato setelahnya. Tak ragu lagi, ini memang rencana yang bagus yang dibuat oleh Kakashi. Dengan cara ini, ia bisa bernegosiasi tanpa menatap wajah Kushina.

"Dan maaf, Direktur meminta hanya _Ojou-san_ yang ada di ruangan ini," kata Kakashi lagi. CCTV itu dipasang di atas meja milik Minato, di depan kursi tamu.

Minato mendorong Kushina ke tempat di mana tamu seharusnya berada. Ia tersenyum pada Kushina. "Aku yakin _Ojou-sama_ bisa melakukannya. Percaya padaku, _Ojou-sama_ pasti bisa."

Kushina mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Minato dan Kakashi pun keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Kushina sendiri.

'Aku pasti bisa,' batin Kushina dengan determinasi yang tinggi.

* * *

"Baiklah… Kita mulai saja negosiasi tidak bermutu ini," kata Minato.

DUAAKH!

"_Tou-san_!"

"Janagn bilang negosiasi tidak bermutu, Minato," kata Jiraiya pada sang putra. Presiden Direktur Namikaze _Group_ itu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala sang putra.

Minato menghela napas. "Tentu saja, sebab tanpa negosiasi pun sebenarnya proyek akan tetap berjalan."

"Hahahaha! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta kemudian akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya?" tanya Jiraiya.

JLEEEB

Tepat sasaran!

Minato berdehem pelan. Wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona merah yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh Jiraiya. Tentu saja, Minato biasanya bersikap dingin, tapi kali ini ia terlihat sangat antusias. Apalagi, kali ini dengan seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis. Minato tampaknya sangat tertarik.

"Sudahlah, _Tou-san_, jangan menggodaku," kata Minato, berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Bukan menggoda, hanya berkata sesuai kenyataan yang ada. Tingkahmu sudah menunjukkan perasaanmu," kata Jiraiya.

Kali ini, mereka berdua ditambah Kakashi berada di ruangan Jiraiya, ruang Presiden Direktur, di depan meja Jiraiya. Laptop Jiraiya menampilkan kondisi ruangan Minato, di mana ada Kushina yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya dan tampak sedikit gelisah. Jujur saja, dari tadi Minato hampir tidak berkedip memandang Kushina di layar.

"Iya-iya, baiklah. Nah, aku mulai saja," kata Minato sambil mengenakan _headphone_ ber_mic_ yang dimilikinya. Ia pun mulai menekan nomor ponsel Kushina, Kushina tahu nomornya, tapi kali ini ia memakai _private number_.

"_Halo_?" Di layar terlihat Kushina mengangkat ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Halo, benarkah kau adalah orang yang ingin bernegosiasi denganku?" tanya Minato, nada dan suaranya diubah menjadi nadanya ketika sedang memimpin rapat atau istilah mudahnya berwibawa dan tegas.

"_Ya, aku diutus oleh kakakku ke sini untuk bernegosiasi_," jawab Kushina.

Minato menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Kushina yang mengalir sempurna. "Benegosiasi atau menggodaku?"

"_Untuk apa aku menggodamu? Aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi_," jawab Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Di layar, terlihat ada sebuah sewotan di keningnya tanda jengkel. Tentu ia jengkel disamakan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah menemui sang Direktur sebelumnya.

Minato tertawa kecil dan tertahan mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menggodaku. Tapi sepertinya aku yang tertarik untuk menggodamu. Setelah ini mau berkencan denganku?" tanya Minato. "Kau lumayan juga."

"_Maaf, aku menolak. Aku tidak mau berkencan dengan orang yang tak kukenal_," jawab Kushina dengan tegas.

Jiraiya terkekeh melihat putranya terus menggoda Kushina yang notabene adalah tunangan putranya. Baru kali ini putranya bertingkah seperti itu. Biasanya, Minato selalu memulai dan mengakhiri negosiasi dengan cepat, tidak basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, kau akan mengenalku, pasti. Hm… Lumayan cantik dan seksi, _not bad at all_. Bagaimana? Aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi istriku, hm?" tanya Minato.

"_Maaf, tapi aku akan menjawabnya lain kali. Aku ingin bernegosiasi dulu denganmu_," jawab Kushina dengan tegas, tapi kentara bahwa ia gugup, karena Minato bisa melihatnya lewat layar laptop sang ayah.

"Baguslah, rupanya kau benar-benar tak berniat menggodaku. Aku sudah membaca proyek itu. Kau mau bernegosiasi soal apa?" tanya Minato.

"_A… Sebenarnya begini, aku _Aniki _menyerahkan proyek kali in di bawah pimpinanku. Aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi bagaimana proyek ini dilaksanakan_," jawab Kushina. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam proyek-proyek yang dilakukan perusahaannya sebelumnya dan ia sangat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pengalaman tentang hal seperti ini, bukan? Aku juga menjadi pimpinan dari pihak Namikaze _Group_. Aku akan membantumu," kata Minato. Ia sudah diberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia akan memimpin proyek besar ini. Baru kali ini Minato memimpin proyek sebesar itu, tapi ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

"_Ah, tapi maaf kalau aku memang payah,_" kata Kushina.

Minato tampak terkekeh pelan. "Namamu Kushina, bukan? Baiklah, begini, ini juga pertama kalinya ada proyek besar yang dipasrahkan padaku. Kushina, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa pun, aku akan mengurusnya. Tapi aku membutuhkan ide maupun usulan untuk pembangunanya, entah untuk desain kamar atau untuk hal-hal lainnya. Tapi aku belum bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, karena aku sedang bertugas di luar."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa usualan mengenai pembangunan hotel ini. Aku ingin pembangunan ini tidak merusak lingkungan laut dan pantai, serta lebih baik model hotelnya dbuat menjadi vila-vila kecil yang membuat nyaman para pengunjung,_" kata Kushina. Kedua mata violetnya mulai menunjukkan optimisme yang tinggi.

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. "Berarti biaya yang dikeluarkan akan jadi lebih mahal, karena membeli tanah banyak untuk membuatnya. Bila rugi, apa kau mau menanggung biayanya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam.

Kushina tampak menelan ludahnya. Minato tidak terlalu yakin Kushina bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin pertanyaannya agak berlebihan. Tapi Minato tahu, ini yang harus ia lakukan supaya Kushina berani.

"_Aku tahu kalau membutuhkan biaya banyak. Soal kerugian, bukankah seharusnya ditangggung bersama-sama karena ini adalah proyek kerja sama?_" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang ragu. Ia takut ia salah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang Direktur, terlihat dari wajahnya.

Bibir Minato membentuk senyuman tipis. "Kau hebat sekali. Jawabanmu memang benar. Aku juga akan ikut menanggung kerugiannya. Aku setuju dan aku menerima usulan mengenainya. Tapi apakah kau hendak membuat kamar-kamar khusus atau istilahnya VIP dan membedakannya dengan kamar biasa?"

Kushina terlihat mengangguk di layar. "_Ya. Aku tahu ada banyak pengunjung. Mungkin, ada kamar yang dikhususkan untuk para pebisnis, keluarga, atau pasangan yang baru menikah supaya para yang menginap di sana merasa nyaman_."

"Pikiranmu sangat hebat, kuakui. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan biaya sewa per kamar? Apa kau juga mau menentukannya atau aku saja yang menentukan biaya sewa kamar?" tanya Minato, dengan nada yang serius.

"_Aku minta kau saja yang menangani masalah itu. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan kenyamanan para penginap, aku tidak tahu tentang bagaimana cara menghitung laba atau menggaji para karyawan_._ Aku tahu kau lebih hebat tentang itu_," jawab Kushina. Ia memang tidak kuliah di jurusan manajemen, tapi sastra. Wajar saja ia tidak tahu tentang cara menentukan harga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya. Aku senang dengan kerja sama kali ini. Kau punya ide-ide dan pikiran menarik yang tidak akan bisa terpikirkan orang lain. Biasanya, pengusaha hanya akan mencari keuntungan. Tapi kau tidak."

"_Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku bisa, dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah memikirkan kenyamanan pelanggan_."

Minato tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. 'Kau benar-benar hebat, _Ojou-sama_.'

"Tapi itulah poin pentingnya. Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya," kata Minato dengan nada memuji.

"_Terima kasih. Oh… um… kau pemilik Tarou_?" tanya Kushina, mulai melenceng dari negosiasi.

"Ya. Oh, benar juga. Kalau tidak salah dia tertarik dengan anjingmu. Ada masalah tentang itu?" tanya Minato.

"_Sebenarnya… maaf, aku sudah lancang mengenai anjingmu_," jawab Kushina.

Minato langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Kushina. Kakashi dan Jiraiya langsung terlonjak kaget karena Minato tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu. Kushina juga terlihat terkejut, terlihat dari layar.

"_Apa ada yang salah dalam perkataanku_?"

"Ah, tidak… Hanya saja, kenapa kau harus minta maaf soal itu? Tidak masalah tentang Tarou. Tarou tidak pernah tertarik pada anjing lain, aku harusnya bersyukur soal itu. Dan lagi, sepertinya kau juga menarik… Bagaimana? Mau mencoba berkencan denganku atau menjalin hubungan denganku? Kelihatannya menarik juga, mengingat kita berdua juga akan melakukan proyek yang sama." Minato tersenyum. Pertanyaan ini adalah ujian untuk Kushina. Ujian untuk mengetahui perasaan gadis itu padanya.

"… _Aku menolak, maaf tentang itu, karena aku menyukai orang lain_." Jawaban itu terdengar tegas dari Kushina.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."_

"Baiklah. Negosiasi kita sudah selesai. Kau yang menang. Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Minato memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia langsung mematikan telepon sebelum Kushina menanyakan tentang namanya. Gadis itu sepertinya lupa bertanya siapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya usai Minato menelepon.

"_As you can see_. Tidak boleh?" tanya Minato balik pada sang ayah.

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar jawaban sang putra. "Hahahahahahaha! Baguslah! Aku senang kau mulai menyukai lawan jenismu! Tapi Minato, apa kau tidak keberatan? Dia cacat dan lumpuh," kata Jiraiya.

Minato langsung panas mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan kedua safirnya yang tajam dan sepertinya bersemu amarah. "_Tou-san_, aku harap _Tou-san_ tidak mengatakan bahwa _Ojou-sama_ lumpuh. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Hanya bercanda, Minato. Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah selama kau bisa menjaga diri supaya tidak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Aku dan ibumu tidak akan marah, asal orang yang kau pilih jadi pendampingmu adalah orang yang baik," kata Jiraiya menyadari bahwa putranya marah. Tentu saja ia menguji sang putra. Dan menurutnya, Minato benar-benar serius menyukai Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, jangan berpikiran mesum. Aku bukan _Tou-san_ yang mesum," kilah Minato. Ia tahu betul kalau ayahnya sangat mesum di waktu ayahnya masih muda.

"Hahahahahaha! Kau benar-benar anak ibumu. Tapi ingat Minato, waktunya hanya dua setengah bulan, tidak lebih dari itu. Karena setelah itu, kau akan kembali bekerja di Namikaze _Group_."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sewaktu ulang tahun Namikaze _Group_ kan? Aku akan kembali."

* * *

"Bagaimana, _Ojou-sama_, apa Anda berhasil?" tanya Minato. Ia memasuki ruangan kantornya, menemui sang pujaan hati.

Kushina tersenyum riang pada Minato. "Aku berhasil, Minato!"

"Syukurlah _Ojou-sama_ berhasil. Aku takut _Ojou-sama_ tidak berhasil bila tidak kubantu," kata Minato.

Kushina tertawa mendengar perkataan sang pelayan. "Minato, kau meremehkanku, tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya."

Lalu, Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat Minato dengan mata yang terpicing. Ia baru ingat ada yang aneh sejak ia bernegosiasi tadi. Dan ada hubungannya dengan Minato. Sesuatu yang aneh, benar-benar aneh. Bukan hanya karena negosiasinya, tapi percakapannya.

"Minato, kau… Kenapa suaramu dan suara Direktur di sini mirip?" tanya Kushina dengan nada curiga.

Ia sadar itu, baik nada maupun suara sang Direktur mirip dengan Minato. Bahkan, cara tertawanya juga mirip. Ada yang aneh tentang hal ini.

'Ga-Gawaat… Bagaimana iniiii?' batin Minato mulai menjerit histeris.

"Ah, itu hanya kebetulan saja, _Ojou-sama_," jawab Minato dengan gugup. Ia takut identitasnya akan terkuak. Ia bersembunyi, bersembunyi di balik topeng. Ia tahu ia menyembunyikan identitasnya dan berbohong pada sang nona.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak memanipulasi suaramu agar mirip dengannya?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, _Ojou-sama_! Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Lalu, bagaimana negosiasi tadi?" tanya Minato, mengalihkan perhatian sang nona.

Kushina mendengus. "Kurasa dia sedikit menyebalkan. Apa-apaan, langsung mengajakku kencan? Memangnya aku mengenalnya? Huh, yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan sudi berkencan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal," ocehnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang nona. Ia tertawa dalam hati, mengingat sebenarnya Kushina mengenal_nya_. Ia tak salah menilai Kushina. Kushina bukan gadis murahan yang mudah diajak untuk berkencan. Dan ia semakin mencintai sang nona. Melebihi apa pun, Kushina adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan memesona baginya.

"_Ojou-sama_, apa yang Anda katakan ketika menolaknya?" tanya Minato.

"Aku menyukai seseorang," jawab Kushina.

"Siapa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Memang harus kuberitahu?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. "Ya, karena aku pelayanmu dan aku bisa membantu _Ojou-sama_ untuk hal itu."

'Aku menyukaimu, _Baka_,' batin Kushina. Gadis itu benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sang pelayan. Senyuman lembut dan ramah Minato selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Tawanya yang juga menyegarkan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Minato adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu, Minato," jawab Kushina. Kedua violetnya menatap ke arah safir Minato. Mata yang selalu menatapnya seperti menatap orang biasa, mata yang tidak pernah memandang rendah dirinya. Mata yang selalu melihatnya di kala ia kesulitan. Mata yang memiliki warna seperti langit yang ia rindukan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa _Ojou-sama_ tidak mempertimbangkan tawarannya? Dia kaya, tampan dan sanggup memenuhi apa pun yang _Ojou-sama_ mau. Tidak ada buruknya sama sekali," kata Minato. Ia kembali mengetes sang nona.

Kushina tersenyum geli. "Karena, Minato, aku tidak butuh kekayaan berlimpah untuk hidupku. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang membuatku bahagia. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan, Minato?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, _Ojou-sama_ pernah mengatakannya. Tapi dia bukan eksekutif muda yang _Ojou-sama_ pikirkan. Dia tidak pernah bermain perempuan dan judi. Dia juga orang yang baik."

"Kau sepertinya ingin membuatku menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa?" tanya Kushina. Ia lebih memilih Minato daripada seorang direktur. Alasannya mudah, karena Minato adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya nyaman. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum dengan mudah, melebihi orang lain. Orang yang bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan distopia.

Membuatnya terlupa dari kesedihannya.

Minato mengangkat bahu. "Yah, entahlah."

"Kau tidak dimintai bantuan olehnya bukan?" tanya Kushina menyelidiki. Ia ingin tahu mengapa sang pelayan bertindak seperti itu.

Minato menggeleng. "Bukan. Dia tidak meminta bantuan padaku."

'Keinginanku sendiri,' batin Minato. Tentu saja ia ingin menjadikan Kushina sebagai kekasihnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia cintai. Orang yang ia inginkan untuk mendampinginya.

"Begitu…"

"Ya. _Ojou-sama_ mau pulang sekarang? Urusannya sudah selesai, nanti aku akan bantu _Ojou-sama_ membuat laporan tentang yang terjadi," tawar Minato.

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuperintahkan, bukan?" tanya Kushina. Kedua violetnya menatap dalam pada kedua safir Minato.

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa pun yang Anda minta."

Kushina menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia memejam kedua matanya sesaat. Kemudian, ia membukanya dan menatap Minato. Minato mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang nona. Kushina tahu Minato merasa heran. Ia tak peduli dengan hal itu, karena apa yang ia katakan akan mengejutkan Minato.

"_Kiss me_."

Dua kata dalam bahasa Inggris itu membuat Minato benar-benar terkejut. Mata safirnya membelalak lebar. Sesaat, napasnya seakan berhenti. Entah ia harus memeriksa telinganya atau tidak, tapi ia tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina. Ini adalah hal yang paling MUSTAHIL yang ia dengar.

Mencium? Mencium Kushina? Demi apa pun, mengapa gadis itu meminta ciuman pada Minato?

Hal yang perlu diketahui adalah Minato belum pernah berciuman.

"_O-Ojou-sama_, bisa ulangi apa perkataan Anda?" tanya Minato, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"_Kiss me_. Aku bilang, cium aku," jawab Kushina dengan tegas.

Kali ini Minato semakin terkejut. Ucapan sang nona bukan main-main. Ia tahu dari nadanya. Tidak mungkin Kushina main-main dengan ucapannya. Tapi, yang benar saja? Meminta ciuman darinya? Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, mungkin karma karena ia berpikiran untuk mencium Kushina.

"Perlu kuulangi? Cium aku dengan ciuman orang dewasa. Kau pelayanku 'kan? Ajari aku," kata Kushina lagi. Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang menyebabkan Kushina berkata seperti itu. Ia mencintai Minato sampai ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Walau Minato tidak tahu perasaannya, biarlah ia mencium pemuda itu sekali saja.

"_Ojou-sama_, maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya," sahut Minato. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya. Atau tepatnya, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia bisa saja mencium sang nona karena ia mencintainya. Tapi, sang nona belum tentu mencintainya. Ia tak mau seperti itu. Karena, kalau seperti itu, ia hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan lagi… ia masih merasa bersalah karena membohongi Kushina tentang jati dirinya. Tentang topeng yang ia kenakan. Tentang ia yang bersembunyi di balik topeng sebagai seorang pelayan. Ia yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah Direktur Namikaze _Group_.

"Kenapa? Aku memintamu melakukannya, Minato. Kau harus menurut padaku, karena aku nonamu. Kau tidak boleh menolak perintahku." Kushina bersikeras. Ia ingin Minato adalah pemilik dari ciuman pertamanya. Walau Minato tak akan membalas perasaannya, ia tak akan kecewa. Karena ia benar-benar mencintai Minato, lebih dari apa pun.

Minato menghela napas. "_Ojou-sama_… Baiklah, kalau Anda bersikeras, tapi apa _Ojou-sama_ tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya. Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Rasanya ia sulit bernapas membayangkan ia mencium bibir sang nona. Membayangkannya saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi jika ia menyentuhnya.

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menyesal, Minato."

Minato menghela napas. "Baiklah… kurasa aku yang akan repot kalau begini." Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan pipi sang nona. Kulit sang nona memang terasa halus dan lembut. Dan Minato menangkap ada rona merah di sana ketika ia menyentuhnya. Warna yang halus, tapi membuat sang nona telrihat cantik.

Kushina diam saja, ia tak menolak ketika Minato memegang pipinya. Tangan Minato begitu besar dan hangat, lembut begitu menyentuhnya. Minato semakin mendekat padanya. Napas hangat pemuda itu dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas. Berkat intuisi, Kushina meletakkan tangannya di bahu bidang Minato.

Perlahan, paras mereka semakin dekat. Keduanya merasa gugup, namun mereka berusaha mengenyahkannya. Minato memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur semakin dalam, menyentuh tengkuk leher Kushina. Kedua tangan Kushina meremas bahunya. Perlahan, mata mereka pun mulai terpejam.

Dan bibir mereka pun melekat dengan sempurna.

Kushina terkejut menyadari bahwa Minato benar-benar berciuman dengannya. Detak jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat, melebihi biasanya. Bibir Minato terasa lembut dan hangat, menyentuh bibirnya yang belum pernah tersentuh. Kedua tangan Kushina pun berpindah, memeluk leher Minato.

Di saat yang sama, jantung Minato juga berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bibir Kushina begitu lembut dan manis, juga hangat. Rasanya begitu membuat hati Minato meledak-ledak. Minato juga merasakan tangan Kushina yang mungil memeluk lehernya.

Terdorong oleh rasa, keduanya semakin mengeratkan kontak. Mulut mereka bertemu. Lidah mereka pun saling mengikat dan membelit, seakan tak mau lepas. Kushina semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minato. Rona merah menghias wajahnya. Walau pertama kali, rasanya membuat ia bisa meleleh begitu saja. Ciuman Minato tidak kasar, tapi lembut.

Setelah beberapa lama, Minato melepaskan bibirnya. Kedua safirnya menangkap wajah sang nona yang semerah rambutnya yang panjang. Rona merah tipis juga menghias wajah Minato. Ia terbawa oleh perasaannya, hanyut ke dalam cintanya pada Kushina. Memikirkan bahwa ciuman itu begitu lembut, ia benar-benar terkejut. Entah mengapa ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik walaupun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kushina sama seperti Minato. 'Minato… menciumku…' Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti melayang. Dan ia tak menyangka, Minato benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik, maksudnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tapi, dengan Minato… rasanya begitu hangat, mampu membuat hatinya melompat.

"Sudah cukup?" tanya Minato, kembali pada nadanya.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang."

'Maaf, _Ojou-sama_… Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku mencintaimu.' Minato merasa sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati, karena ia mencium sang nona dalam keadaan seperti ini, di tempat yang sebenarnya juga tidak mendukung.

Karena, saat ini, ia dan Kushina masih berada di ruangan Minato.

Dan sepertinya… CCTVnya masih menyala?

Tapi Minato tak peduli tentang hal itu. Ia terdiam, tak berkata apa-apa lagi, lalu mendorong kursi roda sang nona keluar dari ruangan. Ia harap, ia bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri, supaya tak mengatakannya. Biarlah ciuman itu menjadi kenangannya, selama ia memendam perasaannya.

'Aku mencintaimu, _Ojou-sama_.'

'Aku mencintaimu, Minato.'

Walaupun dalam keheningan, mereka bisa merasakannya. Rasa cinta yang sudah berakar kuat dalam hati mereka. Dan hal yang tak dapat mereka tahan lagi. Entah sampai kapan perasaan itu bisa terpendam.

TBC

* * *

_OMAKE TIME!_

"Ah, selesai juga. Kakashi, matikan CCTV di ruangan Minato." Jiraiya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya. Ia merasa bahwa rencananya tentang pertunangan antara Minato dan Kushina akan berjalan lancar. Tentu saja, Minato saat ini menaruh hati pada Kushina. Ia puas akan rencana yang sudah ia buat.

"Tinggal menunggu kapan hubungan mereka akan berjalan. Ah, aku ingin melihat bagaimana bila Minato menciumnya," gumam Jiraiya, namun terdengar oleh Kakashi yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop Jiraiya, hendak memutuskan sambungan CCTV di ruangan Minato dengan laptop Jiraiya.

Namun…

"Ji-Jiraiya-_sama_, sebaiknya Anda melihat ini," kata Kakashi dengan gugup. Wajahnya memucat seperti hantu, lalu tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa, Kakashi? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?" tanya Jiraiya tak sabar.

"Sebaiknya Anda melihatnya sendiri."

Kakashi pun menyingkir dari depan laptop Jiraiya, membiarkan Jiraiya melihat apa yang terjadi. Jiraiya, dengan wajah skeptis, mendekati laptopnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan baik-baik. Kedua matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka ia langsung melihat adegan _live_. Ini pasti karma akibat apa yang ia bicarakan tadi.

Ia. Melihat. Minato. Mencium. Kushina.

"ASTAGAAA!"

"Ba-Bagaimana ini, Jiraiya-_sama_? Tsunade-_sama_ akan marah melihat ini," kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi… lain kali kita tambahkan penyadap suara supaya kita tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ingatkan aku soal itu. Dan sebaikmnya, kau rekam juga adegan ini," kata Jiraiya.

GUBRAAAAK!

Kakashi pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sementara Jiraiya dengan semangat melihat adegan romantis itu secara gratis di depan layar laptopnya.

_OWARI_

* * *

A/N: Ini chapter paling panjang, dan saya juga menulisnya saat sedang MID. Oke, untuk kalian yang menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya, silahkan menebak terus, karena masih saya rahasiakan. Wahahahahaha! Sudah tahu hobi saya bermain tebak-tebakan juga. Tidak akan kukasih tahu bocoran maupun petunjuk siapa pelakunya.

Kemudian, untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Oke, menurut perkiraan(biasanya ga tepat), bakal selesai di chapter 15 ke atas. Ga sepanjang, My Virgin Girl kok, tenang aja. Tapi kayaknya kalau selesai juga pasti ada yang bakal protes ya?

Oke, pertama saya menganggap fic ini gagal, tapi lama-lama semangat bikinnya, aku beneran suka sama ceritanya. Dan omong-omong, Meiko bikin ini sambil baca Naruto no 53. Bagi penggemar MinaKushi, wajib beli ya? Kan ini edisi paling spesial untuk MinaKushi Loverss….

Oh ya, soal kesamaan adegan Kushina minta dicium sama Minato dari _fic From Hatred Become Love_. Itu unsur ketidaksengajaan. Aku tidak meniru, karena aku sudah merencanakan plot seperti ini dari awal. Kalau tidak percaya, _contact_ **Barbara123**. Itu hanya kesamaan pikiran karena kesamaan sifat tokoh yang kami pakai.

Oke, cukup curhatnya, nanti melanggar aturan.

_For last…_

_REVIEW PLEASEEEE!_

Kim D. Meiko


	10. Confession

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Dan inilah lanjutan kisahnya… Nih, nggak setelah Barbara-_nee_ update kan? #digampar

* * *

Chapter 10: Confession

"Minato, apa kau tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini?" tanya Kushina. Ia berada di mobilnya sekarang. Duduk dengan manis di bangku tengah, sementara Minato menyetir. Ia tetap berusaha untuk menunjukkan wajah yang biasa. Ia berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tak ada kejadian ciuman antara ia dan Minato.

"Ng? Tempat makan? _Ojou-sama_ lapar?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku lapar. Dan aku tidak tahu ada tempat makan yang enak atau tidak di sini," jawabnya.

Minato menghela napas. Ia tahu ada banyak restoran di sekitar perusahaannya. Entah itu kedai makan biasa atau tempat makan yang mewah dan berkelas. Dan ia tidak tahu sang nona hendak makan di mana. Di tempat yang mewah ataukah di kedai? Sebenarnya, kemungkinan sang nona hanya mau makan di restoran mewah.

"Aku tahu banyak. Apa makanan kesukaan _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Minato.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin makan bukan di tempat yang mewah. Tapi nyaman dan bersih," jawab Kushina. Sebenarnya ia malu mengatakan makanan kesukaannya pada Minato. Ia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Minato kalau Minato tahu mengenai makanan kesukaannya.

Ramen.

Ia sangat menyukai jenis makanan mie Jepang yang satu ini. Sejak kecil, ia suka makan ramen, terutama ramen asin. Memang aneh kedengarannya, tapi baginya, ramen itu sangat enak, melebihi masakan luar negeri. Makanya ia tidak terlalu suka masakan Barat. Dan hanya itulah yang membuatnya seperti Kushina yang dulu. Kushina yang menyukai ramen. Hanya itu yang tidak berubah darinya semenjak kecelakaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

"Baikla, aku tahu satu tempat yang cocok. Sebenarnya tidak besar sih, tapi kuharap _Ojou-sama_ menyukainya." Minato kembali fokus menyetir mobil milik sang nona. Tentu saja, ia juga memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ia lebih nyaman dengan kacamata hitam itu bila ia sedang menyetir. Ia tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Entah Minato akan membawanya ke mana, ia tidak akan marah. Asalkan ia bersama Minato, ia sudah senang. Minato selalu membuatnya nyaman. Ia senang berada di sisi pemuda _gentleman_ itu. Juga ciuman tadi, membuatnya serasa melayang. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

Di sisi lain, Minato juga tidak terlalu fokus. Perhatiannya tercurah pada kejadian tadi. Ia tak menyangka ia mencium Kushina, hal yang sebenarnya pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi begitu mengalaminya sungguh-sungguh, rasanya sangat berbeda. Begitu nyata dan hangat. Bibir Kushina begitu lembut, seperti membuat candu baginya.

Rasanya, tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Dan ya, ia mencintainya. Gadis yang begitu berbeda dari gadis lain. Dan ia akan mendapatkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Ojou-sama_." Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai yang sepertinya bernama '_Ichiraku_'. Kedai ini adalah kedai ramen yang kecil, tidak terlalu besar. Namun, menurut Minato, ramen di sini adalah yang paling enak. Terkadang ia makan di sana. Minato juga mengenal sang pemilik dengan baik.

Kushina menaikkan alisnya. "Kedai ramen?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya. Aku jamin _Ojou-sama_ akan menyukainya. Ramen di sini adalah ramen yang paling enak."

Kushina hanya menurut saja. Ia turun dari mobil dengan bantuan Minato, lalu duduk di kursi rodanya. Minato menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, lalu mendorong kursi roda Kushina masuk ke dalam. Kushina menatap ke arah kedai itu. Kedainya cukup bersih dan bau ramen sungguh menyengat hidungnya.

"Oh, Minato! Kali ini kau datang bersama dengan pacarmu?" tanya sang pemilik kedai, atau tepatnya Teuchi. Ia cukup mengenal Minato, karena Minato sudah sering makan di sana.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bukan."

"Wah, tapi aku jarang melihatmu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Omong-omong, ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Teuchi. Ia sedikit heran dengan Minato. Biasanya pemuda itu datang sendirian, tapi kali ini bersama dengan seorang gadis, tentu ia curiga.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Nanti dulu, tidak enak kita berbincang sedangkan ada seorang gadis kelaparan yang ingin makan."

"Oh benar juga! Duduklah dulu, Minato, nanti kita berbincang lagi," kata Teuchi sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong dan kebetulan agak di sudut.

Minato mengangguk, lalu mendorong kursi roda Kushina ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Teuchi. Kushina diam saja sedari tadi, sebenarnya ia agak sakit hati mendengar Minato menjawab bahwa ia bukan pacarnya. Memang bukan sih, sebenarnya, tapi ia ingin menjadi kekasih Minato, walaupun kakaknya akan menentang.

"_Ojou-sama_ mau memesan apa?" tanya Minato. Ia memindahkan sang nona dari kursi rodanya ke bangku yang tersedia. Ia menyodorkan buku menu pada sang nona.

Tapi, tanpa melihat buku menu, Kushina langsung menjawab, "Aku mau ramen asin ukuran jumbo."

Dan Minato melongo melihat sang nona. Wajahnya tampak riang dan ia menjawab dengan nada yang bersemangat. Entah mengapa, Minato merasa ada yang berbeda dari sang nona. Padahal ia mengajak sang nona ke kedai ramen, tapi mengapa sang nona sampai seriang itu?

Menyadari bahwa Minato menatapnya, Kushina menutupi wajahnya, atau tepatnya menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka ramen? Salah?"

Minato menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hei, tidak ada yang lucu! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kalau _Ojou-sama_ suka ramen. Tidak apa-apa, tidak salah kok. Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Aku malu tahu!"

"Tidak perlu malu. Memangnya kenapa harus malu? Tidak ada yang salah kok, _Ojou-sama_. Baiklah, aku pesan dulu ya," kata Minato. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menuju ke tempat Teuchi.

Ia benar-benar tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia cintai menyukai ramen. Minato tidak akan jijik, tapi ia merasa gadis itu benar-benar berbeda. Baginya, ini sangat membantu. Tentu saja, ia jadi tidak bingung bila mengajak Kushina makan.

"_Ji-san_, aku pesan ramen miso seperti biasa dan ramen asin ukuran jumbo satu," kata Minato pada Teuchi.

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, kau ke mana selama ini?" tanya Teuchi sambil menyiapkan pesanan Minato.

"Aku ganti pekerjaan menjadi pelayan gadis tadi. Dia adik dari Presiden Direktur Uzumaki _Group_." Minato hanya meringis saat menceritakannya. "_Tou-san_ yang menyuruhku, jangan bertanya mengapa."

"Wah, tapi kau hebat sekali mau jadi pelayan. Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tapi dia benar-benar cantik. Ambil saja jadi pacarmu!"

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti ia mendengarnya."

"Tapi aku pertama kalinya melihatmu bersama dengan seorang gadis. Ah, kau pasti menyukainya."

Minato menghela napas. "Yah, nanti saja. Oh ya, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Jangan bilang padanya kalau namaku Minato Namikaze, ia hanya tahu kalau aku ini Minato, tanpa Namikaze."

"Baiklah. Ini ramen pesananmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

* * *

**Kushina's pov~**

_Kami-sama_…

Apa yang tadi telah kulakukan? Mengapa aku justru memintanya untuk menciumku? Dan… kenapa tadi aku berciuman dengannya dengan mudah? Kenapa aku harus yang memintanya? Ada apa sebenarnya!

Oh, benar juga. Ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri sampai aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk menciumku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku sendiri seperti ini? Kenapa sebagai wanita aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku? Memalukan sekali, aku yang memintanya untuk menciumku.

_Aniki _tidak akan memaafkan hal seperti ini.

Apalagi, Minato itu PELAYANku. Apa ini karena aku sudah memecat semua pelayanku sebelumnya? Dan sekarang, aku malah jatuh cinta pada Minato, pelayanku? Ya ampun, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sialan, aku belum lama mengenalnya, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Sering kali aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentangnya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil sama sekali. Setiap berusaha melupakannya, suaranya terdengar di telingaku. Aku selalu membayangkan mata birunya yang sewarna dengan safir itu. Dan selalu saja, senyum dan tawanya terbayang di benakku. _Untukku_. _Senyum itu untukku_.

Ia juga pria pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Bila aku berada di gendongannya, aku merasa nyaman dan aman. Tangannya yang besar merangkulku dengan lembut. Sikapnya juga. Dia… _gentleman_. Selalu mementingkan kepentinganku di atas semuanya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat melindungiku dari guyuran air(entah mengapa, aku yakin ini kesalahan Kyuubi). Saat ia melindungiku dari pelayan brengsek itu.

Aku tahu saat itu Minato terlihat sangat berbbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya ia selalu tersenyum ramah dan lembut, ia tidak pernah marah. Tapi kali itu, kedua matanya terlihat liar. Rahangnya juga terlihat kaku. Mengerikan sekali bila membayangkan Minato yang biasanya bersikap ramah bisa seperti itu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya, ia berbeda.

Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya kesulitan.

_Aku mencintainya_.

Itu sudah pasti. Dia bisa menarik hatiku dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Ia tak pernah melontarkan rayuan gombal padaku. Ia selalu berkata jujur. Aku tahu itu, aku bisa melihat matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan. Ia satu-satunya pelayan yang tidak pernah mengeluhkan tentang aku. Tentang kekuranganku.

Ia tidak pernah menyinggungnya. Aku tahu ia pasti lelah mendorong kursi rodaku terus. Tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh mengapa aku tidak bisa berjalan. Ia tidak pernah berkata ia kelelahan. Walau aku tahu, ia pasti lelah karena dipaksa bekerja setiap hari. Memang, kekuatannya pasti juga tidak kecil. Tapi, manusia punya batas bukan?

_Kami-sama_…

Bibirnya juga begitu lembut. Astaga, rasanya begitu hangat ketika ia menyentuhkan bibirnya padaku. Aku seperti ingin meleleh ketika mengalaminya. Aku tidak sanggup menolaknya, aku menginginkannya terus. Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan begitu _gentle_, tidak kasar sama sekali. Aku tidak merasakan ia melakukannya dengan nafsu.

Akalau nafsu, pasti ia akan macam-macam padaku. Dan aku yakin, Minato bukan orang seperti itu.

"_Ojou-sama_." Lagi, suaranya menyapa telingaku.

Ia menatap padaku dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ini bagaikan hipnotis bagiku. Mata birunya begitu dalam bila aku menatapnya. Warna yang indah, sebetulnya. Seperti orang asing, tapi ia memiliki wajah oriental yang sangat tampan dan menarik. Pernah kupikir, ia tak seharusnya jadi pelayan, sebaiknya model atau artis.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela napasnya. "Mengapa Anda melamun? Ada masalah? Atau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cemas.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, aku takut _Ojou-sama_ tertular sakit dariku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Kami-sama_… senyuman itu lagi.

Tapi…

Apa ia tak memikirkan tentang ciuman tadi? Atau mungkinkah ia hanya melaksanakan perintahnya dan tanpa rasa? Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia bersikap biasa saja setelah ciuman tadi. Mungkin aku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya. Tidak mungkin dia membalas perasaanku.

Aku ini gadis yang aneh. Aku lebih suka bermain dengan anjingku daripada berkencan. Aku ini cacat, tidak bisa berjalan. Mana ada pria yang sudi menerima kekuranganku seperti ini? Hah, semua pria menambakan istri yang sempurna. Cantik, seksi, dan yang jelas, tidak lumpuh sepertiku.

Tidak mungkin ada pria yang mau menerima seorang gadis yang lumpuh dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hm… Tidak mungkin aku tertular olehmu. Kau tahu, aku punya daya tahan tubuh yang lumayan baik, aku tidak mudah sakit," kataku sambil tertawa. Yah, aku memang tidak mudah sakit.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi kurasa _Ojou-sama_ lelah setelah negosiasi tadi," kata Minato.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Minato, kau sudah bekerja padaku sekitar dua minggu lebih. Sekarang, apa pandangmu terhadapku?" tanyaku dengan nada mengintrograsi. Aku ingin tahu kenyataannya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padaku.

Ia tampak terdiam sesaat. Pasti, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Hah, untungnya aku dan dia sudah berada di rumah. Kalau di jalan, bahaya kalau ia melamun dan berpikir. Bisa saja kami kecelakaan karenanya.

Memangnya sesulit itu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana diriku saat ini?

"Bagiku… _Ojou-sama_ adalah gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lain. Dan kurasa, _Ojou-sama_ sudah berubah. Saat aku ke sini, _Ojou-sama_ selalu bersikap ketus dan kasar padaku," katanya.

Oke, dia benar.

"Tapi… sekarang _Ojou-sama_ sudah berubah. _Ojou-sama_ sudah menjadi gadis yang ceria dan baik, menurutku," jawab Minato.

"Hanya itu?"

Minato mengangguk. "Aku tidak punya keluhan."

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar pelayan terbodoh yang pernah ada, Minato."

Minato telrihat terkejut karena aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau… pelayan pertamaku yang tidak pernah mengeluhkan tentang diriku," kataku.

Dia terlihat lega dan tersenyum kembali padaku. "Tentu saja."

Aku mencintainya.

"Minato, aku…"

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tenggorokanku tercekat saat aku mau berkata. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku malu dan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sungguh, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aku takut ia menyadari wajahku memerah. Aku takut ia menyadari perasaanku.

Aku takut kalau ia pergi bila ia tahu mengenai perasaanku. Aku… takut untuk kehilangannya, karena aku mencintainya. Lebih dari apa pun. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa seperti ini. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan, daripada yang kutulis di cerita buatanku. Kurasa aku harus memperbaharuinya, karena sulit bagiku untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kucintai. Sangat sulit, seperti saat aku menulis kematian tokoh dalam cerita yang kutulis. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh perasaanku. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk melakukannya.

Aku tidak dapat melupakannya sama sekali.

* * *

**Minato's pov~**

Oke, santai, tenang, _calm down_m atau apa pun itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

Ciuman tadi… AKu menelan ludahku. Ciuman tadi benar-benar masih terbayang dalam benakku dan sangat jelas. Bila aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan diri, aku pasti sudah membuat kesalahan. Ciuman itu, ah sial, padahal ini ciuman pertamaku tapi aku bisa begitu mudahnya mencium gadis seperti Kushina seperti itu!

Aku tak dapat berpikir panjang lagi. Aku lepas kendali. _Kami-sama_, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku menyukainya dan mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Dan…

Kenapa ia memintaku menciumnya?

Dan yang paling penting adalah… KENAPA AKU MENURUTINYA? Bukan, aku bukannya tidak menyukainya. Tapi, ini salah, aku yakin _aku_ yang salah. Sungguh, aku yang bodoh karena menuruti permintaannya.

Aku mencintai _Ojou-sama_. Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Mungkin aku hanya seorang pelayan baginya, itu sudah pasti. Ia tak akan memandangku lebih dari itu.

Aku tahu, dia begitu berbeda dari penampilan luarnya. Ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan tidak dipenuhi oleh kelicikan. Senyumannya juga begitu indah dan menawan. Tawanya manis dan membuatku senang mendengarnya. Bagiku, semuanya yang ada pada diri _Ojou-sama_ sangatlah menarik dan memesona.

Rambut merah panjangnya halus dan lembut, begitu indah dan aku yakin, rambut itu tidak pernah dikeriting atau semacamnya, karena itu rambut aslinya yang benar-benar indah. Kedua matanya juga indah. Mata ungu itu memiliki kecantikannya sendiri. Tidak ada warna ungu yang seindah itu. Matanya juga memiliki bentuk yang bagus, dengan bulu mata yang menghiasnya. Dan mata itu sewarna dengan bunga violet.

Selalu, mata itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari yang lainnya. Mata itu seakan menghipnotisku selalu. Kerap kali, mata itu menatapku dengan cahayanya yang indah. Dan mata itu selalu menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya yang masih terselubung oleh kegelapan. Ya, aku tahu ia memiliki distopia di masa lalunya. Aku tahu orang tuanya meninggal dan ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan.

Tapi, semua itu tidak memudarkan aura _Ojou-sama_. _Ojou-sama_ adalah gadis teranggun sekaligus tomboy yang pernah kutemui. Ia memiliki aura yang bersinar, tidak seperti gadis lain. Ia bersih dan bercahaya. Dan semakin lama, ia semakin bersinar dan cantik.

Tidak seperti waktu kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia gadis yang suram dan tidak mau tersenyum atau tertawa. Ia selalu bersembunyi di balik topengnya. Menyembunyikan semua kegelisahannya di dalam hati. Namun, sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ia menjadi ceria dan bersemangat. Aku yakin, itulah _Ojou-sama_ yang sebenarnya.

Dan soal bibirnya… Bibirnya benar-benar lembut seperti yang pernah kubayangkan(salahkan hormon lelakiku, bukan salahku) dan rasanya manis. Tapi seperti alkohol pula, karena membuatku terlalu ketagihan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya kalau akal sehatku benar-benar hilang.

Dan untunglah, aku berpikir tentang hal ini saat aku tidak bersama dengannya, tepatnya pada malam hari. Aku sedang berada di kamarku, aku baru saja menidurkan _Ojou-sama_. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Aku masih tahan tidak tidur sampai pukul sepuluh, karena aku terbiasa lembur jika perlu.

_Trrrttt…. Trrrrtt…_

Oh, ponselku. Aku segera mengangkat ponselku dan membukanya. Aku melihat layarnya. Bagus, yang menelepon adalah _Kaa-san_. Aku pun segera mengangkat telepon itu. Tapi aku heran, ada angin apa sampai _Kaa-san_ meneleponku. Ah, mungkin karena aku sakit kemarin.

"Halo?"

"_Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?_" Suara _Kaa-san_ terdengar sangat menggelegar di telingaku. Aku pun segera menutup salah satu telingaku. Suaranya benar-benar keras. Dalam hal ini, dia sama seperti _Ojou-sama_. Jika marah, suaranya semakin keras.

"A-a… Ada apa _Kaa-san_? Jangan teriak-teriak dong, sudah malam," jawabku.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUSHINA, HAH_?"

"HAAAH?"

Giliranku yang berteriak. Aku heran, memangnya aku melakukan apa pada Kushina, eh, _Ojou-sama_? Kurasa aku tidak berbuat salah. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa pun, kecuali _mencium_nya. Oke, yang ini bukan salahku juga, karena _Ojou-sama_ juga memintaku untuk melakukannya.

"_HAAH? MINATO, SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERANI MENCIUM SEORANG GADIS SEMBARANGAN, DAN BUKAN CIUMAN BIASA! _KAA-SAN_ SUDAH BILANG, JANGAN TERPENGARUH AYAHMU YANG MESUM_!"

JELEGAARRRRR!

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar di belakang kepalaku kalau ini adalah animasi. DARIMANA _KAA-SAN_ TAHU SOAL ITU? Aku benar-benar panik. Sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan Kyuubi daripada berhadapan dengan _Kaa-san_. Mungkin aku sudah mati karena dihajar oleh _Kaa-san_ kalau aku bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_.

"I-Itu! Ke-Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tahu?" tanyaku dengan panik. Oh sial, aku mengaku telah menciumnya dengan berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya otakku tak mau berfungsi dengan baik bila menyangkut _Ojou-sama_.

"_Oh tentu saja, karena kau menciumnya di tempat yang tidak tepat dan kau tidak menyadari CCTVnya masih menyala_," jawab _Kaa-san_ dengan nada yang sini. Melihat keadaan, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan selamat bila bertemu _Kaa-san_.

_Kami-sama_…

"Ya-Yang benar saja!" bantahku.

"_Videonya masih ada, Minato. Dan kebetulan, aku sudah menghajar ayahmu. Sekarang katakan mengapa kau lakukan hal seperti itu_?" tanya _Kaa-san _dengan nada mengintrograsi.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Oh, begitu. Aku lupa kalau ada CCTV di kantorku. Sepertinya aku tidak menyadarinya saat mencium _Ojou-sama_.

"Maaf, _Kaa-san_. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang _Kaa-san_ pikirkan. Maksudku, tadi aku memang menciumnya. Jangan berkomentar atau marah dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya. _Kaa-san_, aku mencintainya."

"_Hah, sejak kapan kau mencintai seorang gadis_?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengan Kushina."

"_Baiklah, aku maafkan. Dan status kalian_?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia kekasihku. Cukup?"

"_Baiklah, cukup._"

Dan _Kaa-san_ menutup teleponnya.

Tunggu… apa yang kukatan tadi?

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Sepertinya, karena emosi dan malu, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sampai _Kaa-san_ tidak marah. Apa ya, yang kukatakan tadi?

…

…

…

Sebentar…

Kekasih? Apa tadi aku menyebutkan bahwa Kushina adalah _kekasih_ku?

…

Tunggu… sepertinya aku benar-benar mengatakannya.

Kushina adalah kekasihku. Ya, aku yakin aku mengatakannya.

HAH? APA? AKU BILANG KUSHINA ADALAH KEKASIHKU?

Kedua mata safirku membelalak seketika. Aku mengakui dan mengklaim bahwa Kushina adalah kekasihku? Yang benar saja! Aku sama sekali belum mengaku bahwa aku mencintainya! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!

Bagaimana ini? Aku akan mati bila ketahuan berbohong pada _Kaa-san_.

Tapi, aku harus serius. Bagaimana pun, aku mencintai _Ojou-sama_. Aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan mengakui bahwa gadis itu adalah milikku. Tidak untuk yang lain, hanya bagiku.

Tapi… posisiku sekarang adalah pelayannya. Apakah _Ojou-sama_ benar-benar bisa menjadi milikku?

Karena aku tahu, status kami sangat berbeda untuk saat ini. Mungkin hanya mimpiku saja kalau _Ojou-sama_ mau menerima seorang pelayan sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak mau _Ojou-sama_ menerimaku hanya karena aku adalah Direktur dari Namikaze _Group_ sekaligus pewaris utamanya.

Dan apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan mendapatkannya.

**End of Minato's pov~**

* * *

**Normal pov~**

"… Minato, kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kushina. Sejak tadi, ia melihat gerak-gerik Minato yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu memutar kedua mata violetnya lalu menghela napas.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia belum bisa tenang dalam menghadapi Minato. Entah mengapa, kalau melihatnya, ia terbayang akan ciuman mereka kemarin. Dan bila melihat mata birunya, ia seakan-akan ingin merengkuh wajah Minato. Bagaimana pun, Minato sempurna sebagai seorang pria. Wajah yang tampan dan rahang yang kuat ia miliki. Ia tinggi dan memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan atletis.

_Sempurna_.

Tapi, hanya Kushina yang mengerti tentang Minato. Ia satu-satunya gadis yang mengerti sifat Minato. Ia tahu bagaimana kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Minato. Walaupun Minato hanya seorang pelayan dan mereka hanya mengenal dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, ia tahu tentang sosok Minato.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Minato adalah orang yang sama dengan Direktur Namikaze sekaligus tunangannya.

Minato tampak pucat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ah, tidak. Hanya perasaan _Ojou-sama_ saja. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Minato.

Sama seperti Kushina, ia jadi gugup. Apalagi, karena teleponnya semalam dengan ibunya. Sulit baginya untuk mengatakan perasaannya, ia tidak terbiasa untuk mengatakannya. Perasaannya sudah membutakan dirinya kemarin. Tapi untuk mengucapkannya, sulit. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kushina. Ia mungkin memang mencoba, tapi tenggorokannya tidak menolong. Sulit mengatakannya, lebih dari saat menggodanya kemarin.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau ada masalah denganku," kata Kushina dengan nada bersalah.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Kushina. "Bersalah? Masalah dengan _Ojou-sama_? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Minato.

'_Yeah_, yang benar saja. Kau memang berbuat salah padaku, Minato, tentang hatiku,' batin Kushina.

Namun, bukan itu yang akan Kushina ungkapkan. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, belum tentu Minato membalas perasaannya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk berkata hal yang lain, bukan dari hatinya. Kushina menatap Minato, dan berkata, "Kau tidak salah apa pun terhadapku."

"Tapi _Ojou-sama_, apa Anda tidak bermasalah dengan ciuman kemarin?" tanya Minato.

DEG!

Jantung Kushina seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap Minato dengan kedua matanya yang awas. Kedua safir Minato juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dan Kushina merasakan aura Minato semakin tajam dan mengintimidasinya. Ia tak dapat mengelak dari Minato.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Karena aku punya masalah dengan ciuman itu," jawab Minato. "Kau tahu _Ojou-sama_, itu ciuman pertamaku."

Kushina tersentak mendengar jawaban Minato. Ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ti-Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong."

Minato mengangguk. Wajahnya menjadi wajah yang serius, tidak seperti tadi. "Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku serius."

"La-Lalu masalahnya?" tanya Kushina dengan sedikit ketakutan. Gadis itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Minato belum pernah berciuman sebelumnys. Dan ia tahu, nada Minato menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat yakin tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tidak ada kebohongan. Kushina selalu tahu, Minato jujur padanya.

"Masalahnya, aku hanya mencium gadis yang aku cintai," jawab Minato. "Tidakkah kau mengerti maksudku, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Kau membenciku karena aku memintamu menciumku. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Nada Kushina bergetar saat mengatakannya. Gadis itu merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Seakan-akan ada yang menusuknya dengan sebilah belati yang tajam. Ia tahu Minato pasti membencinya, tapi begitu mengetahui kenyataannya, rasanya tetap sakit. 'Minato, aku mencintaimu,' batin Kushina merana. Gadis itu menitikkan air matanya.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah membenci _Ojou-sama_." Pemuda itu mendekati sang nona dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku tidak pernah membenci _Ojou-sama_ sedikit pun walaupun _Ojou-sama_ selalu memerintahku. Walau _Ojou-sama_ bersikap judes padaku, aku tidak pernah membenci _Ojou-sama_."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Itukah yang _Ojou-sama_ tanyakan? Tidakkah _Ojou-sama_ menyadari alasannya sedikit pun?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang tajam, namun menyiratkan kelembutan.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Kushina.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Ojou-sama_."

Jawaban Minato membuat Kushina tersentak. Kedua mata violetnya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya pada pemuda tampan itu. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Hatinya meledak saat mendengar perkataan itu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan berlomba dengan irama. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat itu dari seorang pria. Tentu saja, yang lain hanyalah gombalan semata, namun tak memiliki arti cinta. Namun, kalimat yang begitu jujur ini…

Dalam sekejap membuatnya meleleh.

"Walau aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mengucapkannya(karena dalam posisi seorang pelayan, bukannya Direktur), tapi aku mencintai _Ojou-sama_. Bukan karena _Ojou-sama_ orang kaya dan terhormat. Aku mencintai _Ojou-sama_ apa adanya. Aku tidak berharap _Ojou-sama_ membalas perasaanku, karena aku tidak pantas untuk _Ojou-sama_. Namun, aku akan selalu berada di sisi _Ojou-sama_ dan melayani _Ojou-sama_," kata Minato tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Minato…" Kushina tercekat. Bagaimana pun, perkataan Minato terlalu tegas dan membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ini jauh lebih daripada yang pernah ia tulis. Mengalaminya sendiri adalah suatu hal yang berbeda.

"Maaf kalau _Ojou-sama_ tak berkenan, aku akan mengundurkan diri," kata Minato sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah menjauhi Kushina.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Bisa-bisanya… aku mengatakan itu. Bodoh! Sial…' batin Minato. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tadinya ia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi mulutnya bergerak sendiri dan kata-kata itu terucap berdasarkan keinginan hatinya. Kushina tak akan mengampuninya. Mengingat hal itu saja, hatinya sudah terasa sakit.

Minato terlalu mencintainya.

"Jangan… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" jerit Kushina. "Kau tidak boleh meinggalkanku! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku mencintaimu!"

Napas Kushina menjadi terengah-engah. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Gadis berambut merah itu syok. Syok tentang apa yang Minato katakan. Syok tentang apa yang ia katakan sendiri. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Minato, tolong…. Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli dengan status maupun posisi. Aku.. Aku hanya mau kau selalu berada di sisiku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kakakku menentang," lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Minato menghela napas. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia bahagia mendengar perkataan semacam itu dari Kushina. Ia seakan ingin menjerit mendengarnya. Perasaannya terbalas, itulah yang membuatnya bahagia. Ia seorang laki-laki biasa, wajarlah bila ia senang bila perasannya terbalas.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, _Ojou-sama_? Aku tidak punya status di masyarakat dan aku tidak punya kekayaan untuk melengkapi kebutuhanmu. Aku tidak punya apa pun yang berharga," kata Minato, kali ini menguji Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Aku tidak peduli dengan kehormatan dan status, aku hanya butuh kebahagiaan. Aku hanya menginginkan pria yang membuatku bahagia."

"Dan kau memilih seorang pelayan?"

"Kau bukan pelayan biasa, Minato. Kau membuatku nyaman dan bahagia. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," jawab Kushina. Wajahnya mulai dihias rona kemerahan. Kedua mata violetnya menatap dalam ke dalam mata safir Minato. Selalu, Minato membuatnya bahagia. Dan ia percaya, hanya Minato yang dapat membahagiakannya.

Minato tersenyum lembut pada sang nona. "Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama_."

"Dan kuharap, kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil namaku," kata Kushina.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya. Menurutnya, ini sedikit sulit setelah terbiasa memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan _Ojou-sama_. Dan lagi, status mereka juga belum terlalu jelas. Memang, mereka sudah tahu isi perasaan masing-masing dan ia bahagia dengan hal itu. Tapi, memanggil Kushina dengan nama aslinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selain sulit untuk membiasakan diri, akan aneh bila ia memanggil sang nona dengan nama kecilnya di depan umum.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya bila bersama dengan _Ojou-sama_ saja. Tapi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang kukarang?" tanya Minato. Sebenarnya, ia memiliki nama panggilan khusus untuk Kushina. Nama panggilan yang tercetus di otaknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kushina. Nama yang sangat pas untuk Kushina.

"Apa itu?"

"Kushu-_chan_."

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia heran dari mana Minato mendapatkan nama seperti itu. Memang terdengar lucu dan menyenangkan, tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Minato menatapnya dengan penuh harap, ia berlutut di depan Kushina. Ia ingin memanggil Kushina seperti itu.

"Kushu-_chan_? Dari mana?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku menyukai nama itu. Bukan dari nama gadis lain. Hanya saja, kupikir… cocok," jawab Minato dengan wajah merona. Jujur saja, ia malu mengakuinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil seorang gadis dengan panggilan khusus. Dan Kushina adalah gadis yang spesial baginya.

"Aku menyukainya, Minato-_kun_. _Just call me like it_."

"Baiklah. Kushu-_chan_…"

Kushina meraih wajah Minato dengan kedua tangannya. Keterbatasan kakinya tidak membuatnya harus selalu kesulitan dengan hal seperti ini. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah Minato. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit ragu. Mungkin karena hal ini berbeda dari yang kemarin. Sangat berbeda, maka dari itu Minato merasa ragu.

Namun, Kushina tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia menarik dan mencengkram wajah Minato, lalu menarik pemuda itu dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Minato juga merengkuh wajah Kushina. Kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu bertatapan. Violet bertemu dengan safir, saling menatap dalam pandangan penuh cinta. Lalu, paras mereka semakin mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bukan seperti kemarin, karena kali ini tidak ada lagi halangan di antara mereka. Sudah tak ada lagi perasaan yang terpendam di antara mereka. Ciuman itu mesra dan lembut, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Semua perasaan mereka tertuang di dalamnya, tanpa ada paksaan maupun keraguan. Tangan Minato memeluk erat gadis lumpuh itu. Kushina juga memeluk Minato. Ia menginginkannya. Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Dan kali ini…

Tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Huahahahahahahahaha! Sudah puaskah kalian karena chapter ini? Udah kan? Boleh kutamatin?

All: KALAU DITAMATIN SEKARANG, GA NYAMBUNG SAMA JUDULNYA, BEGOO!

Meiko: #_sweatdrop_ Oke, kulanjutin.

Oh ya, kayaknya molor, bukan 15 chapter, tapi lebih banyak lagi, mungkin 20 bisa. #plaak Entahlah, biasa, author GALAAUUUUU… Penyakit ini muncul semenjak author SMA dan kebetulan kelasnya kelas G, kelas yang paling sering galau karena G=Galau. Dan lagi gara-gara pertandingan _bridge_ kemarin. Hiks... Galau banget jadinya. _Bridge _itu olahraga kartu(bukan judi ya)

Oke, cukup udah curhatnya.

Sekarang…

_REVIEW PLEASEE!_

Kim D. Meiko


	11. First Date!

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Wokeee! Aku semangat garap ini! Yah, apa kalian suka dengan chapter kemarin? Kalau begini, chapter kali ini _fluff_!

_Don't like? Don't' read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 11: First Date

Mereka saling memandang dengan rasa bahagia. Safir bertemu dengan violet, saling memandang jauh ke dalam lubuk hati.

"Minato-_kun_…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menerimaku dengan kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Kushina. Membayangkan bahwa Minato kini adalah _kekasih_nya mungkin terkesan aneh. Karena kini Minato benar-benar telah membalas perasaannya. Dia adalah milik Kushina. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kondisi seperti apa?" tanya Minato heran. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengernyit. Menurutnya, tidak ada kondisi Kushina yang tak wajar. Kushina adalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis. Mengapa tidak? Ia juga mencintainya.

"Kakiku… Kau tahu, mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan," jawab Kushina. Gadis itu menatap ke arah kakinya yang sudah tak bisa berlari lagi. Setiap kali ia memikirkannya, ia menjadi sedih. Mereka tak akan bisa berjalan berdampingan seperti pasangan lain. Kushina tahu betul, setiap pasangan ingin berjalan berdampingan dan bergandengan. Terlebih lagi, setiap gadis pasti ingin seperti itu dengan orang yang dicintai.

Termasuk Kushina.

Minato tersenyum ke arah gadis muda itu. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya dari awal. Aku akan menjadi kakimu selamanya bila kau membutuhkannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Bagiku, kau luar biasa."

Semburat merah pun mulai menjalar di pipi Kushina. Ucapan Minato membuatnya lega. Jarang sekali, malah baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang memujinya seperti itu. Dan pujian itu bukanlah gombalan atau bujuk rayu semata, namun ucapan yang apa adanya. Tak pernah terpikir di benaknya, ia bisa luluh hanya dengan ungkapan sederhana dan jujur dari bibir Minato.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya kondisi kakiku merepotkanmu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa harus merepotkan?"

"Karena kau selalu mendorong kursi rodaku, dan aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menjadi kakimu. Jadi, itu adalah kewajibanku untuk mendorong kursi rodamu."

"Dasar bodoh." Kushina tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Minato.

Minato tertawa pelan. Sekarang, Kushina adalah miliknya. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu mengenai tujuan mengapa ia dijadikan pelayan, ia bersyukur. Karenanya, ia bisa mengenal Kushina dan mencintainya. Karenanya, ia memiliki kekasih yang cantik bukan hanya dalamnya, tapi juga luarnya. Ia tidak menyesal menjadi pelayan dan meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya di kantor. Karenanya, ia bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Kushina.

"Aku harap, _Aniki_ tidak tahu tentang hal ini," gumam Kushina pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Minato. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak diijinkan untuk mencintai pemuda seperti Minato. Pastinya, ia hanya boleh mencintai orang yang sederajat dengannya, sesama pewaris perusahaan. Tidak mungkin ia boleh memiliki hubungan asmara dengan pemuda sederhana seperti Minato. Minato adalah pemuda biasa, ia tak tahu Minato juga pewaris grup besar.

Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Semacam hubungan rahasia, eh?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya, Arashii juga tidak akan melarang, ia tahu itu. Tapi, karena identitas aslinya belum terungkap, ia menyetujui tindakan Kushina. Lebih baik Kushina tidak mengetahui identitasnya sekarang, karena itu bisa menimbulkan bahaya. Maksudnya, bahaya bila ia dihajar, karena ia telah menggoda Kushina.

"Ya. Tapi aku cukup bahagia, apabila itu denganmu."

"Tak menyesal?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tak ada sedikit pun."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan _O-_ maksudku Kushu-_chan_. Aku juga tidak menyesal sedikit pun. Kalau pun menyesal…"

'Itu pun karena aku tidak bertemu dari dulu.'

"Menyesal?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku akan menyesal bila aku terlambat bertemu denganmu," jawab Minato sambil berusaha menutupi kenyataannya.

Kushina tersenyum manis pada Minato. "Aku juga menyesal. Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, mungkin aku tak perlu bertemu dengan pelayan brengsek itu," gumamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting, kau tidak terluka dan tidak kehilangan apa pun. Itu sudah sangat cukup. Aku akan menjagamu, tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang sepertinya mendekati dan melukaimu." Minato menatap Kushina dengan mata safirnya yang tampak teguh dan mantap.

"_Glad to hear that_. Minato, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tidak akan."

* * *

"Kyuubi! Ayo kemari!" Kushina tertawa dan memanggil anjing betina miliknya yang tengah berlarian di halaman. Ia sangat ceria pada hari itu, nadanya amat riang dan ia selalu tersenyum. Para pelayannya heran atas apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, yang tahu tentang jawabannya hanyalah Minato, karena ialah penyebabnya. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak hanya Kushina, Minato pun merasa bahagia.

Kyuubi, anjing _orange_ milik Kushina pun berlari mendekati tuannya. Kushina tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah manja anjingnya. Minato pun ikut tertawa. Tentu saja, tak ada hal lain yang membahagiakannya kecuali tawa Kushina yang terdengar di telinganya. Gadis itu sudah berubah, Minato berhasil mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang ceria.

"Kyuubi, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh galak pada Minato. Dia kekasihku, kau jangan bersikap galak kepadanya, ya?" Kushina tersenyum pada Kyuubi. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kekasihnya menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyuubi, seperti para _butler_ sebelumnya. Bahkan, sebelum ia menyuruhnya, Kyuubi sendiri sudah tidak brutal terhadap Minato.

"Guuuk!" Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya. Anjing _golden retriever_ itu pun mulai merebahkan dirinya di bawah kaki Minato yang sedang berdiri. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sepatu Minato.

Minato tertawa melihatnya. Ia membungkuk dan mengelus leher anjing itu dengan lembut, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Tarou. Memang, belakangan Kyuubi menurut padanya. Anjing itu sepertinya jinak terhadapnya. Yah, apalagi Kyuubi juga merupakan kekasih dari Tarou.

"Baru kali ini Kyuubi mau bermanja seperti itu pada orang selain aku," gumam Kushina. "Tidak pernah ia mau menurut pada orang lain, hanya padaku saja."

"Oh ya? Dia anjing yang loyal. Yah, dan cukup menyenangkan, walau aku sudah pernah dikejar-kejar olehnya waktu pertama kali melepaskannya." Minato tertawa. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kebingungannya waktu itu sampai dikejar-kejar secara brutal oleh Kyuubi.

"Maafkan aku soal itu. Aku selalu melakukannya, karena aku tidak suka dengan para pelayhan itu. Hah, bisa saja bersikap manis dan sopan ketika ada kakakku, tapi di hadapanku, mereka selalu mengomel ini dan itu, mengeluh dan juga kasar terhadap Kyuubi. Kau tahu, aku selalu sukses membuat mereka berhenti dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan," kata Kushina sambil memutar kedua mata violetnya.

Minato tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kushina. "Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada yang menegur bila kau mengenakan pakaian tidur yang tipis sewaktu kau menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang rendah."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Sangat tidak suka. Kushu-_chan_, kau tahu aku laki-laki biasa. Kalau kau memakai pakaian seperti itu di depanku, aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja. Lagipula, kau bisa sakit."

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, Minato."

Minato tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. "Tentu saja, karena kau sangat berharga dan penting bagiku, Kushu-_chan_."

Kushina tergelak mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia merasa bahagia. "Yah, berharga apanya? Harta atau orangnya?"

"Tentu saja kau, bukan hartamu. Aku tak perlu hartamu. Kalau aku memang mengincar harta, banyak gadis yang lebih mudah diincar."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Minato. "Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak semenarik mereka?"

"Tentu saja kau jauh lebih cantik daripada mereka. Dan kuakui, lebih baik. Juga tidak mudah untuk didekati, sulit untuk ditaklukan. Sama seperti Kyuubi. Tapi dia benar-benar anjing yang manis kalau sudah menurut," kata Minato sambil membungkuk dan mengelus Kyuubi.

"Dia kan anjingku. Tentu saja mirip denganku, karena aku yang melatihnya juga. Hm… Tapi aku berpikir, sebenarnya lebih baik kalau Tarou adalah anjingmu," gumam Kushina. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuubi mirip dengannya, seperti yang dikatakan orang bahwa sifat pemilik dan anjingnya kurang lebih sama.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, mungkin lebih asyik juga kalau selain kita berjodoh, anjingnya juga. Apalagi, kau dan Tarou juga memiliki banyak kemiripan sifat. Sampai bisa meluluhkanku seperti ini, artinya kau sudah sangat hebat. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Kyuubi juga sama seperti itu. Sayang, Tarou milik orang sialan mesum menyebalkan itu."

JLEEEB

Minato merasa tertohok dan tertusuk ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kushina. Tentu saja karena orang yang dimaksud tak lain tak bukan adalah dirinya. Ia pemilik Tarou sekaligus Direktur Namikaze _Group_. Tentu saja sakit sekali dikatakan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang sedikit miris. Ironis sekali.

"Dia menggodaku dan segala macam lainnya yang menyebalkan. Hah, aku heran sekali mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku," jawab Kushina sambil memutar kedua mata violetnya.

"Yah, mungkin ia tertarik padamu."

"Hah, yang benar saja. Percuma kalau ia tertarik padaku dan menggodaku, karena aku hanya aka menatapmu," kata Kushina sambil menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja. Kalau pun kau tertarik padanya, aku akan merebutmu kembali," sahut Minato. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Senyum pun terbentuk di bibir mereka berdua. Yah, maklum, mereka sedang mengalami masa-masa bahagia sebagai kekasih yang masih baru.

Tapi...

Tiba-tiba, Chiyo datang dan menyela momen bahagia pasangan baru itu. Ia menatap ke arah Minato. "Minato, Arashii-_sama_ memanggilmu. Cepatlah ke sana."

Minato mengangguk. "Baik. Aku pergi sebentar, _Ojou-sama_." Ia pun segera meninggalkan taman dan pergi menuju ruangan kerja Arashii. Ia tahu, kemungkinan Arashii memanggilnya tentang hubungannya dan Kushina. Ia tak takut untuk menghadapi hal itu.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu ruang kerja Arashii dengan wajah yang datar. Arashii tampak tersenyum padanya, ia mengisyaratkan Minato untuk datang ke hadapannya. Minato menghela napas, ia hanya menurutinya saja.

"Melihatmu dengan adikku tadi, sepertinya kalian memiliki hubungan."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menentang kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja mengenai hubungan kalian."

Minato tersenyum pada pria yang merupakan kakak dari kekasihnya. "Dan kalau boleh aku, apa alasan utama aku dipekerjakan di sini sebagai pelayan. Aku tahu kau dan ayahku sama-sama merencanakan sesuatu di balik hal ini. Aku harap kau mau memberitahuku."

Arashii tergelak mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Minato sangat jenius hingga menyadari hal semacam ini.

"Yah, mudahnya, memang ada alasan khusus. Kushina adalah _tunangan_mu. Atau tepatnya, kalian _sudah_ ditunangkan sejak dulu."

"A-Apa?"

"Seperti kataku tadi. Kalian berdua sudah ditunangkan sejak masih kecil, orang tuaku dan orang tuamu yang melakukannya untuk menjaga persahabatan. Untuk membuatmu dekat dengan Kushina, aku dan ayahmu memutuskan untuk membuatmu bekerja sebagai pelayan supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Kushina. Aku ingin kau tahu kelemahan Kushina, tapi juga bisa memahaminya. Dan ternyata, apa yang kami harapkan memang terjadi."

Minato tentu saja terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Arashii. Ia membelalakkan kedua safirnya. Ia memang mencintai Kushiha, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa status hubungan mereka jauh daripada sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya sepasang kekasih, tapi juga mereka sudah bertunangan sejak lama.

"Maksudmu… aku dan Kushina…"

Arashii mengangguk. "Kau dan Kushina dijodohkan, kasarnya."

Minato tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, aku tidak akan memberitahu Kushina. Bolehkah aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan besok?"

Arashii mengangguk ringan dan tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai. "Silahkan. Asal kau tidak membawanya ke _love hotel_."

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

"Kau sebenarnya mau membawaku ke mana, Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina. Ia heran dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya(atau _butler_nya). Ia berada di mobil, walau saat ini posisinya di sebelah Minato. Minato sendiri memakai pakaian kasual, kemeja lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Menurutmu ke mana?"

Kushina mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mm… Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku takut _Aniki_ tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushu-_chan_. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke _love hotel_?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang sudi?" Wajah Kushina merah padam. Ia langsung membentak Minato dengan emosi. Siapa pun akan emosi bila diajak ke _love hotel_ seperti itu. Kushina paling tidak suka seperti itu. Ia tak akan pernah ke _love hotel_, karena untuk apa ke sana? Membuang keperawanannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Minato tergelak mendengar respon dari kekasihnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mengajakmu ke sana? Kau pikir aku mesum? Aku mengajakmu, ehm, istilahnya kencan. Yah, begitulah."

Kushina tertawa mendengar penjelasan Minato, karena pemuda itu menjelaskannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia tak pernah membayangkan mempunyai kekasih itu menyenangkan. Apalagi, kekasihnya baik dan jujur. Memang Minato tidak kaya(karena Kushina belum tahu kalau kekayaan Minato melebihinya), tapi Kushina merasa nyaman, bahagia dan hangat di samping Minato.

"Tapi, kau tidak malu bersama dengan gadis sepertiku?"

"Untuk apa malu?"

"Mungkin… aku cacat lumpuh. Yah, kau tahu, pasti banyak yang akan menggunjingkannya. Apalagi kau menarik secara fisik," aku Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit pahit.

Minato tersenyum. "Aku tidak malu, karena kau adalah gadis paling cantik dan menarik yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kakimu. Kau adalah kau, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Oh ya, mau makan ramen dulu?"

"Tentu saja mau! Aku tidak akan menolaknya!" jawab Kushina dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, jangan malu-malu makannya. Kau tidak perlu malu di hadapanku, karena aku ingin tahu semua hal mengenai dirimu. Sampai yang sekecil mungkin," kata Minato dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Semua? Aku takut gelap. Selalu, aku ingat mengenai kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal saat itu. Aku selalu tidur dengan lampu menyala karenanya." Kushina tersenyum pahit saat mengatakannya. Jika ia dalam kegelapan, ia terbayang akan rasa sakit pada kakinya, juga tentang orang tuanya.

Minato merasa miris mendengarnya. "Kushu-_chan_."

"Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja, aku bersamamu saat ini. Aku suka berada di dekatmu. Rasanya, aku selalu aman dan tidak perlu menghawatirkan apa pun, aku memercayaimu," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum pada Minato. "Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Sekarang kau memercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk… kau tahulah. Minato, kau adalah pemuda yang baik, jadi aku memercayaimu," jawab Kushina. Ia sudah memercayai Minato seutuhnya. Hatinya sudah tertambat pada pemuda itu, tak ada alasan untuk meragukannya.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira. Pernahkan kau bertanya-tanya mengenai asal usulku? Tentang nama keluargaku? Apa pekerjaanku sebelumnya? Dan juga, mengenai tujuanku bekerja padamu?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah kau, bukan asal usulmu."

"Keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

Minato tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Minato, setelah makan kita akan ke mana?" tanya Kushina. Sebagai seorang penulis, tentu ia tahu bahwa setelah makan, mereka akan pergi. Apalagi, Minato mengajaknya pergi dengan pakaian yang tidak formal. Tentunya Minato tidak hanya akan mengajak mereka makan.

Minato terdiam sejenak. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Lalu ke mana saja yang kau inginkan."

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Minato. Pemuda itu tidak memaksanya pergi ke tempat lain, tapi pergi ke tempat di mana ia akan menikmati semuanya dengan nyaman. Tentu saja Minato benar-benar pemuda yang diimpikannya. Sempurna sekali dengan apa yang ia harapkan selama ini.

"Aku mau ke bioskop, lalu kita foto bersama!" jawab Kushina dengan nada yang riang. Ini memang kencan pertama baginya, tak heran ia begitu antusias dan gembira menyambutnya.

Minato tertawa. "Baiklah, apa pun demi kau."

"Minato, kenapa kau tak mengajakku ke _love hotel_?" tanya Kushina heran. Sering sekali pria membawa kekasihnya ke sana untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri. Dan herannya, Minato tak terlihat bermaksud mengajaknya ke sana.

Minato menghela napas. "Aku ingin menjagamu, itu saja. Lagipula, aku juga masih perjaka. Dan lagi, kau juga tak ingin ke sana, bukan? Sudahlah, jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu. Nikmati saja kencan pertamamu ini."

"Da-Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kushina terkejut, tahu bahwa Minato tahu ini kencan pertamanya.

"Dari reaksimu sudah terlihat jelas. Aku juga laki-laki pertama yang menaklukanmu bukan? Selain itu, kau juga bilang kau benci banyak laki-laki karena mereka mesum, dan pamer kekayaan," jawab Minato dengan nada mengejek.

Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil. "Benar juga. Kau yang pertama, kuharap juga yang terakhir."

"Ah, kita terlalu banyak bicara. Kita sudah sampai," gumam Minato sambil melambatkan mobil milik Kushina, lalu memarkirkannya di sekitar kedai Ichiraku. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Ayo, aku mau makan ramen."

* * *

"Jadi, kau ingin menontom film apa?" tanya Minato saat ia mendorong kursi roda Kushina masuk ke dalam sebuah _mall_. Tujuan mereka adalah bioskop. Kushina memang ingin menonton di bioskop, karena sudah lama ia tidak menonton di bioskop.

Kushina termenung sejenak. Ia berpikir tentang film apa yang ia tonton. Sebenarnya, ia lebih ingin menonton bersama Minato daripada memikirkan film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Tapi, tentu saja, untuk mendukung suasan, ia akan memilih cerita yang romantis. Horor tak akan mendukung, walau ia berani menonton film horor.

"Hm… sejujurnya aku bingung untuk memilih, Minato. Tapi sepertinya aku tertarik dengan _When Love is Hiding_. Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina balik. Kedua violetnya menatap dalam-dalam pada safir Minato yang begitu teduh dan menghanyutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau menikmatinya, Kushu-_chan_. Kau mau tempat duduk yang privat atau tidak?"

"Apa pun, asal berada di sampingmu," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah. Oh ya, Kushu-_chan_, aku hampir lupa. Tapi untungnya kita tidak terlambat. Kakakmu meminta kau membeli gaun untuk pesta."

"Pesta apa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bosan mendengar kata pesta.

"Ehm… pesta ulang tahun salah satu cabang Namikaze _Group_," jawab Minato. Ia ingat betul bahwa salah satu perusahaan cabang Namikaze _Group_ akan berulang tahun.

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas menghadiri pesta. Dan aku lebih ingin bersamamu daripada datang ke pesta," jawab Kushina.

Minato tertawa pelan. "Akan kusampaikan pada Arashii-_sama_."

"Bagus." Kushina mengangguk puas. Minato dan ia pun masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke lantai atas, karena letak bioskop ada di lantai atas. Dalam lift itu, hanya ada mereka berdua, entah mengapa.

Mereka sama-sama berdiam diri sampai di bioskop. Minato membeli _pop corn_ dan soda untuk menemani mereka menonton film. Kushina tersenyum melihat Minato sangat perhatian padanya. Dan memang, kali ini Minato yang membayar semuanya.

Dan mereka menikmati film yang mereka tonton dengan senang hati. Tangan Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina selama mereka menonton dan terkadang bercanda melihat adegan yang ada di filmnya. Mereka sama-sama tertawa pelan dan terlihat bahagia. Tentu saja, agak membuat iri pasangan di sekitar mereka.

* * *

"Kau senang, Kushu-_chan_?" tanya Minato. Ia mendorong kursi roda Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Mereka pulang pada sore hari. Kushina tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang, Minato," jawab Kushina.

"Aku senang kalau begitu." Minato tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut merah Kushina. Rambut Kushina terasa lembut dan halus. Sepertinya gadis ini selalu merawat rambutnya dengan baik. Tak heran, Minato harus menunggunya mandi selama satu jam bila Kushina sedang keramas.

Kushna tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku menyukainya. Aku tak menyangka kau juga sekikuk itu saat foto," komentarnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Minato. Mereka sudah berada di kamar Kushina.

Mereka berdua memang berfoto bersama di _photo box_. Mereka masing-masing menyimpan foto-foto itu. Ada foto yang memperlihatkan kekikukkan Minato, saat Kushina memeluk lehernya. Bahkan, wajah Minato merah seperti kepiting rebus saat Kushina mencium pipinya. Dan di foto lainnya, gantian wajah Kushina yang merona ketika Minato mencium pipinya. Tapi, wajah mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Yah, aku baru pertama kali berfoto bersama denganmu. Aku menikmatinya kok," aku Minato dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Kushina tertawa. "Minato, kemarilah, jangan hanya berdiri di belakangku."

Minato mengangguk dan berlutut di depan Kushina, supaya tinggi mereka setara, agak sulit kalau ia membungkuk terus. Kushina mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Minato dengan erat. Minato terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Pemuda itu pun balas memeluk Kushina, sama eratnya. Dan bagi Kushina, pelukan Minato terasa hangat dan menentramkan jiwanya.

"Terima kasih, Minato," kata Kushina.

"Kurasa belum cukup," kata Minato menyeringai. Ia menarik dagu Kushina, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato, namun ia membalasnya dengan segenap hati. Berciuman dengan Minato seakan membuat tubuhnya meleleh. Ciuman itu hangat dan begitu membuat hatinya bergetar. Hanya Minato yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Minato-_kun_…"

"Kushu-_chan_, aku mencintaimu."

BLUSSSH!

"Ja-Jangan bilang seperti itu terang-terangan," kata Kushina dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ini kedua kalinya Minato menyatakannya kepadanya. Minato tersenyum ke arah gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku akan mengatakannya berulang kali. Setiap hari. Dan aku selalu ada untukmu selama kau membutuhkanku."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kalau aku meminta ciuman sebelum aku tidur?"

"Akan kukabulkan," jawab Minato cepat dan singkat.

Kushina mengangguk. "Lakukan itu setiap hari."

"Baiklah, nona yang paling manja sedunia," jawab Minato sambil terkekeh.

"Uh! Minato! Jangan meledekku!"

"Kau memang manja, Kushu-_chan_. Terutama padaku." Minato menatap wajah Kushina dengan kedua safirnya yang tajam. Kushina terdiam begitu melihatnya. Tatapan Minato seolah menghipnotisnya.

Kushina menghela napas. Minato benar-benar menaklukannya dengan mudah. Tatapan matanya juga begitu dalam dan membuat Kushina melupakan segalanya dengan mudah.

"Maaf, mengganggu _Ojou-sama_. Minato, kau dipanggil Arashii-_sama_." Tiba-tiba Chiyo datang dan merusak momen mesra dan bahagia antara Minato dan Kushina. Dan ini pertama kalinya Kushina merasa kesal pada Chiyo karena Chiyo merusak momen bahagianya. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Minato menghela napas. Ia juga kesal karena momen mesranya diganggu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus menghadap Arashii. "Baiklah, aku pergi sebentar, _Ojou-sama_," kata Minato formal. Tapi, kedua matanya yang menatap dalam mata violet Kushina adalah tatapan penuh kasih dari seorang kekasih. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Minato pun keluar dari ruangan sang nona dan menggerutu. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Kushina sedetik pun, tapi karena di sini bukan rumahnya, ia menghormati Arashii dan ia pun datang ke dalam ruangan Arashii.

"Maaf, kurasa kau terlihat kesal karena aku mengganggumu, tapi aku punya hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan padamu," kata Arashii begitu Minato masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Minato mengangguk. Ia duduk di depan Arashii setelah diisyaratkan oleh pria itu. Ia menatap heran pada Arashii yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat serius dan sepertinya agak tertekan. Entah karena apa.

"Pertama, sebaiknya kau menjaga tempat di mana kau hendak bermesraan dengan adikku, karena adegan ciuman di kantormu terekam dan sampai padaku lewat ayahmu," kata Arashii dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena malu mengatakannya. Jujur saja, sifat adiknya yang blak-blakan dan Minato yang agresif di luar perkiraannya. Ia sampai hampir terjengkang dari kursinya ketika melihat adegan itu.

"APAAA?"

JEDEEEERRRR!

Petir seakan menyambar kepala Minato. Wajahnya langsung sewarna dengan rambut Kushina, alias merah. Tentu saja ia malu karena adegan itu juga dilihat oleh Arashii. Ini sangat memalukan.

Tapi apa boleh buat, kejadian masa lalu tak bisa diulang. Minato hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya dan berharap kebodohannya tak akan terulang lagi. Dan juga, berharap supaya Kushina tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itu tidak terlalu penting dibanding masalah yang akan kusampaikan setelah ini." Arashii meremas kedua tangannya. Matanya memperlihatkan amarah. Ia juga menggigit bibirnya.

"Tentang?" tanya Minato heran. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Arashii menarik napas. "Yah, sebenarnya ini masalah internal. Yang tahu hanyalah keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze, kecuali kau dan Kushina. Bukan masalah pertunangan, karena yang belum tahu hanya Kushina. Tapi ini mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Kushina sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kecelakaan itu?" tanya Arashii pada Minato.

"Kecelakaan karena ada mobil yang tidak bisa mengerem di depan orang tua Kushina," jawab Minato.

Arashii mengangguk. "Benar. Dan itulah inti permasalahannya." Pria itu menarik napas lagi. Ia harus mengendalikan emosinya untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang terjadi. Ia bisa emosi sendiri bila mengatakannya. Maka dari itu, ia harus menahan emosinya dahulu barulah ia bisa mengatakannya dengan baik.

"Polisi memang mengatakan di depan publik bahwa ini adalah kecelakaan biasa. Tapi, di luar itu, penyelidikan polisi mengatakan hasil yang berbeda. Ini bukan kecelakaan biasa. Ini pembunuhan," kata Arashii.

Minato membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar apa yang disampaikan Arashii padanya.

"Walau kau tidak percaya, inilah kebenarannya. Orang tua kami dibunuh pada malam itu. Dan Kushina memang incarannya juga. Tapi Kushina selamat, walau kakinya menjadi lumpuh. Kushina sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini. Aku juga tahu pada saat usiaku 18 tahun, Sarutobi-_san_ yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku juga tidak percaya pada awalnya, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Aku belum mengatakannya pada Kushina. Ia masih punya trauma berat akibat peristiwa itu. Setiap kali ia melihat mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan, ia pasti akan syok lalu mulai kehilangan kontrol diri. Menangis dan memanggil orang tua kami. Maka dari itu, ia jarang sekali menyaksikan berita atau membaca koran. Aku berusaha menjauhkan semua yang membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kontrol. Dia adikku satu-satunya dan aku satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Maka dari itu, aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku butuh kau untuk menolongnya dan menjaganya supaya ia tak lepas kontrol. Aku butuh kau supaya ia bisa tetap bertahan saat mengetahuinya. Aku tahu kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukannya.

"Tapi, kendalanya adalah kami semua tidak tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Mobil yang menabrak itu, pengemudinya juga ditemukan terbunuh tak lama setelah kecelakaan yang mengambil nyawa orang tua kami. Dan atas penyelidikan polisi, dalangnya tidak diketahui. Ada seseorang yang berada di balik layar dan merencanakan semua ini," cerita Arashii panjang lebar.

Minato menyimak perkataan Arashii dengan baik. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, ada yang mendendam para orang tua Kushina? Aku sama sekali tak paham, kudengar dari _Kaa-san_, mereka berdua baik," kata Minato.

Arashii mengangguk. "Itulah yang membuatku heran. Tidak mungkin ada yang mendendam, tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Kushina akan semakin trauma dengan hal ini. Kushina anak bungsu dan selalu dekat dengan orang tua kami. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu kau selalu mandiri dan tegar. Kau yang bisa menghibur Kushina. Aku sendiri tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Baiklah, tidak apa. Aku akan menjaga Kushina dengan baik."

"Ya. Karena dia tunanganmu, aku harus menyerahkannya padamu suatu saat nanti," kata Arashii.

"Permisi, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar Kushina," kata Minato sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia pun bergerak ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Arashii. Kedua mata safirnya tampak menyala penuh amarah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya gemetar karena amarah.

Minato merogoh ponsel dari sakunya dan segera menekan tombol dengan cepat. "Kakashi? Aku minta kau segera menyelidiki kecelakaan keluarga Uzumaki sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selidiki juga mengenai kedua orang tua Kushina, dat mereka sejak mereka masih sekolah sampai kematiannya." Minato pun menutup teleponnya.

'Siapa pun itu, aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang membuat Kushina menjadi seperti ini,' batin Minato marah.

Ya, ia tak akan memaafkan orang yang membuat orang yang ia cintai menjadi lumpuh dan melewati masa yang suram selama bertahun-tahun. Siapa pun itu.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana hati Kushina setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tak bisa berjalan, kehilangan orang tuanya. Pasti sungguh berat. Ia memang sudah bisa membuat senyuman di wajah Kushina, tapi ia belum mampu mengobati lukanya. Ia tahu itu, tak mungkin semua terhapus, kecuali kalau ia bisa melakukan orang yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Dalam hatinya, Minato berjanji. Ia akan menemukan pelakunya, lalu kembali menjadi pria yang layak untuk Kushina. Bukan sebagai pelayan Kushina. Tapi kembali ke status awalnya. Dan kembali pada namanya.

Minato Namikaze.

Sebagai dirinya sendiri yang asli.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Yak! Gimana chapter ini? Author takut kalau nantinya jadi kepanjangan, jadi alurnya agak dipercepat di chapter ini.

Oke, author jadi cinta mati sama fic ini. Fic yang tadinya author sendiri ga yakin dengan ceeritanya malah jadi fic yang benar-benar disukai kalian semua. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini.

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


	12. Suitable for You

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Syahahahahahaha! Oke, maafkan Meiko karena banyak masalah(?) jadi telat _update_. Yah, nanti baca aja gimana ceritanya, kalau mau nebak-nebak juga boleh, tapi Meiko harap ga bakal ada masalah, kecuali kaget kali ya bacanya? Ya udah, protes di bagian akhir aja.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Suitable for You

Sudah seminggu semenjak Minato dan Kushina resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setiap hari, mereka semakin dekat dan mesra. Setiap malam, Minato mencium Kushina sebagai ganti ungkapan cinta dan selamat tidur. Dan selama itu pula, hampir setiap malam Minato berada di kamar Kushina, menjaga Kushina yang tertidur pulas. Kushina tak pernah bermimpi buruk selama itu.

Seperti malam ini.

Minato membaringkan Kushina di ranjang gadis itu, lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut. Belakangan Kushina memang kelelahan karena ia juga berulang kali ikut mengurus proyek pembangunan. Terlebih lagi, ia masih aktif sebagai penulis. Dan saat ini, Kushina sudah memulai menulis novel, karena ia sudah mendapatkan inspirasi, tentunya dari ceritanya dan Minato.

"Tidurlah, Kushu-_chan_, kau kelelahan belakangan ini," kata Minato sambil mengusap rambut Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. "Dan aku membencinya! Oh, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu dan Kyuubi karena pekerjaan. Aku benci ini semua!" gerutunya.

Minato tertawa pelan mendengar omelan dan gerutuan dari sang kekasih. Memang, ia juga kehilangan banyak waktu untuk berduaan dengan Kushina karena pekerjaan Kushina. Gadis itu harus datang pada setiap rapat proyek dan mengurusi berbagai macam kebutuhan untuk proyek. Minato selalu membantunya, karena ia kekasih Kushina dan pelayannya, sekaligus karena proyek ini juga merupakan pekerjaannya yang asli. Tentu saja, setelah kembali ke pekerjaan asalnya, Minato akan semakin terbebani.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Kushu-_chan_. Setiap hari aku bersamamu. Jangan khawatirkan tentang hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Minato. Ia mengelus rambut Kushina dan mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan penuh kasih.

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Minato dengan kedua mata violetnya yang terlihat suntuk karena mengantuk. "Lalu, kau tidak kesepian jika tidak bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam.

Minato tertawa. "Tentu saja aku merasa sangat kesepian, Kushu-_chan_. Tapi, kita bukan anak kecil, jadi kau tak perlu menggerutu karena hal itu. Percayalah padaku, karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan berpaling pada gadis lain."

Kushina mengangguk, berusaha memercayai. Toh, ia tak bisa menolak perkataan Minato karena tatapan Minato begitu lembut dan tampak serius saat mengatakannya. Kushina hanya pasrah dan menuruti Minato. Pemuda itu bisa menaklukannya dengan sangat mudah, seperti menghipnotisnya dengan senyuman dan tatapannya.

Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Ia mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kushina dengan lembut dan hangat. Kushina pun membalasnya dengan lembut juga. Bibir Minato terasa begitu hangat. Dan entah mengapa, ciuman itu selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dan semuda penatnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Kushu-_chan_." Minato menutup ciumannya dengan ciuman di dahi Kushina. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

Kushina tersenyum geli karena rambut Minato yang cukup panjang mengenai pipinya. Namun, ia menatap Minato dan mengangguk. Gadis itu menguap lalu tertidur dalam sekejap. Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina sudah tertidur seperti itu. Ia harus memperhatikan kesehatan Kushina dengan baik karena memang sudah merupakan tugasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Minato pelan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kushina yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, juga cantik. Tapi sayang, Minato harus membohonginya. Dan kebohongannya bertambah. Ia sama sekali tak menceritakan bagaimana orang tua Kushina meninggal. Ia tak bercerita bahwa kedua orang tua Kushina meninggal karena dibunuh.

_Trrtttt… Trrrrrttt…._

'Siapa sih, yang menelepon malam-malam seperti ini?' batin Minato gusar. Tentu saja dering ponselnya mengganggunya yang sedang mengamati wajah sang nona, eh kekasihnya.

"Halo? Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanya Minato begitu ia mengangkat telepon. Yang meneleponnya adalah sang ayah. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar Kushina supaya tidak mengganggu gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak itu. Nadanya terdengar sangat kesal.

"_Minato? Syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponnya. Aku tahu aku pasti mengganggumu, tapi ini penting. Minato, kemasi barangmu sekarang juga dan bersiaplah pergi dari kediaman Uzumaki_," kata Jiraiya dari seberang dengan suara yang tegas dan nada yang memerintah.

Mata Minato membulat mendengar perintah dari ayahnya. Ini belum sampai tiga bulan, malah baru satu bulan setengah sejak ia bekerja. Tapi mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi? Ia tak mengerti.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_? Ini belum tiga bulan." Minato bingung sekali dengan perkatan ayahnya.

"_Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar harus memberhentikanmu dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang saat ini juga. Minato, cabang perusahaan kita di Amerika sedang tertimpa krisis dan terancam bangkrut. Pekerjaanku di sini menumpuk dan aku hanya memercayaimu untuk mengatai masalah di sana_," jawab Jiraiya. Ada perasaan bersalah terselip di antara kalimatnya.

Minato menghela napas dalam-dalam. Bila ayahnya memintanya untuk urusan seperti ini, artinya keadaan benar-benar gawat. Ia mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat. Tiketnya?"

"_Aku sudah pesan. Kau berangkat pukul delapan besok pagi. Maaf, Minato, aku tahu kau akan kesulitan untuk meninggalkan Kushina, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku hanya bisa memercayakan tugas ini padamu. Dan sepertinya akan makan waktu sekitar satu bulan. Aku harap kau sanggup melakukannya, Minato. Kau satu-satunya harapan _Tou-san," jawab Jiraiya.

Minato merasa berat, tapi ini kewajibannya sebagai anak Jiraiya dan sebagai Direktur. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang malam ini juga. Selama aku di Amerika, aku akan bekerja dengan baik."

"_Aku senang mendengarnya. Kakashi akan ikut denganmu. Aku tahu kau pasti keberatan meninggalkan Kushina, tapi…_"

"Aku mengerti, _Tou-san_. Lagipula, statusku dan Kushina adalah bertunangan, bukan? Aku pasti akan kembali padanya, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi," kata Minato.

"_Baiklah_. _Kau pasti sudah diberitahu oleh Arashii. Aku percaya padamu. Sampai nanti_."

"Sampai nanti." Minato menutup flap ponselnya, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruang kerja Arashii. Ia langsung masuk, karena ia tahu Arashii masih berada di sana.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya Arashii. Ia heran dengan kedatangan Minato yang sangat tidak biasa.

Minato menatap serius ke arah kakak dari kekasihnya tersebut. Pandangannya adalah pandangan bersalah. "Maaf, tapi aku bermaksud mundur dari pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan Kushina."

Arashii mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada yang salah? Apa ada sesuatu di antara kau dan Kushina?"

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tidak ada masalah di antara kami. Masalahnya adalah perusahaan. _Tou-san_ memintaku pergi ke Amerika besok pagi-pagi untuk membereskan masalah cabang perusahaan di Amerika."

Arashii menghela napas dan memutar kedua matanya. "Sepertinya masalahnya cukup berat juga. Sampai-sampai kau yang diutus. Kalau itu perintah ayahmu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa mengijinkanmu. Tapi untuk Kushina…"

Minato menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu pasti maksud dari perkataan Arashii. Kushina akan sangat kehilangan, melebihinya. Ia tahu gadis itu rapuh dan tidak setegar yang diperlihatkannya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuk Kushina. Aku akan meninggalkan surat untuknya. Maaf, aku tak akan menghubunginya selama beberapa waktu, karena aku tahu itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Tolong rahasiakan alasan mengapa aku keluar dari pekerjaan ini."

Arashii mengangguk. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Minato keberatan meninggalkan Kushina, sangat terlihat dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya. "Aku mengerti. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakan aku memecatmu karena kau berani menjalin hubungan dengannya. Minato Namikaze, kau boleh pergi. Dan setelah ini, kau tidak akan bekerja lagi di sini, jadi panggil saja aku dengan nama asliku, tanpa embel-embel."

Minato mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Dan tolong, aku ingin kau yang menjaga Kushina. Aku tak mengijinkan Kushina memiliki _butler_."

Arashii tertawa. "Posesif, eh? Baiklah, aku tak akan mencarikan _butler_ lagi untuk Kushina."

* * *

"Maaf, Kushina, aku harus pergi." Minato berada di kamar Kushina dan ia duduk di samping Kushina yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia memakai kemeja lengen pendek dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dan berhenti menjadi pelayan Kushina.

Pemuda tampan itu mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan pelan dan lembut. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat ia harus pergi dan tidak bertemu dengan Kushina untuk sementara waktu. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu dengan sepenuh hatinya sampai rasanya tak kuat untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ini adalah sebuah keharusan baginya.

Perlahan, Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir mungil Kushina dengan lembut dan hangat. Ciuman perpisahan darinya. Air matanya menetes. Ia tak kuat untuk meninggalkan Kushina. Ia akan sangat merindukan gadis itu. Membayangkan luka yang diterima gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Maaf… Maaf…" gumam Minato sambil mencium pipi dan dahi Kushina. Air matanya mengalir. Memang terdengar memalukan karena seorang Minato Namikaze yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita bisa menangis hanya karena akan berpisah dengan seorang gadis hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dan meletakkan sebuah surat di samping kepala Kushina. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia tak tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan segera pergi. Minato pun tersenyum melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Kushina. Ketika kembali, aku akan menghadapmu sebagai Minato Namikaze, bukan sebagai pelayanmu."

* * *

"Aku pulang, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_." Minato membungkuk ke arah orang tuanya. Ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya, setelah diantar oleh Kakashi, asistennya. Kakashi sendiri langsung pulang karena masih mengantuk. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengantuk bila ditelepon malam-malam dan disuruh mengantarkan orang?

Jiraiya dan Tsunade bernapas lega melihat putra mereka yang baru saja datang. Dari tadi mereka sudah menantikan kedatangan Minato. Terutama Tsunade, ia mencemaskan putra tunggalnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Minato pasti kelelahan dan kurang nyaman.

"Minato, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade. Ia meraba-raba wajah putranya karena khawatir.

Minato mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Minato.

"Syukurlah. _Kaa-san_ khawatir padamu, Minato," kata Tsunade. Tentu saja sebagai ibu, ia selalu menghawatirkan keadaan putranya di mana pun ia berada.

Minato tertawa. "_Kaa-san_ seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir. _Kaa-san_ tahu aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri."

Tsunade menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu. Maaf, kami berdua menyuruhmu datang dan pergi ke Amerika. Pasti berat untukmu."

"Ah, tidak kok, tidak masalah," jawab Minato.

"Bukan itu, Minato. Ini tentang Kushina. Kami tahu ini berat karena kau harus meninggalkannya demi kepentingan perusahaan," kata Tsunade. Ia tahu itu adalah hal yang berat, karena Minato memiliki hati yang lembut dan ia tahu bahwa Minato pasti merasa berat harus meninggalkan Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Sekarang akan kujelaskan rincian masalahnya padamu. Belakangan, cabang perusahaan kita di Amerika didemo oleh para karyawan. Dan tiap kali aku bertanya pada wakil-wakilku di sana, mereka sama sekali tidak mau menjawab apa yang terjadi. Para investor asing banyak yang tidak mau berinsvestasi. Kau tahu ini buruk untuk kita, bukan?" tanya Jiraiya.

Minato mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, aku harus mengontrol perusahaan dan menyelidikinya. Akan kulakukan."

Tsunade mendesah pelan. Ia merindukan putranya, tapi ia hanya bisa melihatnya sebentar karena Minato juga akan segera pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa lama. Sebagai seorang ibu, wajar ia merindukan putranya, apalagi Minato adalah anak semata wayangnya yang ia banggakan. Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki anak seperti Minato? Ia patuh pada orang tua dan jenius. Di usianya yang baru 20 tahun saja ia sudah menyelesaikan program S2. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi sebenarnya Minato sering lompat kelas.

"Jiraiya, tidakkah sebaiknya Minato beristirahat dulu sehari di sini?" tanya Tsunade pada suaminya.

Jiraiya paham bahwa istrinya merindukan sang anak. Dan memang sepertinya lebih perhatian pada Minato daripada dirinya. Wajar saja, karena Tsunade memang paranoid. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Karena kita harus menyelesaikan urusan ini secepatnya. Minato, datanya akan kuberikan padamu besok. Sekarang siapkan barangmu dan tidurlah."

"Ya, _Tou-san_. _Kaa-san_, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Minato pada sang ibu.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Katakan saja, Minato, apa pun."

"Tolong jaga Kushina selama aku tidak ada. Aku ingin _Kaa-san_ menemaninya, karena Kushina tak punya ibu. Aku mohon, _Kaa-san_ pasti mengerti perasan Kushina bukan?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Minato. Tentu akan kukabulkan."

Minato tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_."

* * *

"Kushina, bangun."

"Ng? _Aniki_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kushina heran. Biasanya, ia dibangunkan oleh Minato, tapi kali ini yang ada adalah Arashii, bukan Minato.

Arashii tersenyum meremehkan pada sang adik. Ia sebenarnya sedang berakting, karena ia harus melakukannya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Kushina tahu bahwa Minato adalah tunangannya.

"Kenapa? Haruskah aku memberitahumu kalau pelayanmu sudah pergi?" tanyanya.

Kushina membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat mengerti maksud perkataan sang kakak. "Pe-Pergi? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Dia tak layak untukmu. Heran sekali, kenapa kau bisa terjerat cinta dengannya. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, tak punya status," jawab Arashii. "Aku yang memecatnya."

Mata Kushina membelalak lebar mendengarnya. 'Ketahuan? Ba-Bagaimana…' Air matanya mulai mengalir. Napasnya tercekat dan seluruh kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tersendat di tenggorokannya. "Ke-Kenapa?"

Arashii mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa? Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda sepertinya tidak pantas untukmu. Hah, aku tak menyangka kau berani menyembunyikan hubunganmu di belakangku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mengusirnya! Minato baik, _Aniki_! Dia selalu memperhatikanku dan tidak pernah sekali pun dia berbuat jahat padaku! Kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku!" Akhirnya Kushina menjerit dengan penuh keputusasaan.

Arashii tahu adiknya akan seperti ini. Ia merasa bersalah, ia mengelus rambut panjang Kushina, berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya. Dan di luar dugaan, Kushina menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang kaya! Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan Minato! Aku hanya ingin bersamanya!" jerit Kushina lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir keluar dengan deras.

"Kushina! Jaga sikapmu! Kau pikir itu pantas untukmu! Kau bukan seorang gadis biasa! Dan kau memang seharusnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang terpandang dan memiliki status!"

"Runa-_nee_ juga berasal dari keluarga biasa! Kenapa aku tak boleh! Aku hanya ingin bahagia!"

"Cukup! Kushina, kau sudah diajarkan tata krama dan etika bukan? Kau tidak boleh membantahku, karena aku kakakmu dan aku kepala keluarga untuk saat ini."

"Ya! Tapi aku mencintainya! Dan aku hanya mencintainya, aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain! Kenapa _Aniki_ harus melarangku?"

"Satu alasan. Kau sudah punya tunangan."

DEG!

"Tu-Tunangan?"

"Ya, tunanganmu yang sudah ditetapkan sejak dulu. Hah, bahkan kau sudah bercakap-cakap dengannya. Kau bertunangan dengan putra tunggal Jiraiya-_san_. Direktur Namikaze _Group_, dia tunanganmu."

Jawaban dari Arashii membuat seluruh tubuh Kushina lemas seketika. Gadis bermata violet itu berpandangan kosong, ia tak melihat ke arah mana pun. Bahkan tubuhnya serasa tak bisa digerakkan.

Bertunangan dengan Direktur Namikae _Group_ bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Ia tahu, bahwa orang yang dikatakan sebagai tunangannya itu jenius, tampan, kaya raya. Tapi, ia tak sudi dengannya. Ia tak mau dengannya. Ia tak butuh tunangan seperti itu, karena cintanya hanya untuk satu orang. Dan ia tak akan berpaling kepada yang lain. Ia hanya mau dengan orang itu.

Minato. Pelayannya yang baik dan selalu perhatian padanya. Mereka saling mencintai. Cinta itu begitu tulus dan murni baginya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan ia bisa menggantikan Minato dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Ia pasti akan terjebak dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh sang kakak.

Dan membayangkan bahwa bibirnya dan seluruh tubuhnya akan disentuh oleh orang itu, rasanya membuatnya semakin gila. Ia tak mau menyerahkannya pada orang yang tak ia cintai. Ia tak mau!

Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Kushina tanpa henti. Arashii sedih melihat adiknya seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah, hatinya juga merasa sakit. Walau sebenarnya, Minato adalah orang yang sama dengan tunangan Kushina.

Yah, setidaknya Kushina sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Kushina, bukan aku yang menghendakinya. Orang tua kita dan juga orang tuanya sudah memutuskan seperti ini sejak awal, sejak kau lahir. Dan demi janji orang tua kita, tolonglah Kushina, mengertilah. Dia orang yang baik dan pastinya akan menyayangimu," kata Arashii sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya.

Kushina menggeleng lemah. "_Aniki_, aku…"

"Tolong mengertilah. Kau pasti akan melupakannya. Orang yang ditunangkan denganmu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia bukan eksekutif yang seperti yang sudah kau bayangkan. Aku mengenalnya, Kushina."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintai Minato… Dia satu-satunya untukku," jawab Kushina lirih.

Arashii menghela napas. Kalau Minato tidak pergi, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, paling tidak mereka hanya berpisah sebentar.

"Lupakan dia, Kushina. _Aniki_ pergi, _Aniki_ mau bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor," kata Arashii. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Kushina. Ia tahu persis bahwa reaksi Kushina akan seperti ini, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa mencegahnya sedikit pun.

Kushina masih terdiam di kamarnya. Ia menangis terisak-isak karena kehilangan Minato. Apa daya, Minato telah merebut hatinya. Ia sekana-akan kehilangan jiwanya saat ini. Kehilangan Minato berarti banyak baginya. Ia tak pernah memiliki orang sebaik Minato dalam hidupnya. Minato yang selalu ada baginya dan tak pernah mengeluhkan kondisinya. Yang selalu membuka harinya dengan senyuman, ucapan selamat pagi dan ciuman di dahi. Yang selalu menutup harinya dengan ciuman dan ucapan selamat malam…

Kosong.

Hatinya terasa kosong saat ini. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada Minato, Minato dan Minato. Bagaimana pemuda itu memerlakukannya seperti gadis biasa, bagaimana kecupan pemuda itu di bibirnya dan hangatnya pelukan pemuda itu. Bagaimana tangannya yang besar dan kokoh selalu menggendongnya dengan kuat dan tak pernah jatuh.

Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa, hanya air mata yang ia keluarkan. Kedua mata violetnya menatap ke arah sebuah surat yang tergeletak di dekat bantalnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada surat itu. Ia yakin surat itu dari Minato, karena pada amplopnya tertulis '_For: _Kushu-_chan_'.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kushina mengambil surat itu. Ia membuka amplopnya dengan pelan, lalu membuka lembaran kertas putih yang merupakan surat dari kekasihnya itu.

Kedua mata violetnya pun terpaku pada tinta hitam yang mengukir huruf-huruf pada surat itu. Kushina pun mulai membaca.

* * *

_Kushu-_chan_, kalau kau membaca surat ini, kau seharusnya sudah tahu kalau aku sudah pergi. Dan kau pasti tahu aku memang dipecat oleh kakakmu. Maaf, aku pergi pada malam hari sehingga kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku pergi saat kau sedang tertidur dan bermimpi indah._

_Mungkin kau membenciku karena aku meninggalkanmu di masa-masa yang menurutku begitu menakjubkan ini. Kau gadis yang sangat luar biasa dan cantik, satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kushina, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena keinginanku. Aku tak pernah ingin berpisah darimu, selama-lamanya. _

_Mungkin rasanya aneh juga ketika aku tidak menjadi pelayanmu lagi. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku menganggapmu sebagai gadis biasa, bukan gadis cacat. Tapi kau gadis yang pemurung dan selalu memasang wajah judes dan galak. Itu bukan kau, Kushina, karena itu topeng yang kau kenakan. _

_Dan kau tahu, aku agak membencimu karena kau selalu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau selalu bersedih karena kehilangan orang tuamu sekaligus kemampuanmu untuk berjalan. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau selalu bersikap murung. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, karena aku benci melihat gadis cantik sepertimu harus bersikap seperti itu._

_Dan kau tahu, Kushina? Aku bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi kau jarang sekali memperlihatkannya padaku. Hanya saat bersama Kyuubi saja kau bisa seperti itu. Anggap saja aku cemburu. _

_Semakin lama, aku semakin menyukaimu. Melihatmu dalam balutan gaun, kau sungguh berbeda dan terlihat cantik, segar dan memang seperti kau yang asli, bukan Kushina yang selalu berpura-pura. Dan dari waktu itu, aku bertekad untuk selalu membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum._

_Aku selalu ingin menjagamu, Kushina. Di sampingmu dan melakukan apa pun demi membuatmu bahagia, itu adalah harapanku. _

_Terima kasih kau sudah menjagaku sewaktu aku sakit. Aku tak menyangka kau mau menjagaku. Kuakui, aku bahagia waktu itu. Yah, itu pertama kalinya ada gadis yang begitu tulus merawatku saat aku sakit. Dan kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan sembuh secepat itu._

_Dan kau tahu, sewaktu kau memintaku untuk menciummu, aku sendiri gugup. Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jadi kau orang pertama yang kucium(kurasa kau juga). Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau juga mencintaiku. Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku yang seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Aku selalu takut untuk mengatakannya, mengingat status kita sangat berbeda. Kau adalah nona kaya, dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Tapi aku selalu mencintaimu, Kushina, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Aku bahagia selama ini. Selama aku di sampingmu, aku selalu merasa bahagia._

_Maaf, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu saat ini. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena aku mencampakkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Kushina, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. _

_Percayalah, aku akan kembali sebagai pria yang pantas untukmu, bukan sebagai pelayanmu lagi. _

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Kushina Uzumaki. _

_Aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Minato_

* * *

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata pun mulai membasahi surat yang dituliskan oleh Minato. Gadis yang meneteskan air mata itu pun tidak berpaling dari surat itu. Surat itu memang seperti sebauh kenangan manis baginya, tapi juga sebuah keputusasaan. Kakaknya tidak main-main, Minato memang pergi. Pergi dari kehidupan Kushina dan meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kesendirian.

"Minato, kenapa kau pergi di saat aku sangat membutuhkanmu?" gumam Kushina. Hati gadis itu terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Bagai dikoyak-koyak oleh sebilah pisau yang tajam.

"Minato, kenapa…" Walau tahu tak akan ada jawaban, Kushina terus bertanya. Hatinya terasa perih sekali. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat bergerak.

"MINATO!"

Jerit tangis pun langsung terdengar dari kamar Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu memeluk surat yang diberikan oleh Minato di dadanya. Hanya itu yang Minato tinggalkan. Hanya secarik kertas. Yang Kushina punya hanya fotonya dengan Minato dan kenangan lainnya.

Tak ada… peninggalan lainnya yang membuktikan bahwa ia adalah milik Minato.

* * *

Bandara Narita

"Anda terlihat aneh, Minato-_sama_? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?" Kakashi heran melihat atasannya yang sepertinya tidak memiliki semangat. Tatapannya kosong dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tubuhnya memang berada di dekat Kakashi, tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak.

"Hah? Oh, tidak apa-apa." Minato yang tadinya melamun pun terpaksa sadar. Ia menatap ke arah sebuah pesawat yang sebentar lagi membawanya pergi ke Amerika. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, ia akan meninggalkan tanah airnya menuju ke negara adikuasa itu.

Tapi, tentu kali ini ada yang terasa janggal di hatinya. Tadi pagi, ia bangun dengan kondisi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terbangun di kamarnya yang luas. Bukan terbangun di kamar Kushina setelah menjaga gadis itu semalaman. Mulai hari ini, ia bukan _butler_ dari Kushina Uzumaki. Rasanya aneh tidak bersama dengan gadis itu.

Hatinya juga terasa sepi dan kosong. Memang tidak terlalu terasa semalam, tapi saat ini terlalu jelas. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah fakta bahwa ia menyakiti hati Kushina. Ia berbohong mengenai alasan kepergiannya. Ia berbohong soal identitasnya, sama sekali tak berani mengungkapkannya.

'Maafkan aku, Kushu-_chan_,' batin Minato sedih. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan melihat foto kecil yang ia pasang di dompetnya. Fotonya dan foto Kushina. Ia tampak mencium pipi Kushina, sementara wajah gadis itu tampak sangat merah. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat foto itu. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini pasti wajah Kushina tidak seperti ini.

Baru semalam ia tidak bertemu saja Minato sudah merasa rindu setengah mati pada gadis cantik itu. Ia rindu melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, tawanya yang merdu dan senyumannya yang merekah dan ceria. Ia sangat merindukannya. Tangan mungil gadis itu, juga tubuh mungilnya yang hangat. Juga, bibir Kushina yang terasa lembut saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

_Trrrtttt… Trrrtttt…_

Minato merogoh saku celananya. Ia melihat nama Arashii di layar ponselnya. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon dari Arashii.

"Halo?"

"_Ah, maaf aku mengganggu, kau belum berangkat bukan_?" tanya Arashii dari arah seberang.

"Kalau aku mengangkatnya berarti aku belum berangkat. Bagaimana kondisi Kushina?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang cemas.

"… _Ah, seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan. Ia menangis terus dari tadi._"

Minato tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Kushina yang begitu lembutnya ia sakiti seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tak tahan bila tahu gadis itu menangis terus, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Terutama, ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kushina yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Seandainya tidak ada masalah seperti ini…"

"_Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku akan menangani Kushina. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan hubungi Kushina selama kau pergi._"

"Aku tahu, tentu saja. Oh, aku sudah mau berangkat. Terima kasih."

"_Hati-hatilah_."

Minato menutup ponselnya lagi dan mematikannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang tahu maksud dari atasannya menghela napas dan mengikuti Minato berjalan ke arah lapangan tempat burung besi akan mengangkut mereka menuju ke Amerika.

Mereka berdua berjalan, lalu menyerahkan tiket. Tentu saja siapa pun yang melihat mereka sudah tahu bahwa perjalanan ini perjalanan binsis, sebab Minato juga mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi dan sopan. Sudah lama Minato tidak mengenakannya, karena biasanya ia mengenakan pakaian _butler_.

Kakashi tahu bahwa atasannya merasa tertekan karena harus meninggalkan kekasihnya di saat seperti ini. Tapi, ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak bicara sedikit pun. Percuma bila ia mengajak Minato bicara, karena Minato pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Minato-_sama_, kalau boleh saya tahu, Minato-_sama_ memikirkan gadis itu?" tanya Kakashi, karena ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Memang ia ingin diam, tapi mulutnya ingin bertanya.

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Dia gadis yang menyenangkan," jawab pemuda itu sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke dalam pesawat. Kakashi berada di belakangnya, tentu saja karena Kakashi adalah bawahan dari Minato. Mereka dipesankan tiket eksekutif untuk perjalanan ini, jadilah mereka duduk di bagian depan.

Minato menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk yang ada di pesawat. Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang mencari tempat duduk mereka. Beberapa wanita ada yang memandang Minato dengan tatapan terpesona, seolah-olah pemuda itu aktor terkenal. Kenyataannya, Minato memang tampan, jadi wajar saja bila banyak wanita yang melihat ke arahnya. Tapi, Minato tak memedulikannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke jendela, menatap kosong. Wajah Kushina terbayang jelas dalam benaknya. Gadis itu pasti masih merasa sakit akibat kehilangannya. Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama karena ia mencintainya. Gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya memang membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Karena gadis itu telah membutakannya dengan cinta. Cinta yang begitu tulus dan indah.

'Kushina, tunggulah aku. Tak lama lagi, aku akan kembali lagi padamu. Dan pada saat itu, aku sudah menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu.'

Pemuda itu menatap dalam fotonya dan foto Kushina dengan kedua mata safirnya yang jernih. Foto itu yang dapat mengingatkannya pada Kushina Uzumaki. Pada tawanya sangat manis dan memikat hatinya.

Andaikan ia sendiri, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menitikkan air mata kerinduannya pada gadis itu.

* * *

"_Ojou-sama_, tolong tenanglah." Para _maid_ di kediaman Uzumaki tengah dilanda kebingungan(bahasa kerennya: galau). Sedari tadi, sang nona menjerit dan menangis terus, sama parahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa berjalan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Chiyo, sebagai kepala pelayan mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkan sang nona. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan gadis itu. Memang, emosi Kushina sangatlah sulit untuk dikendalikan. Yang ia tahu, hanya Minato yang sanggup mengontrol emosi gadis itu. Chiyo tahu bahwa sang nona sering menangis di tengah malam, tapi setelah kedatangan Minato, gadis itu jadi lebih tenang.

Tapi, kepergian Minato justru membuat gadis itu kembali labil. Dan ya, Arashii sampai tidak pergi ke kantor karena adiknya. Runa juga ikut mencoba menenangkan adik iparnya. Ia tahu perasaan Kushina, sekaligus ia cemas pada adik iparnya itu. Ia sudah tahu kondisi Kushina sejak awal.

"Semuanya menyingkir dulu, keluarlah dari sini. Runa, kau temani aku." Arashii tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina sambil membawa seorang dokter. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengangguk, kecuali Kushina.

Runa menatap suami dengan cemas. "Arashii, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau…"

Arashii mengangguk dan mendesah kecil. "Ya, aku akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ini. Taji, tolong."

Taji mengangguk dengan agak keberatan.

"Ta-Tapi, Arashii, Kushina…"

"Aku tahu, Runa. Dia adikku sendiri, dan ia satu-satunya adikku. Bagaimana pun, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena tidak ada cara lain. Minato tak mungkin kutarik lagi."

Taji juga melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Ia mengambil jarum suntik dari tas dokternya, lalu memegangi tangan Kushina dengan kuat, lalu menyuntikkan jarum itu. Tentu saja, suntikan itu berisi obat penenang.

Perlahan, napas Kushina mulai teratur dan suara tangisnya berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, kepalanya terkulai lemas dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kushina… Arashii, kau sendiri yang tahu perasaan Kushina, kenapa kau harus melakukannya?" tanya Runa.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Arashii.

"Setidaknya, sampai hari itu tiba."

TBC

* * *

A/N: #dirajamreaders

Oke, mulai sekarang, saatnya _angst_ riaaa! Hyahahahahahahahaha!

Minato: #pundung

Meiko: Cuma sebentar… Ga usah ngeles deh, Meiko lagi sebel sama cowo soalnya.

Minato: Apaan…

Meiko: #curcol

Minato: Udah deh, diem.

Oke, saya minta bantuan Anda sekalian supaya saya sama Kushina bisa cepet balik lagi, sementara ni author satu ngoceh gaje…

_REVIEW PLEASE! PLEAASEEEEE! PLEASSEEEEE HELP MEEEEE!  
_

Meiko: #tendangMinato

Kim D. Meiko


	13. Look Foward

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Yah, kayaknya molor ya, jangan protes sama auhtor! Ada percakapan bahasa Inggris dalam bentuk Indonesia, yang dicetak miring ya! Author parah kalau soal _grammar_!

Barbara-_nee_! Nih, daku sudah update buat dikauuu! #plaak

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Look Forward

Minato melangkah dengan cepat. Kakinya menjejak di Amerika setelah beberapa jam berada di pesawat. Ada perwakilan dari perusahaannya yang akan menjemputnya di bandara. Kakashi turut ikut bersamanya. Wajarlah kalau Minato berjalan cepat, ia tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di Amerika dan segera pulang ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Kakashi, setelah ini kau mulai menyelidiki mengenai perusahaan kita di Amerika secara keseluruhan. Secepatnya, aku tak mau berlama-lama di Amerika," kata Minato sambil berjalan keluar dari bandara.

"Baik, Minato-_sama_."

Minato menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling bandara Amerika. Ia sudah pernah ke Amerika berkali-kali, baik untuk liburan maupun urusan bisnis. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjemputnya. Kedua matanya terarah pada orang Jepang yang menunggu di depan sebuah mobil yang terlihat elit.

"Ah, Hayate. Lama tak berjumpa," sapa Minato dengan ramah dan sopan pada orang Jepang itu.

Hayate mengangguk dengan sopan. Ia tahu siapa Minato. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Minato. "Silahkan, Minato-_sama_," katanya. Ia melirik ke arah Kakashi. "Dan juga, Kakashi-_san_."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato dan Kakashi segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Hayate yang menyetirnya. Wajah Minato terlihat tegang dan rahangnya kaku. Bukan karena Minato merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Kushina. Rasa rindunya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Ingin sekali ia mengambil penerbangan ke Jepang sekarang juga dan kembali pada gadis yang ia cintai.

"Hayate, apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan sekarang?" tanya Minato, berusaha mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Ah… Maaf, Minato-_sama_, tapi keadaan saat ini parah. Banyak karyawan yang protes mengenai perusahaan. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi secara rinci, tapi sepertinya pihak atas tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Saya tidak bermaksud menyalahkan, tapi sebaiknya Minato-_sama_ saja yang menilai," jawab Hayate. Wajahnya sedikit pucat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minato.

Minato mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hayate. Bisa antarkan kami ke apartemen yang telah dipesan oleh ayahku dulu?"

"Tentu, Minato-_sama_."

"_Welcome, Mr. _Minato." Beberapa atasan perusahaan yang berada di Amerika menyambut kedatangan Minato dengan hormat. Beberapa dari mereka adalah orang Jepang dan beberapa lagi adalah orang Amerika. Tentu saja Minato memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka semua, karena Minato adalah pewaris Namikaze _Group_ dan memegang saham terbanyak kedua setelah ayahnya. Otomatis, saham di Amerika pun hampir semuanya dikuasai Minato juga.

Minato mengangguk melihat mereka semua. "_Thank you._" Ia mengenali beberapa dari mereka semua. Eksekutif-eksekutif yang tampaknya sudah berumur itu tampaknya merasa agak sombong untuk menghormati Minato yang jauh lebih muda.

"_Terima kasih sudah datang dari Jepang untuk kemari. Maafkan tentang situasi perusahaan yang sekarang_," kata salah satu dari mereka, orang Amerika yang saat ini menduduki posisi tertinggi di cabang Amerika.

Minato mengangguk paham. "_Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku untuk mengurus perusahaan_."

"_Anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan. Jam kerja di kantor juga sudah berakhir. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam, Mr._ Minato?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

Minato menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengangguk. Lalu, bersama dengan para eksekutif itu, ia pergi, namun kali ini Kakashi tidak ikut, ia mencari informasi. Hanya Hayate yang mendampinginya, karena memang itulah tugas Hayate. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud, Minato terdiam. Ia memikirkan Kushina. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kushina saat ini. Hatinya selalu resah memikirkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Minato-_sama_," kata Hayate, menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas karena tempat yang dituju oleh para eksekutif. Sebenarnya, Hayate tahu Minato tak akan suka dengan tempat yang dituju.

Minato membulatkan matanya melihat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bar. Namun, karena ia ingin tahu, ia pun turun dari mobilnya dan ikut masuk bersama dengan bawahannya di Amerika. Mereka semua memang sudah menikah, menurut Minato, berdasarkan cincin yang mereka pakai.

"_Bagaimana, Mr. _Minato_? Apakah kau menyukainya?_" tanya salah satu eksekutif Amerika. Mereka semua mengambil tempat duduk di bar itu. Beberapa gadis cantik dan seksi pun datang mendekati mereka semua. Dan langsung saja, beberapa eksekutif pun mengambil gads-gadis itu di sebelah mereka.

"_Hei, panggilkan yang tercantik dan terseksi_," kata salah satu dari eksekutif itu pada manajer bar yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Seakan mengerti, manajer itu memanggilkan dua gadis yang cukup cantik karena _make_ _up_ mereka dan lumayan seksi dan memakai baju minim dengan dada yang cukup terbuka. Mereka segera duduk menghimpit Minato, lalu menempel pada pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu.

"_Anda ingin minum segelas, Tuan?_" tanya salah satu gadis itu dengan nada yang centil.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "_Tidak, terima kasih_." Sebenarnya, di balik senyuman itu, ia merasa marah. Bukannya mereka mengurus perusahaan, malah bersenang-senang di bar. Kedua safirnya menangkap beberapa eksekutif tampak meraba-raba tubuh para gadis. Tubuh Minato merasa panas, tapi karena ia merasa marah. Namun, ia memilih diam dulu, tak menghiraukan godaan dari kedua gadis di sampingnya.

"_Bagaimana, Mr_. Minato_? Apa Anda menikmatinya? Marilah bersenang-senang, Anda ada di Amerika dan nikmatilah ini semua, dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi_."

BRAAAAKKK!

Minato menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi. Ia muak dengan semua ini. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut dengan amukan Minato. Kedua mata Minato menatap tajam pada mereka semua. Bahkan, aura intimidasi dari pemuda itu mampu membuat semuanya takut. Padahal, Minato jauh lebih muda daripada mereka semua! Tapi…

"_Kalian pikir karena aku masih muda aku mudah tergoda oleh mereka? Maaf saja, tidak. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bersenang-senang sementara perusahaan hampir bangkrut? Hah, bagus! Berselingkuh dengan gadis-gadis, atau wanita-wanita ini sementara istri kalian menunggu kalian di rumah! Kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan istri kalian?_" bentak Minato dengan penuh amarah.

"_Aku lebih muda daripada kalian dan aku belum beristri. Namun, aku harus memegang perusahaan. Dengarkan, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian berpesta seperti ini sebelum perusahaan kembali seperti semula. Dan lagi, pikirkan istri kalian. Mereka yang mencintai kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh, menunggu kepulangan kalian. Mereka yang tersakiti kalau tahu perbuatan kalian ini, mereka yang mau melahirkan anak-anak untuk kalian semua. Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik_," lanjut Minato.

Para eksekutif itu terdiam. Tentu saja mereka merasa tertekan karena Minato sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"_Apa yang kau tahu tentang istri, hah_?"

"_Aku memang belum beristri. Tapi aku tahu rasa sakit apa yang diderita oleh seorang wanita. Karena aku meninggalkan gadis yang kucintai tanpa alasan dan menyakitinya. Jangan seperti itu dan membuat mereka sakit hati_," jawab Minato. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang sudah menyakiti perasaan Kushina.

"_Ayolah Tuan, mari bersenang-senang bersama kami_." Salah satu gadis berusaha menggoda Minato dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan erat ke Minato.

Minato menepis tangan gadis itu, lalu mendorongnya ke kursi. "_Jangan menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu. Kuberitahu saja, seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang menungguku di Jepang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi daripada kalian_."

Dan setelah mengucapkannya, Minato segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuat mata orang-orang terarah padanya. Pemuda itu begitu dingin terhadap wanita, begitulah anggapan mereka semua. Berbeda dari orang muda lain yang dengan mudahnya tergiur oleh fisik yang seperti itu.

Ya, pemuda itu dingin terhadap semua wanita, kecuali seorang gadis yang begitu memikat hatinya. Minato tak akan bisa menolak Kushina. Jika gadis itu yang memakai pakaian terbuka, mungkin Minato akan tertarik dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Kushina bisa menggodanya hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Tapi, Minato tidak akan melakukannya. Kushina bukan gadis yang suka memakai pakaian seksi dan terbuka, terutama di bagian dadanya.

Setidaknya, ia hanya akan mencium dan memeluk gadis itu sampai mereka menikah. Ya, ia tidak ingin menyentuh Kushina lebih dari itu karena ia amat mencintai gadis itu. Mencintai gadis itu bukan berarti ia ingin memilikinya sampai menidurinya sebelum menikah. Bagaimana pun, Kushina adalah satu-satunya baginya. Gadis itu memang cantik jelita walaupun tanpa _make up_. Ber_make up_ Kushina tak pernah, hanya jika ada pesta yang mengharuskannya ber_make_ _up_, itu pun tidak menor dan tebal, tapi membatunya begitu bersinar.

'Aku merindukanmu, Kushina,' batin Minato sambil berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

'Minato…' Kushina menatap fotonya dan foto Minato. Seharian, ia mengurung diri di kamar. Ia merasa terpukul akibat kepergian Minato yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu datang dan pergi seperti angin.

Tangisan Kushina sudah berhenti setelah ia bangun karena pingsan akibat obat penenang. Gadis itu sudah menstabilkan emosinya dan mencoba untuk bertindak rasional. Tak ada gunanya ia menangis seperti gadis bodoh. Minato tak akan kembali hanya karena tangisannya. Minato juga tak akan senang bila ia menangis.

Mungkin, Minato malah akan marah padanya bila seperti itu. Dan Kushina berusaha untuk kembali mendapatkan dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan terus bila ia harus di samping Minato terus menerus. Ia harus bangkit, sesuai keinginan Minato yang tidak suka kalau ia tidak tersenyum.

"_Ojou-sama_, Uchiha-_san_ datang menjenguk," kata Ayame.

"Masuk," sahut Kushina. Di saat seperti ini, ia sangat membutuhkan Mikoto untuk menjadi tempat penghiburannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto menghambur masuk ke kamar sahabat baiknya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Ia langsung duduk di ranjang Kushina, mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu. Istri dari Fugaku Uchiha itu tentu saja merasa cemas karena sahabatnya sedang patah hati dan kehilangan cintanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikoto. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong, Kushina. Aku tahu hari ini pelayanmu pergi. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Kushina. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan hal ini bukan? Ceritakan semua padaku," kata Mikoto.

Kushina menggeleng lagi. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan mata violetnya yang sendu. "Mikoto, kau tahu aku dengan baik bukan? Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Minato juga tidak akan menyukainya."

Mikoto menghela napas. Ia tahu sahabatnya benar. "Baiklah. Tapi, Kushina, sebaiknya kau segera meupakan pelayanmu itu. Kau sudah punya tunangan, Kushina. Aku tahu itu dan kebetulan tunanganmu teman dekat Fugaku, malah sahabatnya."

"Tidak akan, Mikoto. Selama aku masih mencintai Minato, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Walaupun mungkin orang yang dikatakan sebagai tunanganku tampan dan kaya, selama aku tidak bisa berpaling, aku tetap akan berkata tidak," gumam Kushina.

'Mereka orang yang sama,' batin Mikoto. "Yah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu kalau begitu, Kushina. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan pelayanmu, eh mantan pelayanmu itu, tunanganmu memiliki status sosial yang tinggi dan ia orang yang baik."

"Miko, cukup. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mikoto menghela napas. Ia tersenyum pada Kushina. "Dan tahukah kau, aku menikah dengan Fugaku juga karena dijodohkan? Pada akhirnya kami tetap berjodoh. Dan aku mencintainya. Jangan katakan tidak dulu, Kushina."

"Mikoto, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya, jadi aku belum bisa mengatakan ya padanya, karena aku masih memiliki Minato. Walaupun ia bukan pelayanku lagi, ia masih kekasihku sampai sekarang, ia belum memutuskan hubungan kami," sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau mau bertahan sampai kalian bertemu lagi?" tanya Mikoto skeptis.

Kushina mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku akan menunggunya."

* * *

"_Selamat pagi semuanya. Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan memegang perusahaan ini sampai keadaan stabil kembali_." Minato berada di ruang karyawan saat pagi hari. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengatakan apa misinya di Amerika. Ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua.

Para karyawan bergumam melihat bos mereka yang berasal dari Jepang itu. Aura kepemimpinan terpancar jelas dari Minato, membuat mereka semua merasa segan pada Minato yang mungkin lebih muda dari mereka semua. Wajar saja, selain itu Minato bersikap sopan dan ramah, tak seperti atasan mereka yang biasanya bersifat keras dan kaku, menganggap mereka hanyalah boneka dan alat untuk bekerja.

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja di sini, jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk seterusnya. Setelah perusahaan kembali stabil, aku akan kembali ke Jepang_." Minato mengucapkannya dengan lancar seolah-olah ia memang orang Amerika. Tentu saja itu membuat banyak orang kagum padanya.

Eksekutif di perusahaan ini agaknya tidak terlalu menyukainya akibat perilaku Minato yang kemarin. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kehidupan Minato yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana Minato meninggalkan gadis yang begitu istimewa baginya dengan berat hati demi pekerjaan.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Minato. Atau mungkin pernikahan bagi mereka hanyalah status semata. Yang mana pun, Minato tidak memikirkannya. Yang penting, ia harus mengubah mereka demi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Bila Minato tidak ada, mungkin perusahaan akan bangkrut.

Minato pun segera pergi ke ruangannya yang telah disediakan di kantor ini. Kakashi mengikutinya. Minato sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan sinis dari para eksekutif yang telah ia ceramahi mengenai kehidupan mereka. Ini memang risiko karena ia seorang pemimpin. Tapi, Minato tentu saja berani menanggung semua risiko dan konsekuensi. Kalau ia tidak seperti itu, ia tak pantas dipanggil sebagai direktur Namikaze _Group_.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir apa tentang apa yang mereka lakukan." Minato menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi nyaman di ruangannya. Kakashi menghela napas, ia tahu cerita yang asli tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Menurutnya, apa yang dilakukan Minato memang benar adanya. Di Jepang, semua orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu dan ketahuan akan dipecat oleh Jiraiya.

"Itu cara mereka, orang-orang Barat. Judi dan wanita adalah hidup mereka. Minato-_sama_, ini data yang Anda minta kemarin. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semuanya," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan _map_ cokelat berisi mengenai data-data perusahaan.

Dengan rasa malas, Minato mengambil dokumen tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Hasil kerja Kakashi memang bagus. Semua data yang terkumpul akurat dan lengkap, maka dari itu Minato selalu menyerahkan semua tugas itu pada Kakashi, karena ia hanya memercayainya.

"Mereka… Cih, apa harus kuancam dulu baru mereka mau bekerja? Apa-apaan semua ini…"

"Sabarlah, Minato-_sama_, tak ada gunanya marah-marah."

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi, Kakashi, hal ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Aku tak menyangka hasilnya separah ini. Pantas saja _Tou-san_ memberikan tugas ini padaku," gumam Minato gusar. Kedua mata safirnya tampak marah. Tentu saja ia kecewa karena kepercayaan keluarganya disalahgunakan.

Kakashi memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh Minato. "Minato-_sama_, aku tahu Anda kecewa dengan semua hasil ini, tapi tolong bertindak rasional saja."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Kakashi. Aku benar-benar harus bekerja keras," kata Minato.

Kakashi bernapas lega mendengarnya. "Minato-_sama_, ada satu hal lagi. Anda tahu Hoshokawa yang dulu menjadi pelayan Kushina Uzumaki?"

Minato menaikkan alisnya, skeptis. "Ada apa dengan itu? Kurasa dia tak bisa mendekati Kushina lagi, dia sudah kuancam dan kuberi pelajaran supaya ia tak mendekati Kushina lagi."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Bukan itu tepatnya. Tapi, percayakah bahwa pada malam yang sama setelah Anda memberinya pelajaran, ia menghilang dan beberapa hari ini ditemukan dalam keadaan membusuk di tepi sungai?"

Mata Minato membelalak lebar mendengar informasi dari Kakashi. "Tewas? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kakashi menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Belum ada hasil penyelidikannya, tapi ada bekas peluru. Kemungkinan tewas setelah ditembak."

"Penyelidikan tentang kecelakaan orang tua Kushina dan hubungan mereka dengan orang lain?" tanya Minato.

"Masih dalam proses. Ini sulit karena harus mulai dari awal. Maaf, Minato-_sama_, tapi akan saya usahakan selesai setelah kita kembali ke Jepang," jawab Kakashi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kakashi. Kita tidak akan lama di sini. Aku akan segera membereskan semua masalah."

Beberapa hari lamanya Minato selalu sibuk. Ia mengurusi rapat-rapat dan membenahi perusahaan. Ini memang makan waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan, dengan kemampuannya, waktu sebulan itu sudah cukup cepat untuk membereskan semuanya. Minato tak sempat memegang ponselnya hanya sekedar untuk melihat foto Kushina di sana atau membaca semua pesan dari Kushina.

Padahal ia sendiri tahu Kushina mengiriminya banyak pesan, hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi, ia tak memperhatikannya. Bukan karena ia tidak rindu dan tidak sayang, tapi karena ia terlalu sibuk. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Jujur, daripada membalas pesan dan melihat foto Kushina, Minato lebih ingin bertemu langsung dengn Kushina.

* * *

"Kushina… apa kau masih menungguku?" gumam Minato. Kedua matanya menatap ke layar laptopnya. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di matanya, kacamata anti radiasi, bukan kacamata minus. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Belakangan ini, keadaan perusahaannya kembali stabil. Banyak investor mulai berdatangan dan Minato yang membuat negosiasi dengan mereka. Caranya bernegosiasi membuat banyak orang kagum. Para eksekutif yang tadinya berusaha menentangnya pun menjadi tunduk padanya.

Setidaknya, mereka sudah mau mengerti mengapa Minato tidak ingin mereka bersenang-senang dengan para gadis di bar. Mereka akhirnya mengerti mengapa Minato bertindak sekeras itu. Paling tidak, ucapan Minato memang benar. Para gadis itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan istri mereka semua.

Dan ya, Minato sudah berhasil mengatasi keadaan itu. Dan sekarang, yang menjadi masalah adalah kisah cintanya sendiri. Ia begitu merindukan Kushina sampai-sampai ia ingin pergi ke bandara dan terbang ke Jepang untuk menemui dan memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Tubuh mungil gadis itu begitu hangat dan tangan mungilnya juga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tapi, rasanya sekarang menjadi hampa karena gadis itu tak ada lagi dalam kehidupannya. Gadis itu hanya menjadi bayang-bayang dalam benaknya. Mungkin ia akan merasa sangat bahagia bila melihat gadis itu. Kushina benar-benar menjadi candu dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Jepang, Kushina? Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa," gumam Minato lagi. Kedua mata safirnya menatap ke arah horizon biru yang membentang luas. Ia berharap ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Kushina selama ini, selama ia berada di Amerika.

"Minato-_sama_, aku membawa kabar baru." Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan Minato sambil membawa berkas-berkas baru.

Minato menghela napas dan mengisyaratkan supaya Minato memberikan berkas-berkas itu padanya. Kedua mata safirnya memandang berkas-berkas yang baru saja berpindah ke tangannya itu dengan seksama.

"Kakashi, ini…"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, ini berkas-berkas mengenai kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, termasuk bagaimana Kushina _Ojou-san_ kehilangan kemampuannya, analisis dokter sewaktu itu."

"Kushina Uzumaki… Ah, sial. Seharusnya aku dan dia tidak bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini," gumam Minato sambil meletakkan dokumen-dokumennya.

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya, skeptis. "Apa maksud Anda?"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kakashi, apa benar keadaan mengenai kaki Kushina ini?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia… Aku sudah dengar dari Arashii mengenai seberapa parah kelumpuhannya. Hah, tak akan pernah kuampuni yang membuat Kushina seperti ini!" gerutu Minato sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke meja.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kakashi semakin heran.

"Kelumpuhannya… Bukan hanya karena tertimpa pintu mobil. Ada hal lain lagi. Ada yang merusaknya secara sengaja, menyerang sistem syarafnya," jawab Minato.

"Artinya…"

Minato mengangguk. "Kesimpulannya, semua yang dilakukan oleh dalang di balik ini memang sengaja, bahkan sampai merusak sistem syaraf kaki Kushina di rumah sakit."

Kakashi akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Minato. Baru kali ini melihat Minato semarah ini karena seorang perempuan. "Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan pencarian datanya."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Kakashi."

* * *

"Kau terlihat aneh, Kushina. Ada apa?"

Kushina hanya menoleh ke arah Tsunade. Wanita itu memang tengah bersama dengannya, tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze. Hari ini memang Kushina ke sana dengan Kyuubi, mempertemukan Kyuubi dan Tarou. Dan Kushina memang terlihat agak tidak bersemangat.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina sopan. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Minato, kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia ke sini diantarkan oleh seorang supir dan _maid_. Setelah Minato keluar, Arashii tidak mencarikannya _butler_ lagi. Ia juga heran mengapa, tapi yang jelas ia bersyukur.

"Sepertinya pelayanmu tidak ikut. Kudengar dia dipecat," kata Tsunade.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang sudah tidak punya pelayan laki-laki setelah Minato."

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa membuat kesalahan sebesar itu. Dia benar-benar membuat orang repot," kata Tsunade.

Kushina hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya. "Ya. Tsunade _Ba-san_, boleh aku bertanya mengenai sesuatu?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tentang putra Tsunade _Ba-san_," jawab Kushina. Ia agak malu menanyakan tentang ini, apalagi ia sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah tunangan dari anak dari Tsunade.

"Oh, dia. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu dari Arashii kalau kau dan ia ditunangkan bukan? Mungkin kalian bisa bertemu jika dia sudah kembali dari Amerika. Suamiku agak pemalas, jadi sekarang pekerjaan yang berat ditimpakan pada putraku. Dia sekarang berada di Amerika untuk menjalankan perusahaan. Memang wajar sebenarnya, karena putraku yang akan menggantikan posisi suamiku. Dia anak tunggal dan satu-satunya pewaris kami," kata Tsunade.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah dengar mengenai hal itu. Tapi, tolong nasihati mengenai caranya berbicara dengan wanita, karena ia sedikit tidak sopan denganku sewaktu bernegosiasi. Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud menghina."

Tsunade tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. Ia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi waktu itu, bahkan sampai bagian di mana Kushina dan Minato berciuman. "Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, ia benar-benar berbeda. Ia tak pernah seperti itu dengan wanita mana pun. Kurasa putraku benar-benar tertarik padamu."

"A-Ah, jangan bilang seperti itu, _Ba-san_." Wajah Kushina memerah karena malu. Tentu saja perkataan Tsunade membuatnya malu. Mana mungkin ia tidak malu jika pria yang sama sekali belum ia kenal tertarik padanya? Ia saja belum pernah melihat wajah pria itu.

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia tahu kenyataannya mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, hanya saja Kushina belum tahu identitas Minato sebagai tunangan Kushina. Tentu Minato sangat menyukai dan mencintai Kushina. Minato sendiri yang menitipkan Kushina pada ibunya, tidak pada orang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Putraku memang tidak mengaku padaku, tapi aku tahu dari reaksinya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, karena aku ibunya," kata Tsunade sambil tertawa.

'Keluarga ya… Maaf, _Ba-san_, aku lebih ingin bersama Minato, aku mencintainya,' batin Kushina. Tentu saja kedudukan Minato di hatinya tak dapat digantikan oleh siapa pun. Termasuk oleh orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Tsunade. Ia tak tahu kalau Minato adalah orang itu.

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak tepat untuknya. _Ba-san_ tahu kalau aku selalu merepotkan orang karena keadaanku yang tidak bisa berjalan ini." Kushina tersenyum masam. Ia teringat perkataan kekasihnya bahwa kekasihnya bersedia menjadi kaki untuknya. Minato rela kelelahan demi membawanya ke mana-mana.

"Dia tidak akan keberatan. Kaki lumpuh bukan masalah berarti, bukan? Itu juga bukan karena keinginanmu. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Dan lagi, putraku juga pasti mewarisi sifat ayahnya. Aku hanya memiliki satu anak karena rahimku diangkat saat melahirkannya, demi menyelamatkannya, dan suamiku tidak keberatan. Putraku juga pasti memiliki sifat itu. Menerima apa adanya."

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Karena dalam hatinya, ia masih bimbang karena Minato tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Apakah ia tetap harus berharap pada Minato atau ia harus mengikuti kakaknya dan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal olehnya? Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya bimbang.

* * *

"_Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda di sini_."

Minato merasa senang hari ini. Tepat sebulan ia berada di Amerika dan besok ia akan kembali ke Jepang. Tentu saja, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kushina. Ia memang tidak menghubungi gadis itu selama ia berada di Amerika. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat perusahaannya, membicarakan tentang perusahaannya.

"_Sama-sama. Aku harap, kalian bisa meneruskan dan memajukan perusahaan ini dengan sebaik mungkin_," jawab Minato.

Seluruh eksekutif di perusahaannya sudah mau menurut padanya dan mulai merubah perusahaan sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Minato yang masih muda. Dan akhirnya, perusahaan bisa kembali seperti semula. Memang butuh usaha yang berat, sampai Minato bekerja setiap hari dan sering lembur.

"_Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Anda waktu itu_?" tanya salah satu eksekutif itu pada Minato.

Minato tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "_Kekasihku, tentu saja. Dia gadis yang baik. Dan jika kalian mau tahu, dia tidak bisa berjalan. Di luar itu, dia adalah gadis yang luar biasa. Aku tidak mau menukarnya dengan gadis macam mana pun di dunia ini_," jawab Minato.

Para eksekutif itu lantas terkejut mendengar jawaban Minato. Sungguh, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan mereka semua. Seorang pria tampan layaknya Minato ini lebih memilih gadis yang tidak bisa berjalan daripada gadis lainnya? Tentu saja mereka bingung. Ini di luar pemikiran mereka semua. Tidak biasanya seorang eksekutif muda yang tampan lebih memilih gadis yang cacat secara fisik daripada gadis normal lainnya.

"_Mencintai seorang gadis bukan hanya dari luarnya, tapi dari dalamnya. Karena itu aku memilihnya, bukan gadis lain," _lanjut Minato. "_Lebih baik fisiknya yang cacat daripada hatinya._"

"_Begitu… Pantas saja Anda bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu. Maafkan kesalahan kami sewaktu Anda datang kemari, Mr. _Minato_. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa Anda memiliki kekasih,_" kata salah satu eksekutif itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu mengenai keadaan Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Tidak masalah. Yang penting, sekarang masalah beres dan kita bisa melanjutkan perusahaan ini seperti sedia kala. Aku ingatkan, jangan minum minuman keras terlalu banyak. Itu akan fatal akibatnya_," kata Minato.

Para eksekutif itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Minato-_sama_!"

Tiba-tiba, dengan lancang, Kakashi membuka pintu ruang rapat dengan keadaan tergesa. Minato menatapnya heran, tapi ia memberi isyarat supaya Kakashi datang mendekat padanya. Kakashi mengangguk, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Minato. Ia membawa sebuah _map_, lalu menyerahkannya pada Minato.

"Ini… hasil akhir dari penyelidikan orang tua Kushina Uzumaki. Anda tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini," kata Kakashi. Faktanya terlalu mengejutkan, ia juga hampir tidak percaya. Tapi, fakta tidak bisa ditentang.

Eksekutif yang berada di sana bingung apa yang diucapkan Kakashi, karena mereka tidak paham bahasa Jepang, kecuali yang berasal dari Jepang. Itu pun mereka tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena Kakashi berbisik. Tentu saja, karena ini pun merupakan rahasia antara Minato dan Kakashi.

Minato mengamati lembaran-lembaran dokumen itu dengan seksama. Matanya membulat ketika melihat lembaran terakhir. Ia sudah menganalisa datanya di otaknya, dan ia hampir tak dapat memercayai fakta mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tentu saja, fakta selalu membuat orang terkejut. Termasuk Minato yang tak bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"I-ini… mustahil!" gumam Minato.

"Percaya atau tidak, itu kenyataan dan faktanya," kata Kakashi.

"Begitu… tidak kusangka dalang di balik semua ini sangat dekat denganku. Sial, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan!" Minato menggeram. Tangannya mengepal dan amarah terlihat jelas di mata safirnya.

"Tapi kita tak bisa memastikannya sejelas itu, Minato-_sama_. Aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa dia adalah dalang dari semua ini, bisa saja ini fitnah dan sabotase," kata Kakashi. Ia paling takut jika Minato marah. Minato memang kalem dan ramah, tapi begitu ia marah, ia bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan menakutkan.

"Akan kuselidiki lebih lanjut, tapi aku tetap harus menjaga Kushina… Sial, aku belum memikirkan cara untuk membuka identitas asliku. Ia tak tahu kalau aku juga tunangannya." Minato memang benar, setidaknya ia bisa meredam amarahnya untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa memperlihatkan diri di hadapan Kushina dengan cara seperti ini?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yakkk… Karena ga pingin lama-lama, banyak alur yang kupotong dan kuubah di sana dan di sini, banyak sekali. Dan percepatan alur terbanyak di _chapter_ ini, karena memang harus dipotong supaya cepat selesai. Meiko sibuk sih. Dan fic ini selesai di chapter 16!

Minato: #mojok Galau berat aku jadinya.

Meiko: Yah, karena authornya juga galau. Udah ah, dibanding mikirin ni karakter utama yang lagi galau…

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


	14. Old Story

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Oke, ini chapter 14nya! Author ga bisa bikin perkiraan sampe chapter berapa ya! Tergantung plot!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Old Story

"Minato…" Kushina mendesah sembari menatap langit senja dari kamarnya. Sudah sebulan ini kekasih hatinya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Ia rindu pada mantan pelayannya yang tampan itu. Pelayan pertama yang sukses membuatnya bahagia dan tertawa.

Biasanya, Minato akan menemaninya bermain dengan Kyuubi di waktu seperti ini. Minato juga turut bermain dengan Kyuubi, anjing betina itu sudah jinak dan mau menurut pada Minato. Bahkan, Kyuubi juga bersikap manja pada Minato. Minato sudah seperti majikannya sendiri.

Kushina menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tak mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Minato sekarang. Pemuda itu saja tidak pernah menghubunginya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Minato?

'Jangan berharap banyak padanya, Kushina. Kau tahu dia masih belum menghubungimu,' batin Kushina. Ia mencoba bersikap rasional. Tak mungkin Minato bertemu dengannya dengan cepat. Sebab, Arashii telah mengekangnya di rumah. Arashii juga pastinya waspada terhadap kehadiran Minato.

BRUUUKKK!

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara keras itu berasal dari luar kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Mata violetnya membelalak lebar. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat sosok manusia yang berada di luar kamarnya saat ini. Minato, kekasih hatinya, berdiri di depan beranda kamarnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai pada Kushina.

Kushina cepat-cepat menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju ke jendela tempat beranda kamarnya berada, lalu membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar, mengijinkan Minato masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Minato segera masuk ke kamar Kushina, lalu menutup jendela itu lagi. Ia kembali tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Minato, benarkah itu-"

"Ini aku, jangan bicara keras-keras," kata Minato. Ia menutup mulut Kushina, supaya gadis itu tidak bicara dalam suara yang keras.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Minato, meminta pemuda itu supaya memeluknya. Minato mengerti. Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya, lalu kedua tangannya mengunci erat Kushina dalam pelukannya. Kushina memeluk Minato erat-erat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung bekas pelayannya itu.

"Kupikir, kau sudah melupakanku dan meninggalkanku," gumam Kushina dengan suara yang parau karena hampir menangis.

Minato terkekeh mendengarnya. "Mana mungkin, Kushu-_chan_? Tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Minato dengan nada yang bahagia. Setelah sebulan tidak bertemu dengan Kushina, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya lagi. Bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Kushina dengan penuh kasih.

"Kukira pada awalnya, aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku juga merindukanmu," kata Kushina. Gadis itu mencengkram wajah Minato, lalu menawan bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya.

"Kushu-_chan_…" Minato menggeram. Ia membalas ciuman itu, melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya yang tak terbendung lagi. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan bibir gadis yang ia cintai itu. Ia mengklaim bibir Kushina, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk Kushina.

Pemuda itu menautkan lidah mereka, membuat Kushina mengerang. Gadis itu sudah lama tidak merasakan ciuman Minato yang ganas, tapi tidak kasar. Jantungnya seolah meleleh karena ciuman itu. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat.

"Mnato-_kun_… Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Kushina. Ia menatap Minato dengan mata violet yang bersinar cerah. Hal yang paling bisa membuatnya bahagia saat ini adalah Minato.

"Mencari pekerjaan, susah, tapi akhirnya aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, begitulah. Aku harus bisa melakukannya supaya memperoleh status dan layak untukmu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Kushina.

Kushina hanya membalas pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Minato dengan erat. "Minato, aku sudah pernah berkata padamu…" Gadis itu menyentuh wajah tampan Minato. "… bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu. Kau satu-satunya bagiku. Minato-_kun_… aku…"

Suara Kushina mendadak hilang. Ia hendak mengutarakan keinginannya. Pikiran yang sudah ada sejak Arashii berkata bahwa ia memiliki seorang tunangan. Satu-satunya cara untuk meloloskan diri dari pertunangan ini. Dan Kushina akan melakukannya. "Hamii aku," ucap Kushina pada akhirnya, dengan suara yang serak dan bergetar.

Mata safir Minato membelalak lebar mendengar permintaan Kushina yang tidak masuk akal. "Kushina, apa maksudmu?"

"Minato, tolong, ini satu-satunya cara. Buat aku menjadi milikmu. Aku… Aku sudah punya tunangan," jawab Kushina. Ia memasang wajah serius. Ia tak main-main atau pun bercanda mengenai keinginannya ini.

Minato terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawabannya. Tidak ada salahnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena ia adalah tunangan Kushina. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengenai Minato yang menjadi tunangannya. Ia tak mau membuat Kushina hamil di luar pernikahan. Kushina berharga untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kushina. Aku tidak mau melakukannya," jawab Minato.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Minato-_kun_… Aku… Aku tidak mau bertunangan. Aku hanya mau kau…"

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku tak mau melakukannya. Kita akan mengatasinya dengan cara lain. Tidak dengan cara ini. Aku tak mau kau kehilangan keperawananmu dengan cara seperti ini," sela Minato.

"Tapi aku mau, Minato! Aku rela. Asalkan aku bersamamu, itu cukup."

"Aku tidak mau. Mungkin kau mengantuk. Tidurlah…" gumam Minato, menghindar dari permintaan Kushina yang tak masuk akal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, bawa aku lari dan pergi bersamamu."

"Dasar… Kau ini keras kepala." Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Ia mengangkat gadis itu, menggendongnya. Perlahan, ia meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kushina. Sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau misalnya aku membawamu pergi, lalu kita tertangkap, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kau akan segera dinikahkan dengan tunanganmu, dan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa pun soal itu.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai saatnya tepat. Sampai aku benar-benar bisa mendapat penghasilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dan mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak."

Kushina terdiam. Ia menatap Minato. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus pipi Kushina. Perlahan, ia menyisipkan jari-jarinya ke antara rambut merah Kushina. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis cantik itu, matanya tak mau lepas darinya. Ia memandanginya seolah-olah baru pertama kali melihat wajah Kushina dan mengaguminya.

"Kau bertambah kurus… Kurang makan?" tanya Minato. Ia sadar bahwa Kushina bertambah kurus.

Kushina mengangguk. "Aku kesepian tanpamu, Minato-_kun_…" aku Kushina.

"Jangan seperti itu, ya? Aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus seperti itu. Aku lebih senang melihatmu gemuk."

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. Minato tertawa melihat senyuman Kushina yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Nah, itu baru gadisku. Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur…"

Kushina mengangguk kecil. Kedua mata violetnya menatap ke arah Minato lagi. "Kau janji akan kembali besok, bukan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, aku janji akan kembali besok."

Kushina tersenyum lega. Kedua mata violetnya menutup. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Minato dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tidur dengan damai setelah sebulan.

Minato memandang gadis itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah polos Kushina? Rasanya, semua kerinduannya terlepas hanya karena wajah cantik nan polos itu. Ia membelai lembut garis wajah Kushina. Minato menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mencium pipi dan dahi Kushina. "Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya di sela ciumannya.

"Aku mengerti kau merindukannya, tapi kau menciumnya seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Minato menoleh ke asal suara yang menginterupsinya. Ia melihat ke arah pintu. Arashii berdiri di sana, bersandar dan menunjukkan senyum miringnya pada Minato. Minato menghela napas, lalu berdiri. Ia menatap ke arah kakak Kushina itu. "Maaf."

"Untuk apa? Dia tunanganmu, tak perlu meminta maaf padaku," kata Arashii. Ia masuk ke kamar Kushina, lalu duduk di sofa yang ada. Ia memandang ke arah adik kesayangannya, lalu tersenyum. "Sudah lama ia tidak tidur setenang itu. Kehadiranmu berarti banyak baginya."

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil. "Senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku masuk ke sini, walau hanya sebentar."

"Tentu, demi Kushina. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Amerika? Lancar?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, lancar. Memang butuh waktu yang lama, tapi keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi setelah ini, masih ada proyek."

"Memang, begitulah."

"Dan… aku sedang berpikir mengenai mengungkap identitas asliku pada Kushina. Aku takut dia akan marah padaku bila tahu mengenai identitas asliku," kata Minato dengan nada cemas.

Arashii mengangguk. "Ya, Kushina cukup temperamen. Itu terserah kau."

"Tapi, aku harus menemukan pembunuh orang tua kalian sebelum itu. Kalau kau mengijinkan…"

"Tentu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya masih mendendam karena itu. Kalau bukan karena kasus itu, kau dan Kushina harusnya bertemu lebih awal, dan Kushina tak perlu mengalami kelumpuhan kaki…"

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya di saat keluarganya sarapan, sehari setelah kepulangan Minato. Pria itu menyesap kopinya.

Minato menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tidak. Kushina bertambah kurus. Aku menghawatirkannya, _Tou-san_."

Jiraiya tertawa mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Minato mencemaskan seorang gadis. Putra tunggalnya memang tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya," komentar Jiraiya.

"Tidak, aku mencintainya. _Tou-san_, tolong ceritakan alasan mengapa aku dan Kushina ditunangkan, kurasa aku berhak untuk tahu," kata Minato.

Jiraiya saling bertatapan dengan Tsunade. Tsunade menghela napas. Ia menatap putra semata wayangnya. "Minato, memang kau berhak tahu. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan, karena kalau ayahmu yang bercerita, hasilnya lain.

"Dulu, aku, ayahmu, ayah Kushina dan ibu Kushina berteman. Nama mereka Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki. Kami bersahabat akrab. Di antara kami, aku dan Hashirama yang berasal dari keluarga biasa. Tapi, itu bukan menjadi masalah. Saat SMA, aku berpacaran dengan orang mesum ini." Tsunade melotot ke arah Jiraiya. "Dan Hashirama dengan Mito.

"Nah, begitulah sampai kami kuliah. Di tengah-tengah itu, kami dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Mito rupanya sudah ditunangkan. Ia ditunangkan dengan Madara Uchiha. Mito tak mau, ia tak menyukai Madara, karena Madara bertabiat kasar, berbeda dengan Hashirama yang kalem, katakanlah sifatnya hampir mirip denganmu, Minato.

"Saat pertunangannya diumumkan, Mito menolak mentah-mentah di depan banyak orang. Ia lebih memilih Hashirama. Madara tak terima dengan penolakan itu, tapi ia tak bisa memaksa karena akhirnya, Mito dan Hashirama direstui.

"Setelah lulus, Mito dan Hashirama menikah. Hashirama sepakat mengganti nama klannya, karena Mito anak tunggal, padahal ia mewarisi perusahaan besar. Kemudian aku menikah dengan ayahmu ini. Di saat itu, kami berempat berjanji, bila anak kami berbeda jenis kelamin, akan ditunangkan.

"Sebenarnya, sempat batal karena Arashii lahir lebih dulu, lalu kau lahir setelahnya. Waktu itu aku mengangkat rahimku untuk melahirkanmu, jadi aku tak bisa punya anak lagi. Tapi, setahun setelah itu, Kushina lahir. Dia perempuan dan kau laki-laki, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunangkan kalian berdua."

Minato mengangguk paham. "Perjodohan, secara kasarnya? Tapi, ibu Kushina menolak pertunangannya, masa Kushina tidak…"

"Kami punya dasar untuk itu. Sewaktu kau dan Kushina yang masih bayi dipertemukan, dengan senangnya kau bermain dengannya, menyayanginya. Tak lama setelah itu, keluarga Uzumaki pindah ke Osaka dan baru kembali sebelas tahun yang lalu. Rencananya, kami akan mempertemukan kalian saat pesta ulang tahun Namikaze _Group_, tapi gagal karena kecelakaan itu," kata Jiraiya.

Minato terdiam mendengarnya. Kalau tidak terjadi kecelakaan itu, ia akan bertemu dengan Kushina. Akhirnya ia paham dengan maksud dari perkataan Arashii semalam. "Tapi, mengapa baru sekarang? Tidak dari dulu saja aku dipertemukan dengan Kushina."

"Ada waktunya, Minato. Kalau _Kaa-san_ mempertemukanmu saat usiamu SMP bagaimana? SMA? Kuliah? Apa kau menerima pertunangan ini begitu saja? Apa kau akan mudah dekat dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

Minato terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Memang benar, ia belum tentu akan menerima pertunangannya, tidak seperti sekarang. Alasan terbesar ibunya pasti supaya Kushina menerimanya, setelah ia mencintai Minato. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada masalah berarti.

Pemuda tampan itu menyesap kopinya. Sudah lama ia tidak sarapan seperti ini. Di rumah Kushina, ia selalu sarapan sendiri, makan siang dan makan malam sendiri. Makanannya juga berbeda dari makanan di rumahnya. Apalagi sewaktu di Amerika. Ia benar-benar tidak menikmati makannya, karena ia lebih suka masakan Jepang.

Tapi tetap saja, untuknya, makanan terenak adalah makanan buatan Kushina. Setelah mereka berpacaran, Kushina beberapa kali ngotot membuatkan makanan untuk Minato. Minato tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ah, betapa rindunya dia pada sang gadis tercinta.

"Mungkin, ya. Karena dia adalah gadis yang luar biasa bagiku."

"Itu jawaban yang bagus, Minato. Oh ya, pertunangan kalian akan diumumkan di ulang tahun Namikaze _Group_, dua minggu lagi. Lalu, pernikahannya… tahun depan," kata Jiraiya.

"TAHUN DEPAN?" Minato tersentak mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Oke, dia dan Kushina memang bertunangan, tapi ia sama sekali belum menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kushina. Dan dengan enaknya, ayahnya merencanakan bahwa pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan tahun depan.

Tsunade mengangguk. Kedua mata hazelnya menatap ke arah putra kesayangannya. Ia berkata, "Memangnya kenapa, Minato? Tahun depan umurmu dua puluh tiga tahun. Kushina dua puluh dua tahun. Itu usia yang pantas untuk menikah. Jangan bilang kau berniat menikahinya lebih dulu, dalam waktu dekat."

Minato menggeleng mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya. "Tidak. Yah, tapi, berpacaran dalam waktu setahun lalu menikah, apakah tidak terlalu sebentar?" tanyanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak. Kalian sudah saling mengenal dekat, bukan? Dan kalian sangat cocok. Aku lihat, Kushina jadi lebih tenang dan lemah lembut setelah mengenalmu. Dan kau… katanya kau pernah marah-marah saat mantan pelayan Kushina mencoba untuk memperkosanya lagi?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Aku tidak suka."

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar jawaban putranya. Minato tampak emosi bila disinggung mengenai hal itu. Padahal, biasanya Minato sulit untuk dibuat emosi. Hanya karena Kushiina disinggung saja, sekarang ia mudah emosi. Benar-benar perubahan yang drastis untuk seorang Minato Namikaze.

"Baguslah! _Tou-san_ senang mendengarnya! Akhirnya kau berhasil jadi pria dewasa!"

"Sejak dulu aku sudah dewasa, dalam artian yang sangat berbeda," kata Minato datar, menanggapi perkataan sang ayah.

Tsunade menghela napas. Pertengkaran antara Minato dan Jiraiya sudah sangat sering terjadi. Keduanya memang berbeda pendapat, terutama soal wanita. "Sudah, cukup. Berangkatlah bekerja. Dan kau, Minato, setelah pulang, kau ikut denganku, memilih gaun untuk tunanganmu," kata Tsunade.

Minato mengangguk. Ia beranjak berdiri sambil membawa tas kerjanya, lalu berjalan keluar. Tak membuang waktu lama, ia mengambil mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya sampai ke kantor yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Minato menyetir dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menaiki _sport car_ kesayangannya. Baru kemarin ia mengendarainya.

'Rasanya sepi,' batinnya. Biasanya, di kala ia menyetir, Kushina berceloteh. Ia rindu dengan celotehan gadisnya. Celotehannya begitu membuatnya merasa terhibur. Pemuda tampan itu tertawa mengingat gadis cantik itu. Ia hanya bisa memandang fotonya yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Foto saat mereka berdua kencan. Wajah Kushina berseri-seri.

Minato menghela napas. Ia segera melarikan mobilnya menuju ke kantornya. Ia tak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia masuk ke area perkantoran Namikaze _Group_, lalu memakirkan mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke gedung yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki itu, dalam artian sudah lama ia tak ke sana untuk bekerja.

Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantornya, para karyawannya membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Minato tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka semua. Bagaimana pun, mereka bekerja untuknya. Hidup mereka berada di dalam tangan Minato. Dan tentu saja, Minato menanggung beban untuk itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Minato-_sama_," sambut para karyawan.

"Terima kasih. Mulai sekarang, aku akan kembali bekerja di sini. Aku mohon kerja sama dari kalian," balas Minato dengan tegas, namun berkharisma.

"Baik!"

Minato pun berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Ia naik _lift_ menuju ke lantai tempat ruangannya berada. Ia berjalan santai menuju ke ruang kantornya. Minato tersenyum sendiri melihat ruang kantornya. Di sanalah tempat ia dan Kushina berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Sepertinya aku harus bekerja cepat hari ini," gumamnya sembari duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Laptop hitamnya masih tertutup di atas meja. Dengan agak malas, Minato membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya.

Sejenak, ia terkejut melihat ada sebuah _ icon_ video di depan layar laptopnya. Ia mengkliknya karena penasaran. Ia tak pernah menyimpan video di laptopnya yang ada di kantor. Mungkin ayahnya yang memasukkan video itu ke laptopnya.

Tapi sayangnya, video itu tak lain tak bukan adalah videonya yang terekam oleh CCTV. Mata Minato membelalak lebar melihat video yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata itu adalah videonya yang sedang berciuman dengan Kushina. Wajahnya terbakar seketika. Ia tak sadar ia mencium Kushina seperti itu. Wajah Kushina yang ada di video itu tampak manis, wajahnya memerah.

"_Tou-san_ sialan," geram Minato. Sudah adegannya terekam, wajah Kushina yang terlihat sangat manis juga terlihat. Jujur saja, ia tak senang bila wajah Kushina yang seperti itu dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Minato hendak menghapus video itu, tapi urung juga karena wajah Kushina yang sangat menggoda. Ia pun berpikir. Seharusnya tak masalah, toh ia dan Kushina sudah ditunangkan, tapi ia juga merasa malu. Akhirnya, ia memilih menyimpan video itu di folder pribadi miliknya.

"Kushina…"

"Minato-_sama_." Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan Minato. Ia membungkuk ke arah atasannya itu. Ia memegang lembaran kertas, lalu membaca, "Minato-_sama_, jadwal Anda hari ini sama seperti biasa dan setelah makan siang, ada rapat dengan Uzumaki _Group_ soal pembangunan hotel di Okinawa. Kushina _Ojou-san_ akan mewakili dari Uzumaki _Group_."

"APA?" Minato terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak boleh. Kushina belum boleh tahu soal identitasnya. Kushina pasti akan marah-marah di ruang rapat kalau ia tahu mengenai Minato, kekasihnya adalah orang yang sama dengan Direktur Namikaze _Group_.

"Memangnya kenapa, Minato-_sama_?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Dia belum tahu identitasku, Kakashi, bagaimana mungkin aku muncul di rapat itu? Kushina bisa saja langsung membentakku, kemudian memukuliku, menamparku, memutuskanku dan-"

"Kalau begitu Anda tak perlu hadir," sela Kakashi dengan tenang.

Minato melotot ke arah bawahannya itu. Kakashi mengankat bahunya. "Anda tinggal beralasan sakit dan aku bisa menggantikan Anda."

"Betul juga. Baiklah, daripada Kushina memutuskanku. Terima kasih atas idemu, Kakashi."

* * *

Minato duduk termenung di kantornya. Ia mengawasi rapat proyek melalui CCTV. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok kekasihnya yang berupaya untuk menerangkan pendapatnya. Termangu, ia memikirkan Kushina dan mengenai pembunuh orang tua Kushina.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah menemukan satu nama setelah mencocokkan semua kejadian itu. Ya, ada satu nama untuk pelaku itu. Tapi ia ragu, karena ia mengenal orang itu. Memang, ia pun sudah menemukan motif yang tepat, tapi entah mengapa ia juga kurang yakin. Hanya saja, seluruh bukti mengarah pada satu orang itu. Dan itu bukan bukti tipuan. Seratus persen asli.

Minato menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataannya. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit. 'Aku harus memastikannya sendiri,' batinnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan sebuah nomor dan meneleponnya. "Halo? Shikaku, ini aku. Kau tahu kasus kecelakaan keluarga Uzumaki beberapa tahun yang lalu? Aku menemukan kecurigaan siapa yang membunuhnya, maukah kau membantuku? Baiklah, terima kasih."

Minato memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. 'Aku akan segera menemukan pembunuh orang tuamu, Kushina. Bersabarlah…'

* * *

"Kushina, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Arashii duduk di kamar Kushina malam itu. Kushina merngernyitkan dahinya heran dengan perkataan kakaknya. Entah mengapa, nada bicara kakaknya sangat sedih. Tak biasanya Arashii seperti itu. Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat sangat aneh dan tertekan.

"Ada apa, _Aniki_?" tanya Kushina heran.

Arashii menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Ini mengenai kematian orang tua kita, Kushina. Kecelakaan waktu itu… Bukan kecelakaan biasa. Ada orang yang merencanakan kematian orang tua kita."

Kushina terdiam. "Begitukah?" tanyanya.

Arashii mengangguk. "Ya. Maaf _Aniki_ tidak memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Kupikir, aku harus menunggu sampai kau siap menerima semua kenyataan mengenai hal ini. Aku tak mau kau semakin terbebani…"

"Aku mengerti, _Aniki_. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah dewasa. Kalau seandainya, itu kenyataannya, apa boleh buat. Tapi aku ingin pelakunya ditemukan," kata gadis itu pada sang kakak. Ia terlihat tegar.

Arashii menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kalau begitu, _Aniki_ tinggal dulu. Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," katanya sambil beranjak dari kamar Kushina. Pria itu menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan pergi ke luar.

Kushina menghela napas. Dan kepalan tangannya terangkat, ia langsung menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok di belakang ranjangnya. Dengan sangat keras.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tetesan air kental berwarna merah itu mulai mengalir di sela-sela tangan Kushina. Gadis itu seakan tak peduli dengan aliran darah di tangannya, ia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Ia harus menahan emosi, tidak boleh memperlihatkannya.

"Kushina…" Suara selembut beledu itu menyapa gendang telinga Kushina. Bisikan mesra yang tertiup angin itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang kini berada di beranda kamar Kushina. Sosok itu perlahan datang mendekati Kushina. Kushina menoleh ke asl suara itu.

"Minato…" gumam gadis cantik itu.

"Kushina… Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah yan menimpamu?" tanya Minato dengan suara sehalus beledu. Ia menghampiri gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ah… Tidak, hanya _Aniki _bilang padaku bahwa orang tuaku meninggal karena dibunuh." Kushina tertawa hampa.

"Tanganmu terluka, Kushu-_chan..." _Minato mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dari saku celananya, lalu membalutkannya pada tangan Kushina secara perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Minato."

Minato membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut. Ia diam, tak berkata apa pun, hanya memperhatikan wajah Kushina dengan kedua mata safirnya. Kushina menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan, aku baru tahu setelah lama mereka meninggal. Eh, lho, kenapa…" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kushina.

"Kushina, jangan paksakan dirimu… Menangislah kalau memang harus menangis, tidak perlu ditahan. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri, Kushu_-chan_." Minato memeluk gadis itu. Ia tahu, saat seperti ini akan segera tiba. Minato tahu kalau orang tua Kushina meninggal karena dibunuh.

"Minato… Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh? Minato…" Kushina mulai menangis terisak-isak. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Minato.

"Mereka tidak jahat…"

Minato mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut. "Mereka tidak jahat. Kalau jahat, kenapa bisa memiliki anak yang sangat baik sepertimu? Pelakunya pasti akan tertangkap. Aku juga ingin menghajarnya, karena dia membuatmu lumpuh," hibur Minato.

"Minato…"

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu… Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu…" gumam Minato. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kushina. Jemarinya membelai pipi Kushina dengan penuh sayang, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah dan jantungnaya berdetak kencang. Minato terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Minato, terima kasih sudah menghiburku…"

"Tentu… Nah, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Minato.

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Ia memandang wajah Minato yang tampan dan memikat itu. Sunguh, Minato dalam pakaian kasual lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Tak heran kalau Kushina sendiri sampai terpesona. "… Kalau aku memintamu untuk menemaniku malam ini?" tanya Kushina.

Minato menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tak bisa untuk hal itu. Aku ini penyusup, tahu."

Kushina tergelak mendengar alasan Minato. "Kau seperti Romeo. Menyusup ke dalam kamar Juliet. Kau tahu, kau mirip dengannya untuk beberapa alasan. Kisah kita juga…"

Minato mengerutkan keningnya, heran mendengar perkataan Kushina. "Aku tidak suka, kau tahu. Aku akan membuat akhir yang berbeda dari cerita tragis itu. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Tentu saja… Dan artinya, kau harus menyelamatkanku dari pertunanganku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jahat juga… Padahal aku sudah punya tunangan, tapi berpacaran denan orang lan," kata Kushina. Ia memeluk Minato erat-erat. Ia tak mau kehilangan Minato.

"Hm? Memangnya kau tahu tunanganmu mencintaimu atau tidak? Kau tidak jahat, Kushu-_chan_, percayalah padaku. Kalau kau jahat, aku tidak mencintaimu," bisik Minato. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di helaian rambut merah Kushina.

Kushina mendesah pelan. "Kadang… Kupikir, aku jahat padamu. Apa aku egois?"

"Tidak juga. Kushu-_chan_, sebaiknya kau segera tidur," kata Minato.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku tidur kau akan meninggalkanku," bantah Kushina.

Minato menghela napas. Ia tersenyum, memandang gadis yang ia cintai itu. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, hanya sebentar saja. Aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu, kalau kau percaya padaku."

Kushina mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu, lalu mengelus wajah tampan itu perlahan. Ia merenggut bibir Minato dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Minato, mencium pemuda itu lebih dalam. Minato mengern, lalu membalasnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Kushina ke atas ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit ganas, ia mencium gadis itu.

Bibir Minato berpindah ke sela antara leher dan bahu Kushina. Ia menggigitnya pelan dan menhisapnya, membuat Kushina mendesah. Ia menatap Kushina yang berwajah heran. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kau milikku, Kushu_-chan_. Nah, jangan khawatir tentang tunanganmu. Sekarang, tidurlah."

Wajah Kushina merona merah. Kata-kata dari Minato membuatnya tenang dan bahagia. Ia tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Minato menghela napas. Ia membelai rambut Kushina. "Sekarang… aku mau menangkap pembunuh orang tuamu."

* * *

Minato berjalan dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut kuning itu bertampang datar. Ia tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan pergi ke tempat pelaku pembunuhan orang tua Kushina. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya mengenai hal ini. Ia tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tua Kushina. Ia tak akan mengampuni orang itu.

Menghela napasnya, Minato membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Kedua mata safirnya menatap tajam pada sosok yang ada di sana. Kebencian memenuhi dirinya. Gertakan giginya terdengar. Sekarang juga, ia ingin menghabisi nyawa sosok di depannya.

"Madara Uchiha..." desisnya.

Madara Uchiha menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia menatap sahabat dari keponakannya, Fugaku, dengan heran. "Ada apa kau kemari malam-malam, Minato? Kalau urusan pekerjaan-"

BUAAAAGGGGHHH!

"Brengsek… Kau benar-benar brengsek, Madara Uchiha!"

Minato langsung memukul wajah Madara tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Kedua matanya dipenuhi api amarah. Wajahnya merah karena marah. Pria di depannya inilah yang membuat gadisnya menderita. Pria di depannya inilah yang membunuh orang tua Kushina dan membuat Kushina lumpuh.

"Maaf, kenapa kau marah tiba-tiba, Minato?" tanya Madara sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Pria itu berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

Minato menggeram. Ia melemparkan map yang ia bawa ke depan Madara dengan marah. "Pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau yang membunuh pasangan suami istri Uzumaki! Kau juga yang membuat putri mereka lumpuh, kan? Kau yang menghancurkan kehidupan mereka!"

Madara terdiam. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, sahabat dari keponakannyalah yang akan membongkar semua hal ini. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu tertawa. "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Mereka pantas untuk mati dengan cara seperti itu, karena telah mempermalukanku!"

Madara berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Aku sangat… membenci mereka. Dan putri mereka yang mirip dengan Mito…" Ia menyeringai. "Karena itulah aku menghancurkan mereka."

Minato masih menatap Madara dengan tajam. Ia masih ingat tangisan Kushina. Dan pria ini yang sudah membuat gadisnya menangis. Apa pun yang Madara katakan, tak akan merubah pandangannya, dan tak akan membuatnya dimaafkan oleh Minato."Menghancurkan seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kau sungguh brengsek. Kau tahu berapa tahun Kushina menderita? Berapa banyak penderitaan yang kauberikan padanya?"

"Itu karena ibunya," jawab Madara tenang, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Dan kenapa kau peduli soal itu?'

Amarah mulai menguasai Minato lagi. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Madara. "Itu bukan alasan, Madara… Keputusan Mito Uzumaki adalah haknya dan kau tidak bisa menghancurkan putrinya hanya karena alasan itu! Tentu saja aku peduli, karena Kushina Uzumaki adalah tunanganku!"

"Cukup, Minato. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah urusan polisi." Shikaku Nara, Inspektur Kepolisian Tokyo menghentikan tindakan Minato. beberapa polisi masuk, melepaskan Madara dari Minato, lalu memborgol Madara dan menyeret pria itu keluar. Minato masih terdiam.

Shikaku menhela napas. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Minato."

Minato mengangguk."Tentu saja, kalau bukan gara-gara dia, tunanganku tak perlu menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Hoaaam… Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini karena perempuan. Oh ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kalau tidak merobohkan bawahannya dulu justru akan sulit menangkap Madara Uchiha. Informasi darimu benar-benar membantu kami,: kata Shikaku. Ia menepuk bahu Namikaze muda itu perlahan.

Minato tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, asalkan orang yang membuat Kushina menderita tertangkap. Sudah sepatutnya ia masuk penjara. Hanya saja… aku heran kenapa dia tidak membawa senjata. Padahal mungkin saja ia mmgang pistol dan harusnya bisa membunuhku…"

"Hn. Minato, kau lupa memperhitungkanku," kata Fugaku Uchiha. Pria yang merupakan suami dari Mikoto itu masuk ke ruangan kerja pamannya. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Fugaku? Dia…"

"Ayahku setuju saja karena pamanku yang itu memang 'gila'. Berulang kali dia membuat kakekku marah," potong Fugaku. Pria itu memang yang mengambil pistol secara diam-diam dari pamannya, tepatnya setelah diberitahu oleh Shikaku, yang merupakan temannya di masa SMA.

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, kalian berdua." Ia benar-benar senang atas bantuan kedua temannya ini. Mereka juga tersenyum. Tentu, pertemanan mereka juga sudah berlangsung lama, jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka harus saling menolong. Apalagi Minato dan Fugaku yang bersahabat akrab.

"Hn. Tidak masalah."

"Hooaaam… Senang membantumu, Minato. Akhirnya kau juga menemukan pujaan hatimu setelah sekian lama. Omong-omong, tunanganmu itu orangnya seperti apa?' tanya Shikaku penasaran. Siapakah gadis yang berhasil menaklukkan Minato yang dingin terhadap perempuan?

Minato tertawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan foto Kushina pada Shikaku. "Dia… Kushina. Cantik, bukan? Dia gadis yang menarik. Polos, jujur, tipe yang jarang ditemui di mana-mana. Hanya saja… Kushina lumpuh karena kasus kecelakaan itu. Tapi, itu bukan beban bagiku."

Shikaku mengamati foto Kushina sebentar, lalu mengembalikannya pada Minato. "Ternyata seperti itu tipemu. Hahahahahahahaha. Beruntung sekali dia mendapatkanmu."

"Sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Aku yang beruntung karena mendapatkannya." Minato menyeringai. Ia tak pernah menjadi seperti ini selama hidupnya. Sudah beberapa kali ini ia emosi hanya karena Kushina. Gadis itu benar-benar menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Dengan begini kau bisa tidur nyenyak," kata Fugaku.

Minato terdiam sesaat. Mata safirnya menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Tidak juga… Kushina, dia belum tahu kalau aku pewaris Namikae _Group_ dan tunangannya."

"Katakan saja padanya," kata Fugaku.

Minato menggeleng. "Susah… Nanti dia marah padaku."

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan secepatnya. Kushina tidak akan marah begitu saja kalau kau menjelaskannya dengan benar. Jangan mengecewakannya," kata Fugaku.

Minato terdiam. Satu masalah beres, satu masalah lagi muncul. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa membeberkan identitasnya pada Kushina? _Mood_ gadis itu sulit ditebak. Tapi, ia harus memberitahunya secepat mungkin, sebelum pertunangan mereka diumumkan.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

TBC

* * *

A/N: Maaf lama! Sebenarnya, Meiko udah bikin sampe selese. Tapi karena ada keganjilan di alurnya, akhirnya Meiko hapus, setelah minta saran sama **Barbara123**. Ya udah, jadinya gini. Maaf banget kalau jelek...

Tapi, karena Meiko masih galau buat selanjutnya, Meiko tanya _readers_, tolong dijawab. Lebih baik Minato ngutarain identitas aslinya ke Kushina langsung atau Kushina mergoki identitasnya Minato? Tolong dijawab di _review_ ya!

_REVIEW PLEASEEE!_

Kim D. Meiko


	15. Question

**My Lady is My Fiance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, AU, abal dsb.**

* * *

A/N: Oke, Meiko minta maaf karena ada kerancauan setting waktu di fic ini. Ini, Meiko sama sekali ga sadar… Maafin Meiko, karena kerancauan waktunya. Sebagai gantinya, Meiko bakal edit beberapa chapter buat membenarkan. Jadi, ada beberapa yang diubah setting waktunya karena Meiko salah hitung.

Yang pertama, pada chapter 6, Kushina ke kediaman Namikaze waktu Minato baru kerja dua minggu. Kemudian, yang di chapter 9, harusnya seminggu setelah Minato sakit, terus yang di chapter 14, waktu pertunangannya sebulan kemudian. Nanti Meiko edit.

Dan ini hasil editan Meiko, karena kemarin ada satu SALAH FATAL, yaitu tidak ada pertanyaan keenam. _Thanks for my beloved readers for made me remembered_.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Question

"_Aniki! _Aku tidak mau pakai gaun!" Jeritan Kushina bergema di kediaman Uzumaki. Kakaknya melontarkan beberapa gaun ke dalam ranjangnya dan menyuruhnya memilih untuk dipakai olehnya. Kushina tidak senang mengenakan gaun. Tentu saja tidak senang, karena menurutnya, gaun-gaun itu benar-benar membuatnya gerah.

"Kau harus memakainya, Kushina. Nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze untuk membicarakan pertunanganmu, karena waktunya kurang dari sebulan. Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu secara langsung," kata Arashii dengan santai, seolah tak ada teriakan yang memekakakkan telinganya. Ia duduk di sofa di kamar Kushina, sambil memperhatikan adiknya melihat gaun-gaun yang ada di ranjangnya.

Kushina menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak menyangka semuanya harus terjadi dengan cepat. Padahal, ia bermaksud menolak pertunangan itu. Minato harus membuktikan dirinya dulu sebelum itu terjadi. Tapi semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, dan mendadak. Ia tak tahu pertunangannya akan diumumkan secepat itu. Ia jadi teringat akan ibunya, yang menolak pertunangannya dengan Madara Uchiha. Mungkin ia akan bersikap sama dengan ibunya.

"_Aniki_…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apa pun. Lupakan soal pelayanmu yang dulu. Ia tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tunanganmu. Tunanganmu itu juga sudah bersedia menerima risiko untuk hidup denganmu. Ia tidak keberatan dengan kakimu yang lumpuh. Dan kalau tidak salah, kalau kau mencintai orang lain, ia mau menunggumu berpaling padanya, begitulah. Ia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kushina," sela Arashii. Ia cukup muak(menurut Kushina) bila Kushina menyinggung mengenai Minato.

Kushina terdiam. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Keinginan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bukan?"

Arashii mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Jangan membuat mereka menyesal, Kushina. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Hanya itulah keinginan mereka. Lupakan soal Minato. Tunanganmu orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya," katanya. Ia bangkit dan mengelus rambut merah adiknya.

Kushina menghela napas. "Aku sebenarnya ingin seperti _Aniki_, bebas memilih pasangan… Runa-_nee_ dan _Aniki_…"

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Kau juga akan bahagia. Ya? Pilihlah gaun itu, lalu nanti sore, Runa akan mendadanimu, sedikit saja. Ya?" Arashii menepuk kepala Kushina dengan pelan, lalu berbalik menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Kushina hanya dapat menatap kepergian sang kakak. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang ada di ranjang dengan cepat. Ia harus mengabari Minato soal ini. Ia mau menggagalkan rencana kakaknya. Ia langsung menelepon Minato. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, resah menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"_Halo_? _Kushu-_chan_? Ada apa kau meneleponku?_" tanya Minato begitu ia menjawab telepon kekasihnya.

"Minato!" Kushina berseru lega. Ia khawatir jika tunangannya(yang kemungkinan tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Minato) melakukan sesuatu pada Minato sampai mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi. "Aku senang kau menjawab teleponku. Minato… aku… aku…"

"… _Dipertemukan dengan tunanganmu nanti malam? Aku sudah dengar dari Kakashi. Ada yang kau khawatirkan soal itu_?"

Kushina berdecak. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau!"

Minato tertawa. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara kekasihnya tertawa. Tidak ada hal yang lucu. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Minato-_kun_?"

"_Tidak… Hanya saja… Aku sudah berpikir lagi. Kau bebas memilih antara dia dan aku. Kushu-_chan_, kalau memang dia lebih baik untukmu, aku akan merelakanmu. Aku lebih senang kalau kau bahagia daripada kalau bersamaku kau tidak bahagia._" Jawaban Minato membuat Kushina sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jawaban dari orang yang ia cintai akan seperti itu. Padahal, ia berharap Minato akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pertunangan ini.

Gadis itu terdiam. Emosinya memuncak saat ini. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Minato. "Kalau begitu aku akan bertunangan dengannya, kalau itu maumu, Minato. Aku benci kau!" Kushina langsung menutup ponselnya dan membantingnya di ranjang. Tentu saja Minato membuatnya kecewa, kalau tidak ia tidak akan marah. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu marah pada Minato.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap ke arah gaun-gaun yang ada di ranjangnya. Mata violetnya mencoba mencari gaun yang indah dan cantik. Tapi semua gaun itu sangat indah, bahkan cocok untuknya. Ia jadi bingung. Bahannya pun bagus, ada yang terbuat dari sutra, satin dan lainnya. Mungkin ini dari Tsunade. Wanita itu adalah ibu dari tunangan Kushina, jadi tentu saja ia membuatkan gaun-gaun itu untuk Kushina.

Putus asa, Kushina mengambil ponselnya. "Mikoto? Bisakah kau kemari? Aku bingung, bantu aku…"

* * *

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau mau susah payah memilih gaun untuk tunanganmu." Mikoto Uchiha melirik gaun-gaun yang berserakan di ranjang Kushina. Wanita yang merupakan istri Fugaku Uchiha itu terkejut mengetahui sahabatnya mendadak berubah pikiran.

"Sudah, bantu aku memilih saja. Hei, Mikoto, menurutmu mana yang paling bagus?" tanya Kushina. Ia memegang dua buah gaun. Satunya berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kristal-kristal kecil nan indah, tanpa lengan dan kerahnya bermodel kerah cina. Yang satunya lagi berwarna ungu muda, dengan model _V-neckless_ dan berkerut pada pinggangnya, dihiasi dengan mutiara dan juga selendang. Semua gaun itu panjangnya semata kaki.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa itu kurang, Kushina. Kalau untuk acara seperti ini, terlalu sederhana."

"Mikoto, aku memakainya bukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku mau membuat Minato cemburu," kata Kushina sambil memilih-milih lagi gaun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia heran, mengapa ada orang yang mau susah payah membuatkan gaun untuknya. Dan semua gaun itu benar-benar memiliki kualitas baik.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya. "Membuat Minato cemburu? Kushina, jangan bercanda. Tunanganmu, orangnya sangat posesif jika memiliki sesuatu. Ia tak akan mengalah walaupun kau tidak mencintainya. Ia pasti akan menunggu sampai kau mau mencintainya. Orangnya memang keras kepala, tapi dia sangat baik dan setia. Untuk beberapa hal, dia jauh lebih baik daripada tunanganmu."

"Mikoto…" Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku sudah sangat mencintai Minato. Sama sepertimu dan Fugaku." Ia menghela napas. Kedua matanya membuka, menatap ke arah jam dinding. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin Minato benar-benar akan memutuskannya. "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya, tapi keinginan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _juga tak bisa kuacuhkan."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu bahwa tunangan Kushina tak lain tak bukan adalah Minato sendiri. Ia ingin tahu raut wajah Kushina bila gadis itu tahu tunangannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. "Nanti saja kau pikirkan tentang hal itu. Aku tahu kau akan memilih yang terbaik."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Padahal, awalnya Mikoto mendesaknya dalam hubungannya dengan Minato, sampai mengajarinya beberapa trik. Tapi sekarang Mikoto terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai Minato dan soal tunangan Kushina. Tidakkah hal ini sangat aneh? Kushina memang gadis yang polos, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak curiga.

"Mikoto… Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu mengenai hubungan antara Minato dan tunanganku." Kushina menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan tajam, membuat ibu dari Itachi Uchiha itu terdiam tak berkutik. Kushina melanjutkan, "Jangan-jangan… mereka itu bermusuhan ya?"

Sungguh, kalau kali ini Mikoto bisa, ia akan terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Wanita itu heran dengan kepolosan Kushina, yang membuatnya _sweatdrop_. Padahal ia sudah takut kalau Kushina tahu bahwa Minato adalah tunangan Kushina, tapi Kushina memutarbalikkan faktanya sampai seperti itu. Andai saja Minato tahu, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kushina… Ah, sudahlah, nanti kau akan tahu. Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian Kushina. Ia mengacungkan sebuah gaun berwarna kuning cerah. Gaun itu dilapisi kain yang kerlap-kerllip bila terkena pantulan cahaya. Modelnya tanpa lengan, dan dihiasi oleh pita di pinggang.

Kushina memperhatikan gaun itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan memakai gaun ini. Terima kasih, Mikoto!"

* * *

"_Aniki_? Sebenarnya kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Kushina heran. Ia tahu, keluarganya masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel bintang lima yang cukup mewah. Tapi, mereka tidak menuju ke restorannya. Ini membuat pertanyaan baginya.

Arashii tersenyum. "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Kushina menghela napas. Malam itu, ia tampil sangat cantik dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya yang merah tergerai panjan dengan jepit rambut emas yang menghiasnya. Wajahnya di_make up_ oleh kakak iparnya, tidak tebal namun membuatnya semakin cantik. Tak lupa, sepatu _stiletto_ menjadi alas kakinya. Ia sangat memukau malam ini.

"Kushina, jangan gelisah. Tenanglah," kata Runa. Ia melangkah sejajar dengan Arashii, yang mendorong kursi roda Kushina. Ia sangat menyayangi Kushina. Sebelum menikah dengan Arashii pun, ia sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Dari tadi ia menelepon Minato, tapi tak satu pun yang diangkat oleh pemuda itu. Sms pun tak dibalas. Ia menjadi resah, mungkin Minato benar-benar mengharapkannya hidup bersama orang lain. Padahal Kushina berharap Minato mau menggagalkan pertunangan itu dengan cara apa pun.

Gadis itu diam saja selama kakaknya membawanya menaiki _lift_. Ia masih termangu sampai tidak sadar bahwa atap tempat ia berada adalah langit malam hitam kelam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang. Ada sebuah meja bundar yang diletakkan di sana. Tepatnya, mereka berada di sebuah teras terbuka di lantai paling atas hotel itu.

Mata Kushina terbelalak lebar begitu sadar ia berada di mana. Di sekeliling teras itu, ada bunga violet dan lavender. Meja bundar yang dilapisi dengan taplak berwarna putih gading berada di tengah-tengahnya. Kushina merasa semakin terkesan dengan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di sekeliling pembatas teras itu. Tempat ini sungguh indah, tidak norak.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Jiraiya menyeringai menyambut mereka. Pria berambut putih itu sudah duduk di kursi, di samping istrinya. Mereka juga berpakaian resmi dan senada. Tsunade juga ikut tersenyum, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika melihat Kushina. Kushina kikuk melihat Tsunade tersenyum padanya.

Arashii tersenyum ke arah calon mertua sang adik. "Tentu. Maaf, apakah kami terlalu lama?" tanyanya.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak. Acaranya baru akan mulai kalau putraku sudah tiba. Ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kushina. Dan kau, Kushina, kau sangat cantik malam ini."

"Terima kasih, _Ba-san_," kata Kushina sopan. Melihat senyuman Tsunade, ia tak enak hati menolak pertunangannya. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah berumur itu sangat baik padanya.

"Nah, ayo duduk. Tak enak bila berdiri terus seperti itu," kata Jiraiya. Arashii mengangguk. Pria itu duduk di samping Jiraiya, lalu di sebelahnya adalah Runa dan Kyuuko, dan Kushina di sebelah Runa. Kursi di sebelah Kushina dan Tsunade kosong. Kursi itu sengaja dikosongkan karena orangnya belum datang.

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang. Sebagian mengenai masa lalu dengan orang tua Kushina. Yang lain mengenai bisnis. Mereka berhati-hati supaya tidak menyebutkan nama Minato. Kalau tidak, semua rencana yang disiapkan oleh Minato bisa gagal total.

Kushina terdiam sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya berulang kali, berharap Minato menghubunginya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ada pesan dari pemuda itu, apalagi telepon. Ia semakin kecewa pada Minato. Padahal, ia takut bahwa ia benar-benar akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang lain, bukan dengan Minato. Cintanya pada Minato sangat besar.

'Minato… Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku? Padahal kau berjanji akan mengatasi semua ini. Kau berjanji tidak mau meninggalkanku… Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan, Minato? Minato…' Dalam hatinya, Kushina menangis. Ia tak ingin mengalami distopia semacam ini. Lebih baik ia lajang seumur hidupnya daripada disuruh menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Lebih baik mencintai daripada dicintai.

Kushina menatap fotonya dan Minato di layar ponselnya. Ia dan Minato tampak sangat bahagia di foto itu. Saat itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia dan Minato akan berpisah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Andaikan waktu dapat berputar kembali, ia ingin kembali ke masa itu, masa bahagianya. Ia merindukan setiap pelukan, kecupan, ciuman, senyum dan tawa Minato.

'Andai saja,' batin Kushina sedih.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ponsel Kushina tiba-tiba berdering, melantunkan lagu _A Thousand Years_. Kushina terdiam, tak sadar ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sampai ia baru sadar bahwa ada telepon masuk. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat nama Minato yang muncul di layarnya. Tanpa peduli tempatnya berada, gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo, Kushu-_chan_,_" sapa Minato dari seberang sana. Nadanya terdengar optimis dan senang.

"Minato-_kun_? Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?" Kushina langsung menjawabnya dengan suara agak keras, tanpa sadar ia berada di tengah keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

"_Maaf, tadi aku mempersiapkan beberapa hal untukmu. Hei, Kushu-_chan_, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan tunanganmu, kau akan memilihku atau memilihnya_?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja kau!"

"_Kalau misalnya hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, apa kau tetap memilihku_?"

Kushina sudah lupa tempat saat ini. Ia tak sadar tunangannya kakaknya bisa langsung memarahinya saat ini juga. "Minato, tentu saja aku tetap memilihmu! Aku tak peduli apa pun lagi kalau kau mau bersama denganku!"

Minato tertawa dari seberang sana. "_Apa kau tak sadar dengan keanehan-keanehan yang ada? Pertama… sadarkah kau bahwa kau berada di tempat yang tidak tepat untuk menerima telepon dariku?_" Kushina terdiam sesaat. Kedua matanya membelalak ketika ia sadar ia berada di mana.

"_Kedua… sadarkah kau bahwa orang-orang di sekitarmu diam saja sementara kau menerima telepon dariku?_" Minato benar, orang di sekitar Kushina diam saja, padahal gadis itu menerima telepon dari orang yang tak diijinkan bersua dengan Kushina dan menghubungi gadis itu. Tentu Kushina semakin terkejut.

"_Ketiga… Tidakkah kau tahu kemiripanku dengan tunanganmu? Keempat… Kenapa kau tidak bertanya mengenai margaku? Kelima… Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak curiga ke mana aku pegi selama sebulan?_" Kushina terpaku, terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan Minato.

"Bicara apa kau, Minato? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kushina berpikir. Minato dan tunangannya memiliki suara yang mirip. Ia tidak tahu nama marga Minato. Ia tak curiga mengenai ke mana Minato pergi selama sebulan.

"_Pertanyaan keenam, apa kau sama sekali tak mencurigaiku mengapa aku bisa menyusup masuk ke rumahmu? Rumahmu dijaga ketat dan memiliki tembok yang tinggi_."

Kushina tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Ia semakin bingung. Ia tak memikirkannya. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan kehadiran Minato di sisinya sampai melupakan itu. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli bagaimana cara Minato masuk, tapi ini sangat mencurigakan. Kamar Kushina berada di lantai dua, mustahil naik ke sana tanpa bantuan.

"Minato... Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Pertanyaan ketujuh, sadarkah kau bahwa aku ada di belakangmu?" Kushina tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda yang amat ia cintai berdiri di sana. Minato tersenyum miring ke arah Kushina. Pemuda itu bahkan mengenakan setelah _tuxedo_ hitam. Ia melangkah mendekati Kushina yang terperangah melihatnya. Minato nampak memesona dan tampan bagi Kushina. Lebih cocok seperti itu daripada memakai seragam _butler_.

"Yang kedelapan, maukah kau memaafkanku kalau aku berbohong padamu selama ini?"

"Minato…" Kushina menatap Minato. Pria itu semakin mendekat padanya dengan langkah yang santai. Ia tak memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Keluarganya tersenyum, Jiraiya menyeringai dan Tsunade tersenyum bahagia.

"Yang kesembilan, maukah kau bekerja sama denganku, Direktur Namikaze _Group_, Minato Namikaze?"

Mata Kushina semakin membulat mendengar perkataan Minato. Ya, ia tak tahu bahwa Minato bernama lengkap Minato Namikaze. Tapi ia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih tercengang-cengang. Minato tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang.

Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya dan meletakkan kotak itu di hadapan Kushina. Ia duduk di samping Kushina dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Yang terakhir, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Minato menatap serius ke arah Kushina. Kushina memandang Minato tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Ia masih kebingungan untuk merangkai kata-kata. Wajah Minato membuat detak jantungnya menggila. Semburat merah nampak di pipinya, membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, tapi di dtempat yang sepi," kata Kushina akhirnya. Minato mengangguk, ia berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Kushina ke depan _lift_. Di sana sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Minato. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kushina. Tangannya membelai wajah Kushina dengan lembut.

"Kau sedang bercanda atau tidak?" tanya Kushina.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Nama asliku memang Minato Namikaze dan aku Direktur Namikaze _Group_. Dan aku adalah tunanganmu, Kushu-_chan_," jawab Minato.

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku pergi karena urusan pekerjaan di Amerika. Aku memang berbohong padamu soal identitasku, tapi tidak untuk perasaanku. Kushina, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," lanjut Minato.

Kushina menghela napas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai wajah Minato. "Tadinya aku mau marah padamu. Tapi… nanti saja, aku tidak mau merusak _make up_ku. Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya."

"Maukah kau melepaskan seluruh warisanmu demi aku?" Kushina tahu Minato memiliki warisan sangat banyak karena dia anak tunggal.

Minato kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau untukmu, aku akan melakukan apa pun."

Kushina tersenyum puas. "Cium aku, Minato-_kun_. Buktikan kau mencintaiku dan bukan mencintai gadis lain."

Minato menghela napas. "Kau tahu, kau sangat manja," katanya sesaat sebelum menekan bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Kushina pelan.

Minato tertawa pelan. "Aku tetap mencintaimu. Kalau boleh kukatakan, kau gadis terbaik yang pernah kukenal."

Kushina terdiam. Tadinya ia mau marah pada Minato. Ia sudah siap untuk memarahinya. Tapi begitu mendengar perkatan Minato yang tulus dan senyumannya yang lembut dan tulus, hatinya luluh. Minato bukan orang yang akan berbohong tanpa alasan. Ia akan mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda itu, nanti.

Tapi, Kushina benci dibohongi. Ia menyeringai pada Minato. "Karena kau sudah berbohong, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Aku tidak akan marah, Minato, tapi aku mau menghukummu."

"Hukuman? Apa?" tanya Minato.

Kushina terkikik pelan. Ia menatap wajah Minato. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa mau kuhukum begitu? Hei, Minato-_kun_, hukumanmu adalah… Sebentar, aku bingung. Kalau mentraktirku makan _ramen_, itu terlalu mudah untukmu. Uhm… Minato, apa kau mau melakukan apa pun demi aku?"

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu… Aku minta kau untuk membantuku belajar berjalan."

Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau ingin berjalan lagi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya… Aku… Biasanya aku melihatmu berjalan dan… aku malu kalau kau berada di belakangku dan mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku ingin berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Itu keinginanku sejak dulu, Minato," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Minato tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Ya, aku akan menurutinya. Sekarang, ayo kembali. Kalau kita tidak segera kembali, hidangan tidak akan segera disiapkan."

Kushina tersenyum. "Ayo."

Kushina merasa sangat bahagia. Minato ada di sisinya. Ia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung. Ia memiliki tunangan yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Hatinya seakan melambung karenanya.

Malam ini, ia dan Minato... bahagia.

* * *

"Jadi, pertunangan ini akan diumumkan saat Namikaze _Group_ berulang tahun. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar." Jiraiya tersenyum puas. Keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki baru saja menyelesaikan santap malam mereka. Yang tersisa hanya piring-piring kosong.

"_Tou-san_, kau tidak sabar untuk apa?" tanya Minato dengan nada datar.

"Ah… Hei, Minato, kalau kau sudah menikah, buatkan aku dan _Kaa-san_mu cucu secepatnya. Sebelum menikah juga boleh," kilah Jiraiya. Pria itu tertawa dengan keras, membuat Tsunade langsung menendang kakinya. "Auch! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Jiraiya langsung merintih sakit.

Wajah Minato langsung memerah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia melirik Kushina yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah gadis itu sudah semerah rambutnya. Tangan Kushina mencengkram lengan _tuxedo_ Minato. Ia malu mengingat pernah meminta Minato menghamilinya.

"Abaikan saja dia, dia memang orang mesum," kata Minato pada tunangannya.

Jiraiya melotot pada putra tunggalnya. Minato balas melirik. "Apa, keberatan, _Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_ juga mengakuinya. Aku tidak akan meniduri Kushina sebelum aku menikahinya, jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran _Tou-san_. Aku janji akan memberikan cucu, tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," tandas Minato.

Kushina menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya mantan _butler_nya memang tunangannya. Tadinya seperti itu, tapi sekarang ia percaya, walaupun sulit untuk percaya. Tapi Minato masih sama seperti dulu. Minato tidak menyembunyikan sifatnya sedikit pun. Kushina tidak menyangka, ia akan mendapatkan orang seperti Minato.

"Kushina, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Runa. Dari tadi Kushina hampir tidak pernah bicara, bahkan terlihat canggung di samping Minato. Semuanya langsung menatap ke arah gadis belia yang cantik itu. Kushina tersipu malu.

"Aku masih bingung… Dari kalian semua, yang tidak tahu identitas asli Minato hanya aku. Kalian semua yang merencanakan ini kan? _Aniki_, kau juga bohong soal kau memecat Minato kan? Aku masih bingung! Tentu saja aku kaget! Aku sudah takut bertunangan dengan orang yang tak kukenal, malah Minato sendiri yang merupakan tunanganku!"

Semuanya langsung tertawa mendengar ungkapan Kushina. Tentunya mereka paham perasaan gadis itu. "Diam! Sudah cukup!" Kushina menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hei, jangan ikut sertakan aku. Aku juga baru tahu setelah aku berpacaran denganmu. Salahkan mereka saja, kenapa tidak mengenalkanmu padaku dengan identitas asliku," kata Minato sambil mengusap kepala Kushina. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kami punya pertimbangan. Kalian berdua tidak saling mengenal. Kushina selalu berprasangka buruk pada para lelaki dan Minato juga tidak mau melirik perempuan. Karena itu, Jiraiya memilih cara ini untuk mempertemukan kalian. Pada akhirnya, berhasil juga. Sedangkan kenapa Minato tidak memberitahu identitasnya lebih dulu… Katanya dia takut dihajar olehmu, lalu dimarahi dan diputuskan olehmu," kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

Wajah Minato langsung memerah karena penjelasan sang ibu kepada Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade. Ia menatap Minato. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Minato yang semerah rambutnya.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Minato, ternyata kau takut padaku ya…"

Minato mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja. Habisnya kau benci eksekutif dan aku seorang eksekutif."

Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Kau kuberi pengecualian."

"Oh ya, Kushina, kotak pemberian Minato belum kau buka sejak tadi," kata Arashii.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato dan diberi anggukan oleh Minato. "Bukalah. Tapi setelah itu kau harus jawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir," kata Minato lembut. Yang ada di kotak itu adalah hadiahnya untuk Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia meraih kotak beludru merah yang ada di hadapannya dan terabaikan sejak tadi. Ia membukanya perlahan. Semua mata menuju ke arah kotak beludru itu. Mereka memperkirakan bahwa isinya adalah cincin. Tentu saja, biasanya orang melamar dengan hadiah cincin.

Mata violet Kushina membelalak lebar melihat isi kotak itu. Minato tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan lembut. "Terserah kau mau menjawab apa terhadap pertanyaanku tadi… Tapi paling tidak, terimalah cincin ini," katanya sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari Kushina.

Kushina tersipu malu. Rasanya aneh juga karena ia dilamar oleh pemuda yang belum ia kenal lama. Dan lagi, di depan kakaknya, kakak iparnya dan orang tua pemuda itu. Memang tidak romantis, tapi membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia memandang cincin di jari manisnya. Cincinnya terbuat dari emas putih. Di tengahnya ada sebutir berlian yang tidak terlalu besar dan dua pasang berlian kecil di sisi berlian yang ada di tengah. Dan berlian-berlian itu dihubungkan dengan ukiran-ukiran.

"Kau suka?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia suka dengan cincin itu. Ia menatap ke arah Minato dan tersenyum lebar. "Minato, perlukah aku menjawab aku mau atau tidak menjadi istrimu sementara aku mau menerimamu menjadi tunanganku? Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku mau," jawab Kushina.

Minato tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Kushina hanya miliknya seorang. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu juga mencintainya dan mau menerimanya walaupun Minato adalah seorang eksekutif dengan jabatan tinggi. "Terima kasih, Kushina."

Tsunade pun turut bahagia. Akhirnya, putra tunggalnya dapat menemukan gadis yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak perlu risau lagi, karena mereka akan sampai pada jenjang pernikahan. Tak masalah walaupun Kushina tidak bisa berjalan, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik. Yang penting Minato bahagia.

"Kushina, mulai sekarang, panggil aku _Kaa-san_ dan suamiku _Tou-san_. Jangan panggil _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ lagi, kami akan jadi mertuamu," kata Tsunade pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. "Baik, _Kaa-san_," balasnya. Kushina diam-diam merasa senang. Selama sebelas tahun ini, ia tak punya sosok yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Walaupun Tsunade adalah ibu dari Minato, tapi wanita itu adalah calon mertuanya.

"Dan anggap saja aku ibumu sendiri, jangan sungkan terhadapku. Sudah lama aku ingin punya anak perempuan. Dan kapan pun kau mau, kau boleh ke rumah kami. Menginap juga boleh," kata Tsunade.

Kushina tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_. Aku juga akan membawa Kyuubi. Dia rindu padamu lho, Minato," kata Kushina.

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. Anjing betina Kushina yang satu itu sangat ganas dan galak, ia sampai dikejar-kejar pada awalnya. Tapi, takdir menjodohkan anjing itu dengan anjing kesayangannya. Minato tak tahu mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini, baik tuan maupun anjingnya berjodoh. Itu juga merupakan pertanyaan besar bagi Kushina, yang juga tidak menyangka bisa seperti itu.

"Tarou akan senang. Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Kyuubi. Ah, besok aku libur. Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke rumahmu bersama dengan Tarou?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ah, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi dulu? Masih ada banyak waktu untuk bertemu dan membicarakan hal ini," kata Jiraiya.

"Benar juga. Biar aku yang mengantar Kushina pulang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya, boleh?" tanya Minato pada Arashii.

Arashii mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Ia duduk di samping Minato, sementara Minato menyetir mobilnya. Gadis itu sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi ia berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Minato adalah tunangannya. Lagipula ia juga bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Minato direstui.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu setelah aku pergi," jawab Minato. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Sebulan itu rasanya begitu menyakitkan baginya. "Aku… rasanya aku tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya aneh, tidak ada kau di sampingku, apalagi _Aniki_ bilang kau dipecat. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kushina. "Kau juga tidak menghubungiku sih!'

Minato tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, tahu. Tapi gara-gara _Tou-san_ menyuruhku mengurus perusahaan di Amerika, dan memang aku sangat sibuk. Semua ini gara-gara eksekutif-eksekutif tolol itu," katanya.

"Tolol?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya. Coba saja, hari pertamaku di sana, aku langsung diajak ke bar dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita penghibur."

Kushina merasa cemburu mendengarnya. Ia membayangkan Minato memeluk dua wanita berpakaian minim dan seksi dan meraba-raba tubuh mereka. Itu membuatnya marah. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau cemburu? Yah… Aku mendorong mereka, menggebrak meja, lalu marah pada para eksekutif itu. Aku bilang ada gadis yang lebih cantik dan seksi daripada mereka menungguku di Jepang," jawab Minato. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tidak suka kau berada dekat dengan perempuan lain, Minato, kecuali _Kaa-san_. Dan apa maksudmu lebih cantik dan seksi?" tanya Kushina. Ia lega Minato tidak melakukan hal yang ia bayangkan. Tapi ia masih bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Minato. Maklum, ia polos dan tidak menganggap dirinya cantik dan seksi.

Minato menghela napas mendengarkan pertanyaan Kushina. "Kushu-_chan_, kau ini polos sekali, sih… Maksudku tentu saja kau. Apa kau tidak sadar kau cantik? Dan seksi juga, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mesum."

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak cantik, Minato, dan aku tidak seksi.'

"Mana buktinya? Kushina, kuberi tahu saja. Matamu sangat indah, aku sangat menyukainya. Rambutmu juga, sangat indah. Kau cantik, dan bukan hanya wajahmu saja, tapi hatimu juga. Dan soal seksi, perhatikan sendiri tubuhmu. Yang jelas, aku lebih menyukai hatimu yang cantik. Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya gadis yang tulus terhadapku," kata Minato.

Wajah Kushina sontak memerah mendengar pernyataan Minato. "Minato… Kau juga satu-satunya yang tulus padaku. Kau sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Kau tidak seperti laki-laki yang lain," kata Kushina.

"Terima kasih. Dan hal lainnya adalah soal rehabilitasi kakimu. Aku sudah mencari ke mana-mana soal itu. Memang bisa, tapi prosesnya sangat lama. Mungkin beberapa bulan kau baru bisa berjalan. Tergantung otot kakimu." Selama ini, Minato juga mencari info soal menyembuhkan kaki Kushina. Beruntung otot kaki Kushina tidak mati. Kalau otot Kushina tak bisa digunakan, penyembuhan tak akan berhasil.

"Otot kaki ya… Pantas saja… Otot kakiku tidak mati kok. Saat aku tidak mau rehabilitasi itu, dokter menyuruhku melatih otot kakiku. Memang tidak bisa berjalan, tapi rupanya supaya aku bisa belajar berjalan lagi. Minato, kau benar-benar mau membantuku kan?" tanya Kushina, menatap penuh harap pada Minato.

"Tentu saja. Nah, kita sudah sampai," jawab Minato. Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membelai wajah Kushina dengan lembut. "Aku akan ke sini besok pagi." Pemuda itu pun menekan bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya.

"Kau jani kan, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Jemarinya yang lentik mendarat di wajah Minato yang tampan.

Minato menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut. "Tentu. Aku janji, selamanya kita akan bersama."

THE END

#plaaak

Dibanding banyak yang protes…

TBC deh…

* * *

A/N: Oke… Kali ini, makasih buat **Barbara123** yang mbantuin cari soal nyembuhin kakinya Kushina. Dan tentu aja, buat semua _readers_ yang Meiko cintai. #plaak

Oke, untuk penjelasan kenapa _update_nya lama banget adalah karena… Tugas sekolah Meiko numpuk, ulangan numpuk dan karena kelas 10, rawan, karena pelajarannya banyak dan rawan ga naik kelas… Terus, chapter ini dihapus dua kali karena alurnya ganjil. Pertama Meiko mau buat Minato ngaku dan langsung dihajar Kushina. Tapi, alurnya aneh sama ganjil, akhirnya jadilah kayak gini, baik Minato ngaku, Kushina juga mergokin. Kenapa Kushina nggak marah aja sama Minato? Memang harusnya marah, tapi alurnya nanti susah juga, jadi Meiko bikin jadi gini, toh Kushina ga bisa marah lama sama Minato.

Tapi kalau readers mau juga boleh kok! #dibogemMinato

Oke…

_Review pleasee!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
